La théorie appelle la pratique
by MadisonHeby
Summary: Après leur enlèvement au Manoir Malefoy, Harry et Ron parvinrent à s'enfuir. Mais Hermione n'y arriva pas. Elle y subit une expérience ayant pour conséquence un changement profond de la nature de sa magie. A la chute du Mage noir, la jeune femme passa un an à l'hôpital sorcier, au cours duquel elle apprit que Severus Rogue était l'auteur de l'expérience dont elle fut l'objet.
1. Chapitre premier

**Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction. Je l'ai commencée il y a maintenant plus d'un an et aujourd'hui, je peux me permettre de commencer la publication. J'en suis plutôt fière, cela dit, je vous invite évidemment à la critiquer et j'espère, à l'aimer.**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire en elle-même.**

 **Il s'agit d'une fic en partie sur le couple Severus/Hermione, qui n'arrivera pas immédiatement. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC et que l'intrigue vous plaira. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

-Miss Granger, pouvez-vous aller porter ce plateau à Madame Diggins ? Elle affirme que son steak était encore trop cuit, s'agaça le Médicomage.

Hermione se pencha par dessus le chariot repas et attrapa le plateau sur lequel se trouvait un steak saignant et des haricots verts.

-J'y vais tout de suite, Monsieur Adams, lui sourit-elle.

Elle regarda la petite note accrochée au plateau repas et releva le numéro de la chambre de Madame Diggins. Hermione leva les yeux pour regarder les portes entrouvertes des chambres des patients de l'étage réservé au Service des blessures par créatures vivantes. Marchant d'un pas vif, la jeune femme dénicha la porte de la vieille femme et frappa deux coups avant d'entrer.

Madame Diggins était une sorcière très âgée qui s'échinait à vivre seule en dépit de sa vieillesse avancée. Entourée d'animaux en tout genre pour s'occuper, elle finissait régulièrement à Sainte Mangouste pour cause de morsure ou de griffure toxique. Cette fois-ci, Madame Diggins avait décidé de recueillir un serpencendre sauvage dont elle avait hérité une méchante brûlure sur l'avant-bras.

-Bonjour, Madame Diggins, la salua gentiment Hermione. Je vous apporte votre repas du midi.

La vieille femme se tourna vers elle et leva soudain sa canne en la menaçant d'une voix suraiguë et ridicule :

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop cuit mon steak, petite. Je sais que vous voulez m'empoisonner mais je vous survivrai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione retint un ricanement, lui offrit un joli sourire et posa le plateau sur le lit que Madame Diggins rejoignit prudemment, louchant sur la viande.

Elle avait l'habitude des extravagances de Madame Diggins et Hermione se plaisait à relever les différentes menaces qu'elle pouvait proférer à son encontre.

-Bon appétit, Madame Diggins.

Hermione repartit dans le couloir, entendant brièvement les malédictions saugrenues de la vieille sorcière derrière elle. Amusée, la jeune femme rejoignit le chariot à nourriture près du Médicomage Adams. Très affairé, celui-ci demanda sans la regarder :

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle a râlé et m'a insultée, répondit Hermione.

-Donc elle va bien, conclut le Médicomage.

Il écrivit quelque chose sur un dossier avant de demander :

-Je sais que ça n'est pas votre métier, Miss Granger, mais j'aimerais que vous apportiez ceci au guérisseur-en-chef Montgomery au quatrième étage. Vous en profiterez pour manger dans votre chambre, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le dossier en question.

-Bien sûr, fit-elle en prenant les papiers. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas mon métier, mais ça me tient occupée !

Elle s'éloigna du Médicomage, déjà préoccupé par le repas du prochain patient, tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait l'ascenseur magique qui la mènerait trois étages plus haut. Elle esquiva un homme couvert de verrues violettes et un enfant à la peau jaune avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci se mit en branle puis la mena au quatrième étage.

Un guérisseur la vit du coin de l'œil et la salua :

-Bonjour, Hermione. Vous faites encore la messagère ?

Elle avisa l'homme à la moustache proéminente et répondit :

-Bonjour, Derrick. Je devais m'occuper des repas mais un dossier est à transmettre.

-Vous devriez vous reposer dans votre chambre au lieu de vagabonder au service des Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, lui fit-il en s'approchant, éloignant un chariot plein de potions contre un mur à l'abri du passage.

Hermione entendait cette phrase depuis près d'un an de la bouche de Derrick. Elle soupira mais tenta de ne pas être trop sèche dans sa réplique.

-Si je reste allongée à ne rien faire pendant une journée, vous pouvez être certain que je ne fermerai pas l'œil de la nuit. J'ai besoin de me fatiguer un peu pour dormir, vous savez, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard sceptique.

Derrick acquiesça, incertain. Il finit tout de même par la saluer et il s'éloigna avec le chariot de potions. Hermione le regarda partir et elle soupira. Derrick était un excellent guérisseur. Mais les patients avaient plutôt intérêt à être interner pour une courte durée, au risque d'être pris pour des grabataires à l'article de la mort qu'il fallait couver.

La jeune femme rejoignit la salle réservée aux guérisseurs. On y entreposait les blouses vertes de l'hôpital, les affaires personnelles des guérisseurs et des Médicomages ainsi qu'une machine à café magique pour les gardes de nuit. Hermione frappa à la porte, jeta un coup d'œil et ne vit personne. Embêtée, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut au bout du couloir le guérisseur qu'elle cherchait. Elle courut à travers le couloir pour intercepter l'homme empressé.

-Guérisseur Montgomery ! l'interpella-t-elle.

Il fit volte-face, identifia la personne et il s'exclama, rouge :

-Vous êtes debout !

Hermione ralentit lorsqu'elle fut devant lui et rétorqua, sarcastique :

-Manifestement.

Le guérisseur-en-chef prit très mal la remarque. A la place, il demanda, agacé :

-Que voulez-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas et préféra tendre le dossier sur lequel figurait une note du Médicomage Adams. L'homme le prit rudement, observa la note et fit :

-Retournez dans votre chambre. Vous m'aviez promis de vous ménager pour les examens médicaux de demain.

Hermione lui répondit, un peu boudeuse :

-Je sais. Mais je m'ennuie, si vous saviez.

Le guérisseur Montgomery perdit son air revêche et sembla pensif un instant. Hermione était habituée à ses sautes d'humeur quotidiennes. Il s'agissait du guérisseur qui s'occupait d'elle depuis qu'elle avait été admise à Sainte Mangouste un an plus tôt. Il remplaçait la guérisseuse-en-chef Miriam Strout qui avait souhaité prendre une retraite anticipée suite à la guerre pour partir à Cuba. L'homme bedonnant semblait souvent agacé par la bêtise autour de lui mais il s'investissait toujours pour la santé de ses patients, chose qui permettait à Hermione de passer au dessus de sa mauvaise humeur.

Il l'observa alors de haut en bas, la jaugeant. Hermione lui sourit gentiment quand son regard revint sur son visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme vaincu et lui lança :

-Allez au premier étage et donnez cette poche au guérisseur stagiaire. C'est une petite blonde, pas bien futée et rondouillarde.

Après cette succincte description, Hermione repartit avec la poche en plastique. Alors qu'elle atteignait l'extrémité du couloir, elle entendit le guérisseur Montgomery lui crier :

-Et prenez l'ascenseur magique !

La jeune femme lui fit un petit signe de la main, effrontée, puis elle emprunta l'ascenseur. Les escaliers étaient de toute façon beaucoup trop longs à utiliser, l'ascenseur lui faisait gagner du temps lorsque les messages étaient importants.

-Vous êtes au premier étage : Service des blessures par créature magique, fit la voix automatisée.

Hermione sortit de la cabine magique et chercha cette petite blonde rondouillarde et peu futée. Elle fureta dans le couloir, en fit le tour et entendit une voix qui lui rappela de désagréables souvenirs :

-Monsieur, je vous prie de retourner à votre chambre. Un Médicomage viendra s'occuper de vous.

-Je vous dis que je vais perdre mon pied si personne ne fait rien, s'insurgea l'homme.

Hermione se retourna et découvrit Lavande Brown en blouse grise de dos, tentant d'empêcher un homme de courir nu dans le couloir. La jeune femme fut partagée entre l'hilarité et l'agacement.

Finalement, elle décida de s'approcher pour l'aider.

-Monsieur Douglas, vous vous souvenez que vous avez marché sur une grenouille venimeuse ? La sensibilité de votre pied droit reviendra mais vous devez rester au lit.

L'homme plissa les yeux en l'observant et finit par abdiquer. Il retourna dans sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte derrière lui en maugréant.

Hermione retint un sourire et se tourna vers Lavande. Elle retint une exclamation choquée quand elle vit son visage. Elle se souvenait du jour où la bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu un an plus tôt. Au détour d'un couloir, elle avait assisté à l'attaque de Fenrir Greyback sur certains élèves, dont Lavande. Hermione avait oublié que passer sous ses griffes entraînait nécessairement des séquelles. Le visage de Lavande était strié de larges cicatrices blanchâtres et irrégulières, marquant profondément sa peau.

Lavande lui sourit doucement en détournant les yeux, gênée par la situation tandis qu'Hermione ne savait que dire, encore frappée par les cicatrices de son visage.

-Euh … merci, fit enfin Lavande, les yeux baissés. Je viens de commencer ici et je ne connais pas encore les patients.

Hermione opina de la tête et se secoua enfin.

-Oh, ça viendra rapidement. C'est toi la nouvelle guérisseuse stagiaire ? s'enquit-elle, incertaine.

Les yeux de Lavande brillèrent.

-Oui, c'est moi.

Une petite blonde, peu futée et rondouillarde … Hermione confirma la description et lui sourit tout en lui tendant la poche.

-Le guérisseur-en-chef Montgomery m'a demandé de te donner ceci.

Lavande la prit, sembla perplexe un instant avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh, bien sûr. Je devais aller la chercher. Tu es aussi en stage à Sainte Mangouste ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise. Elle avait pensé que Lavande serait au courant mais finalement, elle s'avoua qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive. Seuls ses amis connaissaient son internement à l'hôpital et elle refusait systématiquement les interview de Rita Skeeter.

-Non. Je suis une patiente du quatrième étage, répondit-elle, la voix blanche.

Lavande haussa les sourcils en dévisageant franchement le visage d'Hermione, chose qu'elle avait évité de faire jusqu'à présent. Elle semblait avoir développé une timidité qu'elle ne possédait pas à Poudlard. Ce devait être le résultat de son attaque, probablement.

-Oh, pardon, fit Lavande, embarrassée.

Elle semblait sur le point de demander des précisions mais elle se retint au dernier moment et détourna le regard, cherchant un autre sujet. Hermione remarqua évidemment son attitude et un élan de sympathie pour Lavande lui tint le cœur. Une personne moins sensible aurait sûrement demandé pourquoi elle était internée à l'hôpital.

Hermione l'aida alors :

-Veux-tu que je m'occupe de la poche ? Je peux remplacer celle du patient.

Lavande hésita franchement.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire faire cela, avoua-t-elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit et la rassura :

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais ça tous les jours. J'aide les guérisseurs pour passer le temps.

Lavande avait perdu son sourire et l'observait, inquisitrice. Elle semblait chercher ce que faisait Hermione dans l'hôpital à aider des guérisseurs alors même qu'elle était une patiente. La jeune femme la laissa tergiverser avant de la pousser un peu.

-S'il y a un problème, j'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité, ajouta Hermione.

Lavande céda et lui sourit en tendant la poche. Elle attrapa la note attaché et lui apprit :

-C'est une poche d'antidote et d'anti-inflammatoire. C'est pour …

Lavande haussa les sourcils, surprise par ce qu'elle lisait. Hermione fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Ça doit être pour le Professeur Rogue, c'est ça ?

Relevant les yeux de ses notes, la jeune stagiaire demanda, surprise :

-Il est encore à Sainte Mangouste ?

-Lors de la bataille, il a subi la morsure du serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui. Le venin était chargé de magie noire et il récupère encore de sa blessure. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux, lui expliqua-t-elle en prenant délicatement la poche d'antidote.

-Oh, souffla Lavande, compatissante.

-J'y vais, fit Hermione. A plus tard.

Elle se détourna de la stagiaire et s'éloigna. Mais elle avait à peine faire quelques pas que Lavande l'interpella encore, timidement. Hermione fit volte-face, curieuse.

-Hum, comme tu as l'air de bien connaître les patients ici, ça t'embêterait de me faire un topo sur ceux qui sont ici depuis longtemps ? Histoire de bien m'intégrer, ajouta-t-elle vivement.

En voyant la volonté de la blonde, Hermione sourit légèrement.

-Bien sûr. Si tu as du temps, pourquoi pas dans la semaine après ton service dans le salon de thé du cinquième ?

Le visage de Lavande s'éclaira tandis qu'elle répondait, ravie :

-Aucun soucis.

Hermione opina, souriante puis s'éloigna définitivement pour rejoindre le bout du couloir. Elle ne pensait pas un jour avoir une conversation civilisée avec Lavande. Celle-ci avait toujours eu des tendances écervelées qui agaçaient prodigieusement Hermione à Poudlard. La guerre avait été catastrophique mais étrangement, Hermione voyait du bon un peu partout depuis la fin de celle-ci.

Neville s'était révélé à lui-même et un courage assez impressionnant l'avait conduit à prendre la tête de la rébellion à Poudlard. Lavande, même blessée, avait apparemment gagné en maturité. Hermione replaça contre le mur un balai et une serpillière pleine d'eau pour éviter aux patients de tomber et secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées.

Elle regarda la porte brune devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée et toqua deux fois avant d'entrer. La pièce aux murs blancs était assombrie par des rideaux de velours beige entrouverts. Outre le lit et une table de chevet, une simple chaise agrémentait la pièce similaire à celle d'Hermione, sur laquelle se trouvait le patient de la chambre.

Severus leva la tête de son livre, éclairé par le rayon du soleil entre les rideaux, pour apercevoir Hermione entrer dans la pièce. Son regard se plissa alors qu'il sifflait d'une voix rauque et abîmée :

-Sortez d'ici.

-Bonjour, Professeur, le salua-t-elle, enthousiaste. Comment allez-vous depuis hier ?

-Mal maintenant que vous êtes là, rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Hermione lui sourit, amusée par sa répartie rouillée. Elle côtoyait régulièrement le professeur depuis leurs admissions à Sainte Mangouste et leurs joutes verbales étaient toujours rafraîchissantes pour elle. Rogue ne semblait toujours pas capable de la supporter mais elle lui imposait sa présence au moins une fois par semaine. Les guérisseurs s'étaient vite tournés vers elle quand plusieurs stagiaires apeurés avaient refusé d'entrer dans sa chambre. Hermione était habituée à sa mauvaise humeur et voir son professeur allongé dans un lit pendant des mois participait à cette absence de peur.

Il avait bien sûr beaucoup maigri durant sa convalescence mais heureusement, quelques mois suffirent pour le remplumer. Hermione l'avait vu évolué et le parcours fut curieux à observer. Rogue avait semblé faire une sorte de dépression pendant les deux premiers mois qui suivirent son admission à Sainte Mangouste. Heureusement, il s'était de lui-même remis sur pied. A l'époque, la jeune femme l'apercevait de manière irrégulière, elle même étant encore alitée. Peu à peu cependant, Hermione avait vadrouillé dans l'hôpital et elle avait pu constater que, malgré la répartie piquante de son ancien professeur, celui-ci avait paru beaucoup plus détendu. Moins sur le qui-vive peut-être. Cela étant, il n'en perdait pas son impolitesse récurrente et manifestait ouvertement son agacement à qui venait le déranger.

-Quelle est la cause de votre présence ici ? Vous êtes déjà venue hier, lui signala-t-il.

Ce qui avait le plus marqué Hermione, c'était le son de sa voix lorsqu'il s'était remis à parler à son réveil. Étant son élève pendant six ans, elle savait que sa voix était riche d'intonations profondes et grave sans être rauque. Mais la morsure de Nagini ayant atteint ses cordes vocales, Rogue se retrouvait avec une voix étouffée et éraillée par moment. Et suite à une dispute relative à l'heure à laquelle Hermione pouvait entrer dans sa chambre, elle savait que s'il voulait crier, sa voix s'évaporait, le laissant muet. Rogue en avait été aussi étonné qu'elle et la dispute avait fini ainsi.

-J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouvelle poche d'antidote, déclara-t-elle, faussement fière.

Rogue lui lança un coup d'œil blasé avant de faire un vague signe de la main vers ses perfusions, les yeux de nouveau sur son livre. Hermione se dirigea vers le pied à perfusion et entreprit de changer la poche presque vide par la nouvelle.

Jetant un regard vers le bas, elle lança l'air de rien :

-Que lisez-vous ?

-Le bouquin que vous m'avez prêté la semaine dernière, sur les anomalies magiques en équateur.

Hermione retint la danse de la joie qu'elle eut envie d'exécuter et sourit discrètement. Elle s'était mise à refourguer plein de livres à Rogue depuis quelques mois avec le vain espoir qu'il fasse la même chose pour elle. Elle savait qu'il était en possession de livres exceptionnellement rares et l'espoir d'en toucher un la poussait à lui donner tous ses livres.

Rogue referma sèchement l'ouvrage entre ses mains et souffla :

-Ce livre est ridicule.

Surprise, elle regarda le bouquin, le visage de Rogue et demanda, presque vexée :

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Ce que l'auteur appelle anomalie n'est qu'une conséquence de la ligne magique qui passe par l'équateur. Celle-ci étant importante, la magie en équateur y est proportionnelle.

Hermione plissa les lèvres en y pensant et lança :

-Alors que faites-vous des recherches qui ont été menées récemment au Japon ? Les mêmes anomalies magiques ont été répertoriées là-bas. Et à moins que vous m'appreniez qu'il peut se déplacer, l'équateur n'est pas au Japon.

Rogue leva les yeux sur elle, perdant un peu de sa sévérité. Il semblait pensif quand il affirma :

-Je n'ai pas eu connaissance des recherches faites au Japon. Mais cela pourrait tout à fait être le résultat du frottement des plaques tectoniques asiatiques.

-J'ai pensé la même chose avant d'apprendre que les anomalies ne sont récentes que depuis trois ans. Or, les plaques existaient bien avant, le contra Hermione en gardant contre elle la poche d'antidote vide.

Rogue réfléchissait, sourcils froncés. Il grogna doucement, comme pour admettre les paroles d'Hermione à contrecœur.

-Vous m'amènerez le périodique magico-scientifique dans lequel vous avez vu ces recherches, lui dit-il. Maintenant sortez.

La jeune femme sourit doucement devant son professeur, amusée par ce personnage dont l'autorité avait presque disparu au fil des mois. Se sentant observé, Rogue leva les yeux vers elle et la foudroya du regard.

-Veuillez cesser de me regarder avec ces yeux mièvres et sortez.

Hermione rit brièvement et lui lança en sortant :

-Je reviens demain vous apporter ce périodique. Bon après-midi !

Elle referma la porte rapidement quand elle aperçut l'homme ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer de son habituel ton sarcastique. Elle ricana toute seule derrière sa porte et repartit pour prendre l'ascenseur. Elle devait retrouver le périodique.

* * *

-Encore deux mois et j'ai terminé ma formation d'Auror, déclara Ron, enthousiaste.

Les bras derrière la tête, le jeune homme roux regardait le plafond de la chambre d'hôpital tandis que les ressorts du lit grinçaient. Hermione sourit doucement devant l'image de son ami, assise sur la chaise près de la fenêtre.

-Je suis contente pour toi, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Je vais pouvoir avoir mon premier salaire.

A cette phrase, Hermione se sentit d'humeur taquine et lança :

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire de ce salaire ?

Ron entra dans son jeu et mine de rien, il répondit :

-Hum, payer mon loyer ?

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire attendrie et se pencha pour ébouriffer ses cheveux roux. Ron se redressa sur le lit d'Hermione pour s'éloigner de cette main inopportune et fit, espiègle :

-J'ai le droit de ne pas payer mon loyer ?

-Idiot, rit-elle. Tu as promis de m'offrir l'édition spéciale de l'Histoire de Poudlard, reliée et annoté.

Ron lui adressa un grand sourire, les yeux brillants.

-Je n'ai sûrement pas oublié.

Un silence s'étendit entre eux tandis qu'ils se souriaient sans rien dire. Le visage de Ron se décomposa lentement cependant et Hermione sut ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse de thé.

Ron se redressa correctement pour s'asseoir sur le lit et lui demanda, penaud :

-Hermione ?

Elle lui sourit pour qu'il poursuive.

-Quand crois-tu que tu sortiras d'ici ?

Elle détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir ces yeux bleus trop insouciants. Observant sa tasse de thé, elle remarqua que l'infusion serait sans doute trop forte et le breuvage froid. Elle reposa la tasse sur sa table de chevet, près de la photo où Harry, Ron et elle se chamaillaient autour d'un jeu de bavboule. Hermione était certaine que Ron avait triché ce jour là mais Harry s'était à son tour énervé et Ginny s'était empressée de prendre une photo de leur querelle. Celle-ci s'était finie en bataille rangée dans le jardin des Weasley à se lancer des gnomes.

-Je dois faire des examens cet après-midi.

-Encore ? fit Ron, inquiet.

-Ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'il se passera à l'avenir. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour mon entourage.

-Mais jusqu'ici, rien ne s'est produit, insista-t-il.

-Parce que je n'ai pas refait de magie depuis l'année dernière, le contra-t-elle gentiment.

Ron n'ajouta rien à cela. Il savait tout aussi bien qu'elle que la situation était parfaitement inconnue pour tous. Il ne pouvait en vouloir aux Médicomages, eux-même s'arrachaient les cheveux avec le cas d'Hermione.

Ron repartit peu après, lui promettant de repasser dans la semaine avec Harry et Ginny. Ces deux-là avaient emménagé ensemble et cela semblait marcher entre eux à l'étonnement d'Hermione. Non pas qu'elle soit contre leur couple mais elle avait pensé qu'emménager à leur âge risquerait d'être trop tôt aussi bien pour Ginny que pour Harry.

Hermione en était là de ses réflexions, assise sur son lit, lorsque quelques coups secs frappèrent contre sa porte de chambre. La jeune femme leva les yeux en se redressant un peu sur son oreiller et fit :

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit largement, laissant apparaître la silhouette inopportune de Rita Skeeters. Dès qu'elle la reconnut dans son tailleur vert armée d'une plume à papote rose, Hermione roula des yeux et lança, la voix sèche :

-Sortez d'ici, Skeeter.

La sorcière lui sourit d'un air hypocrite tout en refermant derrière elle la porte de chambre.

-Je suis moi-même ravie de vous revoir, ma chère, répondit Skeeter, d'une voix grinçante. J'ai tant attendu pour avoir une entrevue avec vous.

-Je ne vous ai pas invitée pour une interview, l'éclaira inutilement Hermione en soupirant. Et je ne vous en donnerai jamais.

Skeeter attrapa l'unique chaise dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour s'y asseoir derechef, avec une aisance démontrant l'étendu de son culot. Rita lâcha sa plume à papote qui s'envola autour d'elle et sortit un carnet tout neuf. Elle comptait vraiment avoir un scoop, réalisa Hermione.

-Vous savez, très chère, les lecteurs de la Gazette du sorcier se posent beaucoup de questions sur le devenir des amis d'Harry Potter. Un an après, ils attendent d'avoir de vos nouvelles. J'ai pu obtenir quelques croustillantes informations au sujet de votre ami Harry et du rouquin. Cependant, ils ne parlent jamais de vous ou de votre présence à Sainte Mangouste … c'est curieux, n'est-ce-pas ? expliqua-t-elle, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Rita conclut sa tirade d'un sourire éclatant à l'adresse d'Hermione. La jeune femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et se leva de son lit pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Tenant la poignée, Hermione montra la sortie du doigt et fit, lasse :

-Dehors, Rita.

La journaliste grimaça moqueusement en secouant un doigt crochu et vernis de rouge.

-Vous pouvez tout me raconter, Hermione. Même vos plus grands secrets.

-Vous serez la dernière personne à qui je révélerai un quelconque secret, Rita. Nous le savons toutes les deux, fit Hermione, d'un air entendu.

Skeeter fit mine d'être attristée, une moue déçue sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Les lecteurs m'envoient souvent des courriers dans lesquels figurent de grandes hypothèses quant à votre présence ici, commença Rita, doucereuse. Je pense personnellement que vos aventures ont provoqué chez vous une dépression post-traumatique que vous ne parvenez par à gérer seule, d'où votre internement prolongé. Évidemment, certains affirment que cette dépression serait accompagnée d'épisodes hallucinatoires et de crises d'hystérie. J'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé cette dernière approche de votre …

-Dehors, Rita. Sinon, j'appelle encore la sécurité. Et cette fois, je leur explique qu'il y a un nid de cafards dans l'hôpital. Je pense que la prochaine fois, vous risquez de mourir empoisonnée par un produit insecticide, ajouta Hermione, excédée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rita venait prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione dans l'espoir de connaître la raison de son internement. L'information n'avait heureusement pas filtré, ce qui rassurait la jeune femme. Elle ne souhaitait pas devenir une attraction du grand public. Au début, Rita était parfaitement tolérée au sein de Sainte Mangouste jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione crie au harcèlement. Les Médicomages avaient semblait-il pris la réclamation au sérieux car le guérisseur-en-chef Montgomery avait demandé à ce que la journaliste ne puisse voir la jeune femme. Hermione avait été tranquille depuis trois mois. Mais le cafard avait encore frappé apparemment, songea-t-elle, lasse.

Rita fit un large moulinet du poignet en levant les yeux au plafond et dit avec emphase :

-Tout de suite les menaces. Vous n'êtes même plus amusante. Je repasserai un autre jour dans ce cas.

-C'est ça, marmonna Hermione.

Elle regarda méchamment Rita passer devant elle pour sortir de sa chambre. La journaliste rangea son carnet dans sa poche et salua la jeune femme d'un air faussement joyeux :

-Je reviendrai probablement le mois prochain. En espérant que vous soyez toujours en vie !

Hermione la vit se détourner, fière d'elle. Agacée par cette femme, Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre et souffla lourdement.

-Cafard, cracha-t-elle à la porte close avant de se détourner à son tour.

L'après-midi, Lavande vint la voir pour lui demander qui séjournait dans la chambre voisine à celle de Rogue. Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme acariâtre qui pestait contre tout le monde sans arrêt. Hermione l'aurait probablement comparée à Madame Diggins si cette dernière ne lui inspirait pas tant d'amusement quand elle la voyait proférer des menaces dans le vent. Hermione accepta d'accompagner Lavande quand celle-ci lui apprit que la voisine de Rogue s'était mise à frapper contre les murs depuis deux heures.

Devant la porte, Hermione frappa avec le soutien de Lavande.

-Madame Jefferson, c'est Hermione. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-Allez-vous-en, petite idiote ! cria une voix hystérique. Je veux voir Dorothée.

Hermione réfléchit à toutes les patientes qu'elle connaissait et se tourna vers Lavande, interrogative. La blonde haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas qui était Dorothée. Hermione demanda finalement :

-Qui est Dorothée, Madame Jefferson ?

-Je veux voir Dorothée ! Où est-elle ?

Hermione allait s'énerver contre la vieille quand une femme à l'autre bout du couloir s'exclama :

-C'est moi !

Lavande et Hermione se tournèrent de concert vers la nouvelle arrivante qui courrait comme elle pouvait, armée d'un lourd sac à main et d'un gros manteau. Celle-ci esquiva les chariots de potions et les malades qui erraient dans les couloirs à la recherche de potin sur les nouveaux patients. La femme s'arrêta près d'Hermione et, essoufflée, elle tenta d'expliquer :

-Je suis Dorothée … sa fille … je devais venir ce matin … mais j'ai eu … un problème au travail.

La femme inspira profondément en se tenant au mur, ses cheveux bouclés blonds-gris collés à son front par la sueur. Elle déglutit et, plus calme elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Avant qu'Hermione ou Lavande ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser voir une vieille femme aux yeux globuleux sortir pour regarder la nouvelle arrivée. Elle s'exclama :

-Dorothée ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée !

La vieille tomba dans les bras de sa fille qui soupira de soulagement.

-Maman, je ne t'oublie jamais.

Dorothée remercia du regard les deux jeunes femmes éberluées et elle rentra dans la chambre de sa mère.

Hermione secoua la tête, encore surprise devant la porte close et le problème résolu.

-Bon, marmonna-t-elle.

-Désolée de t'avoir dérangée pour ça, fit Lavande, aussi surprise.

-Peu importe. On en rira ce soir, lança Hermione en s'éloignant.

Lavande répondit en riant à sa remarque puis elle retourna au travail. Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur la porte voisine à celle de Madame Jefferson et elle décida d'entrer.

Cependant, dès qu'elle ouvrit pour faire un pas à l'intérieur, elle se souvint du périodique qu'elle devait lui amener. Embêtée, elle ne sut rien dire devant le regard noir de Rogue. Celui-ci leva un sourcil devant son mutisme et demanda :

-Vous avez enfin perdu la parole ?

-J'ai oublié votre périodique, avoua-t-elle.

-Et bien, ça vous donnera une raison de venir m'enquiquiner demain, lança Rogue, les lèvres vaguement retroussées en un sourire.

Hermione sourit devant son expression et rentra dans la chambre pour aller ouvrir plus largement un rideau. Exposé plein sud, la pièce chauffait très rapidement. Elle comprenait donc son professeur quand il s'échinait à fermer le rideau et ouvrir la fenêtre derrière pour apporter un peu d'air frais. Cependant, le ciel gris et maussade de la journée ne donnait pas de chaleur.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Rogue, elle le vit lire la suite du bouquin relatif aux anomalies magiques. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il était comme elle. Un livre restait un livre, aussi ridicule soit-il. Et puis leur enfermement à Sainte Mangouste leur offrait un temps infini pour s'instruire au lieu de s'ennuyer ferme. Hermione avait pu lire et relire une quantité astronomique de livre, ce qu'elle n'avait pu faire à Poudlard ou lorsqu'elle était en vadrouille avec Harry et Ron. Souriant doucement, elle s'avoua intimement que Rogue l'appréciait peut-être un peu plus qu'avant. La relation professeur-élève étant abolie, la seule distance qu'ils entretenaient relevait de la politesse. Hermione se permettait aisément des piques qu'elle n'aurait osé lui lancer à Poudlard. Et Rogue le lui rendait bien.

-Veuillez cesser de m'observer ainsi, Miss Granger. Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, lui ordonna-t-il sans détacher son regard du livre.

-Vous avez raison, Monsieur. Un animal de compagnie peut brailler.

Rogue lui lança un regard sombre, comme pour l'avertir. Hermione sourit effrontément lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur le guérisseur Montgomery.

-Ah, Hermione, vous êtes là, dit-il en s'approchant.

-Je vous en prie, entrez, grinça Rogue dans sa barbe.

Hermione aurait ri si elle ne se souvenait pas soudainement des examens qu'elle devait réalisé.

-Mon Dieu, je suis désolé. J'ai oublié, dit-elle, affolée.

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Rogue. Le guérisseur bedonnant lui lança un regard sévère.

-Je comprends, vous êtes tellement occupée qu'un examen est vite oublié !

-J'arrive tout de suite, le rassura-t-elle.

-Vous avez intérêt, la menaça-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Hermione soupira et referma doucement le rideau qu'elle avait ouvert précédemment.

-Vous avez des examens médicaux à passer ? l'interrogea Rogue de sa voix de corbeau.

La jeune femme le regarda comme si elle venait de le voir puis avoua :

-Bien sûr. Comme tous les patients de Sainte Mangouste.

Rogue l'observait, les yeux agrandis. La jeune femme attendit un peu qu'il parle encore, sachant qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

-Vous êtes une patiente de Sainte Mangouste ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? fit-il soudainement, la voix dure.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe quant à ses questions.

-Que pensiez-vous que je faisais à traîner dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ?

L'homme semblait tellement surpris que son attitude choquait la jeune femme. Elle le vit se relever en s'appuyant sur le pied à perfusion dont il était l'heureux propriétaire depuis un an. Quand il fut debout, Hermione réalisa comme à chaque fois combien il était grand à côté d'elle. Sa tête n'atteignait pas ses épaules et son regard sombre suffit à l'impressionner pour le coup. L'autorité qui l'avait fui pendant si longtemps semblait soudain revenue.

Hermione se tassa un peu, inconsciemment.

-Je pensais que vous étiez l'une de ces stupides bénévoles qui pullulent depuis la fin de la guerre, lui apprit-il, clairement énervé.

La jeune femme ne savait que répondre. Rogue n'avait certes jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi elle était régulièrement dans les parages, mais elle avait pris cela pour de la subtilité de sa part. Visiblement, il s'était simplement trompé sur la raison de sa présence.

Hermione préféra désamorcer la situation en s'éloignant pour sortir de l'ombre de sa haute stature.

-Et bien, je n'ai jamais été bénévole. Je suis internée à l'hôpital depuis près d'un an maintenant au service de pathologie des sortilèges. Et comme je m'ennuie à mourir, je fais la messagère et l'infirmière, répondit-elle, faussement enthousiaste.

Chacune de ses réponses semblait accentuer l'étonnement et la colère de Rogue. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait déjà du se précipiter dans la salle d'examen mais les réactions de son ancien professeur étaient particulièrement surprenantes.

Lorsqu'il reprit, il semblait forcer sur sa voix rauque pour ne pas tenter de crier et ainsi se faire entendre d'elle :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez pour être encore ici un an plus tard, bordel ?

Quand il se mettait à jurer, c'est qu'il était vraiment en colère. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle pouvait lui avouer la raison de son internement. Finalement, elle s'avoua qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose à le lui dire. Après tout, Rogue avait toujours été un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore lui avait toujours accordé sa confiance.

Hermione lui sourit alors en demandant :

-M'avez-vous vu avec ma baguette dernièrement ?

Rogue cligna des yeux, pencha un peu la tête et la secoua sèchement. Il sembla se réveiller et voulut vraisemblablement crier mais sa voix ne porta pas. Il s'arrêta en pleine lancée, leva les yeux au ciel pour s'évertuer à rester calme puis reprit, la voix sèche et dure :

-Granger, savoir où se trouve votre baguette est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Répondez- …

La fin de sa phrase fut sans doute criée car il ne put la finir. Hermione plissa les lèvres en l'entendant prononcer son simple nom. Il devenait impoli désormais. Vraiment, il ne prenait pas bien le fait qu'elle résidait à Sainte Mangouste.

-Pourtant, vous devriez vous le demander, répondit-elle, souriante.

Hermione ne le laissa pas réagir et attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt. Rogue suivit ses mouvements, perdu et il sembla vouloir l'arrêter quand Hermione le souleva suffisamment pour dévoiler la totalité de son ventre.

Elle regarda ses yeux se fixer sur un point précis et elle comprit qu'il voyait ce qu'il fallait. Rogue dévisageait avec effarement la fine cicatrice blanche et verticale au centre de son ventre, partant du bas de sa poitrine jusqu'à son aine et traversant son nombril. _Une cicatrice de la taille d'une baguette_.

Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce. Rogue détaillait de ses yeux agrandis l'entaille sur le ventre d'Hermione. Celle-ci redescendit doucement son tee-shirt, cachant son ventre. Le regard de Rogue remonta sur son visage. Il semblait ne pas s'en remettre.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, gênée.

-J'ai fait l'objet d'une malheureuse expérience scientifique lorsque j'ai été capturée au Manoir Malefoy l'année dernière. Harry et Ron se sont échappés. Moi, j'ai servi de rat de laboratoire.

-Votre baguette est dans votre corps, souffla Rogue, tellement bas qu'elle douta qu'il souhaitait se faire entendre.

Hermione haussa les épaules, détachée.

-C'est peut-être mieux que si elle avait été cassée.

Il ne répondit pas, sous le choc. La jeune femme patienta quelques secondes encore mais en voyant que Rogue n'avait plus rien à dire, trop stupéfait, elle préféra rejoindre le guérisseur Montgomery. Se détournant de Rogue, elle lui lança :

-A demain !

* * *

 **Je publierai chaque dimanche un chapitre. Je vous invite à commenter si le cœur vous en dit et j'espère que vous aimez ce début ^^.**


	2. Chapitre second

**Bonjour à tous ! Je remercie d'abord toutes les personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre, qui ont mis en favoris, qui follow l'histoire et qui ont commenté. Merci à Zeugma412, à Lys blanc, à Nadra, à Athina, à Math'L, à Tigrou, à Loi54, à Orosz lan et à lyla grint pour leur mot gentil.**

 **J'ai été ravie de voir que ce début d'histoire plaisait et intéressait. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **La théorie sur la magie dans ce chapitre n'existe pas dans le monde de JK Rowling, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce.**

* * *

-Alors ? fit-elle en se rhabillant.

Le guérisseur Montgomery observait les photographies magiques du ventre d'Hermione. Ce que la jeune femme appelait radio était en fait beaucoup plus élaboré car celle-ci montrait clairement les flux magiques dans le corps de la jeune femme.

En temps normal, une radio prise d'un sorcier lambda montrait de fins courants blanchâtres qui traversaient tout le corps du sorcier en passant par les canaux sanguins. Le sang irriguait le corps tandis que les flux magiques irriguaient la sorcellerie de la personne. Hermione s'était une fois demandée si cette légende sur la pureté du Sang ne venait pas du fait que le flux magique d'un sorcier passait par les veines et artères.

Sur la radio d'Hermione, on voyait nettement la zone plus sombre de sa baguette, en plein cœur de son ventre près de la colonne vertébrale. Mais les flux magiques ne passaient plus seulement par le sang. En penchant la tête, elle avait l'impression que sa baguette était un nouveau cœur, à l'instar de celui qui lui permettait d'irriguer son corps. De fins vaisseaux blanchâtres la parcouraient pour rejoindre sa baguette, illuminée par une intense lueur et d'autres canaux repartaient, comme pour distribuer cette magie à d'autres parties de son corps.

-On dirait un cœur, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione, rhabillée.

-Je me faisais justement cette remarque, avoua le guérisseur, sans quitter la radio des yeux. On dirait que vous possédez un cœur de sorcellerie.

Le guérisseur parcourut les autres photographies de profil et de dos. Il se tourna vers Hermione et conclut :

-Soyez rassurée, Hermione. Votre baguette est extraordinairement bien placée et en l'état actuel des choses, vous ne risquez absolument rien. Votre baguette a modifié le flux de votre magie mais elle semble s'être étonnement bien adaptée au changement. Finalement, elle marche presque comme un régulateur de magie et celle-ci semble correctement redistribuée dans votre corps.

-Vous ne m'apprenez rien, guérisseur, fit remarquer Hermione. Ça fait un an que je vis avec cette baguette dans mon corps. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si on peut me l'enlever sans risque. Et si c'est impossible, puis-je me servir de ma magie ?

Ces deux questions hantaient Hermione depuis un an et aucun guérisseur ou médicomage n'avait été apte à lui répondre jusque là. Si les radios sorcières étaient excellentes, elles étaient aussi terriblement longues à réaliser.

Hermione remarqua l'air embarrassé du guérisseur Montgomery, ce qui l'agaça.

-Répondez franchement, quitte à être cru, fit-elle, la voix dure.

Le guérisseur la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air sombre.

-Votre baguette a si bien été implantée dans votre corps qu'elle s'est attachée physiquement à lui. La retirer serait comme vous enlever un organe désormais. Et je ne suis pas certain que votre corps supporte une autre modification des courants de magie.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Les yeux braqués sur ses radios plutôt que sur le regard sérieux du guérisseur, elle assimila la nouvelle. Elle ne verrait plus jamais sa baguette magique et elle resterait une anormalité parmi les sorciers.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, secouant la tête pour faire fuir les larmes. Et … est-ce que je peux faire de la magie ?

Le guérisseur parut plus embarrassé cette fois ci. Il regarda à nouveau les radios avant d'avouer, à contrecœur :

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Telle qu'elle est, vous pouvez parfaitement vivre avec cette baguette magique en vous. Les flux sont normaux et stables. Mais utiliser cette magie … ça me paraît impossible, Hermione. Une baguette est le catalyseur de la magie naturelle de chaque sorcier. Si vous utilisez votre magie … votre baguette devrait répondre. Mais pas comme vous l'espérez. Vous comprenez ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Bien évidemment qu'elle comprenait. Si elle osait jeter ne serait-ce qu'un Stupéfix, sa baguette en elle lancerait le sort. Hermione préféra ne pas imaginer la boucherie que deviendrait son corps. Il pourrait imploser et mourir si elle avait de la chance. A l'inverse, elle pourrait très bien endommager d'autres organes vitaux en elle et souffrir le martyr. Tout cela avant de lâcher son dernier souffle évidemment.

En somme, elle ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser sa magie. Hermione leva les yeux au plafond pour éviter de laisser couler l'eau dans ses yeux, sachant qu'une telle possibilité était envisageable. Mais elle avait gardé l'espoir que, peut-être, les médicomages pourraient faire quelque chose. La magie permettait de réaliser tellement de miracles qu'elle pensait pouvoir en bénéficier. Visiblement, elle devrait vivre comme avant ses onze ans.

Elle inspira profondément puis sourit au guérisseur-en-chef.

-Merci, guérisseur Montgomery.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, prête à rejoindre sa chambre. Mais le guérisseur l'interpella avant :

-Hermione. Même si vous ne pouvez plus vous servir de votre magie … vous êtes toujours une sorcière.

La jeune femme regarda cet homme si lunatique compatir pour elle. Elle acquiesça, sceptique.

-Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir du cabinet.

* * *

Le soir même, Hermione monta au cinquième étage et prit place dans le salon de thé mis à disposition par l'hôpital. Les couleurs vert tendre et pêche offraient un cadre de vie agréable et reposant. Et le thé était excellent. Elle attendait Lavande qui devait terminer son service vers dix-neuf heure et la rejoindre pour papoter des patients les plus récurrents.

Pensive depuis les résultats de son examen, Hermione se demandait ce qu'allait être sa vie lorsque Montgomery la laisserait sortir de Sainte Mangouste. Elle s'était habituée à son train de vie ici et ne plus voir Madame Diggins ou même le professeur Rogue l'attristait. L'idée que peut-être, le guérisseur Montgomery la laisse travailler à Sainte Mangouste comme elle le faisait depuis quelques mois traversa son esprit. Hermione s'avoua que ça ne lui déplairait pas : transmettre des messages ou des dossiers importants d'un étage à l'autre, donner les repas, transmettre les plaintes des patients lorsque la nourriture était immonde, changer les poches de perfusions …

Ses pensées dévièrent vers Rogue assez naturellement. Il avait eu l'air plutôt choqué en apprenant qu'Hermione avait subi l'implantation de sa baguette magique en elle. Peut-être avait-il entendu parler de ces expériences réalisées dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy.

-Ah, tu es déjà là, fit la voix soudaine de Lavande.

Le train de pensée d'Hermione s'interrompit brutalement tandis qu'elle levait la tête vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'installa de l'autre côté de la table ronde, croisa les jambes et lui offrit un petit sourire. Hermione le lui rendit, en se redressant un peu sur sa chaise.

-J'ai apporté la liste des patients et un plan vu du dessus des étages pour que tu puisses situer chaque personne, commença de but en blanc Hermione en désignant les feuilles entre elles.

-Très bien, fit Lavande en y jetant un coup d'œil.

Elles passèrent plus de deux heures à placer les patients les plus longuement admis à Sainte Mangouste et ceux qui revenaient toutes les semaines. Hermione avait fini par se prendre au jeu et narrait l'histoire de la patiente la plus ancienne de Sainte Mangouste, Madame Jean Samuels. Cette vieille femme avait été internée il y a quarante ans et n'était jamais sortie de l'hôpital. Madame Samuels était désormais très connue car il s'agissait d'une voyante qui vivait plutôt mal son don. La vieille sorcière pouvait avoir quelques visions et souffrir de violents maux de tête qui la forçaient à garder le lit de longs jours. Étant donné la régularité de ses visions, Madame Samuels avait fini par élire domicile à Sainte Mangouste, incapable de repartir chez elle tant ses céphalées étaient violentes et fréquentes.

-Elle t'a déjà fait une prédiction ? s'enquit sérieusement Lavande.

Alors qu'elle allait se moquer de la vieille femme, Hermione se retint juste à temps. Elle se souvint soudain de la fascination de Lavande pour le cours de Divination à Poudlard. Elle finit par dire :

-Une fois. Je devais lui apporter son repas. Mais juste avant de frapper à sa porte, elle l'a ouverte pour me dire très courtoisement de courir en cuisine pour signaler qu'une intoxication alimentaire allait probablement faire souffrir l'étage.

-Tu as fait ce qu'elle t'avait demandé ? demanda Lavande, impressionnée.

-Elle est connue pour ne jamais se tromper, fit Hermione, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Je suis allée en cuisine et le chef a arrêté tout ce qu'il faisait en comprenant que l'indication venait de Madame Samuels.

-Personne n'a été intoxiqué alors ?

-Si … le cuisinier qui goûte chacun de ses plats, avoua Hermione en riant.

Lavande éclata de rire pendant un bref instant et elles reprirent leur plan pour situer Madame Samuels. Lorsque le soleil eut disparu dans le ciel, un homme déboula au pas de course dans le salon de thé en dévisageant chaque personne. Hermione le vit et s'exclama :

-Ron, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme la vit et un immense soulagement détendit tous ses muscles crispés. Il s'approcha d'elle, embrassa sa tempe et dit, un peu agressif :

-Tu n'as pas fini de courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'hôpital ? Je te cherche depuis une heure et tu n'es pas repassé dans ta chambre !

Hermione haussa les sourcils et fit une grimace désolée. Ron lui avait promis de passer dans la soirée pour connaître ses résultats. Il s'assit près d'elle, soulagé et il remarqua enfin Lavande. Effaré, il se figea sur place.

-Bonsoir, Lavande, murmura-t-il, apparemment gêné.

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement et baissa les yeux.

-Bonsoir, marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione devina que les nombreux regards choqués qu'on lui lançait régulièrement devaient blesser sa confiance en elle.

-Lavande est stagiaire ici, je l'aidais à repérer les patients les plus fidèles de Sainte Mangouste, fit Hermione.

-Oh, c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas au quatrième, devina Ron, soupirant.

-J'aurais du te prévenir, convint Hermione en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme sembla l'interroger silencieusement du regard ce qu'Hermione comprit bien. Elle fut gênée et se tourna vers Lavande.

-Euh … tu veux bien qu'on se revoit demain pour terminer la liste ?

-Bien sûr, s'éveilla soudain Lavande en se levant vivement.

-Je te laisse le plan, lui proposa-t-elle.

Lavande la remercia et, après un rapide bonsoir, s'éloigna pour descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Dès son départ, Ron se tourna vers Hermione et souffla, sur le ton de la confidence :

-Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la bataille de Poudlard.

-Moi non plus. Elle a sacrément changé depuis, murmura Hermione.

-Je veux bien te croire.

Ron demanda alors à voix haute :

-Et toi ?

Hermione lui sourit et détourna le regard, embarrassée.

-Je vais bien. Je ne risque rien en fait, ma baguette est très bien là où elle est selon le guérisseur. Mais je ne peux plus me servir de ma magie. Je risquerais d'exploser, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cela ne fit absolument pas sourire Ron. Il écarquilla les yeux et son visage se décomposa.

-Hermione, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissée là-bas. J'aurais du faire demi-tour et venir te chercher. J'aurai tenter une percée et …

-Ron, je t'arrête, le coupa Hermione, sévère. Je sais que tu t'en veux. Mais je n'ai pas souffert, je suis en vie et la guerre est finie. Certes, je suis comme une moldue maintenant. Mais j'ai déjà vécu comme ça avant Poudlard. Ca ne sera pas si terrible. Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée mais ça n'a rien de dramatique. Compris ?

Le jeune homme la dévisagea longuement, malheureux. Il acquiesça et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione en soupirant. Elle le laissa faire, sachant qu'il devait se rassurer avant de repartir. Elle secoua ses cheveux roux dans tous les sens, lui provoquant un sourire amusé. Il s'éloigna et murmura :

-Tu vas bientôt sortir ?

-En vérité, je pensais demander du travail ici. Je me suis habituée à l'environnement, avoua-t-elle sur un coup de tête.

-Mais tu ne serais plus dans cette chambre ? Pas que j'ai un problème avec, elle est très belle, décorée et tout mais …

Voyant qu'il s'embourbait, Ron s'arrêta de lui-même, grimaçant. Hermione sourit devant sa maladresse.

-Je sortirai sans doute bientôt.

Ron lui adressa un large sourire. Ils se quittèrent sur cet enthousiasme et Hermione repartit dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione pensa à prendre avec elle le périodique qu'elle avait promis à Rogue. La matinée fut relativement rapide pour elle, courant d'un étage à l'autre et d'un guérisseur à un médicomage. Finalement, elle parvint à trouver le repas de Severus Rogue et se jeta dessus pour le lui apporter. Elle piqua un sandwich dans le panier réservé aux guérisseurs de garde et alla frapper à la porte du professeur. Elle ouvrit sans attendre mais ne vit personne à l'intérieur. Surprise, elle observa les lieux dans la pénombre, jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bain vide et se détourna pour repartir dans le couloir, perplexe. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de passer le pallier qu'une voix rauque et difficilement contrôlée l'interpella à sa droite.

-Vous êtes là, bordel ! Venez ici, petite idiote.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en voyant Rogue se balader dans son pantalon de toile beige et son pull noir.

-Vous vous êtes passé l'insulte entre voisin de chambrée ? marmonna-t-elle, tentant d'alléger la situation.

Il attrapa son bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte. Hébétée, la jeune femme se laissa faire, les mains toujours chargées d'un plateau repas et d'un sandwich emballé.

Rogue fit volte-face pour la surplomber de sa hauteur et il fit, agacé :

-Je vous cherche depuis hier. Vous êtes impossible à dénicher.

La jeune femme retrouva la parole.

-Je vous ai dit que je traînais dans tous les couloirs. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet près du lit.

Rogue s'avança pour la rejoindre près de la fenêtre et il pointa le ventre d'Hermione d'un doigt rageur.

-Pour ça.

Perplexe, Hermione balaya d'une main le doigt de Rogue pour l'éloigner de son ventre et répondit :

-Oui, et alors ?

-Vous avez survécu à l'expérience numéro six, dit-il d'une voix possédée et rocailleuse.

L'attention attirée, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils et sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-L'expérience numéro six ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle, incertaine.

Rogue se redressa, rejeta d'une main une mèche de cheveux noirs et inspira, comme pour se calmer. Il dévisagea Hermione, les yeux agrandis par un intérêt qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu depuis la fin de Poudlard.

-L'expérience numéro six consiste en l'implantation d'une baguette magique au cœur de son propriétaire. Quand avez-vous subi cette opération ? fit-il, pressé.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Elle déglutit avant d'avouer, hésitante :

-L'an dernier quand Harry, Ron et moi avons été capturés chez les Malefoy. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Pas moi.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Qui a procédé à l'implantation ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et avant que vous me le demandiez : non, je n'ai pas signé de contrat certifiant que mon consentement avait été donné, ajouta-t-elle, caustique.

-Le sarcasme ne vous sied guère, fit-il, plus calme.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant de l'existence de cette expérience ? demanda-t-elle, préférant détourner le sujet.

Rogue balaya l'air de sa main et se tourna vers la fenêtre en répondant, l'air agacé :

-C'est moi qui ai théorisé l'implantation des baguettes magiques dans un corps humain.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa lentement tandis que son cœur s'affolait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Les larmes vinrent dans ses yeux mais aucune ne coula. En colère, elle tenta de maîtriser sa voix pour asséner durement à l'homme pensif devant elle :

-Vous voulez dire que je traîne dans un hôpital depuis un an parce que vous avez émis une théorie complètement aberrante ?

Rogue se retourna vers elle pour l'observer, presque surpris. Il se reprit néanmoins et fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne pouviez pas vous contenter de jouer à l'espion ? Vous avez vraiment perdu du temps à rédiger une thèse sur l'implantation des baguettes magiques ? s'insurgea Hermione, hors d'elle.

Rogue eut le bon sens de paraître légèrement gêné. Mais cela ne l'ébranla pas davantage car il répondit, plein d'aplomb :

-Cette théorie était supposée le rester : une simple théorie. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que mes travaux personnels intéresseraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ah, parce que vous lui montriez vos devoirs d'école à l'occasion ? Sûrement quand vous rentriez à la maison, cracha-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

-Arrêtez ça, Granger. Je vous ai dit que le sarcasme ne vous allait pas, fit-il, énervé.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je suis en colère ! cria-t-elle puérilement.

-Et moi vous m'agacez, asséna-t-il.

-Bâtard !

-Écervelée !

Un silence s'abattit entre eux tandis qu'Hermione haletait sous la colère. Finalement, à court d'insulte, elle soupira lourdement et s'affala sur le lit d'hôpital, une main sous son menton.

-D'accord. Ça n'était pas votre faute, vous ne m'avez pas implanté cette fichue baguette après tout.

Rogue haussa un sourcil condescendant qui échappa à Hermione. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air menaçant.

-Ôtez votre postérieur de mon lit, dit-il de sa voix calme et rauque.

-Je pense que je peux m'y faire, affirma-t-elle en regardant pensivement la fenêtre.

-Granger, ôtez votre postérieur de là, la menaça-t-il encore tranquillement.

-J'ai grandi sans magie, je peux bien reprendre une vie normale avec les moldus, ajouta-t-elle sans lui prêter attention.

-Si vous ne … pardon ? s'interrogea soudain Rogue, perdant de son autorité.

Hermione le regarda alors, perplexe :

-Vous connaissez le sens de ce mot ?

-Ah, fit-il sans aucune hilarité. Plus sérieusement, vous comptez vraiment vivre comme une moldue ?

Hermione se releva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, pensive.

-Oui, je ne peux plus faire de magie alors je vais sûrement devoir m'y habituer. Pourquoi ?

Rogue mit tellement de temps pour répondre qu'elle se tourna pour le regarder à nouveau. Il fronçait les sourcils en la scrutant attentivement.

-Vous n'avez pas compris à quoi servait cette expérience, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Hermione mit un doigt sur sa bouche, fronça les sourcils et fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Laissez moi deviner : faire souffrir les gens ?

Severus leva les yeux au plafond, priant faussement un Dieu quelconque. Voyant son expression, Hermione lâcha :

-Non, vous avez raison. Les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais fait ça.

Il claqua de la langue et répondit comme s'il s'adressait à une petite fille stupide :

-L'implantation d'une baguette magique dans un corps humain avait pour but de supprimer l'élément catalyseur qui sépare le sorcier de l'utilisation de la magie.

Les termes attirèrent l'intérêt d'Hermione qui reprit son sérieux. Dès leur commencement à Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers apprenaient que pour utiliser la magie, il fallait trois composants. D'abord, il fallait une source de magie, qui était incarnée par le sorcier. Il fallait ensuite un objet catalyseur pour canaliser la magie brute issue du sorcier, rôle dont était pourvue une baguette magique. Enfin, il fallait la volonté incantatoire qui signifiait tout simplement que le sorcier devait savoir ce qu'il voulait produire dès lors qu'il utilisait la sorcellerie. Cette volonté s'illustrait par la prononciation d'une formule magique classiquement mais également par des informulés. Ces trois composants réunis, un sorcier pouvait à l'aide de sa baguette utiliser sa magie librement.

Selon Rogue, l'implantation de la baguette devait supprimer son rôle catalyseur. Ce simple fait était tout simplement absurde.

-C'est ridicule, conclut Hermione. Qu'une baguette soit dans la main d'un sorcier ou en lui parmi ses boyaux, elle reste un objet catalyseur.

-C'est là que vous vous fourvoyez, Miss Granger, la contra-t-il vivement. Lors de l'implantation, la baguette est modifiée afin que l'organisme assimile l'objet en lui. Dès lors, la baguette perd son rôle catalyseur. Ainsi, le sorcier peut supplanter l'objet catalyseur pour que la source de magie soit directement modelée par la volonté incantatoire.

Hermione resta stupéfaite, tentant d'intégrer les informations et la logique de la théorie. Elle dut admettre à contrecœur que _ça se tenait_. Du moins, sur le papier.

-Vous ne me ferez pas croire que la pratique a fonctionné. Et je refuse de tester vos hypothèses.

-Vous vous contraignez seule à un monde sans magie alors que vous pourriez l'utiliser, fit Rogue, l'air convaincu.

Hermione secoua la tête, niant chaque parole.

-Je préfère ne pas tester et rester en vie plutôt qu'essayer et exploser, déclara-t-elle, la voix ferme.

-Si la modification de votre baguette a été correctement réalisée lors de l'implantation, vous n'exploserez pas, Miss Granger, affirma-t-il.

-Et comment pouvez-vous savoir que la modification est réussie ? Vous n'étiez pas là, souleva-t-elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

-Vous avez dû passer des examens médicaux, les guérisseurs ont bien dû relever votre flux de magie ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

-En effet. Et qu'auraient-ils dû voir ?

-Si la modification a été réussie, vous devez voir sur les photographies magiques que le flux a changé. Votre baguette doit normalement être le centre de ces flux, expliqua-t-il, l'air emporté dans sa réflexion.

La jeune femme leva le menton en l'air, observant cet homme fasciné par le phénomène. Hermione plissa les lèvres et marmonna :

-Comme un cœur humain avec le sang.

Rogue leva des yeux vivaces sur elle, la dévisageant ardemment. Hermione se détourna, prit son sandwich et repartit vers la porte. Son ancien professeur s'exclama de sa voix douloureusement rocailleuse :

-Vous avez vu les photographies. La modification a été réussie.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, sortit et la claqua bruyamment derrière elle. Elle ne voulait plus le voir pour l'instant, ébranlée par toutes ces informations. Rogue était celui à cause de qui elle était dans cet hôpital à gâcher des années de sa vie. S'il n'avait pas autant réfléchi sur le sujet, elle n'aurait pas subi cette satanée expérience soi-disant scientifique.

Tandis qu'elle repartait, Hermione sentit quelque chose de gênant dans sa poche de pantalon. Baissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de lui donner le périodique.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit en grand la porte, l'air magistral. Assis sur sa chaise près de la fenêtre, Rogue haussa les sourcils et marmonna :

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre de son ancien professeur et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Puis je me suis dit que vous étiez né ainsi. Que ça n'était pas votre faute après tout.

Severus plissa lentement les yeux, cherchant la subtile pique d'Hermione. Celle-ci fit mine de rien en regardant le plafond pensivement.

-Vous aviez oublié de me donner le périodique, releva-t-il, comprenant enfin.

-Oui, j'avais envie de l'annoncer de façon mélodramatique, dit-elle en lui lançant le périodique.

Rogue l'attrapa et observa la couverture. Hermione le regarda à la dérobée. Elle avait longuement hésité à revenir le voir. Mais finalement, elle s'était dit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle savait que Rogue était un chercheur avant d'être un Maître de potion ou un enseignant de Défense contre les forces du mal. Émettre des théories et penser à la nature de la magie semblait normal pour lui, voire même un passe-temps.

-La couverture est pleine de dessins. C'est Ron qui s'ennuyait, signala-t-elle inutilement.

Rogue haussa un sourcil dédaigneux en lâchant le périodique sur ses genoux.

-Ce doit probablement représenter le contenu de son intellect, fit-il remarquer en lui tendant la couverture.

Hermione plissa les yeux pour observer des dessins qu'un adolescent plein d'hormone aurait pu dessiner. La jeune femme soupira en fermant les yeux devant la stupidité de son ami.

-A moins que ça ne soit l'extériorisation d'un complexe physique masculin, ajouta Rogue, la voix faussement pensive.

La jeune femme roula des yeux et l'une de ses phrases lui revint à l'esprit.

-L'humour ne vous sied guère, rétorqua-t-elle pour le faire taire.

-Alors restons-en à nos domaines de compétences respectifs, conclut-il, les lèvres légèrement levées.

-Vous et votre sarcasme, et moi et mon humour ? tenta-t-elle d'éclairer, perplexe.

Rogue lui lança un vague regard surpris.

-Vous avez de l'humour ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête devant cette faible réplique.

-Je viens de vous dire que ça ne vous allait pas, ricana-t-elle, amusée malgré elle.

L'homme n'ajouta rien mais ouvrit le périodique pour trouver l'article qui les intéressait. Il ne semblait pas enclin à reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt et Hermione en était satisfaite.

-Comment va Monsieur Weasley ? embraya Rogue, les yeux rivés sur l'article.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, cherchant la moquerie sur son visage mais il semblait apparemment que la question était sérieuse. Hermione répondit alors, prudente :

-Bien, je suppose. Il fait une formation d'Auror.

Rogue leva les yeux sur elle.

-Vraiment ? marmonna-t-il.

Il replongea dans son périodique. La jeune femme plissa les lèvres et s'amusa à balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Des grains de poussières circulaient dans l'air, visibles dans le rayon de lumière qui s'échappait de l'extérieur.

-Et quand comptez-vous emménager chez lui ? s'enquit à nouveau Rogue.

La question stupéfia Hermione. Elle haussa un sourcil, ce que remarqua son ancien professeur.

-La réponse me donnera une estimation du temps qu'il me reste à supporter votre envahissante présence.

-Et bien, ça n'est pas prévu, admit-elle. Ron et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, vous savez, ajouta-t-elle pour éclaircir la conversation.

-Vraiment ? répéta-t-il.

Hermione ne savait s'il était vraiment curieux ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'une stupide blague avec lui-même. Elle soupira un peu et s'avoua que ça n'importait pas. Elle lui révéla alors, détachée :

-En fait, on s'était mis d'accord pour attendre que je sorte de Sainte Mangouste …

Un silence lourd les entoura. Les yeux dans le vague, la jeune femme réfléchissait à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sans cette expérience ridicule. Secouant la tête, elle dit plus légèrement :

-Mais il y a une chance pour que je ne parte jamais d'ici. Je crois même que je vais aller voir le guérisseur-en-chef Montgomery pour demander à être employée à l'hôpital.

Sans le regarder, Hermione sourit en s'imaginant courir d'un bout à l'autre des couloirs des cinq étages de Sainte Mangouste. Elle était sûre que ça ne serait pas désagréable et elle connaissait déjà les patients. Même les guérisseurs et médicomages étaient sur son carnet d'adresse. Et puis si jamais un problème avec sa baguette survenait, elle serait déjà sur place. C'était le plan parfait en réalité.

-Vous plaisantez ? articula lentement Rogue en baissant le périodique sur ses genoux.

Revenant à elle, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

-A quel propos ? s'enquit-elle.

L'homme la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, dans l'expectative. Hermione patienta le temps qu'il précise sa pensée. Rogue ferma lentement les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez du pouce et de l'index et marmonna, calmement :

-Quel projet professionnel aviez-vous, Granger ?

Utilisation du nom de famille. Ça sentait mauvais. Hermione plissa les yeux et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cependant, elle ne vit rien qui puisse agacer Rogue. Songeant à la question, elle y répondit en toute honnêteté :

-Et bien … à vrai dire, je pensais que la guerre durerait beaucoup plus longtemps. Ou que je ne survivrais pas, au choix.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'y avez pas réfléchi donc, éclaira-t-il.

-Non, avoua-t-elle, presque piteuse.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous évertuée à travailler autant à Poudlard ? fit Rogue, la voix sèche.

Hermione se rassit correctement sur le lit de son ancien professeur et posa ses mains dans son dos sur le matelas. Observant le plafond, elle y songea faussement, pinçant les lèvres.

-Probablement parce que j'adorais vous agacer en levant la main pour répondre à une question, répondit-elle finalement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme sembla brièvement surpris avant de secouer la tête en maugréant. Hermione fronça le nez, amusée par sa mine dégoûtée. Il abandonna la question et le silence reprit ses droits. La jeune femme souriait pensivement à la fenêtre en face d'elle, se souvenant du visage crispé de Rogue lorsqu'elle s'échinait à lever haut la main pour être interrogée. A l'époque évidemment, la jeune fille prenait très mal son dédain et son ignorance. Elle avait compris plus tard que c'était un moyen pour Rogue de faire partager au monde entier les dures épreuves qu'il subissait au quotidien dans son rôle d'espion. Hermione s'était donc fait une raison et avait fait la paix dans son esprit avec ce professeur tyrannique.

Hermione baissa les yeux pour regarder Rogue et fut surprise de le voir la regarder aussi, fixement. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme décide de partir. Elle se leva et lui signala :

-Je reviendrai dans la semaine. Probablement dans deux jours.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Rogue acquiesça de cette voix de corneille :

-J'aurais terminé d'étudier l'article.

-Oh, ne vous pressez pas. Ce sera juste pour vous embêter.

Avant de fermer la porte, Hermione lui lança un sourire insolent. Rogue levait les yeux au ciel, presque blasé.

* * *

 **Je peux enfin le dire : je ne comprends pas que personne (du moins, je ne l'ai jamais lu nul part) n'ait pensé à créer une histoire dans lequel on implante les baguettes dans leur sorcier. Depuis que j'ai lu les Harry Potter, cette expérience me travaille. Je suis donc heureuse de la partager avec vous ^^. Merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche prochain !**


	3. Chapitre troisième

**Bonjour à tous ! D'abord, merci à tous ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage, ça me touche beaucoup. Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui lisent, tout simplement. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Athina : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes. Malheureusement, l'attente sera toujours d'une semaine, j'ai besoin de temps pour construire cette fic ^^**

 **Nyx : je suis très contente que l'intrigue te plaise. Elle va s'épaissir au fur et à mesure. J'aime moi aussi beaucoup le genre de relation qu'ont Severus et Hermione en ce moment. Bonne lecture ! **

**Petite dédicace à tous ceux qui terminent leur semaine de révision et qui commencent les partiels demain. Je fais partie de ceux-là aussi et j'imagine que, comme moi, vous en avez déjà marre. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de faire un break avant de réviser à nouveau. Dure vie que la nôtre !**

* * *

Hermione fronçait les sourcils en lisant un bouquin particulièrement complexe relatif à la mécanique magique des courants terrestres et aériens sur la sorcellerie individuelle. Elle tourna la page précédente pour relire la dernière phrase puis revint sur la suivante. Non, elle ne comprenait pas le chapitre deux de cette thèse. La jeune femme avait souhaité parfaire son savoir après avoir lu l'article japonnais qu'elle avait donné à Rogue mais manifestement, elle n'en savait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir lire un bouquin pareil.

Elle ferma brusquement l'ouvrage et posa sa tête sur son oreiller, observant le plafond dans le silence de sa chambre. Hermione tentait surtout d'éviter l'ennui qui la guettait plutôt que de s'instruire jusqu'à plus soif. Certes, cet excès de temps lui avait été profitable mais elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. La jeune femme tourna le regard sur sa fenêtre grande ouverte et vit une nuée d'oiseaux passer juste dessous. Le ciel presque bleu lui aurait donné envie d'aller dans le parc derrière l'hôpital mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à traverser les couloirs bruyants de Sainte Mangouste. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore eu l'opportunité de parler au guérisseur Montgomery depuis sa décision de rester à l'hôpital. Du moins pour y travailler. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir garder sa chambre et c'était peut-être tout aussi bien. Hermione pensait apprécier un petit appartement dans le Londres sorcier.

Trois coups à sa porte attirèrent son attention. Relevant la tête, la jeune femme vit avec stupéfaction le professeur McGonagall devant son pallier. Vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière verdâtre et coiffée d'un chignon sévère, la vieille femme semblait immuable bien que fatiguée. Hermione sauta vivement de son lit pour se mettre debout.

-Professeur McGonagall, bonjour. Oh, je suis très contente de vous voir, s'exclama Hermione, trop rapide peut-être.

La vieille sorcière lui offrit un de ses rares sourires pincés et pénétra la petite chambre de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger, la salua-t-elle. Je suis moi-même ravie de vous revoir.

Hermione chercha vivement des yeux la seule chaise qu'elle possédait et courut presque pour aller la prendre et la reposer devant le professeur. Celle-ci lui fit un bref mouvement de tête pour la remercier et prit place. La jeune femme tritura ses mains et finalement, elle s'assit au bord de son lit.

Hermione avait toujours été particulièrement nerveuse au contact du professeur qui l'avait tant intéressée à Poudlard. La voir ici dans sa modeste chambre d'hôpital était angoissant.

-Comment allez-vous, Miss Granger ? s'enquit McGonagall, le visage doux mais sans sourire.

-Oh, bien merci. Et vous ? J'ai appris pour votre nomination au poste de Directrice de Poudlard. Toutes mes félicitations !

Un bel article de journal avait évoqué ce nouveau fait quelques mois plus tôt. Cela avait ravi Hermione qui savait que Minerva McGonagall serait parfaite pour assurer ce rôle.

-Je vous remercie, fit humblement la sorcière. Le conseil d'administration a longuement délibéré et il s'est avéré que je remplissais nombres des critères retenus pour ce poste.

-Vous avez longtemps été directrice adjointe. Vous refuser le poste aurait été inconsidéré de leur part, nota Hermione.

-C'est ce que Filius m'a affirmé il y a peu, avoua McGonagall, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le professeur baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées à plat sur ses genoux et inspira profondément. Comprenant que l'atmosphère perdait de sa légèreté, Hermione se fit plus sérieuse et attentive. Minerva releva les yeux, l'air concerné.

-Je dois vous avouer, Miss Granger, que je n'ai appris que récemment votre convalescence à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione haussa légèrement un sourcil, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur avait autant de sévérité dans le regard en disant cela. Certes, la sorcière n'était jamais venue la voir à l'hôpital mais ça n'était pas un drame.

-J'ai tenu à garder secret mon séjour ici, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. J'imagine que Rita Skeeter a bien du écrire un article sur moi pendant ces quelques mois mais sachez que seuls mes amis et les guérisseurs ici savent pourquoi je suis encore à Sainte Mangouste. Et puis je ne suis plus vraiment convalescente, ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

Le professeur pencha légèrement la tête.

-J'imagine qu'il y a une raison à votre silence et je la respecte. Cela dit, je suis ici pour vous faire une proposition, Miss Granger.

Hermione se redressa sur son séant, comme pour prendre du recul face à la situation. Attentive, elle patienta.

-Comme vous l'imaginez sûrement, Poudlard est encore en pleine reconstruction. Les élèves sont évidemment là depuis le mois de septembre dernier, malgré le peu de temps que nous avons eu pour rendre une partie de l'établissement sûr. Mais j'aurais besoin de vous au château, Miss Granger. Le corps professoral s'est dépeuplé et je dois le reconstituer. J'aimerais donc que vous preniez une quelconque place à Poudlard.

La jeune femme resta figée, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Sa vive stupéfaction permit au silence de surgir entre les deux femmes tandis qu'Hermione réfléchissait à cette nouvelle opportunité pour elle.

Cependant, la raison de son séjour à l'hôpital la poussa à émettre une lourde réserve.

-C'est un honneur que vous me faites, professeur, articula Hermione, presque solennelle. Mais je ne peux plus faire de magie.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdie. L'information fut difficilement assimilée pour elle visiblement mais Hermione attendit qu'elle s'en remette. Minerva souffla doucement, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle donnée.

-Et bien. Je dois vous avouer que c'est une surprise pour moi. Je me doute que ce fait est irréversible, auquel cas vous y auriez déjà remédié. Cependant, je dois vous rappeler que la magie n'est pas nécessaire. Vous êtes parfaitement compétente pour enseigner la matière que vous souhaitez, du moins en ce qui concerne la partie théorique.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Minerva la laissait avoir sa propre place à Poudlard. La jeune femme avait déjà pensé à enseigner lorsqu'elle étudiait encore mais ça n'avait été que quelques minutes de songes, perdues au milieu d'heures de cours. Elle baissa un peu la tête, tentant d'imaginer ce que serait sa nouvelle vie là-bas. Elle devrait éventuellement en parler au guérisseur Montgomery afin qu'il approuve son nouveau milieu.

-Quels postes sont à pourvoir ? s'enquit soudainement Hermione.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Toute l'année, Filius et moi nous sommes relayés pour enseigner cette matière au détriment de nos propres cours et de mes fonctions directoriales. Bientôt, le professeur Chourave partira à la retraite. Elle a simplement accepté de repousser son départ, le temps que je lui trouve un remplaçant. Madame Pomfresh souhaite partir à son tour, Madame Pince arrive également à la retraite et dans l'idéal, j'aurais besoin d'un nouveau professeur de Métamorphose. La direction de Poudlard prend un temps curieusement monstrueux, énuméra le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione plissa les lèvres, pensive.

-Vous avez d'autres candidats ?

Minerva parut embêté.

-Pour la Botanique, Pomona a pris avec elle Neville Londubat en tant qu'apprenti. J'ai été sceptique mais ce jeune homme a beaucoup mûri. J'espérais aussi tenter votre ami Harry Potter pour la Défense mais celui-ci semble définitivement pris par sa formation d'auror.

Hermione ne put que confirmer ses dires. Harry adorait la carrière qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser aux côtés de Ron. C'était d'ailleurs très curieux car le jeune homme aurait pu avoir son lot de Mage noir pour au moins deux vies.

-En admettant que j'accepte de revenir à Poudlard, émit Hermione, songeuse. Je pourrais peut-être m'occuper de la théorie du cours de Métamorphose et aider Madame Pince à la bibliothèque.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça lentement en y réfléchissant.

-Oui, l'idée me paraît acceptable. J'aurais davantage de temps pour m'occuper des idées absurdes du conseil d'administration et vous soulageriez Madame Pince.

Minerva eut un air espiègle avant de marmonner :

-Et j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas lu la totalité des livres de la bibliothèque.

-Pas encore, plaisanta Hermione, satisfaite. Mais avant de vous donner mon accord définitif, je dois informer le guérisseur qui s'occupe de moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il émette une réserve mais ça me paraît plus prudent.

-Bien évidemment. Je pense revenir la semaine prochaine. Peut-être vous serez-vous décidée.

Hermione acquiesça et imita le professeur McGonagall quand celle-ci se leva. Minerva l'observa attentivement, l'air soucieux.

-J'espère sincèrement que votre santé vous permettra de rejoindre Poudlard, Miss Granger.

-J'espère aussi, sourit-elle en réponse.

-C'est Severus qui sera satisfait. Au moins ne me reprochera-t-il pas de vous avoir laissée ici, ajouta la sorcière.

Minerva fit volte-face pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Hermione la suivait des yeux, pensive et souriante jusqu'à ce que ses paroles la percutent de plein fouet.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? releva-t-elle.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna, interpellée.

-Et bien, j'ai appris votre séjour ici par Severus. Je viens le voir de temps en temps depuis son entrée à Sainte Mangouste. Bien sûr, mes visites se font rares mais j'ai toujours tenu à lui. Dernièrement, il m'a parlé de vous et m'a indiqué qu'il serait profitable pour l'école que vous nous fassiez honneur de votre présence. Ne vous a-t-il rien dit ?

Hermione tiqua. Réprimant l'envie de rire sardoniquement, la jeune femme sourit gentiment à la sorcière et la salua :

-Je verrai cela avec lui, professeur. Encore merci pour votre proposition. J'y songerai.

Comprenant qu'elle était poliment congédiée, la sorcière opina du chef et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital. Hermione la regarda partir et perdit son masque souriant pour froncer les sourcils. C'était particulièrement curieux que Rogue parle d'elle à Minerva après un an de silence. Pire encore, pourquoi souhaitait-il la voir aller à Poudlard ? Il avait toujours semblé être le premier que l'école rebutait.

La jeune femme baissa le regard sur l'ignoble livre qu'elle avait tenté de comprendre et mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure, agacée par le comportement de Rogue.

* * *

-Vous êtes un bâtard.

-Insulte déjà utilisée. Vous vous ramollissez, Miss Granger, rétorqua Rogue en ouvrant doucement son volet de chambre.

Hermione se vexa sans raison et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défiance.

-Quelle est la raison de cette terminologie à mon encontre ? fit-il.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme, celle-ci fut convaincue qu'il s'amusait à ses dépends comme un enfant malgré son apparente indifférence. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de trouver quelque chose en lui qui confirmerait son pressentiment. Cependant, l'homme haussa un sourcil hautain et partit rejoindre son lit, là où le plateau repas l'attendait.

Hermione le scruta intensément tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement et qu'il inspectait la nourriture. Poisson blanc et riz au cumin.

-Pourquoi avez-vous demandé au professeur McGonagall de me faire entrer à Poudlard ? demanda enfin Hermione, plus curieuse qu'agressive.

-Probablement parce que vous comptez ruiner votre vie à faire la messagère dans un hôpital sorcier ? répliqua Rogue de sa voix éraillée, sans lever les yeux.

La jeune femme s'insurgea.

-C'était mon choix. Maintenant que je ne peux plus faire de magie, je dois …

-Vous pouvez toujours faire de la magie, Miss Granger, la coupa fermement Rogue, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Hermione fut brusquée par son ton convaincu si bien qu'elle décroisa les bras et eut un mouvement de recul inconscient. Elle déglutit sa salive et traversa la chambre à pas lent pour rejoindre la fenêtre ensoleillée. Le ciel était clair et suffisamment dégagé pour apporter de la lumière sans l'étouffante chaleur printanière. La fenêtre de la chambre donnait sur la rue passante et encombrée de moldus. Parfois, la jeune femme se demandait comment ces gens pouvaient vivre sans magie. Puis elle se secouait. Elle avait vécu comme eux, recommencer ne serait pas un problème pour elle.

Dans son dos, Rogue semblait respecter son silence soudain. Hermione entendait cependant le raclement d'une fourchette dans une assiette. Ce jour-ci, son ancien professeur ne provoquerait pas de scandale quant à l'ignominie de la nourriture servie.

-Le jour où vous m'avez alpaguée dans le couloir comme un possédé, commença Hermione, lentement. Vous m'avez dit que j'avais survécu à l'expérience numéro six. Vous n'y croyiez pas vous-même à la réussite de l'expérience ?

C'était davantage une affirmation qu'une interrogation mais Hermione laissa le champ libre à Rogue pour répondre. Curieuse de sa réaction, elle tourna la tête pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. L'homme lui rendait son regard, la scrutant intensément. Il mit de longues secondes pour trouver les mots qu'il jugea opportuns.

-Quand j'ai rédigé la thèse, j'y croyais. Mais vous n'avez pas été la première à subir l'implantation.

Il s'arrêta là. Hermione comprit rapidement que ses prédécesseurs étaient tous décédés. Elle était la première à posséder une baguette en elle. Par Morgane, c'était horrifiant.

-Je ne prendrai pas le risque d'utiliser ma magie, Monsieur, déclara Hermione.

Rogue ne mangeait plus, se contentant de dévisager le visage de la jeune femme. Vu les muscles de sa mâchoire tendus, Hermione se douta qu'il contenait sa frustration, voire sa colère. En tant que scientifique et rédacteur de cette thèse, il semblait absolument vouloir aller au bout. Elle le comprenait bien mais étant le sujet, elle ne jouerait pas sa vie.

-Mais vous viendrez à Poudlard ? fit-il soudainement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise par le sujet.

-Venir ? souleva-t-elle. Vous y retournez aussi ?

Rogue eut un sourire en coin dédaigneux et hautain.

-Vu votre choix de mot, j'en déduis que vous avez déjà décidé d'y retourner.

La jeune femme se renfrogna, mécontente.

-Cette conversation était supposée m'orienter. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision.

Malgré cette répartie, Rogue ne perdit pas cet air suffisant absolument insupportable. Hermione secoua la tête devant son expression d'enfant fier et préféra quitter la chambre. De toute manière, elle avait faim.

-Quel agaçant personnage, maugréa-t-elle.

Claquant la porte dans son dos, elle longea le mur du couloir pour ne déranger le passage de personne. Elle n'avait fait que donner le change, car elle savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard. Rogue avait eu raison. Elle non plus ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie à faire la messagère.

* * *

-Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? s'enquit Ginny.

-Oui, affirma Hermione en pliant un tee-shirt pour le placer dans sa valise. Je pense que ça me sera bénéfique.

-Alors dans ce cas, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage. Tu sais que les élèves sont pires chaque année, lança Ron, assis sur le lit. Et Fred et George sont déjà passés, alors je ne te raconte pas le comportement des suivants !

Hermione lui sourit, amusée par sa tentative de dissuasion. Elle lui lança mollement l'oreiller sur la tête.

-Je sais, Ronald. Mais ça ne sera que du remplacement. Je pense que ça peut être intéressant.

-Je préfère te savoir à Poudlard qu'ici, tu sais, souleva Harry, bras croisés près du chambranle de la porte.

Hermione allait répondre mais Ginny la coupa pour narguer son compagnon :

-Tu essaies de te prendre pour un Auror là ?

La jeune femme fit volte-face pour regarder son ami. Elle remarqua son air sérieux, sa baguette sur le côté et son attitude suspicieuse. Harry perdit cependant de sa sévérité pour prendre un air penaud, comme pris sur le fait.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, Harry, intervint Ron. Je lui ai dit que tu te cherches un regard mauvais pour les exercices d'interrogatoires.

Harry se renfrogna et fusilla son ami du regard. Ginny pouffa devant son attitude et cela arracha un sourire à Hermione.

-Regardez ! s'exclama Ron. Il recommence !

Cela acheva de dérider Harry définitivement et celui-ci éclata de rire en secouant la tête, battu par l'observation de Ron. Hermione tenta de fermer sa valise mais elle semblait contenir trop d'affaire. Un peu embêtée, elle se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda :

-Peux-tu t'asseoir sur ma valise ?

Perplexe, Ron obéit sans réfléchir, ce qui permit à Hermione de fermer la valise sans problème. Une fois fait, elle lui fit signe de se lever puis s'exclama :

-Qui veut porter ma valise ?

Vu les efforts qu'il avait fallu fournir, personne ne parla. Hermione sourit en direction d'Harry et lui fit, l'air de rien :

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais prendre du muscle ?

Le jeune homme maugréa mais accepta la charge. Il prit la valise, souffla excessivement et repartit de la chambre en direction de la cheminée du rez-de-chaussé. Hermione secoua la tête, amusée puis se tourna pour observer sa chambre.

-Quel idiot, soupira Ginny, observant Harry dans le couloir.

-La cohabitation se passe bien ? s'enquit Hermione, curieuse.

-Étonnement, oui, avoua la jeune rousse en refermant les pans de son gilet autour d'elle.

Hermione lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur le lit alors que Ron prenait la chaise. Une fois installés, le deuxième oreiller fournit avec le lit bougea un peu, ce qui permit à Hermione de voir le bout d'une couverture de cuir. Curieuse, elle l'attrapa et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'horreur littéraire qu'elle avait voulu comprendre pour approfondir le sujet avec Rogue. Pinçant les lèvres, elle le reposa sous l'oreiller. Advienne que pourra à cet immonde bouquin.

-Je pensais que Harry serait le premier à ne pas supporter de vivre avec quelqu'un. C'est pourtant lui qui a tant insisté pour qu'on vive ensemble à ma sortie de Poudlard mais je pensais qu'il se lasserait, leur apprit Ginny, pensive.

-Tu sais qu'il a toujours eu envie de vivre en famille. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, remarqua Hermione.

-Je sais. Mais nous sommes jeunes. J'avais pensé qu'il voudrait vivre sa jeunesse avant de se mettre en ménage. Tu sais que la semaine dernière, il a commencé à me parler de bébé ? s'horrifia Ginny.

Hermione éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir. Ron à l'inverse fit une grimace dégoûtée tandis qu'il se levait.

-Je vous adore, les filles. Mais c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je vais voir où est Harry, intervint Ron, en prenant la porte.

Prise d'un fou rire nerveux, Hermione inspira de grandes goulées d'air et regarda Ginny. Celle-ci riait jaune mais essayait de trouver la situation amusante. En voyant l'air un peu inquiet de la jeune femme, Hermione posa une main sur son bras et la réconforta.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Harry souhaite avoir d'enfant maintenant, tu sais. Il a simplement dû en parler parce que c'est une idée qui lui plairait à l'avenir. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de famille et il doit avoir un manque à combler.

Ginny acquiesça et repoussa sa chevelure rousse dans son dos, dégageant son visage. Elle poursuivit néanmoins, sérieuse :

-J'ai déjà dit à Harry que je souhaitais faire carrière dans le Quidditch. Mais si jamais je tombe enceinte, je peux déjà y dire adieu !

-Il le sait, la rassura Hermione, amusée par l'engouement de son ami. Et s'il insiste, dis lui gentiment que tu veux attendre et profiter de lui. Ça gonflera son ego de mâle.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Ginny. Celle-ci acquiesça une nouvelle fois, soulagée visiblement puis se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise.

-Et toi alors ? fit Ginny. Retour à Poudlard ?

Hermione sourit sans répondre.

-A ta place, j'aurais l'impression de faire un retour à la case départ, nota Ginny, incertaine.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en y pensant.

-Je vois ça comme un retour à la maison plutôt. Ça ne me fera pas de mal après avoir passé autant de temps dans une chambre d'hôpital, tu sais.

Ginny en convint finalement, compréhensive. Soudain, Ron apparut sur le seuil, hésitant.

-Votre conversation de fille est finie ?

-On en arrivait à « comment changer un bébé ? », tu veux rester ? l'interrogea Ginny.

-Oh, pitié, gémit Ron en s'éloignant.

Hermione s'esclaffa en compagnie de la rousse. Quand le silence retomba, elle-ci soupira longuement.

-Tu devrais parler à Ron, lança Ginny.

Hermione fixa le mur de sa chambre, pensive. Elle acquiesça mollement, sachant que la future conversation avec son meilleur ami serait inévitable.

-Je sais.

Ginny la regarda du coin de l'œil puis opina. Elle décida de se relever, replaça son gilet et demanda, détachée :

-Au fait, quand reprendras-tu Pattenrond ? Il est toujours à la maison et même si maman l'adore quand il dégnome le jardin, il est à toi.

-J'y ai pensé, fit Hermione en se levant à son tour. Je le reprendrai la semaine prochaine si vous voulez bien. Le temps que je sois bien installée.

-Pas de soucis. L'un de nous passera te l'amener.

Les filles sortirent de la chambre et, au moment de refermer la porte, Hermione regarda la pièce attentivement. Elle y avait passé une année entière. Cette chambre était en quelque sorte à elle et la quitter lui faisait mal au cœur en dépit des heures d'ennui ou d'angoisse qu'elle avait pu y passer. Hermione plissa les lèvres et déglutit. Lentement, sous le regard de Ginny, elle referma la porte définitivement.

Curieusement triste, la jeune femme s'en détourna, prit la clé puis alla dans le local réservé aux guérisseurs. Miraculeusement, elle y trouva le guérisseur-en-chef Montgomery.

-Monsieur, l'appela Hermione.

L'homme fit volte-face alors qu'il enlevait sa blouse verte. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, vu le regard adouci qu'il lui adressa. Le guérisseur termina de ranger ses affaires et alla voir Hermione.

-Vous allez enfin partir d'ici, jeune fille, râla faussement le guérisseur.

-Oui, je vais vous laisser tranquille, s'amusa-t-elle.

-De toute façon, nous nous reverrons. Vous devez toujours faire surveiller votre activité magique.

-Bien sûr.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Qu'il pouvait être grincheux cet homme, mais elle s'était habituée à son air bougon. Elle lui tendit les clés de la chambre qui n'était plus la sienne.

-Voila.

Le guérisseur prit les clés, opina du chef et n'ajouta rien. Prenant cela comme une manière de la congédier, Hermione sourit et reprit le chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la cabine, le guérisseur n'avait pas bougé de là, l'observant. La jeune femme lui adressa un signe de la main et la porte de la cabine se referma sur elles.

-Tu vas manquer à beaucoup de personnes ici, fit remarquer Ginny, presque étonnée.

-Je faisais quasiment partie du corps médical, assura Hermione.

-Vous êtes au rez-de-chaussé. Bonne journée, les salua la voix mécanisée de l'ascenseur.

Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la cabine et empruntèrent le large couloir de l'hôpital dont l'une des extrémités donnait sur trois imposantes cheminées en pierre rouge et une double porte accessible à pied. Ron et Harry patientaient déjà devant l'une des cheminées, la moins encombrée visiblement. Hermione esquiva un groupe de Médicomages transportant dans les airs un patient à la peau mauve. Le raffut du rez-de-chaussé n'avait jamais plu à la jeune femme qui préférait de loin l'ambiance plus posée des étages.

Dès que les jeunes femmes rejoignirent Harry et Ron, Hermione regarda sa montre. Elle plissa les yeux et demanda :

-Dans quelle cheminée dois-je atterrir ?

-Celle du bureau de la Directrice, l'informa Harry, la lourde valise sur son épaule. Elle t'attend pour le thé en fait, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione le regarda pensivement, tourna le regard vers Ginny et leur lança :

-Vous ne deviez pas aller chercher Teddy à seize heure ?

Hermione vit tout d'abord l'assimilation de sa réflexion dans le regard de Harry puis l'effarement de Ginny lorsqu'elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Horrifiée, la jeune rousse claqua un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, lui souhaita bon courage et se précipita sur la cheminée voisine. Harry lâcha la valise d'Hermione pour se ruer à son tour vers la cheminée. Le couple se battit un instant avec la personne qui allait emprunter le moyen de transport jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans une gerbe de flamme verte.

Ron s'esclaffa en secouant la tête. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, souriante puis attrapa la poignée de sa valise, posée au sol.

-Je peux la réduire si tu veux, lança Ron.

-C'est gentil mais je ne pourrais pas lui redonner sa taille une fois seule dans mes appartements à Poudlard, lui répondit-elle en calant le lourd bagage contre elle.

Levant les yeux vers le jeune homme, Hermione fut frappée par l'air solennel que Ron arborait. Elle gagna en sérieux et ne sut que dire. Le sorcier regarda autour d'eux et sembla légèrement embarrassé, comme lorsqu'il cherchait des mots qu'il savait mal trouvés d'avance. Hermione le regarda mettre ses mains dans ses poches et plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il lui offrit un petit sourire.

-J'imagine que tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'était dit quand tu es entrée à Sainte Mangouste, commença-t-il.

Incapable de parler, Hermione acquiesça. Ron attendit puis reprit :

-Te connaissant, je pense que tu ne voudras pas de moi maintenant.

A cette phrase, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

-Hermione, je t'en supplie. Parle-moi, fit Ron, gêné.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, cherchant les mots puis leva le regard sur Ron.

-Il faut que tu comprennes, Ron, que l'expérience que j'ai subi me terrorise, lâcha-t-elle soudain. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me rends compte que c'est terriblement dangereux et … horrible. Ma baguette est dans mon corps, je …

Hermione détourna le regard, inspirant brusquement. Elle s'effrayait seule parfois depuis qu'elle savait précisément ce que l'expérience au Manoir Malefoy avait fait de sa baguette. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, refoulant la boule de peur dans sa gorge.

-Retourner à Poudlard devrait me faire du bien. J'ai besoin de voir si je suis dangereuse, si je vais y survivre même. Ça n'a rien de naturel …

La jeune femme supplia du regard Ron de la comprendre. Le jeune homme semblait un peu hébété, comme s'il mesurait les paroles de son amie. Elle le vit déglutir, avant de dire :

-Je me doutais que tu dirais quelque chose dans ce genre. Et je comprends, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant son air désespéré. J'imagine combien ça peut être difficile pour toi et je veux respecter ça. Si tu veux de l'espace, du temps ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je te le laisse. Vas à Poudlard si tu sens que c'est nécessaire. Seulement … tu m'enverras des lettres ?

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sauta littéralement dans les bras de Ron, l'entourant férocement de ses bras autour de son torse. Elle le serra contre elle, faisant rire le jeune homme. L'oreille contre lui, elle sentit les vibrations que provoquait sa voix amusée.

-Ça va, je n'ai pas dit de bêtise ?

Elle ricana nerveusement et répondit :

-Non, imbécile.

Ron posa son front contre le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme et la laissa s'éloigner doucement de lui. Hermione lui offrit un sourire radieux et soulagé.

-Je t'enverrai plein de courriers. Tu as intérêt à investir dans deux ou trois hiboux.

Ron rit à sa boutade et secoua la tête, le regard tendre. Hermione inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme. Alors seulement, elle reprit sa valise qu'elle avait laissé tomber puis s'engagea vers la cheminée. S'installant à l'intérieur, elle sourit gentiment au jeune homme devant elle.

-Tu as grandi, Ronald.

Le jeune homme sourit plus grandement et rétorqua :

-Toi, tu es toujours aussi ridiculement petite.

Hermione roula des yeux, amusée malgré elle. Lui souriant une dernière fois, elle attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette tout en maintenant difficilement sa valise contre elle puis lança distinctement :

-Bureau de la Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Une immense flamme verte la submergea.

* * *

Un nuage de cendre provoqua un éternuement de la part de la voyageuse. Hermione renifla, plissant les yeux pour éviter la quinte de toux.

-Ah, Miss Granger. Je vous attendais, le voyage s'est-il bien passé ? s'enquit Minerva.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et prit connaissance du bureau de la Directrice. Celui-ci semblait moins étrange que lorsque Dumbledore y résidait encore. Les instruments métalliques avaient disparu au profit d'un charmant canapé en tissu bordeaux accompagné d'une petite table où le thé fumait encore. Les étagères de bibliothèques en revanche habillaient toujours les murs aux côtés des nombreux portraits des directeurs passés.

-Tout va bien. Je crois …, répondit Hermione, évitant de respirer la cendre.

Avec l'aide de la Directrice, Hermione sortit d'abord de la cheminée son encombrante valise puis elle sauta la marche pour rejoindre le parquet de bois brun. La jeune femme offrit un grand sourire à Minerva lorsqu'elle fut enfin face à elle. La vieille sorcière le lui rendit, quoi que beaucoup plus modestement.

-Posez donc votre valise ici. Vous aurez le temps de prendre une tasse de thé, Miss ?

-Oh, oui. Sûrement.

-Bien.

Hermione suivit la sorcière et elles s'assirent sur les canapés et fauteuils assortis. Ceux-ci étaient particulièrement confortables et douillets. Elle espérait soudainement avoir les mêmes dans son appartement.

-Je suis ravie de vous savoir entre les murs de Poudlard, Miss Granger, commença Minerva tout en servant le thé d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione eut soudain l'air envieux devant les tasses volantes mais elle se reprit quand la sorcière continua.

-Vous avez toujours été une élève modèle et particulièrement assidue, ce pourquoi je ne doute pas que votre enseignement sera bénéfique pour chacun de nos jeunes sorciers.

-J'espère être à la hauteur. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune formation à l'enseignement. Et je n'ai évidemment pas eu le temps de me plonger de nouveau dans les manuels, avoua-t-elle, incertaine tout en attrapant la tasse sur la table.

Minerva eut un air entendu en imitant la jeune femme avec sa tasse de thé et répondit :

-Je m'en suis doutée. J'ai donc pensé vous épargner les sixièmes et les septièmes années, si cela vous convient bien sûr.

Hermione y réfléchit et ne put qu'acquiescer à contrecœur. Elle savait avoir largement les compétences pour enseigner aux jeunes classes. Cependant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Sa sixième année avait été chaotique de par la quête d'Harry contre Voldemort et leur chasse à l'Horcruxe l'avait empêchée de poursuivre son cursus.

De plus, les plus âgés devaient probablement la connaître puisqu'elle n'avait quitté Poudlard que deux ans auparavant et elle ne souhaitait pas que la barrière élève/enseignant soit fragilisée par son jeune âge ou par l'engouement des élèves envers les acteurs de la guerre.

-Ce serait une solution mais je pensais que vous ne pouviez plus faire cours à cause de votre statut de Directrice ?

-Ne vous souciez donc pas de cela, ma chère. Si vous vous occupez déjà des classes que je vous ai attribuées, vous me déchargez d'un poids considérable. Vous le constaterez vous-même, ajouta Minerva, l'air presque amusée.

Hermione en convint d'un signe de tête et elles sirotèrent de concert leur thé brûlant. Le silence entrecoupé par le tic tac de la pendule de bois derrière elle l'oppressa brièvement. Elle relança la conversation :

-J'imagine que vous avez des plans de cours pour chacune de vos classes ?

Minerva acquiesça, l'air sérieux.

-Bien sûr. Je vous les transmettrai lorsque vous serez installée dans vos appartements. J'espère qu'ils seront suffisamment clairs pour que vous n'ayez pas à me chercher d'un bout à l'autre du château durant ces deux mois.

-Je pense m'en sortir, affirma Hermione, pensive.

Elles terminèrent leur thé et la jeune femme fit part de son envie de déposer ses affaires. Minerva prit soin de faire léviter la valise d'Hermione et elles sortirent du bureau, empruntant les raides escaliers de pierre blanche. En bas, devant les gargouilles, la Directrice prit le chemin de droite et pendant qu'elles marchaient, elle prit la parole :

-Pour des raisons pratiques, vos appartements se situeront au même étage que la salle de Métamorphose. Cependant, vous devrez traverser le château pour vous y rendre étant donné que vos quartiers se trouvent dans l'aile Ouest.

-Aucun soucis.

Elles montèrent alors les escaliers, cheminèrent dans d'étroits couloirs et passèrent devant une rangée d'armures immobiles. Hermione mémorisa le trajet et Minerva s'arrêta devant une porte close, faite d'un bois brun vernis et brillant.

-Votre appartement vous reconnaîtra et ne laissera passer que ceux qui y sont invités.

-Pas de mot de passe ? l'interrogea Hermione, curieuse.

-Aucun besoin. La sécurité a toujours été optimale de toute manière. Parfois, le château donne l'impression d'être conscient. Ne vous étonnez de rien ici, l'avertit Minerva, la voix étrangement profonde.

Hermione acquiesça, perplexe et elles entrèrent dans l'appartement. Pénétrant dans un étroit couloir, la jeune femme n'eut que le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce sur laquelle elles débouchaient que Minerva lançait déjà de son habituelle voix sèche :

-Je vous laisse vous installer, Miss Granger, j'ai une importante réunion avec le Conseil administratif. Étant donné l'absence des élèves, les repas sont servis le matin à partir de huit heure, le midi et le soir dès dix-neuf heures. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à appeler un elfe de maison. Je crois me souvenir que vous connaissez Winky.

-Oh oui. Merci, je l'appellerais en cas de besoin.

-Bien. Bonne journée, Miss, la salua Minerva avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Désormais seule, Hermione se sentit toute petite dans le silence de la pièce. Celle-ci abritait un douillet canapé de cuir en face d'une cheminée éteinte en brique rouge, près du couloir menant à la sortie. Une table basse agrémentait l'espace près duquel se tenait une haute bibliothèque gorgée de livres épais. L'autre côté de la pièce abritait un coin cuisine spartiate mais suffisant pour des repas rapides.

Hermione emprunta un autre petit couloir sombre et ouvrit la première porte. Celle-ci donnait sur une chambre petite mais confortable. Les rideaux rouges et le couvre lit bordeaux n'étaient pas sans rappeler les couleurs de sa maison, ce qui réconforta la jeune femme. Une armoire trônait contre un mur et l'unique fenêtre de la pièce semblait donner vue sur le parc. Hermione s'en approcha rapidement et fut surprise de constater qu'elle voyait non pas le parc mais la forêt Interdite. S'en éloignant, Hermione referma soigneusement la porte pour emprunter celle d'en face. Une salle de bain propre et claire prenait place devant elle. Satisfaite de ses nouveaux locaux, elle rejoignit la pièce principale et entreprit d'ouvrir les rideaux pour éclairer la pièce. Hermione apprécia la vue sur la forêt qui s'étendait au pied du château.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, la jeune femme s'appropria ses quartiers. Elle installa ses vêtements dans l'armoire dans laquelle elle eut la surprise de trouver une chaude cape d'hiver, doublée d'une fourrure appréciable par temps froid. Hermione agrémenta également les pièces de ses effets personnels, notamment destinés à sa toilette mais aussi à certains cadres photos. Elle eut un sourire amusé en voyant Ron lui lancer une grimace puis recevoir un coup de la part de Ginny.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut pris ses aises, elle décida de sortir de son appartement afin de faire un tour du château. Cette petite visite lui permit de se familiariser de nouveau avec l'endroit vide d'élèves. Elle découvrit ainsi des endroits qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en six années d'étude à Poudlard. Hermione fouilla son étage de fond en comble, cherchant à bien le connaître pour que son chemin vers sa salle de classe soit plus aisé.

Lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour du château, la jeune femme envisagea de prendre les escaliers pour se rendre au quatrième étage, là où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Minerva ne lui en avait pas parlé mais elle devait s'occuper de la bibliothèque conjointement avec Madame Pince. Décidant de s'y rendre, Hermione emprunta les escaliers et perdit cinq bonnes minutes quand les escaliers refusèrent de venir la chercher sur son pallier solitaire.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le quatrième étage, la jeune femme parcourut le couloir avec émotion. Combien de fois était-elle venu ici pour étudier en paix ? Atteignant les immenses portes closes, Hermione se rendit compte que la pièce était peut-être fermée. Tentant sa chance, elle poussa l'un des lourds battants et eut la satisfaction de le voir s'ouvrir pour elle. Hermione y pénétra doucement et un profond sentiment de nostalgie l'emplit alors. Elle adorait cet endroit. L'odeur des livres se battait avec celle de la poussière. Les immenses étagères couvraient tout l'espace disponible et les hauteurs semblaient vertigineuses. Des escabeaux fleurissaient partout le long des étagères afin de permettre aux élèves de grimper tout en haut pour attraper les livres les plus inaccessibles.

Soupirant, Hermione se mit à déambuler dans la bibliothèque. Au détour d'une allée de livres, elle trouva la table sur laquelle elle s'était habituée à étudier. Après de longues minutes dans le silence, la jeune femme décida de sortir de la bibliothèque, le cœur heureux d'être de retour.

* * *

 **Comme vous l'avez vu, c'est une sorte de chapitre tremplin. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de la façon dont je fais évoluer les personnages ? J'ai toujours peur de faire des OOC. Et est-ce que les longs descriptifs vous gêne ? J'adore ça personnellement mais je sais que certaines personnes en ont horreur. Alors je vous en prie : critiquez ! Vous avez trois heures … ah non, ça c'est moi demain, désolée.**

 **Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous (peut-être) et bon courage ! A dimanche prochain !**


	4. Chapitre quatrième

**Bonjour à tous ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires et qui lisent tout simplement. J'espère sincèrement que mon histoire vous plaît, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'inquiète quand je poste ^^'.**

 **tigrou : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture ! **

**Nadra : J'espère que ta semaine de partiel s'est bien passée, la mienne est enfin finie. Je suis en vacances pour deux semaines avant de recommencer mes épreuves ^^'. Bon courage et merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Je vous laisse avec l'histoire, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

La semaine qui s'écoula fut à la fois longue et riche en émotion. Hermione prit définitivement ses habitudes au sein du château et ne savait comment s'occuper. Pourtant, il lui arrivait de croiser au détour d'un couloir ou lors des repas des anciens professeurs ou des fantômes. Le pire fut ses retrouvailles avec Peeves. Hermione attendait désormais dans ses appartements la lumière verdâtre de sa cheminée qui annoncerait l'arrivée de Ginny et de Harry probablement. La jeune fille lui avait envoyé un courrier pour lui confirmer qu'elle viendrait lui rendre Pattenrond.

Soudain, une flamme verte envahit la cheminée dans une déflagration impressionnante, dévoilant Ginny accompagnée par Ron. Dans les bras de ce dernier se trouvait une petite cage dans laquelle Pattenrond grondait doucement. Ravie, Hermione salua vivement ses amis :

-Bonjour ! Oh, je suis contente de vous voir. Est-ce que Pattenrond a grossi ?

-Hum, fit Ron, incertain. Disons que c'est du muscle. Maman l'a nourri autant qu'Harry quand il semble perdre du poids mais ce chat a été d'une aide précieuse pour dégnommer le jardin.

Perplexe, Hermione attrapa la cage de Pattenrond des mains de Ron et la posa au sol. Délicatement, elle ouvrit la petite porte et laissa le chat sortir doucement sa tête pour découvrir son nouvel habitat. Dès qu'il fut dehors, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-A mon avis, ce n'est pas du muscle.

-Bah, il fera de l'exercice dans le château ! s'exclama Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de chasser les souris et les fantômes.

Ses deux amis restèrent avec elle la journée et repartirent le soir par la porte principale du château, désireux de faire un tour par le parc. Hermione les accompagna jusqu'à la grille et eut la surprise d'apercevoir quelqu'un rentrer par cette même porte.

La personne encapuchonnée repoussa sa cape sur ses épaules pour dévoiler le visage souriant de Neville.

-Neville ! Quelle surprise, je ne savais pas que tu passerai au château, fit Hermione en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Neville replaça ses cheveux sur sa tête au risque de garder une tête ébouriffée et répondit gaiement :

-Mes visites seront régulières, je suis l'apprenti du professeur Chourave. Je dois donc m'occuper des serres. Même pendant les vacances, ça pousse ! blagua-t-il.

-Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu seras au château, fit Hermione. Cette année, je m'occuperai des cours de Métamorphose et de la bibliothèque. Nous risquerons de nous croiser.

Neville parut ravi. Hermione salua Ginny et Ron qui lui claquèrent un bisou sur la joue puis ils transplanèrent de concert. Désormais seule avec Neville, ils repartirent vers le château, discutant de leurs cours respectifs puis ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur appartement.

* * *

-Voici les fiches de cours des Premières années. Dans celui-ci, vous trouverez les Deuxièmes et les Troisièmes années. Je crois vous avoir déjà fourni les Quatrièmes et Cinquièmes années, énonça Minerva, l'air préoccupé.

-Oui, il y a deux jours. Je vous avais dérangée et nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter davantage, fit Hermione, comme pour s'excuser.

Minerva balaya la réponse de la jeune femme d'une main distraite. Elle se pencha sur son bureau et reprit :

-Aucun problème, Miss Granger. Sachez simplement que vous risquez d'avoir un peu de mal avec les Cinquièmes années. Ils vous connaissent et se souviennent de vous. Si jamais un quelconque problème survient, n'hésitez surtout pas à sévir. Vous en avez la compétence désormais.

-Bien sûr. Ca devrait aller, merci.

Les fiches de cours classées et entre ses mains, Hermione décida de laisser la Directrice.

-Je vais étudier tout cela. J'aurai de quoi m'occuper d'ici la rentrée, fit Hermione, enthousiaste.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Minerva avant de reprendre. Oh, une dernière chose. Nous avions convenu que vous aideriez Madame Pince pour la bibliothèque. Vous n'aurez pas à vous en préoccuper avant la semaine précédent la rentrée. Madame Pince est en vacances et les livres peuvent patienter quelques mois.

-Très bien, j'irai la voir lorsqu'elle reviendra, l'informa Hermione.

Prenant soin de bien tenir la pile de documents dans ses bras, la jeune femme offrit un sourire à Minerva puis repartit vers la porte du bureau de la Directrice.

-Bonne journée, lança-t-elle, tout en retenant la pile de s'envoler.

Minerva dut lui répondre mais trop concentrée par son chargement encombrant, Hermione ne l'entendit pas. Doucement, la jeune femme descendit les escaliers et rejoignit le sol dallé de pierre grise avec joie. Soupirant sous l'effort, elle repartit en direction de son étage mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit au bout de ce couloir Severus Rogue. Hébétée, elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle calmement, l'air impassible.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse et demanda :

-Vous avez eu l'autorisation du médicomage pour sortir de Sainte Mangouste ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil et eut un air narquois :

-Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, croyez bien qu'ils m'auraient ficelé à mon lit.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle au souvenir du guérisseur-en-chef de l'étage de Severus.

Le sorcier baissa les yeux sur les bras chargés d'Hermione et demanda de cette voix éraillée :

-Que faites-vous ?

-J'ai été chercher les fiches de cours de Minerva, fit-elle en levant un genou pour y poser en équilibre les documents. Je m'occuperai des cours théoriques et de la bibliothèque.

-Seulement de la théorie ? retint-il, les yeux plissés.

Le fixant dans les yeux, Hermione laissa couler quelques secondes avant de dire, la voix sarcastique :

-Au cas où vous auriez oublié la raison de ma convalescence à l'hôpital, je ne peux plus faire de magie. Comment voulez-vous que j'exécute les sortilèges devant les élèves ?

Sa réponse provoqua un agacement visible chez Rogue. Il roula des yeux en secouant la tête et rétorqua :

-Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez en faire, petite idiote. Vous ne voulez simplement pas.

-Pardonnez mon instinct de survie, fit-elle, la voix légère.

Hermione réinstalla la pile de parchemin dans ses bras et contourna Rogue pour cheminer dans le couloir.

-Si je vous montrais mes travaux sur l'expérience que vous avez subi, lança Rogue, la voix à peine plus élevée que d'ordinaire. Cela vous convaincrait-il de me laisser vous aider à contrôler votre baguette implantée ?

La jeune femme ralentit, y réfléchit sérieusement et se retourna pour observer Severus. Elle le connaissait plutôt bien désormais. Il avait, depuis son agression, perdu de sa dureté et semblait plus détendu, quoique toujours aussi caustique dans ses remarques. Hermione fut malgré tout surprise par l'aide qu'il semblait vouloir lui apporter. Elle n'avait pas pensé que son cas attirerait sa sympathie. A moins que ça ne soit le scientifique intéressé qui ait émis cette proposition …

La jeune femme plissa les lèvres puis répondit alors :

-Que vous passiez votre temps à théoriser des expériences ne me dérangent pas. Seulement, j'aimerai que vous vous absteniez de passer à la pratique.

-La théorie est faite pour être mise en pratique, Miss Granger.

-Je ne ferai pas de magie simplement pour flatter votre ego, rétorqua-t-elle, un peu plus dure.

Severus ne broncha pas. Croyant la conversation close, Hermione reprit son chemin sous le regard pensif de Rogue.

* * *

Hermione attrapa distraitement sa tasse de thé pour la porter à ses lèvres, le regard braqué sur la feuille de parchemin sur ses genoux. Elle avala une gorgée brûlante et reposa sa tasse doucement. Les notes que la Directrice lui avait fournies étaient d'une précision impressionnante. Chaque élément de chaque cours était notifié. Parfois, Hermione tombait sur des annotations en marge du parchemin qui révélaient les observations de Minerva tel que les difficultés les plus fréquemment observées chez les élèves. Au fil de sa lecture, Hermione se rendit compte à quel point McGonagall était pointilleuse. La seule chose qui fut plus difficile pour la jeune femme fut de comprendre l'écriture serrée et haute. Cependant, Hermione s'empêchait d'aller voir la Directrice pour lui demander d'éclairer ses notes, elle avait déjà trop de travail pour qu'elle lui en ajoute encore.

Hermione tâtonna du bout des doigts pour trouver la plume avec laquelle elle éclaircissait certains passages. Manifestement, les élèves avaient sans cesse des difficultés lors du passage à la pratique ce qu'Hermione comprenait parfaitement. La Métamorphose était une discipline rigoureuse et complexe qui ne convenait pas à tous les sorciers, que ce soit par type de sorcellerie ou par intérêt pour la matière. Hermione avait heureusement toujours été habile et ses heures passées à répéter le même sortilège avaient forgé les bases de sa magie. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus utiliser …

Ses pensées la conduisirent à s'interroger sur la façon d'exposer aux élèves la raison pour laquelle McGonagall s'occuperait exclusivement de la pratique de la Métamorphose. Hermione amena une main à ses lèvres et entreprit d'en ronger un ongle nerveusement. Nul doute qu'un téméraire lui poserait la question. La jeune femme éloigna sa main, se leva de son siège et fit un bref aller-retour de son canapé à la cheminée.

-Si je leur dis que c'est pour décharger Minerva, ça devrait leur convenir, marmonna-t-elle seule. Ou alors je dis que c'est mon premier pas vers l'enseignement et que la pratique est encore trop complexe pour que je puisse l'enseigner.

Hermione s'affola encore quand elle s'imagina montrer les gestes à effectuer pour lancer un sort. Elle n'aurait aucune baguette pour ne serait-ce que mimer les mouvements. Prise de panique, la jeune femme retourna s'asseoir et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle pourrait demander à Minerva de s'occuper de toute la partie relative à l'utilisation de la baguette magique. Le compromis l'embarrassait car les gestes à effectuer entraient dans la théorie mais Hermione ne pouvait faire autrement.

Elle soupira lourdement en se redressant sur son séant. Son regard se balada autour d'elle tandis que la mélancolie revenait la hanter. Toutes ces heures perdues à apprendre des gestes, des formules, des intonations et qui ne lui serviraient plus jamais l'insupportaient. Elle avait l'impression parfois de n'être qu'une demi-sorcière, tout juste bonne à recracher des connaissances apprises par cœur mais incapable d'extérioriser ces acquis. Hermione était frustrée au possible et particulièrement malheureuse quand elle y pensait. Cette ignoble expérience lui avait volé ce pour quoi elle travaillait dur depuis ses onze ans. Devoir vivre comme au temps de sa vie moldue lui paraissait être un retour en arrière parfaitement injuste et écœurant. La communauté moldue n'était plus faite pour elle depuis son arrivée à Poudlard tandis que le monde magique ne lui convenait plus non plus. Frottant ses yeux fatigués, Hermione expira brusquement et se remit au travail, détaillant les cours de Minerva. Elle avait encore quatre années de cours à mémoriser.

* * *

-Il devrait y avoir le professeur Chourave, probablement Flitwick. La Directrice sera sûrement trop occupée pour venir. Oh, et il y aura Hagrid, ajouta Neville, enthousiaste.

Hermione acquiesça, souriante. Elle resserra autour d'elle sa robe de sorcière pour contrer la fraîcheur des couloirs de Poudlard. Même en été, le château ne se réchauffait pas. En quittant son appartement, la jeune femme était tombée sur Neville qui sortait d'une salle de classe. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il cherchait des locaux appropriés pour entreposer sa collection de bouquin sur la Botanique. Le jeune homme adorait la matière qu'il apprenait et il amassait ainsi une telle quantité d'ouvrage que son chez lui était de plus en plus engorgé.

Ils cheminaient présentement pour rejoindre la Grande Salle dans laquelle se déroulaient les repas. Souvent, Hermione mangeait dans son appartement afin de s'éviter une perte de temps dans ses révisions mais elle appréciait les conversations avec ses anciens professeurs. Neville pensait de même.

-Tu enseigneras à la rentrée ou tu apprends encore auprès du professeur Chourave ? l'interrogea Hermione.

-Oh, j'apprends encore, affirma-t-il. Il y a tellement à savoir ! Je suis loin de connaître toutes les plantes et leurs propriétés malheureusement. Je pense même partir à l'étranger dans quelques mois pour chercher des espèces rares ou exotiques. J'en ai parlé à Luna et elle souhaite m'accompagner.

-Comment va Luna ? Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la fin de la bataille, songea Hermione à voix haute.

-Très bien ! Elle travaille avec son père maintenant et elle tient une chronique dans le Chicaneur. Depuis la guerre, le journal a pris beaucoup d'importance et quand il y a des scandales, ils connaissent des pics de ventes. Le Chicaneur est devenu une référence quand il s'agit de connaître la vérité sur certains faits.

-C'est étrange de voir à quel point les gens changent, sourit Hermione. Il y a encore deux ans, soit on ne connaissait pas le journal, soit on pensait à une blague en le lisant.

Neville acquiesça vivement et répondit :

-Oui, Luna est très fière de ce que son père et elle en ont fait.

Ils bifurquèrent à un embranchement et descendirent des escaliers afin d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussé. Ils marchèrent en silence, heureux de parler ensemble jusqu'à ce que Neville lance :

-Qu'as-tu fait d'ailleurs pendant cette année ? Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard et je ne t'ai pas croisé depuis la bataille. En fait, je crois que je ne t'ai même pas vu ce jour-là, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione grimaça discrètement. Elle inspira, regarda les dalles de pierre devant elle et répondit :

-En fait, tu ne m'as pas vue parce que je n'y étais pas.

Neville tourna son regard sur elle, surpris.

-C'est en rapport avec la mission que vous avait confiée Dumbledore ?

Hermione le regarda à son tour. Même un an après, peu de personne savait réellement ce que Harry, Ron et elle avaient fait durant leur septième année. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas en parler autour d'eux afin d'éviter les sujets relatifs aux Horcruxes et aux Reliques de la Mort. Harry avait évidemment ébruité beaucoup de ragots suite à ses explications envers Tom Jedusor mais l'adrénaline de la bataille et l'euphorie qui avait suivi avaient estompé les souvenirs de ce discours. Une conversation avec le portrait de Dumbledore avait confirmé leurs pensées : s'ils expliquaient la manière dont Voldemort était devenu immortel, d'autres idiots tenteraient de l'imiter. C'était probablement à cause de ce secret que Rita Skeeter était aussi tenace. Les journalistes avaient émis beaucoup d'hypothèse mais la principale restait la plus connue : Harry était l'élu d'une prophétie et seul lui avait le pouvoir de vaincre le Mage noir. L'explication simpliste convenait à la majorité des gens et dans quelques années, tout le monde garderait celle-ci en tête.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et fit, gênée :

-Oui et non. Pendant notre fuite, j'ai été capturée par les Mangemorts. Ils m'ont retenue prisonnière jusqu'à ce que Harry vainque Voldemort. Les renforts sont alors arrivés pour me sortir des geôles.

Sa réponse horrifia Neville qui pilla net dans le couloir pour faire face à son amie. Hermione s'arrêta à son tour et lui sourit gentiment :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Ils ont juste eu le temps de m'enfermer quelques jours avant qu'on ne m'en sorte.

 _Avec en prime une baguette dans les entrailles_. Cela ne calma pas vraiment Neville. Le jeune homme semblait atterré.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je n'en savais rien. Ca a du être très dur pour toi. Je sais que Luna va mieux et même si elle n'a rien dit pendant longtemps, l'épreuve l'a marquée. Heureusement, elle dit que Drago Malefoy venait de temps en temps voir si les prisonniers allaient bien. D'après elle, il en aurait protégé certains mais j'ai un gros doute sur la dernière partie.

Hermione fut surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Drago avait eu une attention pour les prisonniers. Mais remettre en doute les paroles de Luna aurait été stupide. La jeune sorcière ne parlait pas en l'air.

-Ça ne serait pas si étonnant. Même lui ne voulait pas de l'allégeance à Voldemort, affirma-t-elle, pensive.

Il avait refusé de reconnaître Harry malgré la présence de ses deux amis au Manoir. S'il n'avait pas nié, il n'avait pourtant pas affirmé qu'il s'agissait de lui. Et malgré le sortilège cuisant, il était resté reconnaissable.

-Mais qu'as-tu fait alors après la bataille ? reprit Neville.

Hermione avait espéré que le jeune homme oublie sa question mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle opta pour une semi-vérité :

-J'ai été pendant longtemps à Sainte Mangouste en observation et pour me remettre d'aplomb. Puis j'ai fait du bénévolat le reste du temps et il y a un mois, Minerva est venue m'offrir un poste à temps partiel pour l'aider à gérer ses cours et la bibliothèque.

-Tu n'avais pas des projets professionnels avant ?

S'il poursuivait les questions, cela signifiait que sa réponse était crédible. Soulagée, Hermione répondit plus sereinement :

-Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire de ma vie. Pour l'instant, l'enseignement me convient je crois.

Neville acquiesça et il releva les yeux pour apercevoir les portes de la Grande Salle. Hermione et son ami pénétrèrent dans l'immense réfectoire et y aperçurent une petite table au bois au centre de la pièce. S'y trouvaient Hagrid, le professeur Chourave, Flitwick et à la surprise d'Hermione, Severus Rogue.

Elle se renfrogna un peu, espérant que l'homme ne tenterait pas de la mettre mal à l'aise en évoquant sa magie. Elle n'avait pas discuté avec lui du fait qu'elle souhaitait garder cela secret. Elle devrait l'en aviser …

-Bonjour, professeurs, les salua Neville gaiement.

Chacun répondit de sa petite phrase personnelle et Neville et Hermione s'assirent en face à face à l'extrémité de la table.

-Oh, Miss Granger, je suis ravi de vous voir manger avec nous, s'exclama Filius de sa voix fluette.

-De même, professeur, répondit Hermione en attrapant ses couverts.

La jeune femme prit un plat et se servit en pomme de terre tandis que Hagrid à sa droite se penchait vers elle :

-As-tu des nouvelles d'Harry et de Ron, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

-Oh, pas dernièrement. Ils sont très occupés avec leur formation à l'école des Aurors, avoua-t-elle en attrapant un autre plat.

-Ah, soupira gaiement Chourave. C'est en entendant cela qu'on est fier d'être enseignant, n'est-ce-pas Severus ?

Hermione réprima un sourire mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à son ancien professeur à l'autre bout de la table. Celui-ci venait manifestement de se figer dans son mouvement, fourchette à hauteur de bouche, tandis qu'il observait Pomona d'un air perplexe. Il répondit poliment néanmoins :

-Bien évidemment.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Neville et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Rogue n'avait jamais aimé enseigner, il ne fallait pas être un de ses amis pour le comprendre. D'ailleurs, Hermione s'interrogea sur le fait que Severus avait accepté de revenir à Poudlard alors qu'il avait horreur des élèves. Peut-être lui poserait-elle la question.

-Et vous, Miss Granger. Que comptez-vous faire de votre vie professionnelle ? lança Flitwick. L'enseignement a toujours été une vocation pour vous ?

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de brocolis. Toussotant, elle sourit gentiment au professeur Flitwick et répondit :

-Pas vraiment. J'imagine qu'enseigner sera davantage un tremplin vers autre chose. C'est temporaire.

-J'y pense, fit soudain Pomona, l'air pensif. On n'a eu aucune information sur vous l'an passé. Avez-vous voyagé à l'étranger ?

Gênée par tant de questions à son sujet, la jeune femme perçut sans mal le regard que lui lançait Severus par dessus son verre de vin. Elle détourna le regard et se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

-Je suis restée en Angleterre. Après la bataille, j'ai été admise à Sainte Mangouste puis j'ai demandé à devenir bénévole, fit-elle en écho de la réponse offerte à Neville.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se contredise elle-même, songea-t-elle. Hermione vit le bref sourire en coin de Rogue. Elle déglutit la pointe d'irritation qui s'insinuait en elle pour sourire en entendant Pomona se réjouir :

-Oh, c'est tout à fait honorable de votre part, Miss Granger. Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, cela dit. Mais vous avez donc vu Severus à Sainte Mangouste ? réalisa-t-elle soudain, avec la vivacité qui la caractérisait.

-En effet, fit-elle, souriante. J'ai eu l'honneur de lui tenir compagnie régulièrement.

-Et quelle compagnie, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

Hermione eut un petit sourire espiègle mais n'ajouta rien. Ils reprirent chacun leur repas jusqu'au dessert. Pomona et Filius furent les premiers à quitter la table jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Neville partent également. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Neville s'arrêta :

-Je dois retourner aux Serres. Je vais passer l'après-midi sur une Mandragore malade, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

-Alors bon courage, le salua Hermione.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces dernières paroles. Hermione cheminait lentement dans le couloir froid jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vint. Elle fit volte-face pour observer les lieux déserts et silencieux. Décidée, elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les cachots et parler à Rogue. Hermione resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle, frissonnante. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les couloirs étaient si frais en plein été.

Lorsqu'elle eut dépassé la Grande Salle, Hermione bifurqua au croisement pour prendre à droite et s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Elle n'eut cependant pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir car elle aperçut Severus au milieu du couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

-Professeur ! l'interpella-t-elle en accélérant.

Rogue s'arrêta pour regarder derrière lui. Hermione le rejoignit prestement et s'immobilisa à sa hauteur.

-J'aimerai vous parler quelques instants. En privé, si possible, ajouta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

L'homme l'observa, impassible puis poursuivit sa route d'un air nonchalant.

-Mes quartiers devraient convenir, décida-t-il de sa voix rauque et basse.

Hermione le suivit alors, satisfaite de son acceptation facile. Elle s'attendait à devoir pénétrer dans les cachots mais Rogue tourna beaucoup plus tôt que prévu à un embranchement. La jeune femme observa l'étroit couloir d'un air surpris et remarqua l'unique porte à droite qui s'encastrait discrètement dans le mur. Rogue s'avança et murmura quelque chose à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit silencieusement. L'homme resta cependant à l'extérieur et fit un bref signe de la main à Hermione pour qu'elle entre en premier.

Qui aurait cru que Rogue avait des manières, songea-t-elle. Hermione entra alors dans la pièce, bien plus chaude qu'à l'extérieur. Le mobilier était commun à toutes les pièces du château, en bois sobre et résistant. Plusieurs chandeliers habillaient à la fois la pièce de subtiles décorations et d'éclairage. Hermione s'avança timidement vers le canapé beige mais ne s'assit que lorsque Rogue le lui proposa tranquillement.

Un peu intimidée par le lieu, la jeune femme en oublia brièvement la raison de sa venue. Rogue la rejoignit sur le fauteuil d'en face et patienta. Hermione cligna des yeux et revit l'homme allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, des tubes sortant de sa gorge et de son nez et une aiguille plantée dans le bras. L'image la rasséréna.

-Je voulais vous parler de ma magie, embraya-t-elle derechef.

-Vous avez changé d'avis ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Le ton était détaché mais Hermione vit ses yeux briller d'intérêt.

-Absolument pas, déclara-t-elle fermement. Simplement, je ne souhaite pas ébruiter ce qui m'est arrivé chez les Malefoy. Je vous demande donc de garder le secret de ma baguette.

-Il était inutile de m'en faire part explicitement, j'avais deviné vos intentions, fit-il calmement.

-J'ai préféré éclaircir les choses, avoua-t-elle.

-Ainsi, la version officielle est le bénévolat l'année dernière, lança-t-il.

Hermione sourit à cette pensée.

-Vous m'en avez donné l'idée. Si vous avez pensé que j'étais une bénévole, j'imagine que d'autres patients ont du avoir la même impression.

-Qui est au courant précisément ? l'interrogea-t-il, les yeux plissés.

-Hum, Harry, la famille Weasley … et les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste, énuméra-t-elle, les yeux levés.

-Vos parents ? s'enquit-il.

-Oh … hum.

Hermione resta stupéfaite un instant, la bouche entrouverte. Elle n'avait plus pensé à eux depuis quelques temps déjà. Ramener le sujet sur le tapis raviva d'étranges souvenirs en elle. La jeune femme voulut d'abord mentir mais elle échoua à trouver une explication viable dans un délai de conversation potable. Elle soupira et avoua enfin, la voix légère :

-Mes parents ne se souviennent plus de moi.

Severus pencha un peu la tête, le regard sombre. Il attendit avant de dire, constatant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas :

-Pouvez vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vos géniteurs n'ont pas de souvenirs de vous ?

-Quand je suis partie avec Ron et Harry il y a deux ans, j'ai effacé les souvenirs de mes parents. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont une fille. C'était pour les protéger eux et moi.

Hermione détourna le regard, embarrassée autant par le sujet que par le regard de Rogue. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge avant de reposer son regard sur l'homme.

-Quel sortilège avez-vous utilisé ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Maxima oblivionem, fit-elle en baissant le regard.

Le silence qui suivit fut à la fois triste et révélateur. Hermione comme Severus savaient que ce sortilège était irréversible. Lorsqu'elle avait préparé sa fuite, la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait mettre ses parents à l'abri. Pour cela, il fallait que les souvenirs ne soient pas verrouillés dans un coin de leurs têtes mais véritablement supprimés, de sorte que les Mangemorts ne puissent absolument pas dénicher ses parents. Si Hermione ne pouvait pas faire resurgir leur mémoire, personne ne le pourrait.

Le silence se poursuivit quelques instants. Hermione trouva une autre question à poser à l'homme devant elle, pensif.

-Hum, je me demandais : pourquoi avez-vous souhaité revenir à Poudlard ? Vous détestez enseigner malgré ce qu'en dit Pomona, ajouta-t-elle, la voix espiègle.

Severus l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil, son esprit manifestement bloqué sur la conversation précédente. Hermione ne se démonta pourtant pas et attendit qu'il daigne lui répondre. Il soupira un peu avant de se détendre :

-Je ne suis plus enseignant, Miss.

La réponse la cloua sur place sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Hermione cligna des yeux, tentant de se faire à l'idée. Elle recula un peu sur le canapé, étrangement frappée.

-Oh.

-Ça semble vous surprendre, nota Rogue.

-Et bien … Poudlard sans le professeur Rogue, c'est un peu comme … le monde sorcier sans Célestina Moldubec.

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, Hermione plissa les yeux devant la comparaison douteuse qu'elle venait de faire. Visiblement, Rogue tiqua également. Le court silence gêné fut brisé par Severus.

-Je ne suis pas certain de saisir la comparaison, articula-t-il, la voix sombre et grave.

-Moi non plus en fait, avoua clairement Hermione. Toujours est-il que c'est étrange. Qu'allez-vous faire de votre temps ici alors ?

-Tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de faire depuis près de vingt ans, lâcha-t-il, comme s'il se déchargeait d'un poids.

Hermione perçut le terrain glissant sur lequel ils venaient d'entrer. Elle s'y risqua néanmoins.

-C'est-à-dire ? Qu'avez-vous toujours voulu faire sans en avoir le temps ?

Les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent faiblement.

-Petite curieuse, marmonna-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, à la fois intriguée et amusée par sa réponse. Hermione se redressa sur son séant puis se leva.

-Je vais rentrer maintenant. Et merci, Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle gentiment.

L'homme l'observa sans rien dire, l'air sérieux. Il se leva à son tour, surplombant la jeune femme. Hermione leva donc les yeux en suivant son mouvement.

-Avez-vous pensé à notre dernière conversation ?

La jeune femme resta perplexe un moment avant de rouler des yeux, agacée.

-Il n'y a rien à penser. Je vous ai dit que je ne comptais plus faire office de rat de laboratoire.

-Les rats de laboratoire ne connaissent pas la portée des expériences qu'ils subissent. Vous, si.

Hermione leva un sourire hautain face à la comparaison peu flatteuse. En voyant le regard presque amusé de l'homme, elle perdit son dédain pour s'exclamer :

-Vous vous vengez pour l'histoire de Célestina Moldubec ?

L'homme la dédaigna faussement du regard, tout en retenu avant de se détourner pour aller ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. Tout sourire, Hermione le suivit du regard. Elle secoua brièvement la tête, amusée par l'énergumène qu'était cet homme.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie et, passant devant son ancien professeur, elle fit :

-Bonne journée, Monsieur. Je repasserai pour vous embêter.

Elle n'entendit qu'un soupir discret en franchissant le seuil puis la porte fut fermée doucement. Hermione sourit. S'il avait été contre l'idée, il aurait claqué la porte.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre pose les bases de ce que sera la vie d'Hermione au château. Hermione trouve des explications sur son absence après la guerre. J'espère que ça vous paraît crédible. J'ai fait revenir quelques personnages comme Neville par exemple qui, je pense, est le parfait exemple du Gryffondor. Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Hermione et Severus ? Personnellement, c'est vraiment fun d'écrire des discussions entre eux mais qu'en est-il de vous ? ^^ Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapitre cinquième

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de Noël et que vous avez été couvert de cadeaux ^^. Avant de répondre aux reviews, je tenais juste à vous dire que ce chapitre était un de mes préférés. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Quelques personnes OC arrivent dans ce chapitre, ils m'appartiennent.**

 **Nadra : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ je te laisse avec la suite. **

**Guest (Hime Hakkai) : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, j'en rougi de plaisir ! Je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plaît. Ah, la blague finale était pas mal ! Je ne l'avais pas vue dis donc !:D**

 **Nekozuni : Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Je soigne mes dialogues et les caractères des personnages ^^. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif et nerveux dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'été avait filé à une vitesse affolante et désormais, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le début des cours et la jeune femme stressait horriblement. L'idée insidieuse qu'elle n'avait aucune formation d'enseignante la poussait à remettre en cause ses compétences, si bien qu'elle avait décidé d'aller voir Minerva à la fin de la journée. Elle avait évidemment bûché sur tous les cours qu'elle aurait à dispenser durant l'année, Hermione avait même refait la totalité des fiches de manière à les mémoriser mais également de sorte à les compléter elle-même. Minerva avait l'expérience derrière elle pour se permettre parfois des improvisations. La jeune femme n'avait aucun droit à l'erreur, l'avenir de ces élèves reposait en partie sur ses épaules.

Soufflant son stress, elle bifurqua à un embranchement et entra dans l'immense couloir menant à la Bibliothèque. Madame Pince était de retour au château et avait réclamé la présence de son assistante pour remettre en place la bibliothèque. Hermione rejoignit les grandes portes d'entrée de ce sanctuaire et en poussa une avant de pénétrer dans le silence de la pièce. Près du bureau d'accueil, elle remarqua la très stricte et sèche Madame Pince, gardienne acerbe de la bibliothèque. Hermione s'en approcha timidement et se racla la gorge.

La femme leva les yeux de ses notes, la regarda par dessus ses lunettes de vue et fit :

-Ah, Miss Granger. Je vous attendais. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

-Bonjour, Madame Pince, la salua gentiment Hermione en obéissant.

La jeune femme se tordit un peu les mains et eut l'impression de devoir passer un entretien d'embauche. Elle déglutit, la bouche pâteuse. Irma Pince termina d'écrire sa phrase à l'aide d'une belle plume d'aigle et leva les yeux une nouvelle fois sur Hermione. Son visage ne montrait pas la cinquantaine d'année d'Irma. Ses traits secs étaient tirés par son chignon serré et ses lèvres fines ne formaient qu'une ligne étroite. L'expression sérieuse de la femme était quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait pas oublié.

-Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu peur lorsque Minerva m'a annoncé que j'aurais une assistante cette année, en vue de préparer ma retraite, commença Irma de cette voix inflexible et ferme. Je craignais qu'elle m'assigne une jeune écervelée incapable de connaître la valeur de certaines œuvres présentes ici. Beaucoup oublient que Poudlard accueille la plus grande bibliothèque du Royaume-Uni et certains ouvrages sont uniques.

Irma enleva ses lunettes à la fin de sa tirade pour dévisager la jeune femme devant elle de son regard perçant.

-Mais quand elle m'a informé de l'identité de cette personne, j'ai été rassurée, avoua-t-elle, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Hermione. Je dois dire que seuls quelques élèves chaque année semblent susceptibles de comprendre la valeur que contient cette pièce. Et vous en faite partie, Miss Granger.

Le silence qui suivit sembla propice à la prise de parole d'Hermione. Celle-ci se racla encore la gorge, sachant que sa voix sortirait éraillée.

-Vous me faites honneur, Madame Pince, commença-t-elle, nerveuse. Je dois dire que j'ai été ravie d'avoir l'autorisation de Minerva pour m'occuper en partie de la bibliothèque. C'est ici que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps et j'aimerai idéalement faire comprendre aux futurs élèves que le savoir a une grande valeur.

Son explication parut grandement satisfaire Irma car ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle se redressait un peu sur son siège.

-Vous connaissant, je pense que notre cohabitation sera paisible, poursuivit Madame Pince en replaçant une pile de bouquins sur le coin de son bureau. Je pense que je peux donc vous expliquer le travail à effectuer ici.

-Bien sûr, Madame.

Irma Pince passa ainsi l'après-midi à expliquer le fonctionnent de la bibliothèque, même si la jeune femme en connaissait très bien les grandes lignes. La bibliothèque était composée de la pièce principale, accessible à tous et de la réserve dont l'entrée était conditionnée par l'autorisation d'un membre du corps professoral. Les livres contenus dans la bibliothèque devaient en principe rester à l'intérieur de la pièce, garnie de tables d'étude un peu partout permettant aux élèves d'étudier dans le silence. Les élèves avaient cependant le droit d'emprunter les livres dès lors qu'ils les faisaient enregistrer au bureau d'accueil. Ils avaient alors un mois pour les lire et les rendre. Passé ce délai, un avertissement était dispensé à l'élève retardataire. A fortiori, si le livre n'était pas rendu, l'élève devait le rembourser. Irma plaisanta sarcastiquement sur ce sujet :

-J'aimerai beaucoup voir un jour un élève perdre une édition originale.

Hermione grinça des dents en imaginant l'élève s'endetter à vie pour rembourser à la bibliothèque le prix d'un tel ouvrage.

Irma poursuivit l'explication en évoquant leur rôle respectif : elle décida qu'elles travailleraient ensemble pour le premier semestre afin que la jeune femme s'habitue au fonctionnement de la bibliothèque puis qu'elles se partageraient le travail de sorte à ce que chacune ait une matinée ou une après-midi de libre chaque jour.

Quand elle eut terminé, Hermione découvrit le fastidieux travail réservé à Madame Pince traditionnellement. Une liste des ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque devait être mise à jour. La femme lui expliqua que, d'ordinaire, elle faisait voler les livres des étagères pour être certaine de leur présence et cocher la liste. Mais elle avait pris de l'avance avant le départ en vacances si bien qu'Hermione n'eut qu'à ajouter les nouveaux livres et manuels de l'année dans les rayons et sur la liste. La jeune femme s'estima heureuse car elle ne se voyait pas vérifier la présence de milliers d'ouvrages en une semaine. D'autant plus, sans magie.

Madame Pince la laissa partir après cinq heures de l'après-midi. Hermione commençait à attraper un mal de tête dû au stress et à la fatigue mais elle ne pouvait rentrer dans ses quartiers. Se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial, elle s'imagina les paroles à prononcer. La jeune femme n'avait aucun soucis vis-à-vis du travail à effectuer à la bibliothèque mais les cours l'inquiétaient beaucoup.

Dès qu'elle eut atteint les gargouilles de pierre, elle marmonna :

-Hum, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec la Directrice.

L'une des gargouilles tourna sa tête de pierre grise vers l'autre dans un silence funeste. Une longue minute s'écoula avant que la première gargouille énonce d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Entrez.

L'escalier de pierre descendit lentement pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Hermione grimpa dessus et monta les escaliers jusqu'à frapper à une porte en bois ouvragé. La voix de Minerva se fit entendre si bien qu'elle s'autorisa à entrer.

Fermant la porte dans son dos, Hermione fit :

-Bonjour, Madame la Directrice.

-Bonjour, Hermione, la salua en retour Minerva, les yeux rivés sur un parchemin. Installez-vous, j'en ai pour une minute.

Hermione alla s'asseoir en face de la Directrice et, pendant qu'elle terminait son travail, le regard de la jeune femme s'orienta vers les portraits. Elle chercha un visage sympathique et repéra enfin le portrait de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main, les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Hermione lui offrit un sourire mais ne dit rien.

-Voulez-vous du thé ? s'enquit soudain Minerva.

-Oh, non merci. C'est gentil.

La Directrice fit un vague moulinet du poignée en orientant sa baguette derrière elle. Le bruit de la porcelaine retentit dans la pièce. Minerva croisa alors les mains devant son menton et fit :

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

Hermione inspira et prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je crois que je suis incapable d'enseigner, Professeur, lâcha-t-elle.

Scrutant le visage de Minerva, elle s'attendit à voir la déception mais elle ne remarqua que de l'amusement. La vieille femme se cala dans le fauteuil en cuir et commença :

-Je me doutais qu'il vous arriverait ce genre de pensée.

-Je suis navrée, fit Hermione, dépitée. Je n'ai suivi aucune formation, je suis incapable d'enseigner quoique ce soit à des élèves. Je ne me sens pas le courage de déterminer l'avenir de ces enfants. Et s'ils ne comprenaient rien à mes explications ?

L'emportement stressé de la jeune femme fut arrêté par la main levée de Minerva. Le regard plus franc, celle-ci parla doucement :

-Je sais pertinemment que vous n'avez pas appris à enseigner, Miss Granger. Et je ne vous demanderai sûrement pas d'égaler un véritable enseignant, cela va sans dire. Je vous demande simplement de parler à ces élèves avec vos mots, sereinement. Vous avez nécessairement quelques dons pour la pédagogie si vos amis Ronald et Harry ont eu de telles notes à leurs BUSE.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise. Elle voulut corriger Minerva :

-Mais ce sont mes amis justement, je sais comment leur parler pour qu'ils comprennent. Et puis j'avais du temps …

-Calmez-vous, Miss, la rassura Minerva, visiblement amusée. Les élèves que vous aurez seront des enfants immatures et stupides.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, choquée par les propos de la Directrice. Celle-ci la laissa cogiter un instant avant de s'expliquer :

-Ne vous sentez pas impressionnée par ces enfants. Vous craignez de mal leur apprendre leurs cours mais vous connaissez les manuels par cœur, vous avez toutes mes notes et je sais que vous en avez constituées de nouvelles. Parlez de ce que vous savez et ces enfants vous écouteront, d'autant plus qu'ils vous connaissent. Je crois que vous n'aurez aucun mal à les intéresser, Miss Granger. Votre jeunesse et votre rôle dans la guerre les attireront inévitablement.

Hermione réfléchit ardemment aux paroles de Minerva et dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle se détendit alors et soupira lourdement. Le stress reflua un peu tandis qu'elle respirait profondément en observant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre.

-Et si jamais quelque chose est mal compris chez eux, je serai là aux cours pratiques pour corriger leurs erreurs. Tranquillisez-vous. Même les plus aguerris appréhendent les rentrées scolaires, avoua Minerva gentiment.

Hermione acquiesça, l'air solennel. Elle remercia la Directrice et repartit dans ses quartiers, l'esprit reposé et avec l'envie de découvrir les élèves.

* * *

Assise à la table des professeurs pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se sentait très nerveuse. Elle gigotait sur sa chaise, attendant que les portes s'ouvrent sur les élèves des années passées. Près d'elle se trouvait en bout de table Severus qui avait accepté à contrecœur de faire partie de la table des professeurs au moins pour la rentrée bien qu'il n'enseigne plus. De l'autre côté se trouvait Pomona. Celle-ci, exubérante, ne cessait de parler à la jeune femme de l'histoire de ses plantes et de son apprenti, Neville. Selon elle, le jeune homme était promis à un bel avenir en tant que Botaniste.

-Pomona, intervint soudainement la voix éraillée et sourde de Severus. Pouvez-vous rester silencieuse quelques minutes avant l'arrivée bruyante des élèves ?

Loin de s'en vexer, Chourave s'exclama :

-Si je ne parlais pas, vous vous endormiriez d'ennui, Severus.

-Aucun risque, souffla-t-il.

Hermione cacha un sourire amusé dans sa paume de main. Elle lança un regard espiègle à Severus qui roula des yeux au ciel, fatigué.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et le tumulte des nouveaux arrivants envahit brutalement la Grande Salle. Hermione sentit de nouveau l'appréhension l'envahir. Elle se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et frotta ses mains moites sur ses cuisses. Habillée de sa plus belle robe de sorcière, la jeune femme tentait de rester sereine. Peine perdue, les élèves qui s'installaient rapidement à leur table respective avaient aperçu la constitution du corps professoral et certains hurlaient déjà que Hermione Granger allait être leur professeur.

La jeune femme inspira discrètement de l'air, stressée au possible.

-Détendez-vous, Miss Granger, marmonna Severus à sa droite. Ce ne sont que des cornichons à l'esprit atrophié.

-Vu comme ça, répondit-elle en les regardant d'un autre œil. Vous pensiez aussi que j'étais un cornichon à l'esprit atrophié ?

Lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle le vit répondre, nonchalant :

-Je pense toujours que vous êtes un cornichon à l'esprit atrophié. Nuance.

Elle ricana discrètement, un peu plus calme. Elle savait intérieurement qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Severus avait tellement mal réagi quand Hermione lui avait fait part de son envie d'intégrer l'hôpital magique de Londres qu'il était plus que probable qu'il ait eu d'autres espoirs la concernant.

Quand les élèves furent tous assis, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur Madame Bibine, désormais directrice de Serpentard et professeur de vol. Des enfants de onze ans à l'air émerveillé et parfois perdus couraient pour tenir la distance avec l'enseignante au pas énergique. Hermione sentit alors un immense coup de vieux la frapper de plein fouet, accompagné par une nostalgie dévorante. Elle leva une main à sa bouche et entreprit de se ronger les ongles.

Les jeunes élèves s'arrêtèrent devant les quelques marches menant au tabouret sur lequel reposait le choixpeau magique. Madame Bibine fit volte-face, calmant immédiatement les voix des élèves pour annoncer :

-Vous allez être appelés un par un dans l'ordre alphabétique. Quand votre nom sera prononcé, vous irez vous placer sur le tabouret. Je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous dira dans quelle maison vous serez réparti. Vous pourrez alors rejoindre la table correspondante.

La répartition commença ainsi. Hermione souriait parfois devant les visages apeurés ou déterminés chaque fois qu'un nom était appelé. Elle se souvenait du jour de sa répartition. Elle avait déjà lu quatre fois l'histoire de Poudlard et savait dans quelle maison elle aurait aimé être. Gryffondor l'avait ainsi accueillie.

Lorsque la répartition fut terminée et les élèves placés, la Directrice se leva de sa chaise et le silence s'abattit.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je remercie les anciens élèves de leur retour au château et accueille les premières années avec joie. J'espère que cette année sera aussi belle que l'an passé et que les esprits auront effacé les mauvais souvenirs.

La référence à la guerre était évidente mais Hermione ne fut pas certaine que tous l'ait comprise. Les trop jeunes ne devaient avoir qu'une idée abstraite de ce qu'il s'était passé. En cherchant du regard les plus âgés, elle plissa les yeux. Beaucoup avaient un air très grave sur le visage, signe qu'ils étaient conscients que la guerre n'était pas si loin d'eux finalement.

Minerva poursuivit son discours de bienvenue et arriva à l'instant de la présentation des professeurs :

-Cette année, Rolanda Bibine sera à nouveau ma directrice adjointe et Directrice de la maison Serpentard.

Quelques applaudissements polis retentirent du côté des Serpentard.

-Severus Rogue ici présent a accepté d'assister au banquet de ce soir mais il n'enseignera pas.

Hermione fut vivement gênée d'entendre d'innombrables soupirs de soulagement soulever la salle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna son regard sur son voisin. A sa surprise, Rogue avait un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, à peine touché par les réactions. La jeune femme n'osa rien dire.

-La nouveauté cette année concerne la Métamorphose que je n'enseignerai qu'en pratique. Miss Hermione Granger enseignera la théorie et assistera Madame Pince à la bibliothèque.

Hermione se leva à l'entente de son nom et, à peine Minerva eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'un déluge d'applaudissement inonda la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor se levèrent tous tandis que certains élèves des autres tables les imitèrent. La jeune femme fut secouée par la réaction plus qu'enthousiaste que sa présence provoquait. Certains sifflaient de joie tandis que d'autres criaient à pleine voix. Dans le brouhaha assourdissant, elle n'entendit rien de concret mais elle fut certaine qu'on la félicitait chaudement. Vivement gênée par tant de démonstration, elle leur fit un bref signe de la tête et se rassit, le visage chaud.

Il fallut encore une bonne minute avant que la Grande Salle ne se soit tue à nouveau pour laisser la Directrice parler.

-Manifestement, chuchota Rogue à sa droite. Vous faites l'unanimité.

-Ils changeront d'avis quand nous serons en classe, minimisa-t-elle.

-Il y a peu de chance. Vous êtes une héroïne pour eux et certains vous ont connu alors que vous étiez à leur table.

Hermione regarda alors la table des Gryffondor et reconnut certains élèves de septième année aujourd'hui. Ils avaient été en quatrième année quand elle-même était en sixième année. Visiblement, ils se souvenaient d'elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les cours devaient commencer. Les emplois du temps furent distribués à chacun par les directeurs de maison. Rolanda, Minerva, Pomona et Flitwick se chargèrent donc de défiler dans les rangs pour la distribution. Severus n'était pas venu ce matin et Hermione se doutait qu'il ne viendrait sans doute plus jamais aux repas. Elle en fut particulièrement déçue. Elle appréciait cet homme grognon et la réaction des élèves la veille avait sans doute dû le blesser, même s'il n'en avait rien montré. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir aux enfants, Rogue était horrible avec eux. Mais en connaissant sommairement l'histoire de l'homme, elle estimait qu'un minimum de respect lui était dû.

Hermione piocha dans son bol de porridge et le repoussa ensuite, calée et angoissée. Elle ne savait pas encore quand elle aurait cours. Quand tous les emplois du temps furent donnés, Minerva rejoignit les professeurs pour à leur tour leur fournirent les horaires de cours. Quand la Directrice arriva devant Hermione, elle tapota de sa baguette un parchemin et le lui tendit en marmonnant :

-Vous vous en sortirez très bien, rassurez-vous.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire et regarda son emploi du temps. Elle commençait à dix heures avec les cinquièmes années Serpentard/Gryffondor. Elle souffla un peu. Elle serait confrontée aux plus âgés et aux plus combatifs.

Le temps fila rapidement. La jeune femme avait déjà rejoint sa salle de classe une demi-heure avant le début de son cours. Elle tournait en rond derrière son bureau en chêne, redressait ses fiches de cours, observait la configuration de la salle de classe. Hermione se mordilla un doigt et commença à entendre des pas derrière sa porte close. Elle observa la pendule au mur et songea qu'il restait dix minutes avant le début du cours. Elle aurait une première heure avec chacune des classes qui lui étaient attribuées, puis la semaine d'après, Hermione devrait systématiquement céder ses classes à Minerva après l'heure de cours théorique. Hermione patienta encore, respirant profondément et se donna du courage :

-Tu as combattu des Mangemorts, tu t'es fait torturée, tu es l'unique survivante d'une expérience délirante, ce ne sont pas des cornichons qui vont t'effrayer.

Hermione eut un sourire amusée en songeant à la terminologie employée par Rogue. Immédiatement, ces élèves paraissaient moins effrayants. Décidée, la jeune femme lissa sa robe de sorcière et alla vers la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand. Derrière se trouvaient les élèves de cinquième année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, en rang accolés à chacun des murs encadrant la porte. Elle eut un petit sourire de circonstance et les laissa entrer dans la salle. Hermione resta à la porte pour tous les accueillir, saluant certain d'un rapide bonjour. Dès que tous furent entrés, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau. Les élèves s'installèrent rapidement sur les tables, bavardant gaiement. Elle les laissa faire, se sentant incapable de les réprimander dès le premier cours.

Elle eut le silence rapidement cependant. Dès que tous furent assis et les yeux rivés sur elle, Hermione se redressa de toute sa hauteur et commença :

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je pense que la plupart me connaît mais je vais quand même me présenter.

Certains sourirent fièrement à cette phrase et échangèrent des regards entre eux.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et cette année, j'ai la charge de vous enseigner la théorie de la Métamorphose. Avant toute chose, je voudrais mettre les choses au point avec vous.

Elle balada son regard sur l'ensemble de la classe, reconnut certains élèves qu'elle avait côtoyé.

-J'ai été élève à vos côtés il y a trois ans. Vous m'avez peut-être déjà aperçue dans les couloirs, ne serait-ce que parce que je suis amie avec Harry Potter et je reconnais vos visages. J'admets aussi être très jeune pour enseigner, je ne suis pas bien plus âgée que vous. Mais ça ne fait pas de nous des amis. Je suis là pour vous faire apprendre la Métamorphose. Idéalement, j'aimerais vous apprendre à aimer les rouages qui organisent cette matière, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir cette ambition pour l'instant.

Des rires surgirent avant de se calmer tout aussi vite. Hermione leur adressa un petit sourire avant de poursuivre sous les regards scrutateurs des élèves :

-Pour cette année, j'aimerai donc que vous me voyez comme une enseignante parmi les autres. N'hésitez surtout pas à m'interrompre si je ne suis pas claire. Ce n'est pas mon métier et il est possible que je parte dans des raisonnements parfois trop complexes pour votre niveau. Avez-vous des questions ?

Le regard d'Hermione balaya l'assemblée et tomba sur une élève de Serpentard au regard clair, main levée. La jeune femme plissa les yeux en la dévisageant et tenta :

-Rosa Stewart, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille parut surprise par sa mémoire et acquiesça, un léger sourire hautain sur les lèvres. Elle redressa le menton pour demander d'une voix ferme :

-Pourquoi n'enseignez-vous que la théorie de la Métamorphose, Miss Granger ?

Hermione s'attendait à cette question. Préparée, elle lui répondit en souriant :

-D'une part, je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas mon métier. Le conseil administratif a accepté que j'enseigne la moitié du cours uniquement parce que la pratique est réalisée par la Directrice elle-même. D'autre part, la Directrice est très occupée et avait cruellement besoin d'être déchargée de quelques-unes de ses tâches. Ainsi, nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour trancher cette matière en deux.

Rosa Stewart leva de nouveau la main en l'air. Hermione la réinterrogea du regard :

-Mais alors vous n'êtes pas qualifiée pour être devant nous, n'est-ce-pas ?

La question fut posée sur un ton si innocent qu'elle parut légitime. Mais Hermione était habituée au comportement des Serpentards et les regards que certains échangèrent entre eux lui révélèrent que la question était calculée.

La jeune femme se décala de son bureau pour en faire le tour et elle s'assit dessus, faisant directement face aux élèves en contrebas.

-Je n'ai jamais été l'apprentie d'un professeur de Métamorphose, vous avez raison, Miss Stewart, avoua sans honte la jeune femme. Cependant, la Directrice a estimé que j'avais reçu suffisamment de BUSE pour être compétente et enseigner aux plus jeunes années, ce pourquoi je suis ici.

-Mais vous n'avez pas vos ASPIC, intervint vivement Rosa Stewart, sans lever la main.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé et répondit du tac au tac :

-En effet, j'étais trop occupée à traquer Voldemort en septième année.

Une vague d'effroi glaça les élèves devant elle. Certains murmurèrent des paroles apeurées à leurs voisins tandis que d'autres détournaient le regard. Hermione les laissa un instant enregistrer ses paroles. Le nom de Voldemort n'était plus tabou mais la majorité des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne le craignait toujours, apeurés à l'idée de s'attirer le mauvais œil. Le mage noir était entré dans la liste des malheurs.

Une main hésitante se leva. Hermione identifia rapidement le Gryffondor, plus habituée aux gens de sa maison :

-Oui, Monsieur Stanford ?

Le garçon jeta un regard à son voisin, un grand blond costaud et demanda à l'enseignante :

-Comment s'est passé votre septième année, professeur ? Je veux dire … vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Le ton clairement incertain montra à Hermione que le garçon ne cherchait pas à la coincer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu que les élèves lui posent des questions à ce sujet, du moins elle avait imaginé couper net la conversation. Cependant, elle avait lâché le pavé dans la marre. Elle ne pouvait pas véritablement les laisser dans l'expectative.

La jeune femme se leva de son bureau et se balada devant les élèves, pensive.

-Je ne comptais pas vous parler de cette année, avoua-t-elle en croisant le regard de certains. Je ne vous dirais rien de plus que ce que les journaux sérieux ont déjà révélé. Mais je peux vous parler de ce que moi, j'ai vécu.

Le silence lourd des élèves prouvaient leur grand intérêt pour les prochaines paroles de la sorcière. Celle-ci s'immobilisa, leur faisant face et commença lentement :

-Vous étiez un peu jeune encore. Mais vous vous souvenez des personnes qui ont envahi l'école, des journaux corrompus, de la peur de vos parents. Peut-être certains sont-ils même orphelins.

Hermione vit quelques regard s'orienter au fond de la classe mais elle n'identifia pas la personne visée.

-Harry Potter a été traqué dans tout le pays. J'ai accepté de le suivre avec Ronald Weasley. Nous nous sommes cachés, nous avons été blessés, poursuivis par des Mangemorts, par Voldemort. Nous avions peurs. Ne croyez pas que nous trois sommes différents des autres personnes qui ont résisté aussi. Nous n'étions que des gamins de dix-sept ans. Des gens plus expérimentés ont sûrement été plus courageux et nobles que nous. Harry a eu l'opportunité de vaincre ce mage noir. J'ai vu des journaux parler de destinée, de devoir ou de chance. Je dirais que c'est un mélange des trois et en même temps, ça n'a rien à voir.

Hermione tourna le regard un instant vers la fenêtre installée près de son bureau et reprit dans le silence plat :

-J'ai eu la chance de survivre à ça et peut-être que le dénouement était que je me retrouve devant vous, à vous raconter une partie de la guerre … et à ne pas encore faire mon cours, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Certains sourirent, mais la plupart resta grave.

-Je voudrais que vous compreniez bien que cette guerre est partie d'un seul homme. Tous ces morts, toute cette peur … à cause d'un seul homme. Les guerres commencent à partir de rien. C'est pour cette raison que la Directrice et le choixpeau, hier soir vous ont asséné des discours de paix et d'entraide. Lâché comme ça, ça ne veut sans doute rien dire pour vous. Mais réfléchissez à ceci : est-ce que vos querelles de maison en valent la peine à côté de ce que vous avez pu vivre il y a deux ans ? N'en parlez pas entre vous. Certains seraient capables de se moquer. Quand vous aurez trouvé une réponse, peut-être que certains changeront.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux un moment. Finalement, Hermione leur offrit un sourire et lança vivement :

-Maintenant, on va passer à quelque chose de plus réjouissant.

Cela arracha quelques sourires. Un plaisantin soupira bruyamment en lâchant à haute voix :

-Pourquoi nous ?

Des rires fusèrent. Hermione se retint de rire et se tourna vers son bureau pour sortir ses fiches de cours.

-Vous connaissez la Métamorphose depuis près de cinq ans mais un rappel est toujours utile. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en donner la définition ?

Une main se leva :

-Hum, Miss Saliwick ?

-C'est une matière magique qui concerne la transfiguration de chose matérielle et/ou corporel.

-Très bien. Mais encore ? relança Hermione.

Un autre Gryffondor leva la main et parla dès qu'il en eut l'autorisation :

-Les animagi ?

-Une phrase comporte un sujet, un verbe et un complément. On reprend, le reprit-elle.

Son voisin de table sa gaussa ce qui interpella Hermione. Elle l'envisagea du regard et lui lança :

-Votre voisin semble disposé à nous éclairer. On vous écoute.

Celui-ci perdit sa fougue et se redressa. Il ouvrit la bouche, chercha quelque chose à dire et lâcha :

-Hum, le plus grand Maître de la Métamorphose est Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione fut frappée par sa réponse. Elle resta avec un bras en l'air, hébétée. L'élève se dandina sur sa chaise, attendant la réaction de l'enseignante. La jeune femme baissa lentement son bras et rebondit sur sa phrase :

-Au XXème siècle, en effet. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un a d'autres noms de sorciers célèbres dans cette matière ?

Cette fois, Rosa Stewart leva la main. Méfiante, Hermione l'interrogea :

-Miss Stewart ?

-Irma Grandson a été l'une des précurseurs de la Métamorphose au Moyen-Age aux côtés de Diwell Newton qui a créé entre autre le sortilège de transfiguration des éléments.

Hermione eut un vague sourire satisfait en répondant :

-Excellent, Miss Stewart. Dix points pour Serpentard.

La jeune femme poursuivit son cours, heureuse et sereine. L'heure passa rapidement alors qu'Hermione expliquait les grandes lignes du programme de l'année, l'importance des BUSE et l'examen final en Métamorphose. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, elle salua les élèves et les laissa s'enfuir dans le couloir. Dès qu'elle fut seule, la jeune femme s'avachit lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau et soupira.

Dans le silence de la salle de classe, elle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié. Dès que l'heure avait commencé, Hermione s'était détendue. Elle n'avait cependant pas anticipé la question de sa septième année et maintenant qu'elle en avait expliqué les grandes lignes, elle devrait probablement en faire de même avec les plus jeunes.

-Hum, peut-être pas avec les premières années. Je vais leur faire peur, conclut-elle.

Hermione resta immobile un instant avant de se lever soudainement.

-Je dois rejoindre la bibliothèque, marmonna-t-elle seule en rangeant ses fiches de cours.

La jeune femme rassembla tout puis sortit de la salle de classe vide pour trottiner dans les couloirs de Poudlard plein d'élèves. Elle esquiva quelques groupes de jeunes sorciers, traversa une petite cour solitaire puis prit un escalier en colimaçon. Une fois à l'étage de la bibliothèque, Hermione remonta son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et marcha d'un pas vif pour atteindre la haute porte de ce sanctuaire. La jeune femme entra sans ralentir et constata que la bibliothèque était vide d'élèves tandis que Madame Pince lisait tranquillement dans un coin.

Hermione ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que des élèves viennent déjà faire des recherches ici. Cependant, cela peina un peu la jeune femme. Rejoignant Madame Pince, Hermione posa ses affaires derrière le bureau.

-Ah, très chère, fit Irma en la voyant près d'elle. J'ai besoin que vous alliez répertorier les livres de la section _Animaux fantastiques_ dans la catégorie _Anciens et oubliés_. Voici la liste. Le professeur Gobe-Planche en a besoin pour adapter ses cours aux recherches que peuvent faire les élèves.

-Oh, bien sûr. J'y vais tout de suite, fit Hermione en prenant la feuille de parchemin.

La jeune femme s'y dirigea, sachant d'avance où se trouvait cette catégorie de livre. Dès qu'elle fut entre les hauts rayons d'ouvrages, elle soupira. Elle devrait discrètement grimper aux échelles pour atteindre les plus hauts livres entreposés ici. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, alla chercher une échelle et la fit glisser devant elle. La jeune femme refoula la frustration et la profonde injustice qu'elle ressentait. Ne plus pouvoir se servir de la magie avait parfois un effet ravageur sur son moral. Hermione faisait tout pour repousser cette mélancolie et ce sentiment d'impuissance au fond d'elle mais les émotions restaient ancrées dans sa poitrine.

-Alors, _Monstres et animaux mythiques_ , lut-elle avant de chercher l'ouvrage dans le rayon.

* * *

Hermione frappa trois coups secs et francs. Sa première journée de cours et de travail à la bibliothèque l'avait harassée. Elle avait eu envie de retourner dans ses quartiers et de s'enfouir sous une montagne de couverture avec un bon livre et un thé noir mais elle s'était ravisée sur le chemin. Le repas du soir était terminé et elle n'avait pas revu Severus depuis la veille. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, ses vieux réflexes de l'hôpital revenaient pour la forcer à s'enquérir de l'état de santé de l'homme.

Hermione se trouvait donc devant sa porte d'entrée, dans l'étroit couloir de pierre. La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant entrapercevoir le visage disgracieux de Severus. Hermione lui offrit un grand sourire et s'exclama :

-Je vous avais dit que je viendrais vous embêter.

L'homme roula des yeux et se détourna de la porte, la laissant entrouverte. La jeune femme la repoussa doucement et pénétra dans le séjour. Sans attendre d'invitation, elle enleva sa cape pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau de l'entrée et posa son sac en bandoulière. Elle soupira de contentement et partit rejoindre le canapé pour s'y asseoir avec aise.

Rogue l'observa durant toute l'opération, l'air impassible. Hermione lui sourit grandement et fit :

-Venez vous asseoir avec moi.

-Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, marmonna-t-il de cette éternelle voix éraillée. Qui est l'invité ?

-Je suis invitée ? releva Hermione, l'air ravi. Dans ce cas, je souhaiterais boire un thé bien chaud, s'il-vous-plaît.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle envahissait son espace mais jamais Rogue ne lui avait fait un quelconque vrai reproche quant à son comportement envers lui. Depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital, elle avait su que Severus serait seul jusqu'à son complet rétablissement. Connaissant sommairement l'histoire de l'homme grâce à Harry, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour tout le courage dont il avait fait preuve. Il n'avait jamais été récompensé pour aucune de ses actions. Et pourtant, Harry avait un jour avoué à la jeune femme que sans Rogue, ils n'auraient peut-être jamais gagné la guerre contre le Mage noir. Depuis ce jour, Hermione ne pouvait réprimer l'envie de partager quelque chose avec Rogue, de sorte qu'il ne finisse pas aigri par le temps et par la solitude.

Elle avait pensé qu'il chercherait à la faire fuir mais il n'avait pas vraiment bronché, acceptant sa présence sans trop rechigner. Les quelques piques envoyées de tout côté n'étaient qu'un divertissement au même titre qu'une intéressante conversation sur l'origine de la magie par exemple. Hermione se plaisait à penser qu'il l'appréciait mais c'était sans doute présomptueux de sa part.

Severus la dévisagea un moment avant de sortir lentement sa baguette. La jeune femme l'observa alors, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de braquer son regard sur cette tige de bois. L'homme fit élégamment valser l'extrémité de sa baguette dans l'air et un service à thé sortit d'un placard pour se préparer seul. Rogue resta le bras en l'air, immobile. Hermione ne détacha son regard de l'objet magique que lorsqu'elle trouva le silence étrangement lourd. Elle lui offrit un sourire plus contenu et détourna les yeux.

-Ça ne vous manque pas ? souffla-t-il, comme hésitant.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Severus cherchait seulement une manière relativement douce pour poser la question qui le taraudait sûrement. Hermione le vit la rejoindre sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Les coudes sur les genoux, il l'observait intensément, la baguette à la main.

Elle se força à ne pas regarder l'objet et plongea dans son regard d'obsidienne.

-Quoi donc ? fit Hermione, détachée.

Severus ne la lâcha pas du regard et tendit lentement sa baguette vers elle. Hermione perdit son faible sourire et se recula un peu lorsqu'elle vit l'objet l'approcher de trop près.

-Arrêtez, dit-elle, la voix tendue.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de répondre d'un ton dur :

-Bien évidemment que ça me manque. Vous imaginez si du jour au lendemain, on vous enlevait votre baguette ?

Rogue ramena sa main à lui et rangea sa baguette magique. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait d'autre. Hermione détourna la tête, énervée par son insistance. Elle soupira encore et se frotta les yeux fermement.

-Pardon, je suis fatiguée. La journée a été longue.

Le service à thé voleta doucement jusqu'à eux pour se poser sur la table basse en bois rustique. Hermione attrapa la anse de sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide brûla sa langue mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Rogue l'imita et demanda après un long silence, seulement coupé par le craquement du bois dans la cheminée :

-Aviez-vous une raison autre que celle de venir m'embêter ce soir ?

Hermione retrouva son sourire espiègle.

-Je voulais vous raconter ma journée.

-J'imagine que je ne peux que vous écouter, soupira-t-il, faussement fatigué.

Hermione perçut l'intérêt qu'il porta à ses paroles quand elle commença :

-En fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé faire cours aux élèves. J'ai commencé avec les cinquièmes années et je dois dire que je pensais la tâche beaucoup plus ardue. Enfin, ce n'était que le premier cours mais je m'en suis bien sortie.

-Vous les intéressez, c'est naturel, intervint-il avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

-Ils m'ont demandé ce que j'avais fait en septième année, lâcha-t-elle.

Severus s'arrêta dans son geste et l'observa, immobile. Il alla tranquillement reposer sa tasse sur la table basse et demanda :

-Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

Hermione se perdit un instant dans le souvenir de la matinée et elle haussa les épaules.

-Qu'il n'y avait rien d'héroïque.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Plongeant son regard dans le reflet de son thé, elle se chercha des traits changés. Mais Hermione n'était pas vraiment différente d'avant. Moins naïve sans aucun doute. Mais elle n'avait sûrement pas gagné en noblesse ou en courage comme semblait le penser chaque élève à Poudlard.

-D'autres ont été beaucoup plus courageux que trois gosses dans une tente en pleine forêt, ajouta-t-elle finalement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Rogue plissa lentement les yeux quand il comprit qu'elle le visait.

-Arrêtez-ça, Miss, gronda-t-il, mécontent.

Hermione lui sourit, narquoise.

-Vous êtes trop modeste.

-Vous ne savez rien, fit-il, plus dur.

-J'en sais assez pour avoir mon avis sur vous et il n'a rien de négatif, rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

Severus grogna dans sa barbe et se leva soudainement pour faire les cent pas dans sa pièce. Hermione voulut changer de sujet vu l'agitation qui le prenait.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais aimé enseigner ?

Sa question hors sujet fit s'immobiliser l'homme. Rogue fit volte-face et se détendit visiblement quand il remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il resta pourtant planter au milieu du séjour pour répondre, la voix tendue malgré tout :

-Les élèves sont beaucoup trop insouciants et insolents. Ils ne savent rien de la vie et se permettent de juger tout ce qu'ils voient.

Hermione fronça les sourcils inconsciemment. Elle se demanda s'il parlait de son expérience en tant qu'enseignant ou en tant qu'élève. Rogue arborait un sourire sans joie qui se transforma en grimace avant qu'il ne retourne s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme. Celle-ci patienta le temps qu'il se remette de son émotion personnelle.

-Ce sont justement des enfants, expliqua doucement Hermione. Ils ne savent rien et c'est aux professeurs de leur enseigner une base. A eux de se débrouiller avec ensuite.

-Je n'ai pas votre tolérance, trancha-t-il.

-Je pense que tout le monde le sait, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

L'homme eut un vague rictus. En constatant qu'il ne se dériderait pas, Hermione avala le reste de sa tasse puis se leva.

-Je vais vous laisser. Non pas que votre enthousiasmante présence m'ennuie mais j'ai du sommeil à rattraper et j'ai deux cours demain. D'autant plus que Madame Pince me demande de grimper à toutes les échelles pour aller chercher des ouvrages inutiles, s'agaça-t-elle faussement.

Cela eut pour effet de provoquer un faible sourire chez Rogue. Il se leva mais la laissa rejoindre seule l'entrée. Hermione s'enveloppa de sa cape, ramassa son sac et entendit :

-Vous … non, laissez tomber. Allez-vous en, conclut-il en se détournant pour nettoyer le service à thé.

La jeune femme resta perplexe devant son éloquence. Elle l'ignora finalement puis l'informa :

-Il y a des chances pour que je revienne vous enquiquiner. Apparemment, je serai affectée à la distribution d'ouvrage commandé. Visiblement, vous en achetez régulièrement selon Madame Pince alors vous risquez de me revoir rapidement.

Hermione le salua gaiement et repartit par la porte d'entrée, laissant derrière elle un homme au regard brillant.

* * *

 **Acclamation pour une héroïne de guerre à la rentrée, j'ai trouvé ça évident en l'écrivant. Que pensez vous de mon Hermione enseignante ? J'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire son premier cours et surtout son stress d'enseigner. J'espère avoir écrit ça de manière claire et réaliste.**

 **Quant à Severus, relation toujours taquine bien que le sujet de l'expérience revienne encore et toujours … Merci d'avoir lu ! A dimanche prochain !**


	6. Chapitre sixième

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Bonne année 2016 et plein de bonheur ! Je suis ravie de venir poster la suite de cette histoire, vous n'imaginez pas combien vos commentaires et le nombre de lecture comptabilisé me font du bien. Je suis encore en période de révision et je suis juste en train de saturer (genre sévère). J'ai aussi eu envie de tout arrêter, de brûler mes cours, d'aller voir un psy, de pousser quelqu'un dans un escalier ... c'était pas la joie quoi cette semaine. Et j'en ai encore jusque jeudi après midi (mon dernier oral). Saturation quand tu nous tiens !**

 **Trève de bavardage sur ma vie absolument pitoyable du moment, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, me dire ce qui va ou pas et si les personnages ne virent pas au OOC. Merci à vous ! :D**

* * *

Depuis la rentrée, une semaine s'écoula et Hermione se rendait compte combien le rythme de l'année allait être épuisant pour elle.

-N'oubliez pas : pour la semaine prochaine, je veux vingt centimètres de parchemin sur la transmutation des éléments vivants en période pré-lunaire. La Directrice devrait arriver d'ici peu et je vous souhaite de réussir l'exercice vu à l'instant. Bonne journée !

Hermione les observa noter rapidement dans leurs agendas les devoirs à faire et retourna à son bureau pour ranger ses fiches de cours. Les cinquièmes années restèrent assis et commencèrent à parler entre eux. La jeune femme les laissa faire et alla ouvrir la porte de la salle de cours pour découvrir Minerva derrière. Hermione lui offrit un grand sourire et fit :

-Bonjour, Madame. J'ai terminé l'apprentissage de la transmutation. J'espère qu'ils ont compris.

-Nous vous inquiétez pas, s'il y a un problème je corrigerai les erreurs, la rassura-t-elle à voix basse avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe.

Immédiatement, le silence se fit. Hermione sortit par la porte et la referma doucement tandis qu'elle admirait l'autorité naturelle qui se dégageait de la Directrice. Elle avait toujours admiré Minerva depuis le jour de leur rentrée à Poudlard.

La jeune femme fit volte-face et commença à trottiner de nouveau dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Bibliothèque. Elle avait terminé le cours du matin et enchaînait sur deux heures auprès de Madame Pince avant de manger et de retourner faire cours. Hermione comptait aussi approfondir une notion vue avec les deuxièmes années. Les Serdaigles posaient énormément de questions si bien que la jeune femme n'avançait pas au rythme souhaité. De plus, elle se rendait tout doucement compte que, même si les vacances d'été étaient encore proches, certains élèves avaient d'énormes lacunes.

Arrivée devant les grandes portes de la Bibliothèque, Hermione les poussa brusquement pour pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire littéraire. Elle s'approcha du bureau sur lequel figurait un petit mot gribouillé rapidement. La jeune sorcière le prit doucement et lut :

 _Un fournisseur m'a appelée de toute urgence. Je dois y aller. Je ne sais quand je reviendrai. Tâchez de tenir la Bibliothèque jusqu'à mon retour._

 _Madame Irma Pince_

Hermione grimaça et gémit en même temps.

-Mais je dois faire cours cet après-midi, se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir deux ou trois groupes d'élèves assis calmement autour des tables mises à leur disposition. Les élèves venaient tout doucement à la Bibliothèque en ce début d'année et Hermione remarqua qu'il s'agissait principalement de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Elle soupira lourdement et installa ses affaires derrière le bureau. Avisant une liste près des plumes, la jeune femme considéra le travail à faire. Une commande venait d'arriver et n'attendait qu'à être déballée. Certains devaient être rangés dans les étagères et retranscris dans l'inventaire de la Bibliothèque tandis que d'autres devaient être livrés aux professeurs qui en avaient fait la commande. Hermione ne voyait pas sa journée finir.

Elle alla derechef dans la Réserve pour attraper le lourd colis. Retournant au bureau de Madame Pince, elle se demandait encore comment elle ferait pour être à la fois à la Bibliothèque et en cours. L'image de Neville lui revint en mémoire.

-J'irais lui demander, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ouvrant le carton, Hermione en sortit les livres et les tria. Une fois fait, elle rangea dans le carton les livres commandés par les enseignants. Elle devrait aller voir le Professeur Chourave ainsi que Severus. Haussant les sourcils, la sorcière plongea sa main dans le carton pour attraper celui qui était destiné à Rogue.

- _Magie tellurique et anomalies_ , lut-elle à haute voix.

Le souvenir de l'ouvrage qu'elle lui avait prêté et qu'il avait qualifié de ridicule lui revint en tête. Elle s'exclama :

-Mais il est intéressé en fait !

Hermione se figea en réalisant qu'elle avait parlé trop fort. Elle remarqua des regards sur elle mais elle les apaisa en leur souriant gentiment. En baissant la tête discrètement, elle ricana seule. Severus pouvait bien dire que ces recherches sur les anomalies magiques étaient ridicules, il achetait quand même des livres pour en comprendre la portée. Fière de sa découverte, elle se promit de le charrier à ce sujet.

Reprenant son travail, elle attrapa la pile de livres à ranger dans la Bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la section des Sortilèges. Entourée par les hautes étagères, Hermione chemina dans le silence et dans l'obscurité du lieu. Seuls ses pas lents provoquaient des petits bruits tout juste audibles. La jeune femme repéra le nom de l'auteur sur les étagères et attrapa une échelle pour aller ranger le tome trois de l'ouvrage avec ses congénères. Dès qu'elle revint sur le sol, Hermione attrapa les livres qu'elle avait posé sur les dalles de pierre le temps de grimper et reprit son chemin.

Quand elle arriva à la section des Potions, elle vit un élève de troisième année dans la rangée. Le garçon était de Serpentard et une grosse paire de lunettes mangeait le haut de son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui, le salua doucement quand il la vit puis chercha l'étagère où ranger le livre suivant.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Hermione mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure en pestant contre les noms alambiqués des auteurs. Soudain, des petits pas à sa gauche l'interpellèrent. Le garçon de Serpentard s'arrêta dès qu'elle le vit et demanda, la voix sûre malgré ses yeux détournés :

-Excusez-moi, Miss. Je cherche un ouvrage mais je crois qu'il ne se trouve pas dans les étagères.

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire et demanda gentiment :

-Quel est le nom du livre ?

-Il s'agit de _Potions d'ailleurs et philtres de tradition_ de Ibnir Al-Hatal, répondit-il en remontant ses lourdes lunettes sur son nez.

Le geste lui rappela instantanément Harry quand ses lunettes rondes lui tombaient sur le nez. Un sentiment de tendresse lui tint la poitrine.

-Oh, répondit Hermione en réfléchissant alors. S'il n'est pas dans les étagères, alors il doit avoir été emprunté par quelqu'un.

Le garçon détourna le regard vers le rayonnage et souffla un léger « ah ». Hermione plissa les yeux et crut comprendre qu'il était déçu. Les Serpentards avaient toujours été étranges pour la jeune femme. Hermione réfléchit un peu puis dit :

-Si vous voulez, je peux prendre votre nom et le mettre de côté dès qu'il sera de nouveau à la Bibliothèque.

Le regard du garçon revint sur elle et il hocha vivement la tête. Hermione lui sourit, satisfaite et lui fit :

-Suivez-moi, je vais enregistrer votre nom.

Elle revint alors en sens inverse pour rejoindre le bureau de Madame Pince et posa ses lourds ouvrages en soupirant. Hermione attrapa la liste de l'inventaire et constata qu'effectivement le livre avait été emprunté. Mais quand elle vit le nom, elle haussa les sourcils.

-Il s'agit d'un livre très complexe pour votre âge et il n'est pas demandé par les professeurs, souleva Hermione en regardant le garçon derrière elle.

Le Serpentard remonta nerveusement ses lunettes, non sans une certaine contenance.

-C'est une matière qui m'intéresse, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Vu le bouquin, il doit être passionné, pensa-t-elle.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Vincent Hornigold, l'informa-t-il sobrement.

-Très bien. C'est noté. Dès que j'aurais le livre, je vous le ferai savoir et vous pourrez venir le chercher à la Bibliothèque, conclut Hermione, souriante.

-Merci, Miss Granger, la remercia-t-il avant de repartir à une table d'étude.

Avec ce sentiment unique du devoir accompli, la jeune femme attrapa de nouveau ses livres et passa devant une table autour de laquelle se trouvaient trois filles de Serdaigle et un garçon de Gryffondor. Hermione les salua d'un signe de tête mais fut arrêtée par le Gryffondor.

-Miss Granger, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Hermione pila et fit volte-face pour dévisager le jeune homme de cinquième année. Elle se souvenait de lui, il s'agissait d'un certain Johnson. Le garçon était un vrai plaisantin et parfois, elle devait le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il cesse ses idioties en classe. Il lui rappelait un peu les jumeaux Weasley dans leurs meilleurs moments.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Le Gryffondor, sans aucune gêne, commença à expliquer d'un ton vif :

-Nous avons une dissertation à faire en Histoire de la Magie mais il nous manque plein d'informations. Vous êtes douée en Histoire ?

Surprise par le ton franc du garçon, Hermione mit un moment avant de répondre, amusée :

-Je me défends. Quel est le sujet ?

Cette fois, une des filles de Serdaigle intervint pour lui apprendre d'une voix lasse et fatiguée :

-La Troisième Guerre des Gobelins pendant le règne de Ourtok le Cruel.

Hermione retint un rire franchement amusé en voyant le découragement des élèves. Elle reposa -encore une fois- ses livres sur la table d'étude et lança en réfléchissant :

-Ce n'est pas du programme de quatrième année ?

-Si ! s'exclama une autre Serdaigle. C'est justement pour cela qu'on ne sait rien sur cette guerre.

Cette fois, Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine pour dire d'un ton moralisateur :

-Vous devriez justement la connaître.

Les élèves détournèrent le regard et Hermione comprit nettement qu'elle venait de briser le petit lien que les élèves tentaient de créer avec elle. La jeune femme se fit l'effet de la Directrice quand elle était de mauvaise humeur : sèche et cassante.

Hermione décroisa les bras et s'avoua qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler à certains enseignants. Elle devait leur apprendre la Métamorphose mais elle pouvait très bien éviter d'imposer une autorité factice pour ressembler à une personne qui n'était pas elle. La jeune femme prit une chaise près du Gryffondor et s'y assit avant de dire :

-Comme je suis magnanime et solidaire, je vais vous aider. Et je dois bien admettre que le professeur Bins est …

Hermione s'arrêta pour réfléchir à un terme explicite qualifiant le fantôme mais grimaça en tentant de ne pas être injurieuse envers lui.

-Soporifique ? proposa Johnson, incertain.

-Dans ce goût là, oui, acquiesça Hermione. Je vous donne des références de livres et je vous fais un résumé de la guerre. Pour le plan, vous vous débrouillez.

Cela suffit pourtant à ce que les élèves arborent un sourire ravi. Hermione leur sourit en réponse et énuméra les livres à lire. Pour avoir été à leur place, elle savait que cette matière était horrible à supporter et particulièrement peu intéressante. Mais elle était nécessaire et faisait partie du programme scolaire. Ainsi, elle put leur rappeler les grandes lignes de la guerre des gobelins et elle trouva même des jeux de mots pour qu'ils se souviennent des noms des chefs.

A midi, lorsqu'ils eurent suffisamment avancé pour faire leur dissertation seuls, Hermione réalisa qu'il était midi passé. Elle dut alors s'absenter pour aller grignoter rapidement quelque chose à la Grande Salle. En coup de vent, elle attrapa un en-cas et salua le professeur Chourave en train d'avaler une pomme de terre à la vapeur. Hermione se pencha alors derrière Neville pour lui parler discrètement.

-Salut, Neville.

-Salut, Hermione. Un problème ? s'enquit-il en se tournant un peu pour mieux la voir.

-Es-tu occupé cet après-midi de quatorze à quinze heures ?

-Hum, je peux éventuellement m'éclipser. Pourquoi ?

Hermione prit une voix lasse et à moitié suppliante en expliquant :

-Madame Pince est partie pour la journée et elle s'attend à ce que je ne quitte pas la Bibliothèque mais j'ai un cours à cette heure là. Tu peux faire acte de présence et peut-être aider un ou deux élèves à la Bibliothèque ?

-Pas de soucis, Hermione, répondit-il en souriant.

-Oh, merci, c'est très gentil, Neville. Je dois y retourner. A tout à l'heure !

Et Hermione repartit en courant dans les couloirs vides pour rejoindre la Bibliothèque. Elle dut terminer de ranger les livres, elle fit l'inventaire des nouveaux achats et n'eut que le temps de courir à sa salle de classe pour trouver devant la porte les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

En ralentissant pour plus de dignité, Hermione les salua vivement :

-Bonjour à tous ! Je vous en prie, entez.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Hermione perdit son sourire pour respirer à plein poumon, encore hors d'haleine. Soufflant une dernière fois, elle referma la porte en murmurant :

-Cette école aura ma peau.

* * *

-Taisez-vous, Monsieur Johnson ou je vous frappe avec ce livre, menaça Hermione en désignant une encyclopédie.

L'élève la dévisagea et lui sourit alors, amusé par sa fausse menace. Cependant, il se tut et respecta le silence de la Bibliothèque. Hermione poursuivit son chemin pour rejoindre la table de quatrième année qui avaient demandé son aide. La jeune femme s'était souvenue d'une vieille édition d'une encyclopédie magique qui répertoriait les sortilèges de base. C'était très simpliste mais particulièrement efficace quand on cherchait un petit sort basique appris normalement lors de ses deux premières années d'étude.

Depuis un mois de cours, Hermione se rendait compte que les élèves oubliaient d'une année sur l'autre leurs acquis et ça l'inquiétait énormément. Normalement, ils devraient approfondir chaque notion apprise auparavant mais quand on la sollicitait à la Bibliothèque ou en cours, elle devait revenir sur des choses tellement simples qu'elle se demandait si les élèves la faisaient marcher.

-Je l'ai trouvée, lança Hermione pour annoncer son retour.

Les élèves levèrent les yeux de leur parchemin et l'un d'eux s'enquit :

-Vous pensez que je vais trouver le principe du sortilège dans l'encyclopédie ? L'édition me semble ancienne.

Ce qu'Hermione aimait avec son nouveau travail, c'était que les élèves ne la craignaient pas. Son jeune âge et son air quelque peu familier permettaient aux élèves de ne pas l'assimiler à une autorité contraignante et ils parlaient librement, quitte à paraître un peu déplacé. Mais ça n'était jamais intentionnel, auquel cas la jeune femme savait sévir comme lorsqu'un Gryffondor l'avait invitée à dîner à Pré-au-Lard suite à un pari avec ses amis. Le garçon avait été déconfit par la sanction et n'avait plus fait le fier ainsi face à elle.

Hermione s'assit avec les élèves et leur donna le lourd bouquin aux pages jaunies et parfois mangées par les mites.

-Dans ce livre, vous avez tous les sortilèges de base appris en première et deuxième année. Il est ancien mais ce type de sort reste indémodable. Vous pouvez vous y plonger sans problème. Vous allez peut-être même en découvrir de très intéressants.

L'une des filles l'ouvrit avec précaution tandis qu'une autre remerciait Hermione. Celle-ci se releva et fit :

-Si vous avez un soucis, appelez-moi je serai au bureau d'accueil.

Et elle repartit pour s'asseoir près des piles de livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore rangées. Une idée trottait dans la tête de la jeune femme depuis quelques jours et elle ne savait pas si elle était bonne. Hermione leva les yeux vers l'horloge et vit que la Bibliothèque devrait bientôt fermer ses portes. Elle avait un énorme retard dans ses livraisons de bouquins et elle devait retravailler une partie de son cours de deuxième année qui n'avait pas été comprise.

Elle soupira lourdement. La fatigue pesait sur elle depuis quelques jours désormais. Le rythme qu'elle tenait était soutenu et un an à Sainte Mangouste l'avait ramollie. Quand l'heure de fermer arriva, la jeune femme se leva pour parler d'une voix forte :

-La Bibliothèque va fermer ses portes. Vous avez dix minutes pour terminer, ranger les livres empruntés et sortir avec toutes vos affaires.

Quelques tables bougèrent. Certaines poursuivirent leur labeur. Hermione avait l'habitude de trouver un ou deux élèves particulièrement travailleurs qui restaient jusqu'à la toute fin de l'ouverture de la Bibliothèque. Alors elle devait les forcer à quitter les lieux ce qu'elle trouvait très amusant. Justement, alors que la plupart des élèves partaient en la saluant, elle vit une Serpentard de sixième année écrire à toute vitesse sur son parchemin. Hermione s'en approcha et fit :

-C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, allez manger et vous pourrez revenir demain.

La jeune fille leva brièvement les yeux et écrivit encore plus vite. Hermione l'observa, patiente. La Serpentard sembla mettre un point final à sa copie et rangea rapidement ses plumes et encriers. Alors qu'elle jetait tout pêle-mêle dans son sac, elle tendit sa feuille de parchemin à Hermione en demandant d'une voix vive :

-Vous pourriez la relire, Miss Granger ?

Surprise, la jeune sorcière répondit :

-Mais je ne vous fais pas cours, vous êtes en sixième année.

-Je sais mais vous êtes excellente et je voudrais avoir votre avis, rétorqua-t-elle automatiquement.

Hermione rougit faiblement devant le compliment et prit sans réfléchir la copie. Elle inspira et répondit :

-Très bien mais je ne vous promets pas une bonne note simplement parce que je l'aurais validée.

-Je sais, merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée, Miss.

La jeune fille ramassa ses affaires et quitta en dernier la Bibliothèque, illuminée par les chandeliers et les bougies. Dans le silence de la pièce, Hermione eut un petit sourire fier. Mais quand elle ramena le parchemin devant ses yeux, elle le perdit et lâcha :

-Mais ce n'est pas de la Métamorphose, ce sont des Potions !

Éberluée, la jeune femme chercha du regard l'élève qui lui avait donné sa copie mais la pièce était vide. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée. Les élèves demandaient de plus en plus son aide et ça devenait un travail en plus pour elle. D'une simple référence à trouver, on lui demandait des réponses à des questions précises, puis une aide personnalisée et finalement, on lui donnait des copies dans d'autres matières que la Métamorphose.

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'au bureau machinalement et ferma son sac en bandoulière. Dès qu'elle eut tout ramassé et rangé, elle sortit de la Bibliothèque non sans avoir pris les ouvrages à livrer et ferma la porte. Hermione chemina dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas encore faim si bien qu'elle se décida à rejoindre les appartements de Severus. Il devrait être de bon conseil et elle avait de toute façon un livre à lui donner.

Hermione marcha plus rapidement et trouva sa porte sans problème. Elle aimait bien venir de temps en temps le voir pour le sortir de sa solitude quotidienne. Ils parlaient études, cornichons et magie. Ces moments étaient très plaisants pour la jeune sorcière qui n'avait pas toujours le temps d'aller voir ses amis au Terrier. La jeune femme frappa à la porte d'entrée plusieurs fois. La porte s'ouvrit sans que personne ne soit derrière. Hermione la poussa et pénétra dans l'appartement, familière avec l'endroit. Elle posa ses affaires, renifla après le froid du couloir et chercha du regard la présence de Severus. Le sorcier se trouvait devant sa propre bibliothèque et ne lui adressa pas un regard.

-Bonsoir ! chanta-t-elle.

-Que me vaut votre bruyante présence ? maugréa-t-il distraitement.

-Une livraison, répondit-elle en allant le rejoindre.

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Severus. Il l'observa et haussa un sourcil :

-Ah, enfin. Je l'attends depuis environ deux semaines.

-Oh. En vérité, c'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de livrer les ouvrages qui sont arrivés, avoua-t-elle en lui tendant le livre.

Severus le prit et leurs mains glissèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant une brève seconde. Hermione sentit son cœur partir mais elle se reprit, surprise par cette réaction. Elle détourna le regard sur la tapisserie de livres et se racla la gorge, soudain embarrassée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Severus.

Hermione tourna soudainement la tête vers lui, trop vite pour être naturel. Elle plissa les yeux en observant ses profondes orbes noires, partiellement cachés par ses mèches de cheveux sombres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne sut que dire.

-Assez bizarrement, je me sens stupide, lâcha-t-elle en souriant, gênée.

-Curieux que le sentiment ne surgisse que maintenant, rétorqua-t-il en plaçant doucement le livre sur l'étagère.

Hermione observa son geste, doux et élégant. Elle déglutit. Soudain, l'idée qui la taraudait lui revint et elle sauta dessus pour faire passer sa gêne inexplicable.

-Oh, je voulais vous voir pour autre chose. En fait, j'ai eu une idée mais … je ne suis pas certaine.

-Dites toujours, fit-il en allant rejoindre le service à thé.

Hermione le vit balayer de sa baguette le dessus du service et celui-ci se mit en branle. Elle écarta ses pensées de cette magie et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près du feu.

-En fait, lorsque je travaille à la Bibliothèque, les élèves m'appellent sans cesse pour avoir de l'aide. Au début, ça n'était que pour demander où trouver tel livre ou pour poser une question sur un sujet. Mais maintenant, ils en viennent à me donner leur parchemin pour que je leur fournisse mon avis !

Severus revint avec entre les mains le service à thé et lui servit une tasse, comme elle l'aimait. Sans un mot, elle le but, sachant qu'elle ne se brûlerait pas la langue et reprit alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle :

-J'ai dans mon sac une copie que je dois corriger avant que l'élève ne la rende à son professeur. Et ce sont des Potions.

Severus but une gorgée de son thé et la laissa poursuivre.

-J'ai alors pensé organiser des séances de soutien le soir. Je veux pouvoir aider les élèves quand ils ont des difficultés. Mais j'ai tellement de travail, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion.

-Vous pensez qu'il y aura du monde ? fit-il simplement.

-Je pense même que j'en aurais trop. Le courant passe bien avec les élèves et chaque fois, on m'appelle pour avoir de l'aide. J'en oublie de faire mon travail de bibliothécaire à côté.

Un bref silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione crut que l'homme allait lancer une pique acérée et pleine de moquerie mais il se contenta de dire nonchalamment :

-Alors faites le.

La jeune sorcière haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea, stupéfaite. Severus plissa les yeux et lâcha :

-Fermez la bouche, vous ressemblez à un de ces élèves à l'esprit limité.

Hermione ferma sa bouche et se reprit comme elle put.

-Je pensais que vous alliez vous moquer de moi avant de me dire que c'était une idée absolument ridicule et stupide, s'expliqua-t-elle en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

L'homme devant elle roula des yeux au ciel et affirma :

-Vous m'auriez demandé de faire ces séances de soutien à votre place, là je vous aurais dit que c'était ridicule. Mais vous n'êtes pas moi et vous semblez -et ce pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement- aimer enseigner. Pourquoi vous priver ?

Hermione resta longuement pensive sans lâcher du regard Severus. Elle avait l'impression que l'homme qui lui avait appris les Potions avait disparu. Ou alors, ce professeur intransigeant avait laissé place à une version adoucie de lui, plus posée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione constatait que Severus avait changé depuis la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais chaque fois, c'était une surprise. Elle avait beaucoup plus eu affaire au méprisable professeur de Potion qu'avec le nouvel homme apaisé qu'il semblait être devenu.

-Vous recommencez : arrêtez de me regarder avec ces yeux mièvres, gronda-t-il, la voix toujours enrouée.

Hermione eut un petit rire mi-amusé, mi-gêné. Elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'était devenu cet homme. Elle se leva alors du fauteuil et tapota doucement l'épaule de Severus en disant :

-Je suis certaine que vous vous ferez une joie d'entendre mes fabuleux récits suite à ces séances de soutien.

-Sans aucun doute, murmura-t-il gravement.

Hermione ignora son sérieux pour rejoindre la Bibliothèque de Severus. Pensive, elle observa le livre qu'elle venait de lui apporter et, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle lança :

-Les anomalies magiques vous intéressent ?

Un bref grognement émana de l'homme sur le canapé avant qu'il lance :

-Sujet de recherche … je passe le temps.

-Je savais que cet article attirerait votre attention. C'est passionnant de voir qu'on ne connaît finalement que très peu la magie, affirma-t-elle en penchant la tête pour observer les tranches des livres.

Il ne répondit pas. En voyant soudain le titre d'un ouvrage, elle s'exclama :

-Oh, je voulais vous demander. Un élève souhaite emprunter _Potions d'ailleurs et philtres de tradition_ mais vous l'avez pris. En avez-vous fini avec ce livre ?

-Prenez-le. Qui est cet élève ? l'interrogea-t-il, détaché.

-Un Serpentard du nom de Vincent Hornigold.

-Hum, je ne vois pas.

-Un troisième année avec une grosse paire de lunettes sur le nez, éclaira-t-elle.

-Ah, exact, se souvint-il distraitement.

Tandis qu'elle observait les titres des livres, elle entendit l'homme se relever et se déplacer. Hermione se retourna alors pour relancer la conversation quand elle vit Severus derrière elle. Levant les yeux pour voir les siens, elle fut un peu surprise de le voir si près et si grand. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'il pouvait la surplomber sans aucun problème.

Severus tendit un bras près de sa tête pour prendre le livre en question et le tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci le prit doucement et acquiesça alors, sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Elle voulut le remercier mais n'osa finalement pas. Se sentant franchement observée, elle releva les yeux sur l'homme. Severus fit volte-face. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au service à thé pour le prendre et aller le nettoyer.

-Allez-vous en, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme pencha un peu la tête. Finalement, elle s'avoua avoir assez embêté son ancien professeur. Elle agrippa le livre contre elle et alla récupérer ses affaires près du porte-manteau. Une fois vêtue, elle se tourna vers l'homme en noir qui nettoyait férocement l'argenterie.

-Bonne soirée, Monsieur.

Il gronda plus qu'il ne parla. Hermione se vexa quelque peu et repartit rapidement, incapable de cerner véritablement l'homme irascible.

* * *

 **Severus garde un caractère lunatique et renfrogné. Evidemment, ça créé des vagues avec Hermione.**

 **J'apprécie beaucoup personnellement la relation qu'Hermione entretient avec ses élèves. J'espère que ça ne vous paraît pas bizarre. Je justifie ça avec le jeune âge d'Hermione. Je prie pour que cette histoire vous plaise (au moins autant qu'à moi ^^), elle me tient beaucoup à coeur. Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain ! (je serai libérééee, délivréee ! je jure que je chante ça en sortant de mon oral jeudi prochain ! ;D)**


	7. Chapitre septième

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici la suite comme d'habitude de l'histoire. Je dois signaler, même si vous le constaterez, je pense : ce chapitre est un peu plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitués. En fait, j'ai eu une semaine éreintante (comme mon intro de la semaine dernière l'explique ^^) donc j'ai été obligée d'écourter mon chapitre pour tout gérer. Je préfère quand même poster (même plus court), plutôt que vous faire un gros chapitre seulement la semaine prochaine. Je pense que le délai est suffisamment long comme ça.**

 **klo : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent chaque semaine, toutes celles qui commentent et ceux qui suivent ou aiment mon histoire. C'est un grand réconfort pour moi que de savoir que mes écrits plaisent à d'autres personnes qu'à moi.**

 **Ce chapitre est le début de l'intrigue, véritablement. J'ai donc hâte d'avoir quelques retours, histoire de voir ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione déjeunait à la table des professeurs en ce matin d'octobre. Elle avait encore longuement réfléchi à son idée de soutien et la trouvait meilleure chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Alors elle s'était décidée à en parler à Minerva lors du petit déjeuner.

Tandis qu'elle touillait énergiquement son thé, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'exposer son projet. Hermione devrait manœuvrer entre la Bibliothèque, ses cours et le soutien mais elle pensait pouvoir gérer la totalité du programme pourvu qu'elle ait l'aval de la Directrice. La jeune sorcière croqua dans un morceau de tarte à la mélasse et aperçut du coin de l'œil les hiboux postaux descendre des fenêtres pour livrer le courrier. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quoique ce soit, si bien qu'elle ne fit pas attention à l'exclamation d'horreur de sa voisine de table, Pomona. Alors qu'elle avalait goulûment sa part de tarte, Hermione fut bousculée par le professeur Chourave qui réclamait son attention. La jeune femme s'étouffa un peu avec sa tarte et toussota un instant avant de comprendre les paroles de Chourave :

-Vous devriez appeler vos amis, Hermione. Le Terrier a été attaqué la nuit dernière.

La jeune femme arracha le journal des mains de Pomona et plongea son regard dans les pages du journal. Une photo du Terrier en proie aux flammes agrémentait un article dramatique. Cependant, elle ne retint qu'une seule phrase « aucune victime n'est à déplorer ». Hermione soupira de soulagement avant d'abandonner son déjeuner. Un coup d'œil vers la Directrice lui apprit qu'elle avait l'autorisation de quitter temporairement Poudlard.

Le journal dans une main, elle traversa en toute hâte la Grande Salle sous le regard impressionné et craintif des élèves qui voyaient cette héroïne de guerre marcher vivement devant eux. La jeune sorcière les ignora purement pour courir rejoindre ses appartements. Sans plus réfléchir, Hermione activa sa cheminée et lança la poudre de cheminette pour crier :

-Le Terrier.

Immédiatement, elle fut projetée dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes et indolores avant d'atterrir brutalement dans la cheminée du Terrier. Dès qu'elle apparut à l'intérieur de ce qui était le séjour du Terrier, Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Une bonne dizaine d'Aurors se trouvaient dans le salon alors que la cuisine et une partie de l'étage étaient carbonisées. Un Auror la vit et pointa sa baguette sur elle :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pensé que le Terrier serait ravagé ainsi et encore moins qu'il ferait l'objet d'une enquête.

-Je m'appelle …

-Hermione ! Laissez-la passer, c'est notre amie, s'exclama Ronald d'une grosse voix.

Le jeune homme traversa le salon du Terrier pour la rejoindre et il l'enlaça brièvement. Hermione répondit à l'étreinte avant de demander d'une voix rapide :

-Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Ron posa une main dans son dos pour l'accompagner à l'extérieur, dans le jardin du Terrier. Là, Hermione découvrit les parents de Ron ainsi que Ginny et Harry. Les frères Weasley devaient avoir d'autres obligations.

-Le Terrier a été attaqué puis incendié hier soir, tard dans la nuit, l'informa rapidement Ron d'une voix basse. Il y avait mes parents et Harry et Ginny.

-Ils n'étaient pas chez eux ? s'enquit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Fuite d'eau dans l'appartement. Ils ont demandé à rester chez les parents pour la nuit, le temps que les dépanneurs règlent le problème d'eau.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron, l'œil suspicieux. Il échangea avec elle un regard entendu. Ils pensaient la même chose.

Ils rejoignirent Molly et Arthur. Immédiatement, Molly se précipita sur Hermione et fit :

-Oh, ma chérie. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Tu n'as pas de cours aujourd'hui ?

-Si, Madame Weaseley mais j'ai eu peur pour vous. Il fallait que je vienne voir si vous alliez bien.

Arthur s'avança et passa un bras autour des épaules de Molly.

-Tout va bien, Hermione. C'est gentil. Personne n'a été blessé et les alarmes ont très bien fonctionné. Quand le feu a démarré, nous étions déjà tous levés, expliqua l'homme au crâne dégarni.

Un Auror s'approcha alors d'eux et demanda d'une voix grave :

-Monsieur et Madame Weaseley, pouvez-vous m'accompagner ? Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Ron fit signe vers ses parents pour suivre l'Auror. Celui-ci salua Ron et s'éloigna avec les époux Weasley. Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent d'Hermione. Celle-ci remarqua une trace de suie sur la joue de Ginny et le tee-shirt roussi de Harry. Elle soupira.

-Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, souffla-t-elle, fatiguée. Vous vous ferez toujours poursuivre par des malades.

-Ça va aller, Hermione, la rassura Ron. On va aller chez Harry et Ginny pour vérifier que la fuite d'eau était accidentelle. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça signifiera que quelqu'un a volontairement causé la fuite.

-Si elle est criminelle, quel était le but ? intervint Ginny. Tenter de nous noyer dans trente centimètres d'eau ?

-Vous avez pas mal de protections autour de chez vous, émit Hermione. On devait vous déloger en créant une grosse fuite pour pouvoir vous atteindre.

-On vous aurait suivi jusqu'au Terrier alors ? poursuivit Ron, perplexe.

Harry haussa les épaules et remonta ses lunettes.

-Ça ne serait pas étonnant. Arrivé au Terrier, il attend la nuit, il attaque. Les protections se lèvent et nous réveillent. En dernier recours, il brûle la maison et s'enfuit avant l'arrivée des Aurors, lança Harry d'un ton professionnel.

-Il nous faut une liste pour découvrir qui aurait la motivation et les moyens de vous atteindre, déclara Hermione. Il y a encore beaucoup de Mangemorts en liberté ou des partisans rebelles.

-Ça sera difficile de déterminer qui aurait pu faire ça, contredit Harry. Il y en a tellement.

-Oh, te vante pas Harry. Je suis certain qu'il y a autant de tarés qui voudraient ma peau, le charria Ron, la voix volontairement légère.

Hermione lui pinça la peau des côtes, peu amusée.

-Aïe. Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Les Aurors ont les choses en main et nous serons sur nos gardes. Toi, tu es protégée à Poudlard. Tout ira bien.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi mais pour vous et ceux qui pourraient être touchés à cause de nous, rétorqua-t-elle.

-C'est un risque et on n'y peut rien, la rassura Ginny. On reste sur nos gardes et on double les protections.

Ils acquiescèrent de concert. Après avoir encore un peu discuté, Hermione retourna à Poudlard et eut la chance d'arriver juste à temps pour donner son cours. Elle avait raté cependant quelques heures à la Bibliothèque mais Madame Pince ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Plus tard dans la journée, la jeune sorcière trouva Minerva dans son bureau directorial. Celle-ci abaissa ses lunettes de vue pour observer Hermione.

-Bonjour, Madame la Directrice, la salua Hermione.

-Bonjour, Hermione. Asseyez-vous. Une tasse de thé ?

Hermione obéit et s'installa doucement sur la chaise devant le bureau.

-Hum, pourquoi pas. Merci.

-Comment va la famille Weasley ? s'enquit la Directrice.

-Bien, rassurez-vous. Personne n'a été blessé. Les Aurors travaillent sur l'origine du feu mais il y a de fortes chances pour que l'incendie ait été déclaré par quelqu'un.

Minerva lui lança un regard compatissant avant de soupirer. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire et Hermione se sentait tout aussi fatiguée et impuissante.

Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que le thé soit chaud et les tasses servies. La jeune sorcière prit soin d'avaler une gorgée brûlante avant de reposer tranquillement la tasse dans sa soucoupe.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? s'enquit enfin Minerva.

Hermione se racla la gorge, organisa sa pensées et commença :

-En fait, plus je travaille à la Bibliothèque et plus je suis demandée pour fournir une aide lorsque les élèves ont des difficultés. Je suis assez inquiète quant aux lacunes de certains et comme je pense bien m'entendre avec la majorité des élèves, je voudrais pouvoir organiser des séances de soutien le soir après le dîner à la Bibliothèque. J'ai déjà tout prévu. L'entrée serait libre, il suffirait d'une inscription pour savoir qui viendrait à quel moment de la semaine. Les élèves viendraient avec les devoirs à faire ou avec des exercices qui leur posent problème. Et à tour de rôle, je pourrais les aider en leur donnant des références de livres ou simplement des explications.

La jeune femme reprit sa respiration pour poursuivre rapidement, souhaitant exposer la totalité de son idée avant d'être éventuellement coupée :

-Il suffit parfois d'une explication un peu imaginative pour qu'ils parviennent à saisir des concepts ou à se souvenir de noms ou de dates. Dernièrement, un groupe de Serdaigle a retenu tous les noms des chefs Gobelins du XIIIème siècle avec une phrase mnémotechnique absolument ridicule mais qui marche très bien. Je sais que je pourrais faire évoluer pas mal d'élèves et ce projet me tient beaucoup à cœur.

La Directrice n'avait rien laissé paraître jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione termine son exposé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Minerva enleva ses lunettes lentement et demanda :

-Vous auriez du temps à consacrer à ces séances de soutien ?

Pleine d'espoir, la jeune femme répondit vivement :

-Cet été, j'ai pu terminer la totalité de mes cours et ils conviennent parfaitement au rythme pris par les élèves. De plus, je pourrais être plus efficace à la Bibliothèque la journée si les élèves savent qu'ils pourront m'interpeller le soir même pendant ces séances. J'ai calculé et je pourrais commencer les séances chaque soir de vingt heures à vingt-deux heures. Ça ne sera pas si tard car la plupart des élèves font justement leurs devoirs à ces horaires. Ça leur permettra d'être simplement plus efficaces et encadrés.

-Vous avez pensé à tout, remarqua Minerva, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Je voulais être sûre de moi-même avant de vous en faire part, avoua Hermione, la voix plus basse.

La Directrice soupira discrètement et remit ses lunettes.

-Bien. Alors je vous donne mon autorisation pour organiser ces séances. Je ferai faire une affiche pour informer les élèves. Elles commenceront dans deux semaines. J'espère que vous tiendrez le rythme, Miss Granger. Je ne vous ai pas sorti de Sainte Mangouste pour que vous y retourniez après deux mois de cours.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout prévu, sourit Hermione, ravie.

* * *

Lorsque le temps des séances de soutien arriva, Hermione fut satisfaite de voir une petite dizaine d'élèves arriver dans la Bibliothèque peu après vingt heures. Elle avait longuement préparé les soirées d'étude et avait informé chacune de ses classes de la possibilité qui leur était offerte de travailler en sa compagnie. Les élèves n'avaient pas vraiment réagi mais ça ne l'avait pas surprise.

Hermione observa alors quelques Gryffondors arriver accompagnés de deux Serdaigles et de deux Serpentards. Une Poufsouffle était venue représenter sa Maison. Hermione les invita à s'asseoir et chacun commença à sortir ses affaires. Immédiatement, Monsieur Johnson, le Gryffondor effronté, leva une main pour appeler Hermione.

Elle fit le tour de la large table qu'elle avait installé près du bureau de la Bibliothèque et fit :

-Oui, Monsieur Johnson ?

-J'ai un devoir en Arithmancie à faire pour la semaine prochaine et il est infaisable, se lamenta-t-il.

-Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé assister à cette matière, le taquina Hermione en se redressant un peu.

Le Gryffondor eut un bref rire avant de dire :

-Et pourtant, je m'en sors !

-Bien, y a-t-il d'autres élèves pour faire ce devoir ? demanda la jeune femme à la cantonnade.

Rosa Stewart leva nonchalamment la main, adossée à sa chaise et l'air hautain.

-Miss Stewart, voulez-vous bien vous rapprocher ?

-Il est hors de question que je fasse ce devoir avec cet abruti, déclara-t-elle tranquillement.

Immédiatement, Peter Johnson perdit son air amusé et s'énerva derechef :

-La seule abrutie ici, c'est toi Stewart.

-Oh ! cria Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Un peu de tenu, s'il-vous-plaît !

Étant donné la réplique acerbe de Peter, Hermione se douta que leur conflit n'était pas nouveau. Johnson se rassit doucement mais ne lâcha pas du regard la blonde de Serpentard. Celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'Hermione soupirait discrètement. La rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor durerait probablement éternellement et ça la minait.

-Bon, reprit calmement Hermione. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants désormais et j'estime que vous pouvez parfaitement vous tolérer dans un cadre professionnel. Alors maintenant, Miss Stewart voulez-vous bien vous rapprocher ? Monsieur Johnson se tiendra à carreau au risque de recevoir une encyclopédie sur le crâne.

Cela eut le mérite de toucher la fierté de la blonde qui obéit rapidement et de détendre le Gryffondor par l'humour. Satisfaite, Hermione observa Rosa s'asseoir en face de son condisciple et ouvrir avec élégance son cours d'Arithmancie.

Ils commencèrent alors à se mettre d'accord, d'un ton sciemment neutre sur les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Hermione les laissa s'organiser sur la marche à suivre pour s'aider mutuellement, toujours avec cette distance sévère qu'ils s'imposaient. Elle se balada et forma un autre groupe autour d'un devoir de Potion. Elle remarqua immédiatement que les groupes pouvaient très bien marcher ensemble. Elle ne faisait que les rappeler à l'ordre lorsque la question du travail s'éloignait de leur sujet de conversation. Hermione n'eut qu'à aider la Poufsouffle avec l'Astronomie et un jeune Gryffondor avec une rédaction sur l'étude des moldus. Elle parvint à lui expliquer grossièrement le fonctionnement et l'utilité de l'électricité mais ce fut chose difficile à concevoir pour l'enfant.

Quand la jeune femme revint voir Johnson et Stewart autour de leur Arithmancie, elle surprit leur conversation et fut estomaquée :

-L'inconnue _f_ ne peut pas être deux cent trente quatre puisque la variable _l_ était une valeur infinie, espèce de crétin, le corrigea Rosa d'une voix parfaitement polie.

-Tu as raison, pauvre idiote, se reprit Johnson, tout aussi respectueux dans la voix. Du coup, la troisième colonne du tableau est fausse.

-Hum, toutes les réponses sont infinies alors, abruti, affirma-t-elle en attrapant sa plume.

Johnson réfléchit en passant le bout de sa plume sur son front et confirma, l'air très sérieux :

-Je viens de recalculer et la réponse _d_ est bonne. Mais il faut préciser la mesure, l'écervelée.

-C'est fait, pauvre andouille. Et tu avais raison, la mesure concernant le taux de magie concentrée dans l'espace limité était bien trois cent dix-huit.

Hermione avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Quand Rosa releva les yeux, elle vit l'expression de l'enseignante et se justifia rapidement d'une voix polie et calme :

-Nous conversons de manière professionnelle, Miss Granger et nous avançons correctement.

Johnson leva la tête et la tourna pour observer l'enseignante à son tour. Il confirma les propos de Stewart :

-Vous aviez raison, nous ne sommes plus des enfants et nous devons nous tenir à un certain respect mutuel.

Hermione leva les mains en signe d'innocence et affirma :

-Je n'ai rien dit. Poursuivez donc.

Elle vit le fin sourire de Rosa Stewart avant que celle-ci ne reprenne sa neutralité apparente pour continuer la liste de calcul. Hermione s'éloigna alors, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était à la fois hilarant et curieusement ridicule.

* * *

Une routine s'installa alors doucement au château. Hermione observait un rythme de vie assez soutenu mais son organisation lui convenait très bien. Elle courrait dans la journée entre sa salle de classe, la Bibliothèque, la Grande Salle pour les repas et encore la Bibliothèque pour les heures de soutien. Hermione voyait le nombre d'élèves s'accroître avec le temps et certains professeurs venaient la féliciter quand ils constataient une nette progression dans les devoirs des élèves. C'était souvent dans ces moments là qu'Hermione se sentait tellement euphorique de son succès qu'elle allait voir Severus.

L'homme ne semblait pas sortir de chez lui et elle se faisait donc un devoir de venir lui rendre visite pour le réveiller. Ça lui faisait toujours autant de peine de voir qu'il était ainsi coupé du monde mais curieusement, il semblait s'en contenter parfaitement. Un jour, Severus lui avait avoué qu'il profitait de sa vie comme il l'entendait et ce simple fait lui convenait. Hermione avait alors admis que les nombreuses obligations qu'il avait eu à remplir avaient rongé l'homme. Alors elle le laissait tranquille et ne le forçait pas à sortir dehors.

Du moins pas encore. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard devaient s'organiser prochainement pour le mois de novembre et elle comptait bien lui faire prendre l'air. Cela, il n'en savait encore rien mais Hermione avait de quoi le faire plier. Alors elle patientait.

Entre temps, elle parvint à trouver un moment à elle pour aller rendre visite à Harry et Ginny. Ils étaient finalement rentré chez eux et Ron avait décrété que la fuite d'eau n'était pas d'origine criminelle ainsi, leur théorie était erronée. Cependant, Hermione restait fort perplexe quant à l'attaque du Terrier. On n'avait aucune information sur le ou les agresseurs et rien n'indiquait que des Mangemorts étaient revenus pour se venger. Ils scrutaient tous les journaux attentivement, prêts à se pencher sur un cas étrange d'attaque isolée mais rien n'arrivait. Dans un sens, c'était rassurant car Hermione ne se sentait pas apte à faire face à une nouvelle vague de meurtres et voir Harry se soucier du monde sorcier. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait forcément une explication censée sur l'origine de l'incendie du Terrier et elle ne trouvait pas.

Une autre source de tracas survint avec le mois de novembre et les premiers froids. La jeune femme se noyait plus ou moins dans son travail et elle parvenait souvent à oublier que sa baguette se trouvait au cœur de ses entrailles. Cependant, elle assistait de plus en plus souvent à des démonstrations de magie chez les élèves. Parfois, lors des soutiens, de jeunes élèves s'entraînaient entre eux à effectuer des sortilèges mineurs. Hermione ne souhaitait pas que les plus grands en fassent de même au risque de provoquer des dégâts matériels dans la Bibliothèque. Madame Pince serait capable de la bannir de Poudlard.

Et un jour, la jeune sorcière fut forcée séparer deux élèves en pleine bagarre dans un couloir glacé. La foule s'était rapidement dispersée et Hermione avait sévi : trente points en moins pour chacune des Maisons concernées. L'altercation s'était arrêtée là mais la jeune femme avait très mal pris le fait de ne pouvoir les séparer par la magie. D'autant plus que, le temps passant, elle se demandait si certains élèves ne réaliseraient pas que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Personne n'avait jamais vu sa baguette depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et elle n'avait pas fait de magie devant qui que ce soit. Hermione espérait évidemment que personne ne poserait de question mais elle n'avait pas imaginé combien sa situation serait délicate une fois dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais elle sentait parfois quelques regards interrogateurs quand elle lançait :

-La Directrice vous montrera tout cela dans une heure. Pour l'instant, contentez-vous d'intégrer les gestes.

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école en songeant à toute cette magie qui entourait Poudlard. Une vague de mélancolie l'assaillit alors qu'elle repensait à sa baguette. Ne plus faire de magie lui pesait cruellement et elle n'avait pas prévu ce sentiment. A l'hôpital, elle voyait rarement les Médicomages à l'œuvre. Souvent, une potion permettait le rétablissement d'un malade. Mais à Poudlard, là où les sorciers britanniques apprenaient tous la sorcellerie, c'était horriblement harassant. Certains soirs, Hermione s'enroulait dans sa couette avec Pattenrond près d'elle et elle pleurait. Elle ne s'autorisait pas souvent ces quelques larmes mais la pression était trop forte.

La jeune femme inspira profondément l'air froid du couloir et frotta ses yeux humides. En levant les yeux autour d'elle, Hermione s'arrêta. Elle observa l'armure à sa gauche, le portrait à côté et soupira.

-J'ai réussi à me perdre. Bravo, Hermione.

Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais elle ne sut si elle parviendrait seulement à revenir sur ses pas. Alors Hermione poursuivit dans ce couloir devenu étroit. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, prête à reconnaître quelque chose tel qu'un escalier ou une tapisserie mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire.

Alors qu'elle était finalement prête à faire demi-tour, un grincement de porte attira son attention devant elle. Figée, Hermione plissa les yeux pour discerner quelque chose dans la semi-obscurité de l'étroit couloir mais ne vit rien.

-Peut-être un elfe de maison, murmura-t-elle seule.

Le bruit d'une fenêtre qui claque au vent retentit soudainement. Hermione se figea de crainte et attendit un autre bruit. Se remuant un peu, elle cria :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne. Hermione se mordilla la joue et avança dans le couloir. Les murs de pierre étaient nus ici. Alors qu'elle cherchait un croisement de couloir, elle tomba sur une porte entrouverte qui tanguait sur ses gonds. Elle haussa un sourcil et, observant les alentours, elle s'avança vers elle. Hermione se fit discrète, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle posa une main sur le bois dur et vieilli et poussa lentement la porte. Les gonds mal huilés grincèrent violemment dans l'air et Hermione crispa la mâchoire au son. Quand elle entrouvrit suffisamment la porte, elle s'y engouffra et laissa la porte se refermer lentement avec ce même bruit atroce.

Mais cette fois, Hermione ne broncha pas. Devant elle, en plein de milieu de la salle de classe abandonnée se trouvait un immense miroir dont elle avait déjà vu des représentations et entendu des descriptions. La jeune femme avança d'un pas silencieux. D'un deuxième. Jusqu'à se trouver précisément face au miroir étincelant. N'osant pas encore regarder le faux reflet, elle leva les yeux et y trouva l'inscription mythique :

 _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_

-Le miroir du Risèd, souffla Hermione.

Lentement, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme baissa le regard. Elle s'y vit. Le visage apaisé et souriant, la femme dans le miroir penchait doucement la tête en l'observant en retour. Et dans sa main, Hermione y vit sa baguette magique. A cette vision, Hermione eut un violent sanglot et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ses sanglots crevant le silence de la salle. Une main sur la bouche, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura longuement des larmes longtemps contenues devant ce reflet désiré.

Hermione resta assise devant ce miroir pendant d'éternelles minutes. Ses pleurs s'étaient taris et le froid du sol meurtrissait sa chair tandis que son cœur s'émiettait lentement devant ce cruel reflet. Mais malgré sa douleur, elle ne parvenait pas à partir. La jeune femme connaissait le sentiment ravageur de l'envie et savait que des sorciers étaient devenus fous en restant face à ce miroir. Mais elle ne bougeait pas.

Finalement, quand son esprit lui souffla qu'elle avait raté le dîner du soir et probablement sa visite chez Severus, elle se leva lentement. Ankylosée, Hermione ne marcha pas tout de suite, incapable de détacher ses yeux du miroir. Cette baguette tant désirée lui apparaissait enfin, en un douloureux rappel de ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir. Être sorcière lui était étranger depuis plus d'un an et l'émotion devenait insoutenable quand elle y songeait. La jeune femme essuya tristement ses joues mouillées, renifla inélégamment et soupira de lassitude.

Quand enfin, elle réussit à détourner le regard, elle se fit une promesse : ne jamais en parler à personne et ne plus jamais revenir. En quittant la pièce silencieusement, Hermione ne sut pas encore qu'elle trahirait rapidement son propre serment.

* * *

 **Hey ! Beaucoup de choses arrivent dans ce chapitre. Que pensez-vous de l'attaque du Terrier ? Il arrive sans aucun préambule, une idée de la raison ?**

 **Hermione commence les cours de soutien avec l'aval de la Directrice. J'ai adoré écrire le premier cours avec Stewart et Johnson ^^.**

 **Quant à la fin … le retour du Miroir du Risèd ! C'est la pure intrigue de l'histoire ici. Tout commence maintenant. Nous sommes officiellement à la moitié de l'histoire et tout va s'enchaîner pour Hermione.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre huitième

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de venir poster ce chapitre-ci, beaucoup plus long que le précédent. Il répond à quelques interrogations déjà et l'intrigue s'intensifie maintenant.**

 **Je suis curieuse quand même, j'ai eu très peu de retours cette semaine sur le chapitre précédent. Il ne vous a pas plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas avec ma fic. Certes, il était court mais le Miroir du Risèd débarquait, je pensais susciter un peu plus d'intérêt. Dites-moi honnêtement, c'est aussi le but des fanfictions :)**

 **Guest : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, voici donc les interactions que tu attendais entre Severus et Hermione ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous : :)**

* * *

Hermione retrouva sa routine mais le souvenir du miroir la hantait littéralement. Une nuit, elle rêva de sa baguette. La suivante, elle cauchemarda et des souvenirs enfouis revinrent à sa mémoire. Au dessus d'elle, dans un cachot noir et humide se trouvait un homme au visage assombri. Hermione ne réagissait pas, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Lui en revanche lui parlait d'une voix douce et calme. Et à travers son demi-sommeil, l'image se transforma. Hermione vit un rictus apparaître parmi les traits de l'homme tandis qu'il ouvrait le ventre de la jeune femme en deux. Sans bruit, sans douleur, elle le vit prendre délicatement sa baguette magique pour l'enfouir parmi ses boyaux.

Horrifiée et paralysée, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Les cheveux trempés de sueur, elle ouvrit ses draps et se traîna jusqu'à sa cheminée pour raviver manuellement les flammes. Une fois la lumière plus puissante, la jeune femme s'assit à même le sol et essuya son front froid et humide. La respiration encore essoufflée et le cœur battant, Hermione n'osa pas fermer les yeux de crainte de revoir le cachot noir.

Ce fut le premier souvenir de son séjour chez les Malefoy. Jusque-là, elle ne se souvenait que de son arrivée dans les cachots, d'un homme la stupéfixant et de sa sortie miraculeuse par Arthur Weasley. Entre temps, on lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était probablement passé mais rien dans sa mémoire ne lui permettait de confirmer les soupçons des Médicomages.

La journée qui suivit fut laborieuse. Hermione commençait à fatiguer et le souvenir du miroir la tourmentait sans cesse. Ses nuits étaient parsemées de cauchemars. Ainsi, la jeune femme eut quelques difficultés à supporter la séance de soutien du soir.

-Non, un Patronus n'a pas pour but d'attaquer un détraqueur, expliqua-t-elle à un septième année.

-Mais à quoi sert-il alors ? fit-il, perplexe.

-Lorsque le Patronus est correctement exécuté, il forme un bouclier entre vous et le détraqueur. Et c'est ce bouclier qui représente la manifestation du souvenir heureux que vous aviez à l'esprit, reprit Hermione.

-Mais je croyais que les détraqueurs aspiraient la joie du sorcier, interrompit une Poufsouffle. Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir s'en nourrir justement ?

Hermione s'assit près d'eux et reprit l'explication du début :

-Un détraqueur se nourrit de la joie humaine et de l'espoir des gens. Dès lors, le sorcier face à lui ne ressent plus que son désespoir, sa peur et le malheur. Cependant, lorsqu'un sorcier projette un Patronus, le détraqueur est face à une projection positive et uniquement positive. Le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir le désespoir et le détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal.

-Ah, bah tout de suite c'est plus clair, fit soudain un Gryffondor. Vous devriez prendre la place du professeur Hamilton, il a un problème de pédagogie.

Hermione voulut le reprendre mais un Serpentard intervint :

-C'est vrai qu'Harry Potter est capable de créer un Patronus corporel ?

Le silence s'abattit sur toute la table. Le sujet du Sauveur avait cet effet là et Hermione trouvait ça amusant et légèrement triste. Harry avait peut-être sauvé le monde mais Neville aurait tout aussi bien pu le faire dans les mêmes conditions. Une simple prophétie avait orienté l'avenir d'un garçon d'un an finalement.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Il s'agit d'un cerf, affirma-t-elle, souriante au souvenir du magnifique Patronus.

-Et vous, Miss ? Vous parvenez à faire un Patronus corporel ? reprit le Gryffondor.

Le terrain devint immédiatement glissant pour la jeune femme. Elle se redressa et, tentant de paraître neutre, elle répondit :

-Oui. Du moins, j'y arrivais il y a deux ans. Depuis je n'ai pas croisé de détraqueur, fit-elle en souriant.

-Oh, vous pourriez nous le montrer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'extasia la Poufsouffle.

Hermione avait craint cette question. Elle paniqua légèrement et lâcha la réponse, trop vite peut-être :

-C'était une loutre. Mais je n'ai pas pris ma baguette avec moi ce soir. Vous n'êtes pas assez dangereux pour que je l'emmène.

Son trait d'humour fit passer sa réponse très simplement sous les rires de la table. Seul le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, l'air perplexe. Hermione tenta de reprendre le fil du devoir et la question de sa baguette passa ainsi.

Mais ça la marqua suffisamment pour qu'en rentrant chez elle, Hermione se mette à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer à se cacher ainsi et la magie lui manquait beaucoup trop. C'était absolument horrible. Elle avait l'impression d'être amputée d'une partie d'elle, comme un moldu sans ses jambes. Elle était immobilisée.

Alors la jeune femme décida de retourner voir le miroir du Risèd. Elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais le désespoir la rongeait tant qu'elle ne voulait que revoir sa baguette. Hermione remit sa cape sur elle et sortit de son appartement. Cependant une fois dans le couloir, elle se retrouva un peu déboussolée.

Elle avait trouvé la salle abandonnée de manière totalement fortuite et elle en était sortie en marchant au hasard. Hermione plissa les lèvres et renifla bruyamment sa peine. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier le plus proche pour monter eu sixième étage, là où elle s'était initialement perdue. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, la jeune femme fit le tour de l'étage pour retrouver l'armure étrange qu'elle avait aperçu dans sa perdition. Curieusement, Hermione tomba dessus très facilement. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle vit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait ce miroir. La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et attendit dans le silence de l'étage.

Elle regarda dans son dos, n'y vit personne et leva les yeux au plafond. Il était haut et la voûte était très joliment ouvragée. L'esprit un peu apaisé, Hermione marcha vers la porte. Elle remarqua qu'elle était fermée et se demanda si c'était de son fait lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'endroit la première fois. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle abaissa la poignée et pénétra religieusement dans la salle de classe, sous le grincement strident des gonds. Le miroir n'avait pas bougé.

Hermione referma la porte dans son dos le plus doucement possible et sentit la douleur revenir dans sa poitrine. Elle allait pleurer à nouveau. La jeune sorcière s'avança jusqu'au cadre du miroir et s'y aperçut sans surprise.

Son reflet la représentait encore avec sa baguette magique dans sa main droite. Hermione pencha la tête et inspira brusquement une goulée d'air, le cœur serré devant l'image. Elle s'en voulut presque de se faire mal ainsi, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas revenir en ce lieu. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Hermione pouvait cacher le manque qu'elle ressentait mais la jeune magie des élèves lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Même pas un lumos, songea-t-elle. Hermione détourna les yeux du miroir, un sanglot étouffé dans la gorge. Elle remarqua sous une fenêtre poussiéreuse une table en bois vieilli sur laquelle se trouvait une pile de livres à l'air ancien. Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir de manière irrépressible. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Hermione resta encore longuement devant le miroir ouvragé, enroulée dans sa cape. Elle devait faire quelque chose et une seule option semblait s'offrir à elle. Ça lui arrachait le cœur et l'effrayait mais la sorcière ne tenait plus. C'est dans cet état d'esprit là qu'elle se décida à aller voir Severus peu après son départ de la salle de classe, le visage rougi par les pleurs et le regard brillant.

Quand elle arriva dans le couloir étroit de l'ancien professeur, elle frappa durement à la porte, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il soit là. Comme d'ordinaire, la porte s'entrouvrit seule. Hermione s'engouffra dans le séjour et claqua la porte derrière elle. Severus se trouvait près du feu à lire un livre calmement. Quand il leva les yeux, sans doute pour faire une remarque sarcastique sur son arrivée bruyante, il se tut. Hermione inspira une goulée d'air, tremblante et lâcha :

-Aidez-moi.

Severus ne bougeait plus, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fixes. Hermione reprit avec plus de ferveur :

-Je veux faire de la magie. C'est insupportable …

L'homme lâcha son livre sur la table basse et se leva alors. Il ne dit rien mais lui montra simplement le canapé sur lequel elle s'asseyait toujours. Hermione enleva prestement son manteau et alla s'asseoir, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant. Derrière elle, Severus cherchait quelque chose parmi son imposante bibliothèque personnelle. Elle ne posa pas de question et le laissa récupérer divers rouleaux de parchemin. Dès qu'il en eut cinq entre les mains, il alla rejoindre Hermione sur le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Severus posa les rouleaux sur la table basse et en sélectionna un avant de se figer. Levant les yeux, Hermione vit qu'il l'observait. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix de corneille avait un sous-ton empli de gravité :

-Ce sont les parchemins sur lesquels j'ai retranscrit l'expérience. Pour que je sois certain de la marche à suivre, j'aurais besoin à l'avenir de vos résultats médicaux. Tout doit être calculé. Vous êtes la première personne à vivre à ce stade de l'expérience.

Hermione acquiesça en reniflant bruyamment. Elle frotta son nez d'une manche et demanda la voix tremblotante :

-Sur combien de personnes l'expérience avait-elle été pratiquée ?

Rogue déroula délicatement le rouleau de parchemin et répondit :

-Normalement, vous êtes la dix-huitième.

Hermione encaissa le nombre de cadavres qui avaient subi la même chose qu'elle.

-Et … qui pratiquait l'expérience ?

-En principe, c'était moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait que je les fasse, il considérait que j'étais le plus apte à exécuter l'implantation des baguettes puisque j'en était le théoricien.

-Mais ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez opérée, souleva Hermione. Vous ne saviez pas que j'avais une baguette en moi.

-Non, c'est pour cela que je m'interroge sur le nombre réel d'expérience réalisée. Je trouve cela curieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait autorisé quelqu'un d'autre à procéder aux opérations sans m'avertir.

Hermione observa distraitement les schémas sur le parchemin, curieuse quant aux réponses de Rogue.

-Quelqu'un vous assistait ou était au courant ?

-Personne, répondit-il rapidement, montrant qu'il y avait réfléchi. Mais un petit cercle de Mangemorts était au courant.

-Qui ? souffla Hermione.

-En dehors du Mage noir, Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Augustus Rookwood étaient au courant. Il serait pertinent d'ajouter à cette liste Peter Pettigrow. Ce rat furetait partout.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et réfléchit à haute voix, l'esprit occupé :

-L'un d'eux avait une formation médicale ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. C'est là tout le problème. Personne n'aurait dû être capable de vous opérer et encore moins de vous garder en vie après l'implantation. Combien de temps êtes-vous restée au Manoir Malefoy ?

-Quatre jours, fit-elle, la voix encore humide. Lorsque j'ai été capturée, on m'a emmenée dans les cachots et j'y suis restée jusque dans la nuit. Quelqu'un est venu me stupéfixer puis je me souviens d'Arthur Weasley. Il est venu me récupérer alors que j'étais allongée dans ce même cachot.

Severus resta pensif. Hermione mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant et essuya distraitement le reste de larme sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi les autres sont-ils morts ? Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Severus regardait le parchemin sous ses yeux, concentré mais répondit malgré tout d'une voix détachée :

-Une majorité est morte d'arrêt cardiaque au milieu de l'implantation. Une partie est décédée lorsque leur baguette a commencé le processus d'assimilation. Et deux autres sont morts à cause de mes mauvais calculs. J'avais mal modifié le flux magique de leur baguette et celui-ci les a brûlés.

Hermione inspira discrètement, effrayée. Rogue sembla se rendre compte de ses paroles car il tourna brusquement sa tête vers elle. Elle n'osa le regarder, incapable d'empêcher les cruelles images qui passaient dans sa tête.

-Je ne vous demanderai jamais de faire quelque chose dont je ne suis pas certain, Hermione, déclara doucement Severus.

La jeune femme eut un vague rictus avant de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

-Vous crevez d'envie de me voir faire de la magie, fit-elle, la voix enrouée.

-Sûrement pas au détriment de votre vie, corrigea-t-il, les yeux braqués dans les siens.

Hermione resta un peu perplexe mais acquiesça, comprenant qu'il était sérieux dans ses dires. Alors, elle baissa le regard sur le parchemin étalé devant eux et lança :

-Par quoi commençons-nous ?

Rogue désigna un schéma d'un corps humain et réexpliqua le processus de l'implantation de la baguette magique.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'implantation de la baguette dans son propriétaire a pour but de supplanter l'objet catalyseur. De cette manière, un sorcier possédant une source de magie dite normale devrait pouvoir utiliser cette source par sa simple volonté incantatoire, sans passer par aucun objet catalyseur.

Hermione acquiesça, silencieuse et concentrée. Rogue lui avait déjà expliqué ça. Il désigna le trait à l'encre qui représentait la baguette dans le ventre du possesseur.

-Une fois la baguette modifiée, celle-ci ne doit plus canaliser la source de magie pour l'extérioriser mais pour la raffiner.

-La raffiner ? souleva Hermione, pleine de curiosité.

-La source de magie dans un sorcier est brute, ce pourquoi on utilise une baguette magique. Cependant, la baguette est un corps extérieur au sorcier. Ainsi, la magie brute passe par la baguette et se matérialise en fonction de la volonté incantatoire du sorcier. Le but de la modification ici est de raffiner la magie pour qu'elle émane directement du corps du sorcier sans aucun danger pour lui. Si on ne procédait pas à cette modification, la magie brûlerait le corps du sorcier à cause de l'intensité de la source magique. C'est de cette façon que j'ai perdu deux hommes.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil fasciné. Sur le papier et d'un regard totalement extérieur, la théorie était brillante. Hermione scruta chaque parcelle du corps humain dessiné et reprit :

-Donc, une fois la baguette modifiée, vous l'implantez ?

Rogue lui répondit, du même ton concentré et sérieux :

-Oui. C'est là qu'on ouvre le corps du sorcier pour implanter la baguette magique.

-Mais pourquoi dans le ventre ? le coupa Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

-Parce que c'est théoriquement là que se trouve la source de magie.

-Ça n'a jamais été démontré, releva-t-elle.

Rogue se tourna vers elle à son tour et continua d'un ton pédagogue :

-C'est vrai cependant dans toutes les cultures, cette partie du corps est considérée comme sacrée. Chez les sorciers, on estime que la source magique s'y trouve. En Asie orientale, on considère que le chakra de chaque individu serait à cet endroit également. C'est un point d'équilibre naturel. Plus largement, on vénère le ventre d'une femme parce qu'elle peut y porter les enfants. Et même si aucune étude ne le montre, vous êtes la preuve vivante que la source magique des sorciers se situe là, ou du moins à proximité.

Hermione plissa les lèvres et acquiesça à l'explication. Ça n'avait toujours rien de scientifique mais elle acceptait la justification.

-C'était le meilleur endroit pour y implanter la baguette, reprit Severus en retournant les yeux sur son parchemin.

Hermione plissa les yeux en observant des séries de chiffres tout autour de la baguette représentée. Elle pointa du doigt ces nombres et fit :

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Rogue étala davantage le parchemin aux angles racornis et expliqua, le ton presque emporté :

-Je me suis rendu compte que tous les sorciers ne pouvaient pas être sujet de l'expérience. La baguette se trouve à un endroit relativement fragile du corps et sujet aux mouvements. Il m'a fallu chercher une catégorie spécifique de baguette magique pour pouvoir les implanter. Les deux caractéristiques principales sont la souplesse du bois et la taille de la baguette.

Hermione se redressa un peu en songeant que ces caractéristiques correspondaient à sa baguette.

-Bois de vigne, ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres, souple.

Rogue acquiesça solennellement.

-Vous correspondiez parfaitement.

-Et …, commença Hermione, hésitante. Que doit-il se passer une fois l'implantation finie ?

Severus observa la jeune femme pendant un moment avant de se replonger dans le parchemin. Il le referma et en prit un autre qu'il déroula.

-Une fois l'opération terminée et si le sorcier a survécu, une période de convalescence doit être respectée pour que le corps assimile la baguette. La période dépend du sorcier. Puis des vérifications doivent être faites. C'est là qu'il me faudra vos résultats médicaux.

-J'irai les demander à Sainte Mangouste, opina Hermione en regardant les tableaux de calculs présents sur le deuxième parchemin.

Severus lui montra un tableau mais elle ne le comprit pas.

-La baguette correctement modifiée doit pouvoir raffiner la magie brute. Quand on observe les flux magiques par photographie à l'hôpital, on devrait constater que le circuit magique n'emprunte pas le chemin habituel. D'ordinaire, les flux passent simplement par les vaisseaux sanguins. Sur vos radios, la baguette doit être le cœur magique de vos flux. La magie doit y passer pour être raffinée puis redistribuée dans votre corps.

-Les photographies magiques ont montré ce phénomène. Les médicomages ont été incapables de me dire ce qui se passerait si j'utilisais ma magie, fit Hermione.

-Selon mes calculs et si vos résultats concordent avec les miens, vous pouvez faire de la magie. Il vous suffirait de prononcer une incantation quelconque et de … peut-être penser à extérioriser votre magie.

Hermione leva les yeux sur lui.

-Y penser ?

Severus reprit, l'air agacé par ses propres paroles.

-Imaginez : vous lancez un stupéfix, d'où partirait-il ?

La jeune femme comprit alors ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer. Avec une baguette magique, le sort partait de l'extrémité de l'objet catalyseur. Mais sans cet objet, son corps entier était susceptible de faire de la magie. Hermione se mordit la lèvre avant de tenter :

-Et vous croyez que penser simplement à … mes mains sûrement, ferait partir le sortilège de là ?

-Tout sorcier a conscience de la magie en lui lorsqu'il a une certaine expérience, confirma Severus. Vous devriez pouvoir sentir cette magie en vous et l'extérioriser à votre guise.

Hermione l'observa pensivement. Elle posa un coude sur son genou et cala sa joue dans sa paume.

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à théoriser une chose pareille ?

Rogue perdit son sérieux et son emportement pour se crisper légèrement. Il essuya une poussière invisible sur le parchemin et répondit :

-J'ai toujours été agacé par la limite imposée par l'utilisation des baguettes. Nous sommes des sorciers mais sans une baguette, chacun d'entre nous est aussi fragile qu'un moldu. C'est ridicule, ajouta-t-il en maugréant.

Hermione eut un sourire involontaire. Elle comprenait son ressentit et ça l'amusa sans grande raison.

-Vous avez quand même conscience que cette expérience n'a rien de naturelle ?

Rogue ne la regarda pas.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-il. Et je ne comptais pas la réaliser de toute manière.

-Je m'en doute, souffla Hermione.

Severus tourna son regard sur elle, presque accusateur.

-Vous m'en avez voulu, lui rappela-t-il.

-Bien sûr que je vous en ai voulu, fit-elle en roulant des yeux sous l'évidence. Vous êtes quand même à l'origine de mon état. Mais vous êtes un chercheur. C'est irrépressible chez vous. Et vous n'auriez jamais opéré qui que ce soit si Voldemort ne vous y avait pas forcé.

Elle le vit tressaillir imperceptiblement quand elle prononça ce nom tabou. Severus resta silencieux un moment.

-Vous devriez me fuir. Pas demander mon aide, marmonna-t-il en fixant son parchemin.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Peu après, elle se leva pour partir.

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Hermione annula sa visite chez Harry et Ginny. Prétextant une surcharge de travail, la jeune femme préféra se rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour obtenir ses photographies magiques puis aller chez Severus.

En entrant chez lui, elle soupira de contentement en sentant la sereine chaleur de l'intérieur de ses appartements. L'homme préparait déjà du thé tandis qu'elle enlevait sa lourde cape doublée pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau. Hermione attrapa ses analyses magiques avant de déposer son sac au sol puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé comme à son habitude. Severus termina le plateau puis l'emporta jusqu'à la table basse, sur laquelle se trouvait déjà des plans de corps humains et de baguettes. Hermione posa l'enveloppe de photographies et prit la tasse posée devant elle. La chaleur du breuvage apaisa son angoisse.

En reposant sa tasse, celle-ci tinta fortement contre la soucoupe. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil et prit l'enveloppe pour en sortir son contenu. Hermione essuya ses mains humides sur son pantalon.

-Hum, fit Severus, pensif.

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui, inquiète.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Severus se laissa le temps de répondre et s'assit près d'Hermione pour lui montrer la baguette :

-Le flux est parfait. Mes calculs arithmantiques étaient correctes, je savais que la baguette pouvait raffiner la source magique.

-N'ayez aucune honte à vous lancer des fleurs, vraiment, ironisa Hermione, agacée.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire immédiatement l'homme à ses côtés. Severus replongea dans l'étude des photographies puis lui expliqua en montrant la baguette au cœur du corps humain :

-Elle est parfaitement positionnée. Près de la colonne vertébrale et entre les organes. Elle suit l'œsophage et se trouve derrière le diaphragme. Vous provoque-t-elle une gêne lorsque vous effectuez certains mouvements ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui pour répondre :

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais sentie.

-Très bien, souffla-t-il.

Hermion l'observa du coin de l'œil. Severus fixait les photographies avec intensité et une quasi-fascination. Le chercheur en lui faisait surface et elle se sentit quelque peu privilégiée d'assister à une telle émotion sur son visage sombre. Elle eut un vague sourire perplexe.

-Avez-vous déjà eu des manifestations magiques depuis l'implantation ? l'interrogea-t-il soudainement après un court silence.

-Jamais, répondit-elle, la voix lointaine.

Rogue se tourna vers elle. Hermione sourit tristement et fit :

-C'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit-il. J'avais prévu que ce phénomène se manifeste. La baguette raffine la magie brute. Normalement, cette magie raffinée est … docile à défaut d'autre mot. Elle n'est pas censée s'extérioriser sans votre volonté.

Cela eut pour effet de soulager la jeune femme sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison logique. Peut-être était-ce la théorie rudement construite de Severus ou son assurance dans ses explications. Hermione soupira en observant son propre corps et son flux magique.

-Je me demande qui a pu m'opérer, laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Moi aussi, affirma son voisin, l'air sombre.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Rogue et elle partageaient la même pensée : ne l'ayant pas identifié, il se pourrait que la personne qui l'avait opérée recommence sur d'autres sorciers. Jusque là, personne n'avait jamais retrouvé de cadavre humain avec une baguette dans le ventre mais on ne pouvait affirmer qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Encore fallait-il que le praticien soit toujours en vie et en liberté.

-Nous pourrions faire une liste des personnes encore en vie et qui ne sont pas à Azkaban, lança Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle sentit le regard de Severus sur elle mais elle ne broncha pas. Hermione songeait à ceux dont elle avait entendu parler.

-Ce serait long et peu productif, signala-t-il.

-J'aimerai quand même la faire, fit-elle en le regardant cette fois.

L'homme sembla en proie au doute avant d'acquiescer sèchement. Il se leva pour aller chercher un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et il tendit le tout à la jeune femme. Hermione les attrapa puis s'étala sur la table basse, par dessus les notes de Severus.

-Faites trois colonnes, commença Severus, l'air pensif. Une concernera Azkaban. La deuxième sera consacrée aux morts. La dernière sera pour les disparus. Je dois vous dire que je ne connais pas tous les partisans du Mage noir.

-Je m'en doute mais cette personne devait tout de même être proche de vous et de Voldemort pour avoir eu connaissance d'une telle théorie, fit remarquer Hermione tout en notant chaque colonne.

Le silence de Severus lui apprit qu'il semblait d'accord avec elle. La jeune femme traça les lignes verticales séparant chaque colonne et lança :

-Citez les Mangemorts qui vous viennent à l'esprit.

-Hum, Lucius Malefoy : Azkaban. Avery : disparu. Crabbe senior : mort. Goyle senior : mort.

Hermione nota rapidement chaque nom, apprenant en même temps le sort de certains. Elle savait que Malefoy était à Azkaban, cela avait été relaté nombre de fois dans la Gazette du sorcier. Elle ajouta à son tour :

-Les Carrow sont morts aussi. Bellatrix Lestrange a été tuée par Molly Weasley.

-Joli combat, paraît-il, nota distraitement Severus.

-Surprenant, en fait.

Severus resta un instant silencieux, comme songeant à la mère Weasley se battant en duel contre Bellatrix. Il cligna des yeux puis reprit :

-Antonin Dolohov a disparu. Karkaroff est mort. Rodolphus : disparu.

-N'avait-il pas un frère ? le coupa Hermione.

-Si, confirma Severus. Rabastan Lestrange a disparu la nuit de la bataille. Macnair est à Azkaban.

-Il est mort, le corrigea Hermione en relevant la tête.

Rogue haussa un sourcil interrogateur, montrant qu'il n'en savait rien.

-Il s'est pendu il y a six mois environ à Azkaban, expliqua-t-elle en inscrivant son nom dans la colonne des morts.

-Hum. Pettigrow est mort, Rookwood a disparu. Rosier a également disparu. Travers et Yaxley sont morts …

Hermione nota tout puis le silence revint. Elle recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le sort de chacun et demanda :

-Vous en avez d'autres en tête ?

-Il y en a d'autres mais je doute qu'ils aient été suffisamment proches du Lord pour avoir eu connaissance de mes travaux, expliqua Rogue en se penchant pour observer les colonnes.

Hermione soupira de lassitude en lâchant la plume sur le parchemin.

-Nous avons trop de personnes pour avoir des soupçons suffisants. Les Mangemorts à Azkaban auraient pu m'opérer au moment où j'étais au Manoir, les morts aujourd'hui ne l'étaient pas et …

-Quand étiez-vous au Manoir Malefoy ? la coupa Severus.

Hermione leva les yeux sur lui, surprise par le ton vif qu'il avait employé. Elle y songea et fit :

-Et bien, c'était début mai. Précisément du vingt-neuf avril au deux mai.

Severus releva la tête et plissa les yeux.

-Très bien. Refaites une liste plus bas. Mettez-y Malefoy, Avery. Oubliez Goyle et Crabbe, ils étaient en mission en Écosse à ce moment là.

Hermione fut surprise qu'il s'en souvienne encore. Elle écrivit cependant ce qu'il lui indiquait.

-Ajoutez Dolohov, Bellatrix. Rayez les Carrow, ils étaient à Poudlard. Trop occupés à sanctionner les élèves. Karkaroff n'était pas en Angleterre. Écrivez les frères Lestrange. Rayez Pettigrow, s'il vous avait opérée, vous seriez morte.

Hermione acquiesça et écrivit plus rapidement encore. La voix de Rogue était emportée, comme s'il était sur une piste.

-Macnair était blessé à ce moment là … Il n'aurait pas pu vous implanter votre baguette. Hum, Travers était en Ecosse avec Goyle et Crabbe. Je ne me souviens plus de Yaxley et de Rookwood. Ajoutez les dans le doute. Rosier était au Manoir avec le Maître … mettez le avec les autres.

Hermione conclut la liste et la leva à hauteur d'yeux. Elle soupira encore une fois.

-J'en ai encore neuf.

Severus lut la liste de nom et grogna en réfléchissant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

L'homme se redressa et se frotta le front, pensif. Il déambula un peu autour d'un fauteuil et finit par avouer :

-Cette liste est inutile. A mon sens, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu vous opérer. Malefoy était trop noble pour faire quoi que ce soit lui-même, Avery ne s'intéressait qu'à son argent, Dolohov était un abruti, Bella était assez folle pour tenter l'expérience mais vous y seriez restée. Son mari était un chiot derrière sa femme, son frère n'avait aucune conviction. Yaxley n'aurait jamais compris l'intérêt d'une telle expérience, alors quant à la reproduire … et Rosier et Rookwood s'intéressaient davantage aux femmes légères qu'à la magie.

Hermione fut déçue. Elle relut chacun des noms sous ses yeux : Malefoy, Avery, Dolohov, Bellatrix, Rodolfus, Rabastan, Yaxley, Rookwood, Rosier. Soit les noms lui étaient antipathiques, soit Hermione ne les connaissait pas. Et elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son séjour dans les cachots excepté ses étranges cauchemars. La jeune femme plia soigneusement la liste et la rangea alors.

-Merci pour votre aide, fit-elle malgré tout. J'apprécie.

Severus sembla un instant surpris car il se figea en l'observant. Il finit par se rasseoir près d'Hermione dans le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? intervint Rogue.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et remarqua son œil inquisiteur. Elle ouvrit la bouche et l'image du Miroir du Risèd survint dans sa mémoire. Immédiatement, elle détourna le regard. En fin légilimen, le sorcier pouvait voir sa pensée. Elle s'efforça de trouver une autre idée qui finalement ne fut pas dépourvue de vérité.

-Je vois chaque jour les élèves faire de la magie. Et à un cours de soutien, on m'a demandé de faire un Patronus …

Rogue ne dit rien. La jeune femme se demanda s'il la croyait. Quand elle le sentit retourner à l'inspection des photographies, elle se détendit.

-Bien, je vois que l'implantation et la modification de votre baguette ont été correctement effectuées. La période de convalescence a largement été respectée. Je pense que nous pouvons passer à l'étape suivante, expliqua calmement Rogue.

Curieuse et effrayée, Hermione s'enquit :

-Et que dois-je faire ?

-Vous devez prendre contact avec votre magie, répondit-il naturellement.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent un peu.

-Bien sûr, sans problème. Laissez-moi deux minutes et ce sera fait, ironisa-t-elle.

Severus eut un rictus en répondant :

-Nous étions d'accord, pas de sarcasme de votre part.

-Oh, navrée. C'est votre domaine, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Severus se tourna un peu plus vers elle et lui expliqua plus amplement les choses.

-Les sorciers lorsqu'ils utilisent pour la première fois une baguette sentent très précisément cette sensation. La magie coule dans les veines au sens quasiment propre du terme. Avec la pratique et l'expérience, on oublie cette sensation par habitude. Or, vous devez justement retrouver cette énergie en vous car celle-ci ne passe plus exclusivement dans vos veines. Une fois seulement que vous sentirez le parcours de votre flux magique, vous pourrez pratiquer la magie.

-Pourquoi ce travail sur moi-même au préalable ? l'interrogea Hermione, perplexe. Quand on a onze ans, on ne le fait pas. Cela se fait naturellem ...

Elle s'interrompit soudainement en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Hermioen resta figée puis se détendit en formulant sa pensée :

-Oh, bien sûr. Le détournement du flux n'est pas naturel.

-Donc il faut le travailler pour en saisir sa mécanique, termina Rogue, l'air entendu.

Hermione soupira.

-Ça va être long.

-Je préfère perdre du temps sur cette étape plutôt que vous demander d'effectuer un Incendio, releva Rogue, caustique.

-Un point pour vous, lui accorda-t-elle.

Soudain, un craquement dans la pièce survint et les coupa. Hermione sursauta au bruit et se releva du canapé pour faire volte-face, la main dans sa poche. Son réflexe de sorcière la déstabilisa d'autant plus que face à elle se trouvait un elfe de maison assez curieux posté devant la bibliothèque personnelle du propriétaire. A son côté, Rogue n'avait pas bronché et l'observait, l'œil scrutateur.

L'elfe se tourna nonchalamment vers elle et la regarda de ses gros yeux bleus cachés par une paire de lunettes épaisse. Le corps un peu courbé, le nez crochu et les oreilles hautement dressées, l'elfe pencha un peu la tête. Hermione jugea rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle.

-Le Maître a une compagne ? s'enquit l'elfe en se tournant un peu plus vers eux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Absolument pas, Vinky, répondit vivement Severus. Dépêche-toi de prendre un livre et pars.

-Oui, Maître, croassa-t-elle lentement sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

La jeune femme resta stupéfaite par l'échange. L'elfe se détourna finalement, attrapa un énorme bouquin poussiéreux qu'elle eut peine à tenir contre elle. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione et disparut dans un autre crac.

Clignant des yeux, Hermione se tourna enfin vers Severus et fit :

-Elle est à vous ?

Il ne la regarda pas dans les yeux en répondant, la voix plus grave que d'ordinaire :

-Oui. Vinky m'a été donnée par Dumbledore il y a des années, pensant qu'elle me conviendrait.

Hermione reporta son regard sur la bibliothèque et articula :

-Elle lit des livres de votre bibliothèque ?

-Appelez ça un elfe éclairé si vous voulez, fit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main.

Hermione eut un grand sourire et fit :

-J'adore ! Elle lit beaucoup ?

-Oui. Chaque semaine, elle vient me prendre des livres. Parfois, elle en garde certains. Je dois la rappeler pour qu'elle me les rende, soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit à la pensée qu'une elfe de maison veuille s'instruire sur des sujets aussi complexes que ceux qui agrémentaient la bibliothèque de Rogue. La première question de Vinky lui revint en tête.

-Et … pourquoi pensait-elle que j'étais votre … compagne ? s'enquit Hermione, amusée par l'idée.

L'image lui parut saugrenue sur l'instant si bien que la jeune femme lâcha un bref rire. Le visage de Rogue devint l'impassibilité même avant qu'il ne réponde lentement :

-Elle a une imagination fertile.

Hermione ne perdit pas son sourire mais se sentit gênée. Elle détourna son regard puis se rassit sur le canapé près de Rogue. Celui-ci cependant se releva brutalement et fit :

-Vous devriez partir.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit comment faire pour sentir ma magie, fit-elle remarquer.

-Faites de la méditation, ça marchera aussi bien, déclara-t-il en repoussant l'argument d'un geste agacé de la main.

Hermione resta stupidement hébétée sur le canapé tandis que Rogue lui tournait le dos. Son regard replongea dans les schémas et calculs complexes de la théorie de l'implantation des baguettes. Elle se racla inutilement la gorge puis se leva du canapé, embarrassée.

-Euh … je vais partir alors. Hum, quand puis-je revenir ?

-Peu importe, trancha-t-il.

Vexée par son peu de considération, Hermione se raidit sensiblement et se dirigea jusqu'à ses affaires. La cape sur son dos, elle attrapa brusquement son sac et partit en claquant la porte, excédée par le comportement lunatique de cet homme.

* * *

 **Je suis contente de présenter ce chapitre ! Vous me demandiez souvent quand Hermione ferait enfin de la magie. C'est pas pour maintenant, mais c'est elle qui a craqué en premier ^^. Ma théorie de baguette implantée vous paraît crédible ? Et l'auteur de l'opération d'Hermione, vous penseriez à qui ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi. Je vous retrouverai dimanche prochain pour la suite :) merci à vous.**


	9. Chapitre neuvième

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis ravie de poster ce nouveau chapitre qui sera, je l'espère, aussi intéressant que celui de la semaine dernière. Je voulais remercier absolument tous les lectures, les reviewers, les gens qui follow, ceux qui mettent cette fic en favoris. Vous n'imaginez sans doute pas combien vous me comblez chaque semaine. Merci à vous.**

 **klo : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^ je suis très heureuse que tu aimes. L'identité de l'auteur de l'opération est recherché par tous, c'est très amusant : La suite est ici, bonne lecture ! **

**So : quand j'ai reçu ton commentaire la semaine dernière, j'ai failli en pleurer de joie, tellement tu m'as fait plaisir ! J'ai pas mal travaillé sur cette fic pour qu'elle soit réaliste, qu'elle soit logique, pensée, que les personnages conservent leur caractère. Et tu as tout relevé dans ton commentaire. Tu ne pouvais me faire plus plaisir. Sincèrement. Merci beaucoup et je te souhaite une bonne lecture de la suite ! **

**Ce chapitre est le premier POV de Severus et je prie pour avoir été fidèle au personnage et pour retranscrire ses émotions de manière réaliste. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ce que vous lisez.**

* * *

Lorsque Severus entendit la porte claquer violemment, il baissa la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.

-Bordel, cracha-t-il de sa voix croassante.

Il avait été incapable d'empêcher la soudaine brusquerie qui l'avait pris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la visite inopportune de Vinky et encore moins à cette question maladroite : « Le Maître a une compagne ? ».

Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'en avait jamais eu et ça ne risquait jamais d'arriver. La colère enflant dans sa poitrine, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir sa carafe en cristal pleine d'un bourbon ambré absolument délicieux. D'un geste, il balança le service en cristal sur le sol. Il vola dans un éclat strident de verre en se fracassant sur le sol de pierre. Le liquide ambré se répandit sur les dalles et les cristaux valsèrent jusque sous les meubles de bois brut.

Faisant volte-face, Severus observa l'endroit où Hermione s'asseyait toujours lorsqu'elle venait le sortir de sa solitude. Son cœur le fit souffrir. Elle était la seule personne à se préoccuper de lui depuis plus d'un an. Il s'était cruellement attaché à cette insupportable sorcière bavarde et mal peignée.

Il porta une main à son visage et se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué. Fatigué d'avoir espéré. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait espéré en réalité. Il avait déjà connu ce sentiment de manque avec Lily. Merlin merci, il était parvenu à se séparer de son souvenir coupable lorsque la guerre avait été terminée. Ç'avait été une manière pour lui de trouver une paix relative avec lui-même. Le fils de Lily était en vie et en sécurité. Il ne devait plus rien à personne.

Mais Granger avait tout chamboulé en débarquant dans sa chambre et en envahissant son espace vital. Il avait eu du mal à accepter sa présence au début jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y fasse assez naturellement en fait. Elle parlait beaucoup et cet incessant bavardage l'occupait à l'hôpital. Puis il s'était intéressé à son discours continu. Hermione n'était pas dépourvue d'intellect, il ne se l'était jamais nié mais il avait été forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait un regard neuf sur certains sujets de conversation. Ça l'avait incité à réfléchir sur ses dires après certaines rencontres. Finalement, l'année à Sainte Mangouste avait filé rapidement. Il se remettait doucement, parlait à nouveau et se trouvait apaisé par ce repos salvateur.

Mais découvrir qu'Hermione n'était pas une bénévole l'avait choqué. Cette stupide expérience n'était pas censée marcher et cette idiote s'était débrouillée pour survivre.

-Saleté de femme, jura Severus en allant s'asseoir nerveusement en face du canapé.

Il avait été incapable de la laisser gâcher sa vie dans les couloirs d'un hôpital de fou. Minerva avait été de son avis, fort heureusement et avait recruté Hermione. Bizarrement, celle-ci s'habituait assez bien à l'enseignement, ça le surprenait encore.

Severus soupira de fatigue. Cette femme le hantait désormais. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre sans l'image d'une née-moldue à l'esprit ?

-Vinky, appela-t-il soudainement de sa voix éraillée.

Un crac sonore retentit près de la bibliothèque. L'elfe contourna le canapé pour faire face à Severus et se courba à peine :

-Maître a appelé Vinky ?

-Pourquoi as-tu posé une question aussi stupide ? fit-il d'une voix claquante.

-Vinky ne voit pas de quoi le Maître parle, répondit-elle tranquillement.

-Ma compagne ? Cette gamine a vingt ans de moins que moi, cracha-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre aussi.

L'elfe sembla réaliser de quoi il parlait car elle fit :

-La compagne du Maître est très intelligente et se préoccupe du Maître.

Incapable de crier à cause de ses cordes vocales endommagées, Severus dut respirer profondément pour calmer l'intensité de sa voix.

-Elle n'est pas à moi.

-Pourtant le Maître aimerait bien, glissa Vinky avec l'insolence qui la caractérisait.

Severus se raidit. Il la fusilla du regard, empli d'une colère brûlante à cause de la clairvoyance de cette agaçante elfe de maison. Il eut un tic nerveux et son cou craqua.

-Peu importe, répondit-il. Elle n'aimerait pas.

-Mais la dame apprécie assez le Maître pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Vinky la voit faire demi-tour dans les couloirs pour venir voir le Maître, insista l'elfe en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Severus ferma les yeux de nouveau, abattu par cet ignoble sentiment qu'il connaissait trop bien. La tristesse de ne pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Même si elle tenait un tant soit peu à moi, Vinky, elle ne pourrait être qu'une amie. Rien de plus, lui avoua-t-il tout bas.

L'elfe baissa un peu la tête, attristée pour son Maître solitaire. Elle se gratta la tête et reprit :

-Vinky pense que …

-Tu n'es pas censé penser, elfe stupide, cracha-t-il, de nouveau en colère.

Vinky se vexa et poursuivit avec une moue boudeuse et fière :

-Vinky pense quand même que le Maître devrait faire attention à ses paroles avec la dame s'il veut la garder au moins comme amie.

Sur ces dires, Vinky se détourna de son Maître et disparut dans un autre craquement. Severus observa l'endroit d'où elle avait transplané, perdu dans ses pensées. La vie semblait jouer avec lui et recommençait encore à lui montrer une femme qu'il ne pouvait même pas espérer regarder trop longtemps au risque de la voir s'enfuir.

* * *

Hermione ne revint pas voir Severus immédiatement, brusquée par son comportement. A la place, elle préféra suivre ses conseils même si elle doutait de sa réussite. Chaque soir après son cours de soutien, elle fermait les yeux lorsqu'elle se trouvait au calme dans ses quartiers et cherchait à sentir l'ensemble de son corps. Jusque là, elle ne sentait aucune différence perceptible si bien qu'elle recommençait à désespérer lentement.

Heureusement, sa vie mouvementée lui permit de reprendre du poil de la bête. Hermione put ainsi arracher un bref sourire sur le visage de Vincent Hornigold quand elle lui prêta le livre de potion arabe. Elle eut les remerciements de la Serpentard blonde de la bibliothèque lorsque la jeune femme lui conseilla de mieux construire son introduction au risque de perdre en compréhension. Elle vit les visages illuminés de quelques élèves lorsqu'ils lui apprirent qu'ils avaient eu d'honorables notes dans différentes matières. Et elle se sentit fière en ayant quelques retours positifs de plusieurs professeurs ayant constaté une différence notable chez les élèves allant au soutien.

Hermione vit donc arriver le mois de décembre et les premières neiges avec joie. Dans le même temps, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard commencèrent. Beaucoup d'élèves s'excitèrent pendant les cours en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient acheter et avec qui ils iraient. Hermione devait les reprendre plus régulièrement qu'avant mais elle les comprenait assez pour ne pas se montrer trop sévère. De temps en temps, elle devait toutefois sévir lorsque des altercations surgissaient entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. C'était fatiguant de voir toujours les mêmes élèves se provoquer pour arriver au même résultat : quelques heures de punition et des points en moins. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis son discours de début d'année sur l'entente entre Maisons et Hermione trouvait ceci fort dommage. Peut-être étaient-ils trop jeunes, se disait-elle en consolation.

-Hermione ! l'appela Neville.

Elle fit volte-face dans les couloirs pour voir le jeune homme la rejoindre au pas de course. Ils poursuivirent ensemble leur chemin tandis que Neville poursuivait :

-Minerva demande à ce que des professeurs se dévouent pour encadrer la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Apparemment, il n'y a rien de trop contraignant, il faudra juste faire acte de présence. Je voulais savoir si tu irais ?

-Oh. En fait, je ne pense pas, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant. J'ai beaucoup de travail entre mes cours, la bibliothèque, le soutien et les copies à corriger. Je chercherai du temps pour la prochaine sortie, je pense.

-D'accord. J'en parlerai à Pomona dans ce cas.

-Merci, Neville, sourit-elle.

-De rien. Oh ! Au fait, Hagrid m'a dit de faire tourner l'information : les centaures de la forêt interdite semblent être sur les nerfs en ce moment. Évite de passer près de la lisière de la forêt lorsqu'il fait sombre.

-Les centaures ? s'étonna Hermione. Ils ne s'approchent jamais du parc du château d'ordinaire. Qu'est-ce qui les perturbe ?

Neville haussa les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil en direction des hauts arbres de la forêt interdite qu'ils purent apercevoir par les larges fenêtres du château.

-Je crois que même Hagrid n'en sait pas beaucoup plus. Il a tenté de s'en approcher mais l'un des centaures l'a chassé de leur territoire. Ils sont très agités et se déplacent partout dans la forêt.

Hermione plissa les yeux de perplexité. N'ayant cependant aucune réponse, elle préféra mettre cette conversation de côté.

-Je te remercie, Neville.

-Je t'en prie, Hermione. Bonne journée ! la salua-t-il en bifurquant à un carrefour de couloir.

Hermione continua son chemin en listant mentalement ce qu'elle devait finir dans la journée. Soudain, ce qu'elle avait imaginé plus tôt dans l'année lui revint. Elle se mordilla la joue sans ralentir puis se décida.

Lorsque le jour de la sortie arriva, la jeune femme s'habilla chaudement pour subir le vent glacé de décembre. Hermione observa les élèves sortir de la Grande salle pour se diriger vers le chemin menant au village sorcier. Quand elle décida que suffisamment de têtes étaient parties, elle alla en direction des appartements de Severus. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait mise dehors et elle y avait longuement pensée. Manifestement, l'idée de son elfe de maison ne lui avait absolument pas plu. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais Hermione connaissait assez l'homme pour savoir qu'il était complexe. Alors elle décida d'en faire fi et partit pour le déloger de chez lui.

En frappant à sa porte, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il alla lui-même entrouvrir la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle revienne, comprit-elle avec stupeur. Severus l'observa d'un air impassible et cracha son venin immédiatement :

-Vous venez encore m'importuner ?

-Si je vous importunais vraiment, vous m'auriez envoyée paître il y a au moins un an, espèce de vieil ermite, rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

Severus haussa les sourcils devant sa répartie.

-Si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce que tout ça me convenait, signala-t-il, sur la défensive.

-Alors vous tirez un trait sur cette situation simplement parce qu'une vieille elfe de maison vous fait une remarque d'ordre relationnel ? insista Hermione, agacée.

Cette fois, elle le vit se braquer nettement et n'en comprit pas la raison. Hermione se détendit un peu et fit plus doucement :

-Ne faites pas l'idiot et venez. Je vous emmène faire un tour dans le parc.

Severus plissa les yeux de défiance.

-Je ne sortirai pas d'ici.

S'y attendant, Hermione mit les mains sur ses hanches et fit :

-Vous allez sortir et maintenant. Tout le monde est à Pré-au-Lard, le parc est assez grand pour qu'on ne rencontre personne et vous avez besoin de sortir de chez vous.

-Allez-vous en, soupira-t-il.

-Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que vous ne m'ayez accompagnée. Et vous pouvez bien fermer la porte, si j'attrape une pneumonie dans ce couloir, vous aurez ma convalescence sur la conscience.

Severus eut un vague sourire et roula des yeux. Hermione se demanda s'il acceptait alors qu'il fermait la porte. Elle allait s'insurger mais il rouvrit celle-ci avec à la main une lourde cape d'hiver. Hermione lui offrit un sourire rayonnant alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte d'entrée de ses appartements. Il enfila sa cape et lâcha :

-Allons-y, insupportable sorcière.

-Magnifique, savoura-t-elle en se dirigeant avec lui vers le parc.

Cette femme aurait sa peau, songea-t-il. Ils cheminèrent tranquillement jusqu'à une porte dérobée du château pour enfin en sortir. Le vent fouetta le visage d'Hermione si bien qu'elle rentra le cou dans son épaisse écharpe en laine pour se protéger du froid mordant. Elle vit Severus faire de même et ils se dirigèrent naturellement sur le petit chemin de terre qui bordait la forêt interdite pour remonter jusqu'au lac. Sur la route, ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Hermione savourait l'air frais et l'idée d'avoir délogé Severus de son antre.

De son côté, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de l'initiative de la jeune femme. Il avait abandonné l'idée de la voir revenir il y avait de cela une semaine mais elle ne semblait pas d'un naturel rancunier, heureusement pour lui. Il avait certes été agressé par la remarque de Vinky et Hermione l'avait apparemment compris. Il espérait malgré tout que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait si mal pris n'atteindrait pas sa compréhension.

Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent l'orée de la forêt, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Sa haute stature noire l'intimidait un peu mais encore une fois, l'image de son ancien professeur alité à l'hôpital lui revint et elle se détendit. Prise d'une pulsion, elle s'approcha de lui et glissa son bras sous le sien pour le serrer doucement contre elle. Un faible apport de chaleur la fit soupirer. Elle sentit cependant l'homme se raidir brusquement. Décidée, elle resta dans cette position tandis qu'ils marchaient toujours.

-Avez-vous réussi à sentir votre magie ? embraya soudainement Severus, la voix rauque.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en répondant dans un soupir excédé :

-Non, je n'arrive à rien. Bien souvent, je finis par m'endormir en pleine tentative de méditation le soir. Je suis fatiguée avec toutes mes activités quotidiennes. Et je dois dire que vous ne m'avez pas aidé pour le coup.

La pique ne passa pas inaperçue. Severus se renfrogna un peu et grommela :

-Vous êtes la première survivante de cette expérience. Tout ce que nous ferons sera inédit.

-Bien sûr mais je m'attendais à un peu plus d'aide pour méditer. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

-Et bien, sans doute fermer les yeux, respirer profondément et trouver la même sensation que lorsque vous utilisiez une baguette.

Hermione ricana un peu, amusée par l'explication. Elle se pelotonna un peu contre le bras de Severus quand une bourrasque de vent la fit frissonner.

-Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, désolée, fit-elle.

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques temps tandis qu'ils passaient une petite butte au delà de laquelle se trouvait une étendue herbeuse près du lac.

-Vous savez que mes cours de soutien marchent très bien ? lança-t-elle, tout sourire.

-Ah oui ? fit-il distraitement.

-Les professeurs viennent parfois me voir pour me féliciter des compléments d'information que j'apporte. Certains élèves ont beaucoup progressé. Et je parviens même à faire discuter poliment des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Au souvenir des discussions polies mais pleines d'insultes, Hermione sourit grandement. Elle entrevoyait, en dehors du soutien, la relation qui existait entre Johnson et Stewart. Ils continuaient leurs joutes verbales, parsemées de jurons mais sans jamais hausser le ton. Plusieurs élèves riaient en les observant à chaque fois.

-C'est possible ? souleva-t-il.

-Absolument ! Bon, ils continuent les insultes mais ça reste tout à fait acceptable. Et puis, regardez nous. Nous conversons depuis plus d'un an sans problème majeur, ajouta-t-elle.

Severus s'abstint de toute remarque au risque d'envenimer la conversation. Son attitude envers elle frôlait parfois l'agressivité mais bizarrement, Hermione parvenait à en faire fi.

-J'ai repensé à la liste que nous avons faites sur les Mangemorts, lança Hermione.

Severus lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne dit rien. La jeune femme enjamba une racine et poursuivit :

-Serait-il possible que l'auteur soit Voldemort ?

Elle sentit tout contre elle le bras de l'homme frémir. La jeune femme devina que ce nom devait le hanter mais elle ne s'excusa pas pour sa franchise. Elle patienta.

-Ce serait surprenant, commença-t-il de sa voix sombre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était, à ce moment là, terriblement inquiet pour ses Horcruxes. Potter les détruisait les uns après les autres et le Maître réalisait donc que son immortalité était cruellement compromise.

-J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais l'expérience, en cas de réussite, aurait pu être pratiquée sur Voldemort. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus eu ce problème de baguette qu'il a connu.

-Vous parlez de la baguette jumelle de Potter ? s'enquit Rogue en plissant les yeux.

-Oui. Voldemort cherchait désespérément un moyen de contrer les effets des baguettes. C'est pour cela qu'il a recherché la baguette de Sureau. En l'implantant en lui, le cœur de la baguette n'aurait peut-être pas eu le même impact.

-C'est possible. Mais j'en doute sincèrement. Voldemort n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque implanter sa baguette en lui. Il n'avait confiance en personne.

-Même pas en vous ? s'étonna Hermione.

Severus plissa les lèvres mais ne dit rien. La jeune femme le laissa méditer tranquillement tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Finalement, elle entendit seulement l'homme grogner quelque chose mais elle devina qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à sa question.

Hermione allait changer de sujet quand elle se souvint de cette soirée, au Manoir Malefoy, juste avant que Harry et Ron parvinrent à s'enfuir de ces lieux. Tentant de se remémorer les traits de la personne au dessus d'elle, elle revit l'image de Bellatrix. Elle l'avait torturée de longues minutes pour qu'Hermione lui révèle les objets qu'ils avaient volés à son coffre de Gringotts. Bellatrix avait adoré lui cisailler la peau … d'une manière quasi chirurgicale.

-Severus, fit soudainement Hermione en pilant net.

L'homme à son bras dut s'arrêter à son tour, brusqué. Il cligna des yeux en la dévisageant. Hermione leva la tête sur lui, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

-Et si c'était vraiment Bellatrix ?

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe, y songea puis nia vivement :

-Impossible. Vous seriez morte.

Il s'arrêta lorsque la jeune femme se détacha de son bras pour tirer sur son gant. Elle se démena avec l'étroite manche de son pull et tira dessus pour dévoiler son avant-bras scarifié. Les mots injurieux s'étalaient largement sur sa peau pâle, cruel rappel d'une guerre d'idéologie.

L'homme planta son regard sur les mots _Sang-de-bourbe_ avant de se détourner, les narines frémissantes. Hermione remit son pull correctement et poursuivit avec ardeur :

-Les mots sont nets et impeccables. Les Médicomages m'ont dit que le sortilège de Bellatrix était tellement précis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas enlever ou effacer la cicatrice : elle a utilisé un sortilège de découpe médicale.

Severus regardait au loin, songeur et tendu. Hermione voyait nettement qu'il réfléchissait vite, comme pour corroborer ou rejeter son argumentaire.

-Bella était folle, murmura-t-il.

-Justement ! s'exclama Hermione en le coupant. Et si elle avait voulu me punir ? Et si elle avait été juste assez folle -ou lucide, peut-être- pour m'opérer et me garder en vie ?

-Comment aurait-elle eu mes parchemins ? la contra-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Elle passait vous voir ? Elle était là quand vous montriez votre théorie à Voldemort ? enchaîna Hermione, exaltée.

Elle vit les yeux de Severus se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il carra soudain la mâchoire et acquiesça sèchement, comme à contrecœur. Hermione eut un sourire victorieux que Severus se hâta de défaire :

-Ne vous emballez pas, Miss. Je maintiens que Bellatrix était absolument incapable d'opérer quiconque, encore moins de vous garder en vie pendant près de quatre jours.

-Elle était là ce soir-là. Elle me haïssait. Elle m'a torturée. Elle était folle.

-Bellatrix était beaucoup de chose, la coupa Severus, l'air assuré. Mais certainement pas capable de retenir son impatience. Elle aurait pu vous faire boire du Véritaserum pour obtenir la vérité mais elle a préféré vous torturer. Elle aurait pu aimer ma théorie mais elle préférait largement les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce soir-là, rien n'aurait pu la détourner du Maître. Même pas une Née-moldue.

Hermione n'osa pas insister devant la certitude qui émanait de Severus. Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de ramasser tranquillement son gant pour le remettre. Dès qu'elle fut au chaud, elle reprit délicatement le bras de Severus, resté muet, et elle l'incita à poursuivre leur marche. Hermione préféra finalement écarter le sujet, sachant que, si Voldemort ou Bellatrix était l'auteur, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre d'eux.

Leur balade se poursuivit tranquillement jusque l'heure de midi après laquelle Hermione décida d'avancer dans ses cours. La prochaine leçon des cinquièmes années risquait de devenir complexe pour eux et elle devait trouver un schéma explicatif sur l'évolution de la métaphore ambivalente de Neals. Pensive, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans la Bibliothèque, faiblement peuplée en cet après-midi de fin de semaine et se dirigea silencieusement vers les immenses rangées de livres. Elle savait plus ou moins où trouver l'ouvrage attendu mais elle avait une hésitation quant à l'étagère à choisir. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre distraitement en penchant la tête pour lire les tranches des livres. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une reliure dorée à l'allure ancienne.

- _La magie des Miroirs_ , lut-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Immédiatement, l'image du Miroir du Risèd lui revint à l'esprit. Hermione détourna le regard de la tranche du livre entreposé sur l'étagère mais ses yeux revinrent sur lui. La jeune femme tourna la tête de chaque côté du couloir formé par les étagères de livres et attrapa délicatement l'ouvrage qui l'intriguait. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle avait la vague impression qu'elle n'aurait pas dû toucher à ce livre. Prudente, elle ouvrit le lourd ouvrage entre ses mains et retint une grimace en constatant la vétusté des pages jaunies et mangées par les mites. Hermione regarda encore autour d'elle, craignant de se faire surprendre avec le livre entre les mains.

Seule, elle se décida à regarder le sommaire pour voir de quoi parlait vraiment le livre. Quand son regard tomba sur la terminologie _Miroir et désir_ , Hermione se sentit fascinée. Immédiatement, elle oublia les alentours de la bibliothèque pour tourner les pages afin de tomber sur le chapitre correspondant. Elle ne savait aucunement ce qu'elle cherchait mais la magie du Miroir du Risèd l'intriguait suffisamment pour qu'elle perde du temps devant le livre.

Lorsqu'elle parcourut le chapitre des yeux, Hermione fut profondément déçue. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de la description du Miroir du Risèd mais plutôt de la narration de la volonté requise pour utiliser un miroir ensorcelé. La jeune femme souffla lourdement. Elle s'était attendu à beaucoup mieux. Alors qu'elle allait refermer l'ouvrage, elle aperçut en bas de page de minuscules caractères. Plissant les yeux, Hermione approcha son visage de la phrase et lut à voix basse :

-« Le désir et les Miroirs apparaissent étroitement liés, théorie corroborée par Alfredo Grant auteur du _Reflet des volontés enfouies (Miroir du Risèd)_ dont les recherches ont montré que l'être humain, dans sa recherche du bonheur, ne cesse de désirer les choses et plus particulièrement celles qui lui sont inaccessibles, ce qui constitue une source de magie inépuisable. »

Hermione cligna des yeux et releva la tête. Elle grogna faiblement, retint le nom de l'auteur cité puis reposa le livre sur l'étagère. Ce bouquin poussiéreux ne lui apprenait rien qu'elle ne sache déjà. En se flagellant pour le temps perdu, la jeune femme repartit à la recherche de son schéma explicatif et chassa l'image du Miroir de son esprit.

* * *

Lors de son cours de soutien, Hermione eut une surprise à laquelle elle ne s'attendait plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Une dispute éclata entre Johnson et Stewart. Et malgré les tentatives d'Hermione, aucun des deux ne l'écoutait tandis qu'ils se hurlaient l'un sur l'autre :

-T'es une grosse abrutie, Stewart ! Tu le sais, ça ?

-Oh, mais j'ai vexé Sa Magnificence ! Il serait temps que Votre Grandeur redescende parmi les simples mortels et comprenne qu'il est le seul imbécile avec des idées aussi archaïques ! rétorqua la blonde de Serpentard.

-Ces putains d'idées archaïques viennent de gens comme toi ! C'est à cause de vous que les gosses de première année se tiennent à carreau, ils ne comprennent rien à la situation que les Serpentards leur imposent ! s'écria Johnson en se penchant pour surplomber Stewart.

Celle-ci ne fut pas impressionnée et répondit avec autant de vigueur qu'avant :

-Tu te fiches de moi ! J'ai été la première à oublier toutes ces histoires ! Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que certains idiots de ma Maison ! Dans la tienne aussi, il y a des gros abrutis incapables de grandir, et t'en fais partie !

Hermione avait arrêté de faire l'arbitre depuis près de cinq minutes. Elle les observait et demandait aux autres élèves du cours de soutien d'ignorer la dispute bruyante mais évidemment, personne ne parvenait à les ignorer.

La dispute portait d'ailleurs sur un sujet que personnes d'autres que les protagonistes ne comprenaient ce qui intriguait Hermione. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, Johnson hurla littéralement :

-Je t'interdis de me dire ça, Rosa ! Je fais tout pour que mes amis t'acceptent et depuis ce temps là, mon meilleur ami ne veut plus me voir parce que je te défends face à lui !

Cette fois-ci, sa réplique assomma tout le monde. Hermione avait la bouche ouverte tandis que Rosa et les autres élèves écarquillaient des yeux. Le silence de Stewart sembla faire réagir Johnson car il recula d'un pas et tourna le regard sur les autres élèves et son enseignante. Son visage crispé de colère se décomposa lentement en comprenant qu'il venait de trop en dire. Il se dirigea vers son sac posé près d'une table et marmonna vers Hermione :

-Désolé, Miss Granger.

Et il quitta la bibliothèque. Le silence de la bibliothèque s'étira dans le temps un moment avant qu'Hermione ne se tourne vers les élèves assis :

-Reprenez, s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai à m'entretenir avec Miss Stewart.

Certains l'écoutèrent mais d'autres continuaient à observer Rosa Stewart, immobile au milieu de la bibliothèque. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et pencha la tête. La jeune blonde semblait encore choquée.

-Vous allez bien ? s'enquit doucement Hermione.

Rosa braqua son regard bleu sur elle et sa mâchoire se crispa. Hermione crut comprendre qu'elle allait pleurer si elle prenait la parole. Alors elle commença :

-Je dois dire que je n'ai pas exactement tout compris à la situation. Mais en tant que Gryffondor, je me permets de vous signaler que les sorciers de cette Maison sont impulsifs, têtus et horriblement maladroits. En particulier le grand benêt qui vient de partir, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus légère.

Rosa Stewart sembla se détendre un peu et marmonna sans son habituelle voix narquoise :

-Je peux quitter le cours de soutien, Miss ?

-Bien sûr. Allez-y.

Rosa alla chercher son sac, les gestes fébriles et quitta à son tour les murs de la bibliothèque. Hermione l'observa pensivement et se demanda si elle avait vraiment compris leur relation. Un peu perplexe, elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et retourna aider les élèves encore présents.

La dernière heure s'écoula rapidement et lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Hermione s'affala sur une chaise libre en soupirant lourdement. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, la jeune femme prit le temps de respirer. Son rythme était soutenu et elle s'avouait qu'elle n'avait pas un grand moral dernièrement.

L'attaque du Terrier la préoccupait encore, son emploi du temps chargé ne lui permettait pas toujours de faire des nuits de huit heures et sa baguette implantée faisait toujours la morte. D'autant plus que le Miroir du Risèd hantait ses nuits. Parfois, Hermione rêvait de son reflet armée d'une baguette, de ses parents. Dernièrement, Severus avait fait une apparition avant que le rêve ne tourne au cauchemar. Elle avait entraperçu de nouveau la silhouette de la personne qui lui avait implanté la baguette.

Un bruit à sa droite l'interpella. Hermione se leva brusquement et observa la frontière obscure au delà de laquelle les bougies n'éclairaient plus les lieux. Plissant les yeux, la jeune femme commença à ranger hâtivement ses affaires quand une voix nasillarde demanda :

-C'est la Miss du Maître ?

La jeune femme se figea et aperçut alors l'ombre de Vinky, l'elfe de Severus. Hermione soupira de soulagement et sourit à l'elfe approchante.

-Bonsoir, Vinky. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Vinky demande pardon à la dame, fit lentement l'elfe en entrant dans le cercle de lumière.

Hermione put la voir nettement alors. L'elfe était habillée de chiffons blancs en bon état. Sur son nez se trouvait toujours une grosse paire de lunettes noire et dans ses maigres bras, Hermione vit la couverture d'une grosse encyclopédie.

-Quel livre empruntes-tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Vinky a pris le tome deux de _Ensorcellements arithmantiques_ de Albert Jécompry dans son édition originale, répondit-elle en serrant un peu plus l'ouvrage contre elle.

Hermione haussa les sourcils en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-C'est un livre très complexe. Il s'agit bien de la théorie selon laquelle les Sortilèges peuvent être reportés dans le temps à partir de calculs arithmantiques ?

-En effet, Miss, acquiesça Vinky.

-Tu aimes apprendre ce genre de chose ? l'interrogea Hermione.

L'elfe sembla plus défiante quand elle répondit de cette même voix lente et nasillarde :

-Vinky est suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre ce que des sorciers ont écrit.

-Je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités, Vinky ! lui assura Hermione. Je suis juste surprise qu'une elfe aime lire ce genre de chose. Tu es la première que je rencontre et qui se plaît à apprendre des ouvrages vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Cela calma la méfiance de l'elfe. Celle-ci détourna brièvement le regard avant de dire :

-La dame du Maître est très intelligente. Vinky l'a déjà vue parler aux jeunes élèves de l'école. Ils comprennent mieux.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement en comprenant que Vinky assistait parfois aux cours de soutien. Elle en fut flattée. Qu'une personne ou un être reconnaisse ses qualités intellectuelles la remplissait toujours de fierté.

Cependant, la première partie de la phrase de l'elfe lui rappela leur première rencontre. Sentant que le moment était opportun, Hermione demanda gentiment :

-Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis la dame du Maître ? Severus Rogue est bien ton propriétaire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les oreilles de Vinky se redressèrent un peu tandis qu'elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Hermione la vit s'approcher de la table pour poser religieusement son ouvrage avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, comme pour lui confier un secret. Ça en prit l'allure quand des ombres se dessinèrent sur le visage de l'elfe quand une faible brise fit tressaillir les bougies dans le silence froid de la bibliothèque.

-Vous êtes la dame du Maître parce que vous êtes sa seule amie.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle plissa les lèvres à la pensée que personne exceptée elle ne venait le voir. Severus Rogue était l'un des principaux protagonistes de cette guerre et il n'avait aucune reconnaissance. Cela la rendait folle.

-Il n'a personne d'autre ? demanda Hermione, attristée.

Vinky pencha la tête vers la porte de la bibliothèque puis reprit la parole sur le ton de la confidence :

-Le Maître a eu une amie par le passé. Mais elle est morte. Le Maître a été très triste pendant des années. Mais depuis que la dame vient le voir, le Maître va mieux.

Harry avait raconté à Hermione et à Ron l'histoire de Severus Rogue. Ainsi, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de qui Vinky parlait. Lily Potter avait sans aucun doute été la première amie de Severus et sa perte l'avait anéanti.

Savoir que sa présence permettait à cet homme taciturne d'être mieux apaisa sa tristesse. Hermione eut un petit sourire à la pensée qu'elle pouvait ne pas être un fardeau bavard pour lui. La chaleur dans son cœur se fit plus forte.

-N'est-ce pas simplement un effet de la guerre ? Elle est finie, il n'a plus à faire l'espion, intervint soudain Hermione.

Vinky secoua vivement la tête, faisant claquer ses oreilles sur son crâne.

-Non, Vinky est sûre que la présence de la dame permet au Maître d'aller mieux. Et …

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant son arrêt brutal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vinky ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'elfe semblait en proie à une grande hésitation. Elle dévisagea Hermione puis lâcha :

-Vinky espère que la dame restera toujours avec le Maître.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit d'hébétude. Vinky en profita pour reprendre son ouvrage contre elle et, d'un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune femme assise, elle fit :

-Le Maître est plus heureux avec elle.

Et Vinky disparut dans un claquement de doigt. La jeune femme resta stupéfaite pendant de longues secondes. Elle rendait Severus heureux ? L'idée même paraissait totalement stupide et un peu extravagante. L'image de son enseignant lorsqu'elle étudiait encore lui revint. Il était dur, le visage sec et le corps crispé. Les images de Severus alité à Sainte Mangouste et dans son canapé à Poudlard prirent la place de la précédente.

Hermione soupira doucement. Elle appréciait sincèrement l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il était plus posé, plus détendu et il ne l'envoyait pas méchamment paître lorsqu'elle lui parlait d'une nouvelle théorie sorcière. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu avoir ce genre de conversation avec l'homme qui enseignait encore. C'était absolument inenvisageable.

C'était un peu comme si la fin de la guerre lui avait permis de se défaire de ronces épaisses et piquantes dont il se serait sans cesse paré pour se défendre. Les mauvaises herbes avaient la vie dure mais elles disparaissaient. Les paroles de Vinky quant au fait de rester pour toujours auprès de lui l'avaient bousculée. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre en y songeant.

Qu'est-ce que cette phrase signifiait dans l'esprit de l'elfe ? Rester son amie et venir le voir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Ou est-ce que Vinky pensait à une relation plus poussée ? Ses dires étaient trop vagues et l'esprit de l'elfe trop mystérieux pour qu'Hermione puisse décider. Mais l'image de Severus et d'elle lui apparut et cela la chamboula. Son cœur fit une embardée et Hermione dut reprendre une grande goulée d'air.

-J'y penserai plus tard, fit-elle en se secouant.

Hermione décida de rentrer dans ses appartements. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et le froid glaçait les couloirs sombres. La jeune femme avançait d'un pas vif pour se réchauffer et arriver plus rapidement chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle tourna la tête vers le ciel noir et illuminé d'étoiles blanches. Elle eut un vague sourire et ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter. Le silence l'apaisait sensiblement.

Hermione inspira profondément et laissa son regard se balader vers le sol. Le lac au loin était aussi noir que le ciel, les hautes herbes autours des saules pleureurs dansaient dans l'air. Ses yeux volèrent vers la lisière de la forêt interdite et le souvenir de Graup lui provoqua un rire amusé. Elle secoua la tête et s'apprêta à repartir quand elle aperçut une ombre près de la forêt. Hermione resta stupidement à l'observer. La silhouette cheminait lentement de la lisière de la forêt et s'approchait à pas de loup vers le château. Alors qu'Hermione allait s'insurger sur la présence d'un élève dehors en pleine nuit, la silhouette disparut. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, lâcha presque ses livres et se pencha par dessus la fenêtre pour regarder la lisière de la forêt.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione se demande si elle n'avait pas vu un animal. Venant de la forêt interdite, beaucoup de créatures en sortaient régulièrement une fois la nuit tombée. Finalement, la jeune femme abandonna, persuadée d'avoir vu autre chose qu'une personne. Elle repartit.

* * *

 **Je suis plutôt stressée pour ce chapitre : le POV de Severus était crédible ? Hermione songe pas mal à l'auteur de son opération, Voldemort, Bellatrix, quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai adoré lire vos hypothèses, je crois que je vais faire des clubs : ceux qui pensent à Voldemort/ceux qui votent pour Severus/ceux qui préfèrent l'idée des elfes. D'autres hypothèses maintenant ?**

 **Hermione découvre plusieurs livres sur le Miroir mais n'approfondit pas. Vinky revient et on la reverra encore. Quant à cette silhouette ? ^^ Merci d'avoir lu.**


	10. Chapitre dixième

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis ravie de venir aujourd'hui vous présenter la suite. Un peu … innovante je dirais. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui commentent, qui aiment la fic, qui la suivent, qui me suivent aussi et tous les lecteurs anonymes. Je suis absolument ravie chaque dimanche de voir que ma fic suscite tant d'engouement chez certains. J'en suis très honorée. Cette histoire était avant tout pour moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la publier à l'origine. Mais voir que mon imagination est appréciée m'enchante vraiment. Merci :)**

 **Les théories que certaines émettent sont terriblement amusantes pour moi ! Que ce soit l'auteur de l'opération, la présence de Vinky, la silhouette dans la forêt, les centaures ! J'adore vos idées ;)**

 **ladyoscar : d'abord, merci beaucoup pour tes jolis compliments, j'en suis ravie ! Quand j'ai lu ton double commentaire, j'ai beaucoup ri et tu te poses les bonnes questions, je pense. Je n'ajouterai rien au risque de trop t'influencer xD Vinky est très appréciée, c'est amusant ! Pour le POV de Severus, j'en ai fait un autre dans le chapitre là. Bonne lecture et merci encore. **

**Loulou : merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire. Je suis très touchée par ton avis sur mon écriture. Vinky encore une fois est très aimée, ce n'était pourtant pas voulu ^^ Ah, l'auteur de l'opération : grande question et grand débat. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. **

**Bonne lecture et merci à vous tous !**

* * *

Décembre s'écoula tranquillement et la nouvelle année survint. Hermione adorait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses élèves. Elle avait commencé à préparer des programmes de révision pour ceux qui passaient les BUSE en fin d'année. Quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles lui avaient demandé des fiches de cours pour approfondir certains points, ce qu'Hermione s'était empressée de faire. Elle avait enfin trouvé son rythme de travail. Elle avait peu de temps pour elle mais ça lui convenait. Quand elle trouvait un créneau, elle allait chez Severus. L'homme restait lui-même, sans surprise. Leur relation amicale leur convenait bien. Parfois, Vinky surgissait chez Severus et empruntait un ouvrage non sans saluer la dame du Maître. Hermione s'en amusait toujours, ravie de voir l'elfe mais Severus se fermait rapidement après ses visites.

L'homme était devenue une curiosité pour la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle le connaissait assez pour comprendre ses états d'âme mais parfois, il agissait de telle manière qu'Hermione était perdue. Dans ces moments là, elle partait pour revenir quelques jours plus tard. Severus allait de nouveau bien. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui confie ses tracas mais elle n'osait pas demandé. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il lui réponde gentiment d'ailleurs. Un jour, la jeune femme était restée plusieurs heures chez lui à cause d'un débat animé à propos d'un livre qu'elle venait de terminer. Severus s'était farouchement opposé à son point de vue tandis qu'Hermione défendait bec et ongle chacune de ses idées. Finalement, ils avaient mangé ensemble ce soir-là dans les appartements de Severus, l'estomac vide.

Hermione aimait beaucoup se rendre chez lui et chaque fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte, les paroles de Vinky revenaient dans son esprit. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fil du temps que l'elfe souhaitait qu'Hermione devienne véritablement la compagne de Severus. N'avait-elle pas été claire le jour de leur rencontre ? Cela tracassait la jeune femme, à la fois embarrassée qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose et assez curieuse d'imaginer cet homme en couple. Parfois, elle hésitait à lui demander mais elle savait qu'il se braquerait inévitablement. Alors la question restait en suspens dans son esprit.

Le jour où les choses changèrent fut un froid matin de janvier. Hermione arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard et devait rendre visite à Neville pour lui fournir les livres qu'il avait commandé. Elle devait donc faire des détours monstrueux dans le château pour distribuer chacune des commandes aux sorciers. Hermione marchait prudemment lorsque les dalles glacées du château brillaient. Elle avait déjà glissé sur le sol durant sa scolarité. Elle parvint à descendre les marches menant au hall où se trouvaient les sabliers colorés et descendit les marches extérieures. Hermione se dirigea donc d'un pas vif vers les serres. Elle espérait que Neville serait dans la première, elle ne souhaitait pas courir jusqu'à la dernière, près de la cabane de Hagrid. Soufflant sous l'effort, elle suivit le chemin de terre et gémit en poussant de l'épaule la porte de la première serre.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient justement Neville et le professeur Chourave.

-Merlin merci, vous êtes là, soupira-t-elle lourdement en entrant.

Hermione lâcha les livres sur la première table libre qu'elle vit.

-Salut, Hermione. Tu m'aurais dit ce soir au dîner que mes livres étaient arrivés, je serai allé les chercher moi-même, l'informa Neville, l'œil brillant devant les ouvrages.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est mon travail. Bonjour, professeur Chourave, ajouta Hermione en souriant à la femme.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger, la salua-t-elle, un pot de fleur devant elle.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en voyant une fleur bouger vivement pour tenter d'attraper le doigt du professeur entre ses pétales. La jeune femme plissa les yeux quand elle crut voir l'éclat d'une dent blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

-Une création ! fit Neville avec fierté. En réalité, c'était un pur hasard. Je me suis trompé en accouplant une plante carnivore avec un bégonia ensorcelé. Ça a donné ceci.

Hermione rit doucement en secouant la tête devant l'air perplexe de Neville.

-Il va falloir lui trouver un nom, s'enquit Pomona en leur jetant un coup d'œil heureux.

-Je vous laisse en trouver un alors, fit Hermione. Je dois retourner à la bibliothèque. Oh, Neville ?

-Oui ?

-Des nouvelles des centaures ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

Neville leva les yeux d'un air songeur et repoussa de sa main gantée une mèche collée à son front.

-Toujours dans le même état. Hagrid a aperçu Firenze dans la forêt mais les centaures n'admettent pas qu'il parle à des humains. Firenze pourrait avoir d'autres problèmes.

-D'accord, marmonna Hermione, perplexe. Merci.

Elle retrouva le sourire et leur fit un bref signe de tête. Les botanistes la saluèrent gaiement et retournèrent avec entrain à leur création. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprendrait jamais leur engouement.

Elle quitta la serre et emprunta encore le chemin de terre en direction des marches extérieures du château. Cette histoire de centaures l'intriguait beaucoup. Il n'était pas habituel que le troupeau de centaures de la forêt s'agite autant. Il devait y avoir une raison mais elle lui échappait.

Songeant à ce problème, Hermione repensa naturellement à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Severus au sujet de Bellatrix. Plus elle y songeait et plus la jeune femme se persuadait que la femme était forcément l'auteur de son opération. Elle était au Manoir cette nuit là. Elle avait assez de folie en elle pour vouloir punir Hermione pour son sang moldu et elle avait accès aux travaux de Severus. Personne n'avait survécu, Bellatrix aurait pu penser qu'elle n'allait pas vivre très longtemps. Dans l'esprit de cette femme, cette opération aurait pu être un acte de torture psychologique. Elle avait très bien réussi, pensa Hermione. Elle soupira et releva la tête sur le chemin de terre.

La jeune femme ralentit cependant quand elle aperçut sur le chemin parallèle au sien une femme cheminer jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard. Hermione haussa un sourcil sans ralentir et parvint aux marches du château. Cependant, elle s'arrêta et attendit que la femme parvienne à son niveau.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant elle, la femme s'arrêta et elles se dévisagèrent. L'étrangère n'était pas belle. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient encore parsemés de fils noirs, son visage à la peau pâle était émacié, son nez semblait trop long et ses yeux arborait une teinte noir terne. Elle devait avoir largement la soixantaine même si son corps filiforme la rajeunissait quelque peu.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment et commença :

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

La femme détourna le regard, cherchant quelque chose puis revint sur elle.

-Je cherche les appartements de Severus Rogue, révéla-t-elle.

Surprise par la requête, elle ne trouva rien à dire. La faible voix de son interlocutrice était posée et calme. Mais Hermione sentait la nervosité de la femme, comme si elle n'était pas à sa place. La jeune sorcière se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise avant de se reprendre.

-Je peux vous y conduire, proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hermione avait l'impression que parler trop fort risquerait de l'effrayer. La femme acquiesça sans rien dire et Hermione ouvrit la marche.

Le chemin fut long car elle n'osait rien demander tandis qu'elle extrapolait plein d'hypothèses surprenantes sur l'identité de cette femme. Celle-ci ne disait rien non plus, observant simplement les lieux et scrutant parfois Hermione quand elle ne l'observait pas.

Elles parvinrent dans l'étroit couloir menant aux appartements de Severus et Hermione leva une main vers celle-ci.

-C'est ici. Je pense qu'il est là, il sort peu en fait, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

La femme eut une expression qu'Hermione ne sut identifier. La jeune sorcière tourna son regard sur la porte et s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix sourde de Severus se fit entendre de l'autre côté, comme s'il passait justement derrière :

-Ne restez pas plantée dehors, Granger.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, se demanda vaguement comment il savait qu'elle était là et se décida à ouvrir la porte pour expliquer la situation. Cependant, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, Severus derrière. Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel tout le monde s'observa silencieusement. Severus écarquilla soudainement les yeux et lâcha d'une voix faible :

-Maman ?

Hermione tomba des nues et braqua son regard sur la femme qu'elle avait accompagnée. Voila pourquoi elle la trouvait étrange. C'était sa ressemblance avec … son fils. La stupeur la paralysa sur place.

Le visage de la femme, Eileen, se fendit d'un faible sourire et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'espoir.

-Ton père est mort, révéla-t-elle sans préambule.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, complètement perdue. Elle se tourna vers Severus, ne sachant comment il allait réagir à cette nouvelle. L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il sembla soudain réaliser qu'Hermione était là car il lui aboya dessus :

-Dégagez.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de penser à répondre qu'elle recula d'un pas. Eileen passa devant elle et entra dans les appartements de Severus tandis que son fils lui tenait la porte. Celle-ci claqua sèchement dans l'air froid du couloir, laissant Hermione seule et totalement ébahie.

* * *

Hermione ne savait que faire. Il était assez tard et l'image de la mère de Severus restait dans son esprit. Elle avait été incapable de se concentrer de la journée tant la curiosité et l'inquiétude la tenaient. Elle se posait plein de questions sur la raison de la présence de Eileen, sur son visage nerveux, sur l'histoire de la famille Rogue en fait. Hermione se mordilla un ongle, pensive. Avec l'histoire du livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé, elle avait fait des recherches pour connaître l'identité de ce Prince. A l'époque, la désinvolture d'Harry exaspérait la jeune femme alors ses investigations l'avaient menée à une femme : Eileen Prince. Elle avait été la gagnante de concours de Bavboule, se souvint Hermione avant de disparaître des registres à sa sortie de Poudlard. Plus tard, Hermione avait découvert qu'Eileen avait épousé Tobias Rogue dont Severus fut l'enfant. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment approfondi le sujet, considérant leur histoire de famille comme intime. Mais plus que jamais, Hermione aurait aimé en savoir plus.

Finalement, elle soupira lourdement et décida de méditer un peu. Elle faisait son possible pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec sa magie mais plus le temps passait et moins elle gardait espoir. La jeune femme ferma cependant les yeux, assise dans son confortable canapé et un vieux plaid sur ses épaules. Hermione tenta de ne penser à rien et de faire le vide tout en respirant profondément. Cet état lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Quand elle parvenait à se détendre, elle réussissait plutôt bien l'exercice pensait-elle.

Elle en oublia quelques instants le lieu où elle se trouvait et surtout l'animal qui lui servait de compagnie occasionnelle. Alors quand Pattenrond fit tomber une pile de livres, Hermione sursauta vivement, chercha sa baguette en un réflexe venu d'années de combat et sentit pour la première fois la magie courir dans ses veines.

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione resta stupidement immobile, le souffle coupé et le cœur battant. Elle l'avait sentie. Elle était sûre et certaine de l'avoir sentie. La jeune femme n'osa pas bouger avant quelques minutes. La sensation avait disparu mais elle était persuadée d'avoir ressenti cette magie qui coulait en elle. Elle se releva lentement et réfléchit. La méditation n'avait pas vraiment marché, comprit-elle rapidement. Ce qui avait déclenché cette impression, c'était son instinct. Elle avait voulu se défendre dans sa surprise et avait fait appel inconsciemment à cette magie. Mais elle n'avait pas formulé de sortilège car l'absence de sa baguette l'avait figée.

Hermione éclata de rire et fit une brève et idiote danse de la joie. Pattenrond au loin observait sa maîtresse d'un air nonchalant.

-Oh, j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis une sorcière ! s'écriait-elle.

Éperdue de bonheur, elle sautilla sur place avant de courir chercher sa cape puis voulut quitter ses appartements. Cependant, elle se souvint que Rogue avait eu la visite de sa mère. Peut-être était-elle encore chez lui d'ailleurs. Cela eut le mérite de calmer Hermione.

-Peu importe. J'ai senti ma magie, murmura-t-elle pour elle.

Hermione sortit en courant. Quand elle parvint au couloir étroit des appartements de Severus, elle hésita franchement à faire demi-tour. Mais elle abdiqua en sachant que lui aussi serait sans doute content de savoir que sa théorie fonctionnait. Alors Hermione frappa deux coups francs contre la porte qui s'entrouvrit.

La jeune femme eut un sourire et s'engouffra dans les quartiers de Severus. L'homme était assis devant le feu ronflant, un verre d'alcool ambré à la main et le regard perdu dans les flammes. Hermione lâcha son sac, jeta sa cape et le bruit attira l'œil de Rogue. Son visage se ferma.

-Si vous êtes là pour parler de ce que vous avez vu dans l'après-midi …

-J'ai senti ma magie ! cria-t-elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

Immédiatement, le visage sombre de Severus s'éclaira. Hermione perçut un éclat d'intérêt dans son regard ce qui l'incita à rejoindre l'homme sur le canapé en face de lui. Elle ne se tenait plus, ravie de la sensation qu'elle avait eu.

-Je faisais de la méditation, commença-t-elle d'une voix vive. D'habitude, ça ne marche pas. Mais là, mon chat a fait tomber des livres par terre. J'ai eu peur alors j'ai voulu me défendre, pensant qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Au moment où j'ai voulu sortir ma baguette, je l'ai sentie ! Elle était là, je l'ai sentie dans mes veines.

Rogue posa son verre sur la table basse et se pencha vers elle.

-Quelle était cette sensation ?

-Comme le jour où j'ai trouvé ma baguette chez Ollivander, comme le jour où j'ai réussi à faire mon premier sortilège, comme le jour où j'ai produit un Patronus corporel, comme chaque fois que j'ai la volonté de me servir de ma magie, débita-t-elle, le ton emporté.

-Ça a duré longtemps ?

-Quelques secondes ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Juste assez pour me rendre compte que personne n'était chez moi et que je ne risquais rien. Juste assez pour comprendre que je n'avais plus de baguette et qu'il était inutile de vouloir me défendre.

-Votre volonté à vous servir de la magie vous a aidé à la sentir, marmonna-t-il, pensif. Où avez-vous senti le courant ?

Hermione y réfléchit intensément, le regard perdu.

-Dans mes veines. Mes bras et mes jambes surtout. J'ai cru que ça me montait à la tête un instant.

-Vous devez absolument poursuivre ce que vous avez commencé et retrouver cette sensation. Quand vous arriverez à la sentir longuement, vous pourrez choisir l'endroit où le flux doit se faire plus fort. Dès lors, vous pourrez commencer à vous servir à nouveau de la magie.

-Je suis contente ! fit-elle en remuant sans cesse.

Le sourire lumineux sur son visage provoqua un faible amusement chez Severus.

-Merci de m'aider, ajouta-t-elle, la voix pleine de chaleur.

Severus perdit son léger sourire et la dévisagea, soudain pensif. Il murmura presque trop bas :

-Je vous en prie.

Hermione lui offrit encore un grand sourire ravi. Elle pourrait peut-être refaire de la magie un jour. Elle s'adossa au canapé et son regard partit vers la cheminée. A cet instant, elle comprit pourquoi Severus avait fixé ce point si longuement quand elle était entrée. Dans la cheminée brûlait un morceau de papier calciné et racorni par la chaleur.

La jeune femme perdit lentement son sourire et une douceur due à son bonheur émana de sa voix quand elle s'enquit :

-Vous allez bien ?

Severus ne semblait plus aussi virulent que lorsqu'elle était entrée. Il soupira un peu et acquiesça silencieusement. Il semblait soudain fatigué. Hermione se pencha un peu et posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle le vit se tendre sensiblement mais ne le relâcha pas. Il posa un regard stupéfait à cette main étrangère puis leva les yeux sur la jeune femme. Son air étonné et presque apeuré l'amusa. Elle lui offrit un autre sourire et souffla :

-Si vous voulez en parler …

Elle retira sa main et s'adossa encore au canapé. Hermione détourna le regard sur le feu brûlant, un sentiment de contentement s'emparant d'elle. Elle sentait du coin de l'œil que Severus avait grandement été perturbé par son geste. Il mit de longues minutes avant de commencer à parler d'une voix ferme mais basse :

-Je n'avais pas vu ma mère depuis une dizaine d'année.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, les yeux écarquillés. Mais elle s'abstint immédiatement de réagir davantage. Si Severus commençait à se confier, il fallait tendre l'oreille.

Cependant, il n'ajouta rien, pensif. Alors, hésitante, elle relança timidement :

-Pour quelle raison ?

Il resta silencieux, le regard posé sur le papier qui brûlait. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

-Mon père. Il m'avait interdit de revenir à la maison et ma mère n'avait pas le droit de me voir. C'était un moldu, ajouta-t-il après coup.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Que son père soit d'origine moldue la scia littéralement. Pourquoi Severus avait-il un jour été Mangemort si son propre père était un moldu ? Pourquoi avait-il été pris d'affection pour une née-moldue telle de Lily Evans ?

-Il … il était répugné par la magie. Ma mère et moi avons longtemps été brimés pour nos capacités.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Brimés de quelle manière ? Le mot en lui même appelait la violence et la jeune femme n'osa pas imaginer davantage ce que le père de Severus avait pu leur faire. Elle crut donc comprendre son absence de réaction.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla-t-elle en lançant un regard au papier dans la cheminée.

-Son testament … je suis déshérité. Même s'il n'avait rien, ajouta-t-il avec un faible plissement des lèvres.

-Sa mort ne vous affecte pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

Severus tourna vers elle un regard amusé et un rictus moqueur.

-C'est une libération, Hermione.

La jeune femme fut choquée à la fois par ses propos et par son regard franc. Il ne s'adressait pas à elle parce qu'il avait bu ou parce qu'il était triste mais bien parce qu'il voulait qu'elle le sache. Il acceptait qu'elle soit au courant et réaliser cela enflamma le cœur d'Hermione. Elle ne put réprimer un joli sourire vers Severus.

-Elle reviendra au château vous voir ? s'enquit-elle doucement, curieuse.

-Ce week-end, affirma-t-il.

Hermione fut profondément heureuse pour cet homme.

* * *

-Pattenrond, viens ici ! s'écria Hermione, excédée.

Elle était très pressée en cette fin d'après-midi et son chat ne voulait pas rentrer dans ses appartements. La jeune femme devait d'ailleurs courir à la Bibliothèque pour ramener un livre et prendre ceux commandés pour les distribuer aux professeurs. Elle grogna en voyant une fusée orange passer près de ses jambes.

-Pattenrond !

Un sifflement strident surgit dans l'air et s'amplifia rapidement. Paniquée, Hermione tourna son regard vers la petite cuisine et vit la théière qu'elle avait mis sur le feu quelques minutes auparavant. L'agacement et la colère emplirent sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas le temps. La jeune femme marcha vivement jusqu'à cette fichue théière et d'un réflexe issu d'elle ne savait où, elle balaya l'air de sa main. La théière vola furieusement pour se fracasser contre un mur. Pattenrond émit un miaulement indigné.

Hermione resta pétrifiée, la main encore en l'air. Le sifflement avait disparu, son chat s'était arrêté près du canapé et elle ne bougeait plus. Tétanisée, la jeune femme scrutait l'endroit où se trouvait la théière et tourna lentement son regard vers le mur. Une trace d'eau assombrissait le mur de pierre et l'objet de sa colère reposait piteusement au sol, la anse cassée.

-Pattenrond, j'ai fait de la magie, souffla-t-elle, figée.

Le chat orange ne lui daigna pas un regard et se détourna vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Hermione baissa lentement la main et respira. La sensation dans son corps était merveilleusement familière tout en étant nouvelle. Hermione eut un lent sourire. Soudain, elle cria sa joie en sautillant sur place. La jeune femme attrapa sa cape d'une main, prit son sac et sortit précipitamment de ses appartements. Au Diable la bibliothèque, elle courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Severus. Elle passa devant nombre d'élèves qui la virent passer, stupéfaits. Hermione les saluait distraitement, trop empressée et heureuse.

Elle était toujours une sorcière. Elle pouvait faire de la magie. Ces deux phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et c'est le cœur transporté de joie qu'elle toqua fébrilement contre la porte de Severus. Celle-ci comme à son habitude s'ouvrit librement et la jeune femme la claqua contre le mur.

-J'ai fait de la magie, Severus ! J'ai fait de la …

Hermione se figea net en voyant Severus debout devant sa bibliothèque, l'air vaguement surpris et sa mère devant la petite cuisine. La jeune femme se sentit violemment rougir devant ces personnes et se mit à bégayer :

-Oh … je n'ai pas pensé … pardon, je venais pour … je reviendrai.

Hermione fit volte-face pour sortir mais la voix basse de la mère de Severus l'interrompit :

-Je pense que vous pouvez rester, Miss.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard gêné. Leurs regards convergèrent vers Severus qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Hermione.

-Que disiez-vous en entrant subitement ? prononça-t-il lentement.

-J'ai fait de la magie, lâcha Hermione.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Severus sembla soudain se détendre et il lâcha un profond soupir en fermant les yeux. Il reposa distraitement le livre qu'il avait en main et se dirigea vers Hermione.

-Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air grave.

Hermione lança un regard à Eileen et vit que la femme s'efforçait de s'occuper ailleurs.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait entrer si vous étiez déjà occupé ? demanda-t-elle soudain, encore embarrassée.

Severus détourna le regard et eut l'air de la prendre pour une idiote :

-La porte s'ouvre seule lorsque vous frappez. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Ce genre de mécanisme magique était habituellement réservés aux occupants de l'appartement, pas aux étrangers. La jeune femme plissa les yeux soudainement. Comment Severus la considérait-il ?

A la vue de son visage impatient, la jeune sorcière oublia momentanément ses réflexions et s'anima d'une joie sans nom :

-J'étais dans mes appartements tout à l'heure et j'étais très pressée. Pattenrond ne voulait pas venir dans …

-Qui est Pattenrond ? l'interrompit-il, l'œil perplexe.

-Mon chat, répondit Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Ne le prenez pas mal mais je ne remercierai pas votre chat pour la découverte dont il a été l'instigateur, lui apprit Rogue.

Hermione cligna une fois des yeux et s'insurgea :

-Où est le rapport avec ce que j'expliquais ?

Severus eut un faible rictus et lui enjoignit de poursuivre.

-J'étais donc pressée et Pattenrond refusait de rentrer dans ma chambre pour la journée. J'étais énervée et la bouilloire sifflait. En voulant la retirer du feu, j'ai eu le réflexe de … faire ça.

Hermione lui montra le geste qu'elle avait eu tout en observant sa main, comme si quelque chose de visible s'y trouvait. Elle la laissa retomber puis fit :

-La bouilloire a volé et s'est écrasé contre le mur.

Elle fixa Severus un long moment, celui-ci resta pensif. Il semblait ardemment cogiter si bien qu'elle n'osa pas l'interrompre. Soudain, il se détourna pour aller vers la petite cuisine. Sa mère se décala d'un pas et l'observa sans surprise. Hermione resta perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Severus mettre une bouilloire sur le feu. Il se recula, observa son œuvre et lança :

-Refaites-le.

-Comme ça ? Sans précaution ?

-Vous l'avez fait une fois, vous pouvez tout à fait le refaire sans risque.

Hermione le fixa longuement, cherchant en lui une once d'inquiétude. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était un homme sûr de lui et prêt à observer une expérience. La jeune femme décida de lui faire confiance. Elle savait que ça pouvait être dangereux malgré ce qu'affirmait Severus mais elle choisit de s'exécuter. La jeune femme se concentra alors sur la bouilloire qui chauffait doucement sur le feu. Elle se revit dans ses appartements avec Pattenrond courant entre ses jambes et le sifflement aigu de la bouilloire dans ses oreilles agacées. Hermione leva la main et balaya vivement l'air.

Rien ne se passa.

-Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ? s'insurgea Hermione en observant sa main.

-Ne vous affolez pas, la coupa Severus en roulant des yeux. C'est la première fois que vous faites appel à ce genre de magie. Vous pensiez que tout vous reviendrait soudainement ?

Hermione fit la moue. Elle inspira pour se calmer et regarda encore la bouilloire.

-J'étais énervée, souffla Hermione. Et pressée. Je devais aller à la Bibliothèque. Je devrais y être en fait.

La panique remonta dans sa poitrine. Elle devait se dépêcher ou Madame Pince la sermonnerait. Hermione plissa les lèvres d'anxiété et braqua son regard sur la bouilloire, coupable de son retard. Elle effectua un large geste sec de la main.

La bouilloire vola et se brisa violemment contre le mur. La jeune femme resta stupéfaite puis sautilla sur place.

-Je peux faire de la magie ! Je peux en refaire.

Une vive émotion la tint au cœur et Hermione se mit à pleurer de joie. Elle rit d'elle-même, les yeux mouillés et le cœur battant. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle n'aurait pas à vivre dans le monde moldu. Hermione porta ses mains à son visage et l'essuya vaguement. Son regard alla vers Severus et, transportée de joie, elle marcha vivement pour l'enserrer entre ses bras. Hermione ignora simplement la rigidité du sorcier et marmonna :

-Merci, Severus.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Quand son humeur fut apaisée, la jeune femme recula un peu et lui lança un grand sourire. Severus restait de marbre, la regardant fixement. Eileen ne disait rien et restait près de la bibliothèque, patiente. Cependant, elle observait.

-Quelle est la prochaine étape maintenant ? s'enquit Hermione.

Severus répondit avec un temps de retard :

-L'entraînement. Repassez le weekend prochain, je serai disposé à vous entraîner.

Hermione acquiesça, les yeux humides et les joues ruisselantes. Rien ne pouvait désormais gâcher sa journée ou même son mois. Elle était bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années. Peut-être que ce bonheur remontait même au jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait l'impression que cette journée recommençait.

Quand Hermione quitta Severus pour enfin faire son travail, le silence tomba dans l'appartement. Severus regardait pensivement la porte d'entrée, là où Hermione venait de disparaître.

-Tout va bien, Severus ?

L'homme jeta un regard à sa mère et alla sur le canapé.

-Très bien, merci, répondit-il simplement.

Il resta un moment assis puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur ce canapé. Il était censé chercher un livre de potion pour sa mère. Celle-ci souhaitait se remettre à la magie et cette matière lui avait toujours plu. Sans doute une passion qu'elle avait transmise à Severus.

L'homme se leva et remarqua le regard de sa mère. Eileen l'observait fixement, bras croisés. Il se détourna.

-Cette jeune femme te perturbe beaucoup, nota Eileen, la voix calme.

-Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il sèchement.

-Malgré les années d'absence, tu restes mon fils, fit-elle à voix basse. Elle paraît t'apprécier.

Le cœur de Severus s'emplit d'espoir à l'entente de ces mots mais il réprima rapidement le sentiment. Il craignait tant le rejet qu'il s'interdisait de penser à plus avec elle. Sa mère n'allait pas lui faire miroiter quelque chose qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir obtenir.

-Miss Granger a un profond sens de la justice. Après la guerre, elle s'est acharnée à venir me voir à l'hôpital. Elle doit penser qu'un ancien espion ne mérite pas de rester seul, j'imagine.

-Et elle aurait raison, confirma Eileen, immobile près de la bibliothèque. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit l'unique raison pour laquelle elle vient sans cesse te voir.

-Maman, l'interrompit-il. S'il-te-plaît.

Le regard d'Eileen se fit triste. Elle soupira.

-Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça, Severus, déplora-t-elle en montrant les lieux autour d'elle.

-Non. Je ne mérite sûrement pas mieux, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

-Essaie, conclut-elle rapidement. Essaie au moins. Tu ne risques pas grand chose et … je serai là maintenant.

Eileen se détourna rapidement de son fils et observa la bibliothèque, coupant court à la discussion. Severus sentit son cœur se faire douloureux. Il avait déjà la compagnie d'Hermione et la présence de sa mère, il ne chercherait jamais à avoir plus.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de la maman de Severus ? Elle n'est jamais représentée et on ne sait même pas si elle est en vie dans les livres. Alors je la fais vivre. Du coup, c'est stressant de « créer » un personnage de toute pièce.** **Nouveau bref POV interne de Severus.** **Hermione découvre sa nouvelle magie. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça maintenant peut-être ?**

 **Les centaures sont toujours tourmentés. Merci à vous toutes et tous de lire cette fic:)**


	11. Chapitre onzième

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de venir poster mon chapitre mais également très stressée. Dans ce chapitre, c'est un peu le début de la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. J'avais voulu vous faire un gros cliffhanger à la fin du chapitre mais il aurait été beaucoup trop long et le suivant beaucoup trop court. Du coup, je suis un peu déçue de mon effet de surprise sur le chapitre de la semaine prochaine mais en même temps, ça ne doit pas vous déranger tant que ça (vous n'aurez pas à attendre pendant une semaine de suspense).**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent mon histoire et toutes celles qui lisent ! Je suis ravie de voir que mon imagination peut être apprécié par d'autres que moi ^^**

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Hermione sautillait de joie en se dirigeant vers les appartements de Severus. L'entraînement. Elle allait passer à la pratique pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an et elle jubilait.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra chez Severus, sa révélation lui revint en tête. La porte s'ouvrait seule pour elle. Hermione l'observa se refermer pensivement dans son dos.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous voyez une porte, Miss. Dépêchez-vous, lui lança Severus.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et constata qu'il avait poussé tous ses meubles contre les murs, laissant un vaste espace au milieu. Hermione lâcha ses affaires près de l'entrée et se dirigea hâtivement vers lui, ignorant son sarcasme.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder la pièce.

-Avez-vous refait de la magie cette semaine ?

-Je n'ai pas osé et rien ne s'est produit, répondit-elle rapidement.

-Bien. Nous allons recommencer l'exercice de la bouilloire. La pratique vous semblait facile. Le but sera donc de vous faire sentir la magie en vous lorsque vous l'utilisez.

Severus la laissa au milieu de la pièce et sortit sa baguette. Hermione lui lança un regard curieux.

-Je n'aimerais pas recevoir ma bouilloire en pleine tête, voyez-vous, fit-il simplement.

Hermione eut un rire amusé puis elle remonta ses manches. Face à la bouilloire, elle se concentra. A nouveau, elle revit la scène de ses appartements, sentit la panique qui l'avait prise au cœur et la bouilloire vola par un simple geste. Vide, elle ne put éclabousser le mur de pierre mais elle émit un violent bruit d'impact. Severus la repositionna, ordonnant implicitement à la sorcière de recommencer.

L'exercice fut facile mais long. Hermione rata quelques essais quand elle perdait le lien avec sa magie. C'était curieux d'ailleurs. Sa magie avait changé, elle le sentait clairement. C'était à la fois plus brut qu'avec une baguette et plus malléable. Hermione appréciait de plus en plus cette sensation. La matinée passa rapidement, l'exercice devenant lassant.

Severus lui demanda alors de diriger la bouilloire ailleurs que contre le mur. Hermione resta pensive un moment et tenta l'exercice. Elle mit plus de temps pour comprendre la mécanique mais elle parvint à la faire léviter un instant en l'air. Quand Hermione se relâcha, la bouilloire retomba sèchement sur sol.

-Avez-vous senti la différence ? demanda soudain Severus.

-Je crois. C'est étrange en fait. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une baguette à la main. Mais en même temps, la magie est … semblable. Je ne saurai vraiment vous expliquer.

Hermioner regarda l'objet au sol. La sensation restait familière mais la pratique était nouvelle, comme une vieille amie qu'on venait de retrouver après des années passées loin d'elle. Elle avait évolué et Hermione cherchait à comprendre l'étendue de la nouveauté. C'était exaltant.

-Je pense que la pratique sera bien plus simple que prévue, constata Severus à la fin de l'exercice.

Hermione exultait, lui adressant un sourire empli de reconnaissance.

-Vous recommencez avec ce regard mièvre, la prévint-il en se détournant.

La jeune femme rit un peu et sentit son cœur battre chaudement dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent, Severus enfila le costume de professeur pour entraîner Hermione à appréhender sa nouvelle magie. Les exercices variaient mais Severus insistait pour rester sur le sortilège de lévitation. Hermione devait le maîtriser à la perfection selon lui avant d'envisager l'utilisation d'un autre sort. La jeune femme quémandait souvent autre chose car la lévitation ne lui posait plus de problème.

Un jour, Hermione voulut tester d'elle-même un sortilège différent. Elle crevait d'envie d'essayer des sorts comme le Lumos ou l'Expelliarmus. Que se passerait-il ? D'où émanerait la lumière ? D'où le sortilège de désarmement se lancerait ? La jeune femme avait progressivement perdu sa réticence à faire de la magie. Elle constatait que la théorie de Severus fonctionnait parfaitement, à tel point que c'en était admirable. Sa magie ne lui faisait pas mal et sa baguette ne se faisait pas sentir. La mécanique de sa nouvelle magie était impeccablement huilée.

Cependant, quand Hermione quémandait pour tester d'autres types de sorts, Severus se contentait de dévier son envie et de la pousser à la lévitation d'un objet au hasard dans son appartement. Et Hermione finit par s'en agacer.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Severus. Celui-ci sembla clairement comprendre ses intentions car il leva sa baguette.

-Non, Miss. Je vous ai dit …

-Lumos ! s'écria-t-elle.

Immédiatement, la sensation magique la submergea et la vision d'Hermione fut éblouie. Elle dut fermer les yeux sous la puissante lumière qui émanait d'elle ne savait où. Elle grimaça, aveugle, et se tassa sur elle-même. Ses mains la protégeait d'une attaque qu'elle ne voyait pas. Soudain, elle cria :

-Nox !

La lumière aveuglante s'effaça tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Hermione cligna des yeux, éblouie par cette lumière et vit Severus plus loin. Il se protégeait encore les yeux d'une main. Hermione parvint à retrouver une vision correcte, les yeux éblouis par les résidus de lumière et elle avança fébrilement vers le sorcier. L'homme se frotta les yeux et lui lança un regard frigorifique.

-Espèce de folle, grinça-t-il de cette voix éraillée par la colère. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

Hermione déglutit et regarda le sorcier. Sa voix avait été sur le point de s'évaporer par sa trop grande force vocale mais Severus était parvenu à se contenir. Elle craignait de l'avoir blessé. Cependant, il semblait seulement en colère pour son initiative et n'avait aucune blessure physique.

-Vous ne vouliez pas me laisser essayer, lui dit-elle.

-Et à raison ! On ignore ce qu'il peut se passer avec les sorts classiques, vous êtes une inconsciente.

-On ne pourra jamais le savoir si je n'essaie pas, plaida-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après mon Lumos ?

Les narines de Severus frémissaient de colère. Il détourna la tête, tentant visiblement de se calmer. Hermione plissa les yeux et crut qu'elle allait s'énerver quand elle comprit soudain son comportement. Il avait eu peur. Elle resta les bras ballants un moment. Peur pour lui ou pour elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander aussi abruptement. Hermione se sentit soudainement mal et elle voulut s'excuser.

-Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça sans vous prévenir, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Severus lui lança un regard mortel. Hermione se sentit toute petite devant lui. L'homme secoua la tête et alla faire du thé. Les tasses de porcelaine claquaient sèchement sur le plateau en fer et Hermione estima son humeur de cette façon. Il n'était pas calmé. Pourtant, il répondit à sa question initiale avec une voix posée :

-Le Lumos que vous avez lancé a illuminé votre corps. Vous avez rendu la pièce aveuglante.

Hermione y songea. Elle aussi avait été aveuglée. La question suivante était de savoir si elle pourrait contenir cette lumière dans ses mains. Elle y réfléchit sérieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Severus l'observait fixement de son regard noir indéchiffrable. La jeune femme lui rendit son regard et son cœur battit follement dans sa poitrine. Hermione déglutit et baissa les yeux.

Son entraînement à la magie fut recalé dans un coin de sa tête alors qu'elle songeait au sorcier devant elle. La jeune femme savait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec lui et elle tentait de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Cependant, c'était de pire en pire et parfois, elle se prenait à rêvasser de sa prochaine visite chez Severus. Elle devait s'avouer, au moins à elle-même, qu'elle tenait plus que de raison à Severus et ce sentiment prenait une ampleur grandissante. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre en y pensant.

Elle était chanceuse quelque part que Severus vive en ermite. Elle avait en quelque sorte son exclusivité et cela la confortait dans sa passivité. Elle n'avait que très peu de risque de le voir avec une autre sorcière un jour et pouvait se complaire dans leur relation platonique. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du sorcier mais des indices lui montraient qu'il n'était peut-être pas totalement indifférent. La porte d'entrée ensorcelée était un exemple flagrant qui avait poussé Hermione à se poser des questions. Severus avait choisi de n'avoir aucun secret pour elle. La porte s'ouvrirait toujours pour elle, que Severus soit là, endormi ou ailleurs. Elle aurait toujours accès à ses appartements tant qu'il le voulait. C'était cette constatation qui avait fait espérer Hermione.

Leur relation lui avait très bien convenu pendant des mois mais elle réalisait doucement qu'elle espérait un peu plus. Et ça l'effrayait. D'une part, elle n'avait aucune expérience avec ce genre de relation et d'autre part, Severus était spécial. Elle avait beau le comprendre la plupart du temps, il restait un homme complexe et peu ouvert. Se risquer à plus avec lui était dangereux pour eux deux. Hermione se doutait qu'il n'y aurait aucune marche arrière, ce pourquoi elle ne faisait rien. Jusqu'à maintenant.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à Severus, qui l'observait toujours et lança, comme pour tâter le terrain :

-Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider avec ma magie ?

Cette question sans préambule le surprit assez pour qu'il hausse les sourcils. Il répondit simplement :

-Parce que vous êtes le résultat de mes travaux.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, l'ignora-t-elle. Pourquoi vous m'aidez ?

Severus plissa les yeux. Il sentait, comme elle, qu'ils s'engageaient sur une pente glissante. Hermione faisait un pas. Il restait à voir si Severus ferait le deuxième.

-Vous vous êtes en partie occupée de moi à l'hôpital, fit-il lentement, prudent.

-C'est simplement un retour de service ? insista-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Severus se tendit imperceptiblement.

-En effet.

Elle avait perdu. Hermione faillit soupirer mais elle se retint. Elle avait trop insisté pour que cet homme avoue quoi que ce soit. Ou alors il était sincère ce qui jurait avec les indices réunis. Hermione comprit alors que si elle voulait quoi que ce soit de lui, elle allait devoir dévaler la pente seule et espérer qu'il la rattrape au bout. Elle grimaça en baissant la tête et, le cœur battant, elle lança :

-Au début, je venais vous voir parce que je détestais l'idée que vous soyez encore seul.

Hermione n'osa pas regarder Severus. Le regard baissé, elle tendit l'oreille cependant. Elle n'entendait même pas sa respiration. Respirait-il ? Elle poursuivit à voix basse :

-Puis ce fut plaisant de voir que vous n'étiez pas qu'un professeur.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder cette fois. Il était totalement immobile, le regard braqué sur elle. Hermione ne sut pas interpréter son expression. Severus ne sembla rien vouloir dire alors la jeune femme souffla :

-Dites quelque chose.

L'homme ne broncha pas jusqu'à se redresser enfin. Il se détourna et partit en direction de sa bouilloire.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Miss, fit-il d'une voix glacée. Vous m'avez aidé à Sainte Mangouste, je vous aide aujourd'hui, point.

Hermione fut blessée par le ton de sa voix. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante puis se leva pour aller le rejoindre. En s'approchant de lui, elle réalisa encore une fois combien il était grand à côté d'elle. La jeune femme en fut d'autant plus surprise quand il se retourna pour l'observer, l'œil clairement méfiant.

-Severus, ce que j'essaie de vous dire …

-Partez, grogna-t-il soudainement.

Cela coupa net la lancée d'Hermione qui en écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il la surplomba, le regard noir et voulut s'éloigner d'elle mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas faire. Elle attrapa son avant-bras et lâcha :

-Vous êtes bien plus qu'un ami pour moi.

Le corps de Severus se figea dans son mouvement et Hermione ne distingua pas grande émotion sur son profil aquilin. Elle eut soudain peur qu'il réagisse très mal à son émotion. Elle le vit se tourner lentement vers elle et son expression noire la glaça.

-Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? prononça-t-il lentement de sa voix de corneille.

Hermione le lâcha et eut un mouvement de recul. Son corps et sa voix contenaient tellement de violence retenue qu'elle eut peur de Severus.

-Je …, tenta-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne te demande rien.

-Je vous fais tellement pitié que vous vous dévouez ? cracha-t-il soudain. Ça a dû commencer à l'hôpital, il est vrai que vous avez une obsession pour les causes perdues. Vous êtes de ceux qui défendent vainement la veuve et l'orphelin.

Hermione recula encore et se prit la table de cuisine dans les reins. Elle inspira et crut pleurer tant les paroles de l'homme lui meurtrirent le cœur.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, lâcha-t-elle, hagarde. Je n'ai jamais eu pitié. Je veux juste être avec toi.

Severus s'approcha d'un pas et la colère sous-jacente le rendit encore plus menaçant :

-Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant. Une enfant de dix-huit ans et …

-J'ai vingt ans, le coupa-t-elle, les yeux humides.

-Quelle différence, fit-il, débordant de sarcasme. Je suis de dix-neuf ans votre aîné, que croyez-vous, petite idiote ? Que croyez-vous que les gens diront de cette ignominie ?

Cette fois, Hermione s'aida de la colère pour répondre. Elle leva les yeux, débordant de larmes et s'écria pour couvrir sa voix grondante :

-Je me fiche de l'avis des gens !

-Moi non, figurez-vous, rétorqua-t-il sans hausser sa voix éraillée. Vous croyez que le matin, je reçois des lettres d'admirateurs ? Que je sors tous les jours à Pré-au-Lard en montrant mon visage ? Vous êtes une héroïne de guerre, personne ne tolérera … ça, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Le dédain et le dégoût dans sa voix achevèrent les espoirs d'Hermione. Elle lâcha un violent sanglot avant de s'accrocher d'une main à la vasque du lavabo. Severus allait reprendre, s'acharnant sur elle mais elle le coupa entre deux respirations hachées :

-Tu es aussi un héros de guerre, s'énerva Hermione, les joues ruisselantes. Personne n'a le droit de me dire ce que j'ai le droit ou non de faire.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, Miss. Je ne suis le héros de personne et je vous interdis de me considérer comme tel, cracha-t-il, la voix venimeuse.

-Trop tard, pleura-t-elle, le visage ruisselant et le nez rougi. Tu es déjà le mien.

Le visage de Severus se figea en une terrible expression de haine. Hermione sentit soudain les émanations glacées et terrifiantes de la magie de Severus se déverser autour de lui. Elle eut encore un mouvement de recul et cette fois, elle crut sérieusement qu'il allait lever la main sur elle. La jeune femme craignit l'homme en face d'elle et sut qu'elle avait tout gâché. Elle renifla une fois et, pleine de sanglots, elle le regarda achever son cœur :

-Sortez d'ici et n'osez jamais revenir.

Hermione prit peur et s'enfuit à toute jambe, attrapant au passage le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Hermione partit se réfugier à la Bibliothèque, vide à cette heure avancée et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, secoué de violents sanglots humides. Elle alla au fond, entre deux étagères sur les créatures magiques et s'affala sur une chaise bancale près d'une fenêtre. Elle haletait, cherchant sa respiration mais sanglotait à nouveau au souvenir du visage terrifiant de Severus. Elle avait voulu l'ouvrir à elle et elle avait absolument tout gâché. Elle avait ruiné plus d'un an d'amitié pour rien. La jeune femme resta prostrée dans la Bibliothèque pendant plusieurs heures avant de trouver le courage de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre son lit où elle ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour elle. Hermione avait le moral au plus bas et ne parvint pas à se distraire suffisamment pour surmonter sa peine. Les paroles de Severus la hantaient et tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait été cruel avec elle mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que c'était injustifié. Il n'avait pas tort en affirmant qu'elle était une enfant pour lui et que les gens seraient vicieux. En quelques jours, la jeune femme parvint à se persuader qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour le sorcier et qu'il trouverait nécessairement mieux ailleurs. Hermione resta seule à faire le deuil d'une relation avortée par sa trop grande spontanéité.

Elle reçut quelques nouvelles de Ron la semaine suivante. La jeune femme n'avait parlé à personne de ses progrès en magie et ne souhaitait pas encore le leur apprendre. Cependant, elle accepta de le voir à Pré-au-Lard durant la sortie du week-end.

La jeune femme se vêtit chaudement le matin même pour parer au grand froid hivernal qui s'abattait sans répit sur le château. Hermione en sortit d'un pas vif, déterminée à rejoindre rapidement les Trois Balais. Elle était déjà gelée tandis qu'elle encadrait un groupe de jeunes de sixièmes années chahuteurs. Elle faillit recevoir une boule de neige mais ne trouva jamais le destinateur.

Quand enfin, la jeune femme entra dans l'établissement bondé et chaud, elle soupira en enlevant sa capuche. Près du bar, elle aperçut sans surprise les cheveux roux cuivré de Ron. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en approchant de son ami. Le jeune homme l'aperçut rapidement à son tour et lui fit signe. Il voulut sourire mais son visage se décomposa en voyant Hermione de près.

-Hey, fit-il. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et répondit, souriant faiblement :

-Ça va, merci. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Ron la regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

-Je vais bien. Ça va.

Hermione acquiesça, regarda les rainures du bois sur le bar et lança soudainement :

-Ta famille se porte bien ? Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles concernant l'attaque du Terrier.

-Les Aurors ont classé l'affaire en fait. On n'a aucune preuve de l'attaque, ça aurait pu être un accident magique. Même si on sait tous que ça n'était pas le cas …

-Les Aurors n'ont absolument rien trouvé ? insista Hermione, perplexe.

-Et bien, ils ont repéré des traces autour de la maison. On sait d'où est parti le feu. Mais quant à connaître l'identité du coupable, on n'a rien.

-C'est étrange … une idée de ce qui aurait pu inciter quelqu'un à s'en prendre au Terrier ?

Ron haussa les épaules et prit faussement l'air de quelqu'un vaniteux :

-Oh, tu sais. Il y avait beaucoup de célébrités ce soir-là au Terrier.

-Ron, râla Hermione tout en riant.

Le jeune homme perdit son faux air orgueilleux et reprit plus sérieusement :

-Ça aurait pu être Harry, Ginny, mes parents, moi aussi. On aurait tous pu être visés en même temps.

-Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fait une liste avec Severus des Mangemorts qui ont disparu dans la nature, songea Hermione à haute voix. Je pourrais vous la donner si ça peut aider.

-J'aimerais bien, ça peut donner des pistes même si je pense que les Aurors ont déjà cherché de ce côté, signala Ron.

Hermione redevint silencieuse, réfléchissant à cette attaque insensée. Il était évident que quelqu'un avait voulu s'en prendre à l'un des habitants du Terrier. La logique voudrait qu'Harry ait été visé. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pas prévu de dormir chez les Weasley. Le coupable n'aurait donc pas pu le savoir. La jeune femme songea aux derniers habitants. Évidemment, ils avaient tous fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Beaucoup de personnes pourraient leur en vouloir. Même Molly et Arthur auraient pu être les cibles.

La jeune femme se secoua puis reprit :

-Sinon, ton travail se passe bien ?

Ron lui parla longuement du contenu de sa profession, des épreuves qu'il réussissait et de la difficulté de certaines missions. Il lui parla également d'Harry et de Ginny ainsi que des efforts de Teddy pour articuler des mots. Ses explications déridèrent lentement Hermione, armée d'une bièreaubeurre bien chaude entre ses mains froides.

Pendant leur conversation, une table se libéra dans un coin et ils purent se précipiter sur elle pour s'asseoir confortablement. Les bruits de voix autour d'eux ne les gênaient pas. Ron continuait à parler tandis qu'Hermione écoutait, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande encore une fois si tout allait bien :

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis pris le bec avec Severus la semaine dernière, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

-Oh, je sais que tu l'apprécies depuis Sainte Mangouste, nota Ron, intrigué. Tu connais son caractère, Hermione. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas changé.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ricana-t-elle faussement avant d'avaler la boule dans sa gorge avec sa bièreaubeurre.

Ron eut un faible sourire, perplexe. Puis il baissa le regard sur sa propre chope avant de commencer d'une voix hésitante :

-Hum, Hermione ? Je dois te dire que je t'ai fait venir ici pour une autre raison.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et l'incita à continuer par son silence.

-Tu vois, on avait dit qu'on attendrait tous les deux que tu te sentes mieux avec … ton opération pour se mettre ensemble, commença-t-il.

Hermione eut soudain peur qu'il veuille précipiter les choses. Elle sentit son cœur partir et elle chercha une excuse pour ne pas blesser son ami. Mais Ron ne la laissa pas parler.

-Bon, sache que je me sens nul, hein. Je ne suis pas fier de moi là. Tu sais qu'on a revu Lavande à Sainte Mangouste ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche en un o parfait, ne comprenant pas le changement de sujet.

-Euh … oui, je me souviens. Elle y travaillait. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas.

-C'est toujours le cas, confirma Ron en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

La jeune sorcière se demanda comment il pouvait le savoir et plissa les yeux.

-Ron, quoi que tu aies à m'annoncer, dis-le, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne peux pas deviner, lui confia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme inspira pour faire fuir son stress et lâcha :

-Je l'ai revue à plusieurs reprises en fait. Et je retourne à Sainte Mangouste pour la voir. Je t'adore, Hermione. De tout mon cœur. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre entre temps.

Hermione comprit à cet instant que Lavande l'avait remplacée dans le cœur de Ron et ce constat provoqua à la fois un curieux mélange de soulagement et de tristesse. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur sa chope de bière, réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait y dire et fit, hésitante :

-J'imagine que c'est normal. Tu attends depuis longtemps et … je ne suis pas sûre d'être sans danger. Je suis contente pour toi, tu sais.

Ron ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il scrutait le visage de la jeune femme en attendant un signe qu'Hermione ne le prenait pas si bien.

-Je me sens minable, Hermione. On s'était promis de s'attendre. Toi avec ton opération et moi avec ma formation d'Auror. Mais je préfère être honnête et t'avouer que les choses ont changé. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Hermione l'arrêta en tapotant sa main sur les siennes, moites. Elle lui sourit, amusée par sa maladresse.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Ron et je pense comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'avoue quand même que je ne pensais pas que tu retenterais le coup avec Lavande, avoua-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Cela cette fois détendit le jeune homme qui ricana d'un air gêné.

-Moi non plus en fait. Mais elle a énormément changé, surtout depuis la guerre et les séquelles qu'elle en a retirées, dit-il d'un air entendu.

Ses cicatrices, devina Hermione. Ils conversèrent encore un peu avant que Ron semble se souvenir de quelque chose. La jeune sorcière haussa les sourcils et le regarda attraper quelque chose au fond de son sac. Il le sortit et Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme livre. Soudain, elle se souvint de la promesse de Ron concernant son premier salaire.

-C'est …, souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme le lui tendit et fit, embarrassé :

-Je devais te l'offrir il y a des mois déjà mais il a coûté bien plus cher que prévu. Mais j'ai réussi à économiser depuis.

Hermione le prit délicatement et déballa le cadeau au papier doré. Elle avait entre les mains l'édition spéciale de l'Histoire de Poudlard, relié de cuir. Elle sentit son cœur s'émouvoir devant un tel présent et souffla :

-Je te remercie. Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu me l'offrirai.

-Je te l'avais promis, s'insurgea-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

-Je savais qu'il coûtait très cher, avoua-t-elle.

Ron ne répondit pas mais lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. La jeune femme le remercia de nombreuses fois en serrant son cadeau contre elle. Ils poursuivirent la conversation encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui avoue avoir du travail à faire à Poudlard. Le jeune homme paya pour eux deux et à la sortie des Trois Balais, il attrapa Hermione pour l'enlacer fermement. La jeune femme enfouit son nez dans l'écharpe du roux et tapota gentiment son épaule.

-Fais attention à toi, Hermione. Merci.

-Toi aussi, fais attention, souffla-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

Elle le regarda partir et disparaître dans la neige tourbillonnante. Puis elle autorisa les larmes de couler sur ses joues, pleurant son amour d'enfance disparu.

En montant les escaliers de Poudlard, Hermione regardait distraitement le ciel étoilé et les vastes terres du château. Elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et prit le temps de respirer. Le paysage était magnifique. Hermione se sentit apaisée devant la neige étincelante sous la lune ovale. Cependant, elle perdit son sourire quand elle aperçut une ombre près de la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle fronça les sourcils et ne réfléchit pas davantage.

Hermione fit volte-face et dévala les escaliers de Poudlard en direction des portes d'entrée. La jeune sorcière courut et manqua se rompre le cou à plusieurs reprises. Elle haletait quand elle parvint aux sabliers géants mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle poussa une porte à deux mains et sortit en courant dans les herbes du château. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il y avait. Hermione atteignit enfin la lisière, précisément là où elle avait aperçu la silhouette noire. Mais il n'y avait rien à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La neige n'avait pas pu se fixer à cet endroit, masqué par les hauts arbres de la forêt.

Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre indice lui indiquant que quelque chose clochait au château. Mais elle ne vit rien. Elle attendit que sa respiration devienne normale puis elle expira une dernière fois en un souffle glacé dans la nuit. Elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé mais elle n'avait aucune preuve. Inutile d'inquiéter la directrice donc.

Hermione fit volte-face pour retourner à l'intérieur des murs du château. Quand elle entra dans l'enceinte, elle soupira de fatigue et referma la porte. Une vague idée lui revint en tête. La jeune femme eut l'image du Miroir du Risèd et eut l'envie soudaine de retourner le voir. Hermione resta stupidement plantée dans le Hall du château, hésitante. Finalement, elle abandonna sa résistance et monta les étages. Elle connaissait désormais le chemin si bien qu'elle y fut rapidement. La jeune femme aperçut à sa gauche la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le Miroir. Hermione inspira profondément puis poussa la porte, grimaçant d'avance à l'insupportable bruit qui en émanerait.

Mais les gonds n'émirent jamais aucun son. La jeune femme regarda la porte, immobile et stupéfaite. Elle plissa les yeux en observant les gonds huilés. Sceptique, elle ouvrit plus largement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. La pièce n'avait pas changé. Le miroir trônait toujours fièrement au milieu de la pièce poussiéreuse. Hermione pénétra à l'intérieur, prit son temps pour observer les lieux avant de se tourner face au Miroir. Devant lui, elle eut la réminiscence des livres vus à la Bibliothèque. Hermione se promit d'aller jeter un coup d'œil le lendemain.

Sans aucune surprise, elle s'y vit, armée d'une baguette. Cette vue lui fit un coup au cœur mais elle se retint d'y penser davantage. Hermione resta quelques minutes, immobile, à boire l'image d'une réalité passée. Se frottant les yeux, la jeune femme décida de quitter la pièce pour rentrer dans ses appartements. Cependant, quand elle releva la tête, elle découvrit non pas son reflet mais l'image de la haute silhouette de Severus, les traits détendus. Horrifiée, Hermione s'en approcha lentement, comme s'il allait sortir du Miroir. Près du reflet, elle posa une main dessus, délicatement. Un poignard déchira son cœur. La jeune femme s'arracha à cette vue et détala de la pièce en courant, ignorant la porte remise à neuf.

* * *

-Miss Leonatti, veuillez cesser de faire trébucher vos camarades, lui fit Hermione en passant dans le couloir bondé.

La jeune fille de Poufsouffle haussa les sourcils puis acquiesça à contrecœur en rangeant sa baguette. Les élèves esquivaient les enseignants comme ils pouvaient et Hermione put se faire un chemin dans le couloir surpeuplé. Elle passa devant une double porte fermée et contourna un groupe de Gryffondors. Auprès duquel se trouvait un uniforme de Serpentard. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil, prête à défendre l'élève seul au milieu des lions mais elle se figea de stupeur au milieu du couloir.

Le groupe de Gryffondors accueillait les amis de Monsieur Johnson ainsi que lui-même et Miss Stewart de Serpentard. Hermione baissa le regard et vit leurs mains scellées l'une à l'autre. La jeune femme dut rester longtemps à les fixer car ils la remarquèrent. Hermione leva les yeux sur eux et comprit enfin leur dispute à la Bibliothèque. Ils étaient tombés amoureux, en dépit de leurs discordes. L'enseignante eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres en les regardant dans les yeux successivement. Hermione se détourna d'eux et leur passa devant.

-Merci, Miss, souffla Rosa Stewart.

Hermione ne ralentit pas mais son cœur exultait de joie à l'idée que ces deux jeunes aient pu surpasser leurs préjugés. Elle poursuivit son chemin sans se retourner, ravie et en même temps accablée. Elle avait réussi à les faire s'entendre mais elle ne pouvait pas appliquer ses propres conseils à elle-même. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage pour tenter de frapper chez lui. Elle devinait que même la porte d'entrée ne répondrait plus à son approche et ce simple constat briserait son cœur une nouvelle fois. Hermione ne voulait rien risquer, se sentant trop fragile.

La jeune sorcière secoua sa tête et oublia ses préoccupations pour entrer dans la Bibliothèque. Elle avait à l'esprit les livres qu'elle avait découvert à propos du Miroir du Risèd et ça la turlupinait curieusement. Elle pensait les avoir totalement occulté mais l'idée de les lire l'obsédait depuis la veille. Hermione avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

En pénétrant dans l'allée où elle avait trouvé le livre, elle se fit silencieuse, comme si elle ne devait pas être là. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et pencha la tête pour lire les tranches des ouvrages. La jeune femme chercha _La Magie des Miroirs_ pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures. Finalement, elle comprit que le bouquin n'était plus là. Hermione se gratta le front, distraitement et décida que quelqu'un l'avait emprunté. Satisfaite de son explication, elle allait partir quand elle se fit la réflexion idiote que cet emprunt était juste impossible. Elle connaissait le nom de l'ouvrage et elle enregistrait elle-même chaque emprunt fait par les élèves ou par les professeurs, Madame Pince ayant complètement délégué ses fonctions à la jeune femme.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle en reculant pour observer l'ensemble de l'étagère.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensive. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à ceci. Chaque personne souhaitant sortir un livre de la Bibliothèque devait s'enregistrer à son bureau. Hermione était toujours là ou presque quand quelqu'un empruntait et elle vérifiait l'état du livre en question. Le titre du livre l'aurait percutée, se dit-elle avec confiance. Et si l'ouvrage avait été enregistré auprès de Madame Pince, la jeune femme aurait lu le nom du bouquin sur le registre.

La jeune femme fut prise d'un doute et alla d'un pas vif à son bureau pour vérifier le registre des emprunts. Elle chercha le nom de l'ouvrage pendant plusieurs minutes mais ne l'y trouva pas. Hermione le lâcha sèchement sur son bureau et fit volte-face, agacée.

-Où est-il ? souffla-t-elle seule.

Prise d'un furieux doute, Hermione retourna dans l'allée du Miroir et chercha l'autre livre cité dans celui qu'elle avait cherché. Fouillant sa mémoire, elle se souvint d'un Alfredo Grant.

-Alfredo Grant, murmura-t-elle telle une litanie en regardant les livres.

Elle chercha le livre tout en réfléchissant au nom du bouquin.

-Miroir … miroir, non. Reflet ?

Hermione se frappa le front en plissant fort les yeux et eut une illumination.

- _Reflet des volontés enfouies_ , se souvint-elle soudain.

Hermione trouva l'ouvrage sans difficulté, bien qu'elle ait dû grimper à l'échelle pour le trouver à deux mètres au dessus d'elle. Immédiatement, elle l'ouvrit pour le fouiller. Elle fut estomaquée. Le bouquin contenait une description très précise du Miroir du Risèd accompagné d'un schéma. Elle feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage et se demanda pourquoi un tel bouquin était accessible à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le livre était impressionnant d'informations et Hermione ne put lire la totalité, étant pressée par le temps mais elle aperçut des théories sur les détournements possibles du Miroir. La jeune femme prit peur et se promit de le dire à quelqu'un. Elle replaça le livre dans son étagère et sortit hâtivement de la Bibliothèque. Il se passait quelque chose autour d'elle et l'esprit d'Hermione ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La jeune femme regarda l'horloge au mur et vit qu'il était l'heure du souper. Elle soupira et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la Grande Salle. Elle y verrait la Directrice et penserait à lui parler. Mais de quoi ? Hermione s'arrêta dans le couloir et se sentit stupide. Elle n'avait aucune suspicion excepté son instinct qui lui hurlait que quelque chose clochait au château. Elle ne pouvait pas se fonder sur l'absence d'un livre dans une étagère. Hermione se mordit la peau autour du pouce et continua son chemin, perdue dans ses pensées.

Finalement, elle s'interrompit en trouvant près d'une fenêtre une femme à l'allure austère.

-Miss Granger, la salua-t-elle.

-Bonsoir, Madame Rogue, je …

-Prince, la coupa-t-elle d'une voix faible. S'il-vous-plaît.

Hermione cligna des yeux et reprit :

-Madame Prince.

La femme lui fit un bref signe avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Hermione regarda son profil sec et se demanda si elle était en bonne santé. La femme était étrange pour elle. La mère de Severus paraissait trop maigre pour être normale et son attitude effacée jurait avec son regard perçant. Hermione se sentait déstabilisée par une telle personnalité.

-Que faites-vous là ? s'enquit Hermione avant de se trouver impolie.

-J'ai cru voir … peu importe, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Comment allez-vous ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil et s'approcha d'elle lentement.

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie.

Madame Prince ne la regarda pas mais elle poursuivit à voix basse :

-Mon fils vous fait des misères.

Les paroles de la femme rouvrirent les plaies béantes du cœur d'Hermione. Elle sentit l'habituelle boule dans sa gorge et n'osa pas répondre.

Eileen tourna calmement la tête vers elle et eut un vague sourire, trop fugace pour être perçu :

-Il peut être cruel quand il le veut. J'ai malheureusement une part de responsabilité dans son comportement.

-Non, il … ça va, bégaya Hermione, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Eileen lui lança un regard pensif puis s'écarta de la fenêtre. Elle sembla chercher quoi dire avant de commencer à parler de cette petite voix basse et faible :

-Quoi qu'il ait pu vous dire, il ne le pense pas.

-Il le pensait, répliqua sourdement Hermione en baissant les yeux.

-S'il le pense, il a exagéré les choses. Mon fils écarte de lui les gens qu'il aime pour ne pas être blessé par eux.

-Il ne vous écarte pas, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Il m'a demandé de ne plus revenir le voir la semaine dernière, la contredit gentiment Eileen.

Hermione s'horrifia et crut être responsable avant que les paroles de la femme la percute. Severus écartait les gens pour ne pas souffrir. Il avait écarté Hermione. Donc cela signifiait qu'il tenait à elle. Mais surtout, la jeune femme comprit la raison pour laquelle il l'avait si durement repoussée :

-Je lui ai fait peur, comprit-elle soudain.

-Peu importe ce que vous avez fait ou lui avez dit, il s'est effrayé devant une jeune femme.

La sorcière porta une main estomaquée à sa bouche. Elle avait fait peur à un homme mûr et accompli avec de simples sentiments. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, accablée de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt.

-Mais s'il vous a dit de ne pas revenir, que faites-vous là ? l'interrogea Hermione.

Eileen eut un sourire entendu et s'éloigna d'Hermione.

-Je suis sa mère, vous croyez que j'écoute toutes les lubies de mon fils ?

Et la femme s'en alla au coin d'un couloir. Hermione y songea fébrilement pendant un long moment. Elle allait rétablir la situation. Elle savait comment fonctionnait Severus. S'il l'avait chassée si violemment, c'était parce qu'il avait eu peur des sentiments d'Hermione et de ce qu'elle lui proposait d'envisager. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'aimait d'une quelconque manière et finalement, peu lui importait. Il appréciait assez Hermione pour vouloir la chasser au risque d'être lui-même blessé. Fière de cette découverte et rassurée, la jeune femme courut à la Grande Salle.

* * *

 **Bouh ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors, la magie d'Hermione semble bien fonctionner. La dispute entre eux était inévitable, je pense, mais j'ai peur de votre avis sur la manière dont je l'ai traitée.**

 **Conclusion de l'histoire entre Hermione et Ron. On m'avait aussi demandé ce que devenaient Peter et Rosa : et bien je les ai mis ensemble, comme c'était prévu ! J'ai voulu montrer que les préjugés après la guerre avaient la vie dure mais qu'il y avait quand même un petit espoir que certaines mentalités changent. Ils en sont l'exemple ! C'est aussi le dénouement du discours d'Hermione à son premier cours. C'est aussi l'entente qu'elle n'a pas réussi à avoir avec Severus.**

 **Des idées sur la silhouette et le mystère des livres sur le Miroir du Risèd ? J'ai posé tous les indices. C'est à vous de réfléchir ! ^^ Et la maman de Severus a eu son petit rôle : éclairer Hermione sur son fils. J'avais besoin d'Eileen pour qu'Hermione franchisse un pas dans sa compréhension de Severus.**

 **Et comme d'habitude, merci d'être là :)**


	12. Chapitre douxième

**Salut à vous ! Aujourd'hui, chapitre vital. L'intrigue se dévoile ! Toutes les réponses à vos innombrables questions débarquent ici. Je suis stressée à l'idée de vos lectures ^^'**

 **En parlant de ça, j'ai eu très peu de retour sur le dernier chapitre, il vous a laissé indifférent ou vous attendiez simplement la suite ? Je ne savais donc pas s'il vous avait plu et ça m'a inquiétée.**

 **Concernant le chapitre qui suit, je voulais donc faire un cliffhanger mais impossible de le faire sans couper court le chapitre et rallonger le suivant. Donc pas de plus grand suspense ici ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Elle devait lui parler. Hermione mangea rapidement le soir là et sortit de la Grande Salle après avoir constaté l'absence de Severus. Elle marchait rapidement et savait déjà de quoi elle allait lui parler. Il allait se braquer encore une fois si elle reprenait la conservation pour laquelle ils s'étaient éloignés. Alors elle lui parlerait de ses soupçons. Severus l'écouterait, elle en était sûre.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme leva une main tremblante puis frappa quelques coups. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte s'entrouvre. L'œil de Severus passa dans l'encadrement, se plissa et la porte claqua. Hermione avait prévu cette réaction mais ne se laissa pas déstabilisée.

-Attendez ! Je ne viens pas pour vous déranger, je …

-Votre présence me dérange, grogna-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte d'une voix étouffée.

-Des choses étranges arrivent au château, lâcha-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence puis Severus entrouvrit à nouveau la porte.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? fit-il sèchement.

-J'ai pensé en parler à la Directrice mais je n'ai aucune preuve. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, en privé de préférence.

Severus fronça les sourcils et lui fit :

-Quelles choses étranges ? Vous vivez dans un château magique.

-Plus étranges que la normale pour un château magique, insista-t-elle, l'œil décidé.

Severus sembla tergiverser puis il ouvrit plus largement la porte. Hermione ne prit pas le temps de poser ses affaires. Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle commença :

-Saviez-vous que le Miroir du Risèd était toujours intact au château ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux de stupeur pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

-C'est impossible. Le Directeur l'a fait détruire après votre première année, la contredit-il d'une voix impérative.

-Je le croyais aussi mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, insista-t-elle. Il est au sixième étage, troisième porte à gauche entre une tapisserie et une armure.

-Depuis quand l'avez-vous découvert ?

Hermione s'interrompit puis avoua :

-Depuis octobre. Je m'étais perdue dans les couloirs et j'ai trouvé la pièce abandonnée avec le miroir au milieu.

-Depuis le mois d'octobre ? s'insurgea Severus.

-Je n'y suis pas retournée, mentit-elle effrontément. J'ai pensé que s'il était là, la Directrice devait être au courant.

-Lui en avez-vous parlé ?

-Non. Et je ne suis pas là pour ça, le coupa-t-elle en devinant sa prochaine colère. A la Bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé un livre évoquant l'existence de ce miroir. J'ai voulu l'y retrouver hier mais il a disparu.

-Quelqu'un l'a emprunté, fit Severus, dédaigneux.

-Je suis la Bibliothécaire de Poudlard ! s'énerva Hermione. Chaque livre emprunté passe entre mes mains et je connais cet ouvrage pour l'avoir déjà en partie lu. Je saurais s'il avait été emprunté. J'ai même regardé la liste des emprunts pour être sûre et il n'y figure pas.

Severus détourna le regard et chercha une réponse à son problème. Hermione poursuivit son explication :

-Dans ce livre, l'auteur citait un autre ouvrage. J'ai retenu son nom mais je ne l'ai pas cherché sur le moment. Hier, j'ai voulu remettre la main sur le livre initial mais il n'y était plus. Alors j'ai cherché l'autre et l'ai trouvé. Ce bouquin est dangereux, Severus. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait à Poudlard. Il parle des utilisations possibles du Miroir et le livre fait près de sept cents pages. Je ne pense pas que le Miroir soit uniquement destiné à voir notre souhait le plus cher.

Severus fronçait les sourcils en fixant le mur à côté d'Hermione. Elle le laissa faire et savoura le fait d'être près de lui. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'elle ne l'avait qu'entraperçu parmi le dédale de couloirs du château. L'homme interrompit ses pensées en répondant d'un ton ferme :

-On ne peut émettre le moindre soupçon sans preuve. Le livre disparu est peut-être un vol d'un élève ou un fantôme comme Peeve a pu le prendre. Ou alors il a simplement changé d'étagère.

-Soit vous me prenez pour une très mauvaise bibliothécaire, auquel cas vous ne me connaissez pas, soit vous ne voulez pas me croire à cause de notre dernière dispute. Dans ce cas, vous seriez totalement irresponsable, Severus, commenta sèchement Hermione.

L'homme braqua son regard noir sur elle et la jeune femme revit la menace arriver dans son attitude. Il se braquait à la simple mention de leur discussion d'il y a trois semaines. La mère de Severus avait raison, nota Hermione.

-Tant que j'y suis, sachez que je vous ai toujours énormément respecté et que vous êtes, que vous le vouliez ou non, un héros pour le monde magique. Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de vous car vous n'en avez pas le moindre besoin. Je suis jeune, c'est incontestable. Mais la différence d'âge n'est pas un problème pour des sorciers, encore moins pour moi si l'on considère que mon père a vingt et un ans de plus que ma mère. Si j'ai voulu vous confesser ce que je ressens, c'était pour vous informer que je tiens à vous et que je ne viens pas simplement pour passer le temps. Faites donc ce que vous voulez de ça maintenant. Je resterai au moins votre amie, Severus. Que vous vouliez de moi ou non.

Hermione fit volte-face et attrapa la poignée de porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

-Qui vous dit que je vous apprécie ? prononça lentement Severus de cette voix venimeuse.

La jeune femme s'arrêta puis lui lança un regard sans se retourner. Elle sourit gentiment et répondit d'une voix douce :

-Vous cherchez à éloigner de vous les gens que vous aimez. La violence de votre rejet me prouve que vous tenez à moi.

Hermione fit une pause mais ne vit aucune expression sur le visage de Severus.

-Je vais chercher le livre dont je vous parlais pour vous prouver qu'ils sont dangereux.

Et elle partit en claquant la porte. Sur le chemin, Hermione inspira profondément pour réprimer ses tremblements. Elle avait réussi à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis leur dispute. Elle priait pour que Severus y réfléchisse et qu'il tienne compte de son ressenti. Elle pouvait se passer d'une relation à deux mais elle ne pouvait songer à un avenir sans l'amitié de Severus. Elle pouvait maintenir cette relation platonique mais seulement s'ils gardaient contact. Hermione soupira puis écarta ses préoccupations. Elle accéléra le pas.

Quand elle parvint à la Bibliothèque, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'étagère contenant l'ouvrage recherché. Hermione attrapa au passage une échelle en bois, la déplaça dans l'air puis la plaça juste à l'endroit où se trouvait le livre, deux mètres plus haut. La jeune femme grimpa souplement l'échelle puis grimpa jusqu'au-dit livre. Pour y trouver un emplacement béant de vide. Hermione suspendit tous ses gestes et fixa l'endroit où se trouvait le livre qu'elle avait replacé tout à l'heure. Elle recula un peu pour prendre de la distance et murmura :

-Tu étais là … entre _Dissonances caractérisées_ et _Reflet de vérité_.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa subitement. Elle avait cherché un livre qu'elle avait déjà lu et il avait disparu. Elle regardait un autre livre sur le même sujet et il disparaissait dans la journée. Hermione fronça les sourcils et descendit rapidement l'échelle. Elle la laissa là et courut au registre des emprunts. Il n'y avait évidemment eu aucun enregistrement en ce dimanche. L'image de la sombre silhouette dans la nuit lui revint à l'esprit. Quelqu'un entrait par effraction dans Poudlard et volait les livres. Comment faisait-il pour pénétrer dans l'établissement magique ?

Hermione quitta la Bibliothèque et repartit en direction des appartements de Severus. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'il se passait : la disparition des livres sur le Miroir du Risèd, la présence de cette silhouette nocturne. La jeune femme marchait d'un pas vif mais l'excitation apeurée qu'elle ressentait la poussa à courir. Elle finit essoufflée devant les appartements de Severus et frappa plusieurs coups vifs.

-Severus ! C'est moi, ouvrez !

Il n'y eut aucun bruit. Hermione râla et allait crier à nouveau quand elle eut un doute. Elle colla son oreille à la porte et ne perçut aucun bruit. La jeune femme recula et regarda la porte. Où était-il ?

Des pas de courses retentirent dans le couloir principal adjacent à celui des appartements de Severus. Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'y dirigea, prête à réprimander l'élève qui courait dans les couloirs. Mais la jeune femme n'en eut pas le temps. La personne qui courait aussi vite tourna à l'angle de celui-ci et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et n'eut aucun réflexe tandis qu'elle se retrouvait face à sa propre image. La femme devant elle était elle.

L'Hermione devant elle plaqua subitement une main sur sa bouche et articula à voix basse, essoufflée :

-Tu sais qui je suis et ce que ça implique.

Hermione cligna des yeux et observa la jeune femme. Elle était habillée exactement comme elle à la différence qu'elle avait une coupure à la joue et que sa manche gauche était brûlée. Merlin, c'était une situation extraordinaire. Sa propre personne se trouvait devant elle. Le cerveau de la jeune femme tournait à plein régime et deux explications rationnelles s'offraient à elle.

-Pose moi une question, lui fit soudain la Hermione devant elle. Que nous seules pouvons connaître.

La jeune sorcière recula d'un pas, estomaquée. Soit il s'agissait d'une personne utilisant du Polynectar, auquel cas son interlocutrice ne pourrait jamais répondre à la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser. Hermione lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Qu'as-tu ressenti quand Severus t'a mise à la porte ?

Le visage de l'autre Hermione ne changea pas.

-Je ne me suis pas sentie assez bien pour lui.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse car c'était le seul sentiment qu'elle ne s'était pas avouée. La jeune femme souffla et acquiesça. L'autre hypothèse était qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même, mais venue du futur.

Elle baissa son regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit sablier autour de son cou. C'était terriblement perturbant de voir son propre double.

-Tu as utilisé un retourneur de temps. Tu viens de quand ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix entendue.

-Dans vingt minutes, lui répondit-elle rapidement en regardant dans son dos. Tu dois te dépêcher. Severus est dans la salle du Miroir du Risèd. Il est face à un adversaire très dangereux. Tu vas devoir faire attention.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et contourna son double du futur. Elle remarqua distraitement qu'elle n'aimait pas sa propre voix. Évacuant sa pensée, elle tourna dans le couloir et lui dit :

-C'est formellement interdit de rencontrer notre alter ego dans le temps. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

-Parce que nous sommes Hermione Granger. Une tierce personne aurait eu peur. Nous avons immédiatement compris, lui expliqua-t-elle en la suivant à grand pas.

Hermione se comprit et c'était intriguant. Elle n'était pas tellement étonnée de se voir en réalité. D'une part, elle avait déjà utilisé pendant plusieurs mois un retourneur de temps lors de sa troisième année afin de suivre l'entièreté de ses cours. Cette utilisation régulière avait provoqué chez elle un certain vieillissement, raison pour laquelle elle estimait avoir environ vingt-et-un ans au lieu des vingt que la loi lui donnait.

D'autre part, elle s'était de nombreuses fois posée la question de savoir comment elle régirait si elle se rencontrait elle-même dans le futur. Jusque là, elle ne s'était jamais vue et n'avait donc pas eu l'audace de tenter de se croiser. Mais la situation semblait assez dramatique pour qu'elle ait eu, dans un proche avenir, assez de courage pour se confronter à elle-même.

Hermione n'y réfléchit pas davantage cependant car elle avait bien plus urgent que constater la curiosité que représentait sa propre personne face à elle.

-On y va ensemble ? A deux, nous avons plus de chances de …

-Non, la coupa son double. Tu dois aider Severus dans la salle du Miroir. Moi je dois aller à la Bibliothèque.

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air perplexe et préféra éviter le ricanement cynique qui lui vint aux lèvres. Si Harry et Ron entendaient ça, ils en riraient. Elle perçut le rictus de son double mais l'ignora.

-Pourquoi à la Bibliothèque ?

-Je dois retrouver le livre.

-On y a été, il n'y est pas, intervint Hermione, les nerfs échaudés.

-Il y est forcément, affirma encore l'autre Hermione.

La jeune sorcière n'insista pas et se mit alors à courir.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver dans la salle ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu verras. Tu comprendras très vite. On se sépare ici.

Hermione s'arrêta en voyant l'embranchement. L'une menait à la Bibliothèque et l'autre voie menait aux étages. La jeune femme se regarda et lâcha :

-Bonne chance.

-A toi aussi.

Elles se firent un signe du menton et détalèrent sans se retourner. Hermione se secoua, à la fois perdue et tendue. C'était terriblement étrange de se rencontrer mais l'inquiétant avertissement de son double du futur l'angoissait assez pour qu'elle ne cherche pas davantage sur l'instant. Hermione se mit à craindre ce qu'elle allait trouver. Severus était dans la salle du Miroir. Que s'y passait-il ?

La jeune femme atteignit le sixième étage, essoufflée comme un hippogriffe. Elle parcourut la distance jusqu'à l'armure et vit la porte entrouverte. Hermione força sa respiration à s'apaiser et s'approcha silencieusement. Des voix sortirent rapidement.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Severus, la voix sombre et calme.

-Je travaille, cher collègue. Je travaille depuis bien des mois dans cette salle, comme tu peux le voir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle connaissait cette voix. Pourquoi la connaissait-elle ?

-Que cherches-tu à faire avec ce Miroir ? Il ne montre que notre souhait le plus cher, poursuivit Severus.

Hermione se pencha un peu pour apercevoir Severus, debout, sa baguette brandie devant lui. Il était face à l'autre homme qui devait se trouver près du Miroir du Risèd mais Hermione ne put le voir.

-Oh, non. Le Miroir n'est pas limité à nos simples souhaits. Vois-tu, les Miroirs ensorcelés ont un pouvoir immense, particulièrement lorsqu'ils ont pour énergie les souhaits et les désirs.

Hermione ne trouvait pas l'identité de cette voix et les paroles de cet homme lui rappelaient le livre qu'elle avait lu et qui avait disparu. La lumière se fit dans sa tête. Cet homme était celui qui volait les livres de la Bibliothèque. Il connaissait l'existence du Miroir et venait voler les livres. Hermione retint son exclamation choquée. Était-ce lui l'ombre dans la nuit ?

-Alors dis-moi, que peut faire ce Miroir ? l'interrogea Severus.

L'homme ricana et Hermione eut un flash. Elle connaissait cette voix pour l'avoir longuement entendue mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à lui mettre un visage. Incapable de s'en empêcher, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut derrière Severus se mettre à l'abri. C'était stupide mais cette voix l'obsédait.

Hermione leva les yeux tandis que Severus voulut crier. Cependant, sa voix disparut et il sembla faire un effort incommensurable pour juguler sa puissance vocale afin qu'elle puisse sortir de sa gorge. Le ton de sa voix fut terrifiant :

-Espèce d'idiote abrutie, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, les yeux braqués sur l'homme près du Miroir. Elle plissa les yeux en se décalant un peu de la silhouette de Severus devant elle.

-Je vous connais, souffla-t-elle.

L'homme était brun, très grand et arborait une barbe de quelques jours. Il semblait fatigué mais son sourire en disait long sur la réussite de ses plans. Il avait un vague air aristocratique et un charisme formidable qui dérangea la jeune sorcière. Hermione le connaissait, l'avait déjà vu mais elle ne le situait plus.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le sorcier plissait les yeux à son tour, la sondant. Il haussa les sourcils quand il sembla s'en souvenir.

-Hermione Granger ? Tu as survécu, chérie ?

Hermione tomba des nues.

-Rodolphus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'agaça Severus.

Cette fois, la mémoire d'Hermione s'éveilla totalement. Elle retint son exclamation choquée et parla aussi vite que possible :

-Rodolphus Lestrange. Vous m'avez opérée au Manoir Malefoy. Je me souviens de vous. Vous avez implantée ma baguette dans mon corps.

L'homme lui fit un bref salut de la tête en souriant. Hermione revoyait la silhouette obscure au dessus d'elle, celle qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis quelques mois. Rodolphus Lestrange …

-Exact. Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de moi, chérie.

-Comment as-tu réussi à l'opérer, Rodolphus ? lui demanda Severus, l'air vraiment intéressé. Tu n'as jamais vu mes travaux.

Rodolphus eut un sourire supérieur particulièrement agaçant tandis qu'il changea sa baguette de main, réfléchissant à la façon d'expliquer les choses.

-Tu ne m'as pas connu à mes débuts, Severus. Après Poudlard, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour apprendre la médecine magique en Bulgarie. Karkarof me connaissait, il m'a permis de rester en contact avec le Maître.

-Mais tu ne connaissais pas mes théories, insista Severus, la baguette toujours brandie.

Un rien allait faire dégénérer la situation, songea Hermione. Que devait-elle faire ? L'autre Hermione avait dit qu'elle comprendrait rapidement. Certes, elle venait de découvrir l'identité de l'homme qui lui avait fait subir l'expérience de l'implantation de baguette mais ça ne l'aidait pas à sortir de la situation présente.

-Tu connaissais la curiosité et la cleptomanie de ma Bella, Severus, lui fit Rodolphus d'une voix entendue. Il ne lui a pas été difficile de ravir tes documents et de me les montrer. Ma femme a toujours été fière des trophées qu'elle rapportait. Il suffit de voir notre coffre à Gringotts, il déborde d'objets rares. C'est ainsi que j'ai acquis un retourneur de temps, d'ailleurs, le jour où Bella est allée au département des Mystères.

Hermione se souvint de ce jour. Le jour où Sirius Black avait été tué. Bellatrix avait dû voler des objets précieux dans ce département. L'homme eut un vague sourire puis reprit :

-Je dois te dire que ton expérience m'a énormément intéressé et elle m'a beaucoup occupée pendant la guerre.

-Sur combien de personnes t'es-tu entraîné ?

-Hum, j'ai perdu le compte. Probablement une vingtaine. Les derniers réussissaient à survivre plus longtemps alors j'en prenais soin pour les maintenir en vie. Malheureusement, les baguettes sont surprenantes et refusent souvent de s'ancrer dans leur sorcier.

Il pouvait parler de la qualité du thé au Japon que le ton de sa voix aurait été le même. Hermione en fut sidérée. Plus de vingt personnes avaient trouvé la mort à cause de cette stupide expérience.

-Je suis surpris que tu sois en vie, ma chérie, l'interpella Rodolphus en s'adossant au Miroir, l'air nonchalant. Tu es la première à être en vie depuis aussi longtemps. Les guérisseurs ont réussi à t'extraire ta baguette après ton départ du Manoir ?

Il semblait vraiment intéressé. Hermione en fut écœurée mais elle comprit une chose : il pensait qu'elle n'avait plus de baguette et que l'expérience avait échoué. Soudain, elle sut pourquoi son autre elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprendrait. Elle avait tout à gagner dans la bataille qui allait suivre ! Rodolphus ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie ni dans quelle mesure. Elle non plus d'ailleurs …

-J'ai mis un an à me remettre de l'extraction, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Hum, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. C'est triste que je doive vous tuer maintenant du coup. J'étais content qu'une de mes expériences survive, tu sais, lui apprit-il avant de se redresser.

Hermione se mit sur ses gardes et elle vit Severus lever encore la main, tendue et armée devant lui.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, Rodolphus. Que vas-tu faire avec ce Miroir ? relança Severus d'une voix calme.

L'homme montra le Miroir d'un doigt et répondit :

-Ça ? C'est simple. Le Miroir montre nos souhaits les plus chers mais il les matérialise également. Si on s'y prend bien, on peut faire apparaître notre désir via ce Miroir. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'on peut faire d'une personne décédée.

Hermione eut peur de comprendre. Elle observa pour la première fois le Miroir et se vit à l'intérieur, armée d'une baguette et un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous comptez vous servir du Miroir pour matérialiser un mort ? exprima-t-elle.

-Je compte ressusciter ma Bella, déclara-t-il sombrement. Le Miroir marche comme un portail. Il suffit de le vouloir et je pourrais ramener Bellatrix d'entre les morts. Je t'avoue, Severus, que je n'avais pas l'intention de l'utiliser à l'origine. En fait, je comptais seulement tuer la femme qui m'avait enlevé Bella.

Hermione plissa les yeux et comprit soudainement, ses pensées grouillant de réponses évidentes tout à coup.

-Oh, c'est vous qui avez attaqué le Terrier en début d'année ! C'était pour Molly ? réalisa-t-elle, horrifiée.

Rodolphus eut l'air peiné.

-En effet. Mais cette foutue baraque était très bien protégée. Je n'ai pas réussi à entrer à l'intérieur. Alors j'ai choisi de faire autrement.

Hermione se fustigeait à chacune des réponses que Rodolphus lui apportait. Elle avait été tellement stupide, aveugle et … Et elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner tout ce qu'avait fait Rodolphus. Elle savait qu'elle ne se serait jamais souvenue de lui si elle ne l'avait pas revue. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas compris le pourquoi de l'attaque du Terrier. Parce qu'elle n'avait que peu de fois entendu parlé de Rodolphus et parce qu'elle s'était persuadée que Bellatrix était l'auteur de son opération. La sorcière songea au même instant que Bellatrix connaissait des sortilèges de découpe médicale grâce à son mari probablement.

-Mais comment avez-vous eu vent de l'existence de ce Miroir ? insista Hermione, sourcils froncés.

L'histoire de cet homme était tellement évidente, songea-t-elle. Rodolphus avait profondément aimé sa femme, aussi folle soit-elle et il n'avait pas accepté sa mort. Rogue avait été le premier à lui dire que Rodolphus suivait aveuglément sa femme quand elle avait fait cette liste de Mangemorts. Alors à sa mort, la vengeance avait dû lui paraître être la solution. Attaquer Molly aurait dû être facile, si seulement le Terrier n'avait pas subi autant de pertes humaines. Les Weasley étaient presque devenus paranoïaques concernant la sécurité des membres de leur famille. Hermione n'était pas surprise que Rodolphus n'ait pas pu pénétrer chez eux. Cependant, comment avait-il fait pour entrer à Poudlard ?

-En réalité, je ne savais pas que le Miroir se trouvait là, avoua-t-il banalement. Après l'attaque, j'ai dû m'enfuir et quoi de mieux que la forêt interdite pour protéger un fugitif ? Elle est terriblement grande et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de la traverser, à vrai dire. Mais à force de fuir les Acromantules et les centaures, je me suis retrouvé aux abords de la forêt.

Poudlard était en partie protégé par la forêt interdite. Il s'agissait d'une barrière naturelle et magique dont on n'était pas sûr de ressortir, ce pourquoi aucune sécurité supplémentaire n'avait été ajoutée à celle-ci. L'homme avait donc dû emprunter l'autre extrémité de la forêt pour s'y cacher mais, poursuivi par les créatures magiques, il s'était trouvé près de la lisière.

Hermione sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Rodolphus était la silhouette qu'elle voyait par moment près de la lisière de la forêt. Elle aurait pu éviter cette histoire des semaines auparavant si elle avait parlé à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle avait vu. Et ça expliquait également l'attitude agitée des centaures. Merlin, tout concordait.

-Après plusieurs jours, j'ai décidé de tenter d'entrer dans le château. Le froid de l'hiver était terrible, j'avais besoin de dormir au chaud. Et en fouillant, j'ai trouvé une salle vide … et le Miroir du Risèd.

La jeune sorcière réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-Le château est protégé. Vous n'auriez pas dû pouvoir entrer.

-Non, la coupa Severus, le regard braqué sur Rodolphus. Il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention en entrant dans le château. Poudlard n'a pas jugé utile de se défendre contre lui et a peut-être même reconnu un ancien élève.

-On parle de sortilèges de défense, rétorqua Hermione. Ils auraient dû s'activer !

-Poudlard est vivant, Granger, fit Severus d'une voix funeste. Le château a une conscience. Croyez-y ou non.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Rodolphus. Minerva lui avait dit la même chose à son arrivée au château et cette affirmation l'intrigua profondément.

-S'il avait une conscience, pourquoi le château ne l'aurait pas empêché d'accéder au Miroir ? se demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que le Miroir est ensorcelé, répondit Rodolphus cette fois. Le but de ce Miroir est de montrer nos souhaits les plus chers. Il n'avait qu'à m'appeler pour me montrer ma Bella.

Hermione ne détourna pas le regard mais se perdit dans ses pensées. Est-ce que le Miroir avait fait de même avec elle ? Cet objet magique l'aurait donc attirée, au même titre que Rodolphus. Le jour de sa découverte, la jeune femme déambulait en songeant à sa magie disparue. Il était fort possible, en admettant que Rodolphus ait raison, que le Miroir l'ait attirée d'une quelconque façon.

La jeune femme sut cette fois que Dumbledore avait fait une grave erreur en laissant ce Miroir en l'état. Il aurait définitivement dû le détruire quand il le pouvait. Désormais, ils allaient devoir s'en occuper en risquant leur vie.

-En quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque, poursuivit Rodolphus, l'air ravi. J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire exister le souhait que le Miroir me montrait. Et je compte bien ramener Bella.

-Il y a beaucoup de failles dans ton histoire, commenta soudain Severus. Ce Miroir matérialise nos désirs les plus chers selon toi. En admettant que ton rituel fonctionne, tu n'auras que l'enveloppe corporelle de Bellatrix, sûrement pas son âme ou son esprit.

-Tu ne connais pas les pouvoirs de ce Miroir, s'agaça Rodolphus en écartant d'un geste l'explication de Severus.

Il s'énervait, constata Hermione. Elle plia un peu les genoux, prête à sauter sur le côté.

-Je sais surtout ce que sont les souhaits et les désirs, Rodolphus. Tu vas créer une chimère, jamais tu ne ramèneras Bella d'entre les morts. Surtout qu'elle y est très bien là-bas.

-Non, Severus …, paniqua Hermione.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Rodolphus. L'homme attaqua d'un éclair violet éclatant. Severus riposta vivement et une bataille commença. Hermione resta bien derrière Severus, espérant ne rien recevoir. Mais leur combat fut tellement rude et violent qu'une décharge de magie éclata près d'elle. Hermione cria de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol. Une cruelle douleur se fit sentir sur son bras gauche et la jeune femme gémit sans oser toucher à la probable brûlure de son bras. Hermione eut la vision de son futur avec une brûlure au même endroit. L'histoire était en marche, songea-t-elle.

-Hermione, grogna Severus.

Le cri du sorcier retentit soudainement dans l'air. Hermione releva la tête et vit Severus convulser sur le sol sous le coup du Doloris de Rodolphus. Celui-ci avait le regard dédaigneux et presque las. Hermione cria :

-Arrêtez !

Rodolphus fit cesser son sortilège et soupira. La jeune femme rampa jusque Severus et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue.

-Severus, tu vas bien ? souffla-t-elle.

L'homme semblait hagard ce qui inquiéta la jeune femme. Il avait déjà reçu quantité de Doloris durant ses années d'espionnage. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi mal à celui-ci ? Les yeux d'Hermione glissèrent sur la cicatrice dépassant sur sa gorge. Elle haussa les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Le venin de Nagini avait dû l'affaiblir et Severus avait certes perdu de ses réflexes de combattant. Hermione s'en voulut terriblement et tenta de faire glisser le corps de Severus contre le mur derrière eux. Rodolphus la laissa faire tout le temps de la manœuvre. Hermione installa Severus près de la table, il respirait en haletant et semblait chercher des yeux un point fixe. Elle caressa doucement sa joue et chuchota :

-Tout va bien se passer. Ça va aller.

Severus grogna quelque chose mais ne put rien répondre. Hermione se releva et alla se placer là où était Severus à son arrivée. Elle était emplie de peur et débordait de stress mais elle resta debout.

* * *

 **Personne n'avait trouvé et pourtant, j'ai donné tous les indices que je pouvais sans pour autant vous révéler trop directement qui c'était ! J'ai fait une liste des survivants, Hermione voyait une silhouette d'homme dans ses cauchemars, j'ai même refait des chapitres pour dire qu'Hermione soupçonnait Bella alors que Severus la croyait incapable. Donc c'était le mari. Pas Severus, Voldemort ou un complot des elfes de maison ^^. J'espère que ça paraît crédible tout ça, j'ai très peur de vos réactions en fait ^^.**

 **Il reste deux chapitres après celui-ci. Merci de lire :)**


	13. Chapitre treizième

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos réactions. Mon compteur de lecture a explosé la semaine passée, j'ai été ravie de voir que pas mal de monde venait lire cette fic. Elle a même passé le cap des 100 reviews, j'en suis encore toute retournée.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec l'avant-dernier chapitre, qui clôt cette aventure épique.**

* * *

Rodolphus la regarda pensivement, jouant avec sa baguette.

-Tu es courageuse, ma chérie mais ça ne sert à rien maintenant. Je suis armé et pas toi.

-Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione pria pour que le plan qu'elle avait en tête fonctionne. C'était du quitte ou double. Elle n'avait jusque là pas eu beaucoup d'entraînements avec Severus mais elle avait très nettement perçu la manière d'utiliser cette nouvelle magie en elle. Jusque là, elle ne s'en était pas servie davantage sans l'aide de Severus. Elle avait été prudente. Aujourd'hui, ça risquait de lui porter préjudice pour ce qu'elle comptait faire. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, inspira et tenta de percevoir sa magie. Ce fut sans effort qu'elle l'invoqua.

Hermione crispa les mains et lâcha toute la magie qu'elle avait en elle. Une explosion de lumière dorée émana de son corps avant qu'elle ne lève vivement le bras. Un jet de lumière rouge étincelant partit de sa main levée. Rodolphus l'esquiva grâce à ses réflexes, l'air estomaqué. Elle haleta. Merlin, ça marchait. Immédiatement, elle poursuivit son attaque d'un rayon jaune qui explosa dans l'air. Ses mains furent illuminées de fumée colorée qui ne la quitta plus. Le sentiment fut exaltant pour la sorcière. La magie tourbillonnait autour d'elle, en une danse euphorique pleine de volutes étincelantes. La magie était libre. Libre et sauvage. Hermione craignit que cette énergie la brûle, tant elle l'avait invoquée dans la précipitation.

Rodolphus repoussa les volutes de magies autour de lui d'un coup de baguette et braqua son regard sur la jeune femme. Il n'attaqua cependant pas, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

-On ne t'a pas extrait ta baguette, elle marche ! L'expérience a marché ! s'écria-t-il, fasciné. Tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette !

Hermione l'ignora. Déterminée à protéger Severus, elle fit remonter la magie d'entre ses entrailles et lança tous les sortilèges informulés qu'elle connaissait, l'esprit particulièrement concentré.

Rodolphus parait comme il pouvait. Il tenta un sortilège de découpe qu'Hermione repoussa d'un Protego efficace et étincelant. L'impact fit exploser des gerbes de magie violentes autour d'eux. Ses paumes s'illuminaient et les sortilèges partaient avec une fluidité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec sa baguette à la main. La magie dansait tout autour d'elle et les rayons de lumière s'égaraient sur sa peau. Elle se sentait puissante. Hermione lança un autre sortilège que Rodolphus parvint à dévier. Il exultait de bonheur et ses yeux ne quittaient pas Hermione. Elle devait mettre un terme à ce combat rapidement.

Lentement, Rodolphus commença à tourner dans la pièce, emportant Hermione dans sa ronde. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le Miroir sur le côté. La jeune femme aperçut du coin de l'œil le reflet d'un objet brillant. Esquivant le sortilège incarnadin qu'il lui envoya, Hermione regarda ce qui se trouvait sur la table derrière le Miroir. Elle reconnut immédiatement le sablier du retourneur de temps trônant sur un livre doré qu'elle reconnut intitulé _La Magie des Miroirs_. C'était le livre disparu !

Un violent rayon lumineux attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui n'eut que le temps de se protéger. Elle maintint le sortilège de défense, les deux mains levées à hauteur de visage. Elle reporta son attention sur la pile de livres et vit que ne figurait pas _Reflets des volontés enfouies_ , le second livre qui avait disparu dans la journé n'avait donc pas le livre. Où était-il ? Hermione se revit dans le couloir et entendit son double lui dire qu'elle allait à la Bibliothèque chercher un livre. Elle retournait là-bas pour l'y trouver et s'était servie du retourneur de temps de Rodolphus afin de quitter la pièce. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, la situation étant urgente.

Hermione repoussa une autre attaque en formant un bouclier bleu étincelant. Elle posa ses deux mains dessus et prit le temps de réfléchir tout en se protégeant des attaques en cascade de son assaillant. Chaque sort éclatait contre son mur de lumière, fracassant les tables aux alentours et meurtrissant leurs oreilles.

Pourquoi retourner à la Bibliothèque alors qu'il n'y était plus ? Une autre étagère ? La réserve … Hermione se demanda si Madame Pince ne l'avait pas déplacé pour le mettre dans la réserve. Le contenu du livre avait l'air assez important pour y figurer. Et que ferait-elle avec ? Hermione porta son regard sur le Miroir. Il était terriblement dangereux. Dumbledore aurait dû le détruire bien des années auparavant. La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Oui, elle allait chercher le livre dans la réserve et trouverait un moyen de détruire le Miroir. S'il était encore là, ça signifiait sans doute que le briser n'était pas physiquement possible. Raison pour laquelle l'ancien directeur ne s'en était pas débarrassé plus tôt, peut-être.

Une douleur cuisante fit soudainement gémir la jeune femme. Hermione se pencha un peu en avant, le ventre brûlant. Elle haleta et craignit soudain pour sa vie. Elle sentait parfaitement la brûlure sauvage de sa cicatrice. Un excès de magie pouvait-il la tuer ? Hermione n'y songea pas plus, elle devait faire cesser ce combat.

Un sortilège fit exploser son bouclier bleu et Hermione retint un cri. Elle faillit voler en arrière mais elle se retint d'une main à la table qui percuta violemment son dos. Elle gémit de douleur et enchaîna avec d'autres sortilèges, tentant de distraire son adversaire. Rodolphus avait semblait-il totalement occulté la présence de Severus et ça l'arrangeait. Hermione devait vite attraper le retourneur de temps, quitter cet endroit et espérer que son double du futur arriverait juste au bon moment. Le temps était cyclique. Le futur qui l'avait avertie devait en avoir fini avec ses recherches pour revenir dans la salle du Miroir, juste au moment où Hermione devait disparaître.

Il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche dans les couloirs. Il en allait de la vie de Severus. La jeune femme aperçut l'éclat d'un sortilège fuser vers elle et Hermione eut juste le temps de s'en écarter. Elle passa à toute vitesse derrière le Miroir contre lequel Rodolphus n'eut aucun scrupule à lancer d'autres sortilèges. Curieusement, ils se firent absorber par la surface mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. En voyant la vitesse d'attaque de Rodolphus, la jeune femme eut le réflexe saugrenu de fermer les yeux et de crier :

-Lumos !

Son corps éclata de lumière et les cris masculins l'informèrent qu'elle éblouissait la pièce. Son ventre chauffa davantage encore et Hermione geignit. D'un souffle, elle murmura :

-Nox.

Une main sur le ventre et les yeux fatigués, elle sauta sur le sablier et roula sous la table. Hermione passa la chaîne autour de son cou alors qu'elle roulait encore sur le sol et tourna le sablier au hasard.

-Non ! C'est à moi ! cria Rodolphus.

Immédiatement, la sensation de magie pure s'écoula tout autour d'elle et la voix de Rodolphus s'estompa en même temps que le décor dans un tourbillon de sable et d'images. Quand l'ensemble se stabilisa, la pièce était totalement silencieuse. Hermione haletait bruyamment et elle se fit l'effet d'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine. La jeune femme toujours au sol jeta un œil autour d'elle et vit le Miroir, intact et la pièce vide. Elle souffla et rampa sur le sol pour sortir de sous la table. Elle vit sur celle-ci le sablier qu'elle attraperait dans quelques minutes et le livre volé. Rodolphus avait du se servir du retourneur de temps pour travailler sur le Miroir, sans doute. Hermione ne voyait pas à quel autre usage le sablier pouvait lui servir.

La jeune femme sentit un pic de douleur dans son ventre et elle geignit en se penchant en avant. La douleur brûlante l'abrutit quelques secondes. Hermione glissa une main sous son tee-shirt et leva le tissu : la cicatrice était intacte mais rouge et enflée. Elle avait trop sollicité sa magie, comprit-elle. L'expérience marchait, c'était évident. Mais ça restait une technique totalement artificielle.

Ignorant la douleur, Hermione souffla, se redressa et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Elle jeta un œil de chaque côté du couloir et se précipita jusqu'à un escalier dérobé. Elle ne devait surtout pas croiser Severus et elle priait pour ne pas tomber sur Rodolphus. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit par lequel il pénétrait dans Poudlard. Hermione descendit la volée de marches et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au couloir des appartements de Severus. Elle devait d'abord se trouver elle-même pour prévenir l'Hermione du passé que Severus était en danger. C'était un plan terriblement dangereux. Dumbledore avait été catégorique sur l'utilisation du retourneur de temps. Jamais elle ne devait tomber sur elle-même. C'était peut-être l'unique règle absolue à respecter. Mais avec Harry et Ron pour amis, la jeune sorcière avait vite appris à violer les règlements. Et elle se faisait confiance pour comprendre rapidement …

Hermione courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Son corps était épuisé, douloureux et elle ne savait combien de temps elle tiendrait à courir d'un bout à l'autre du château. La jeune femme aperçut l'angle du couloir et s'y précipita. Immédiatement, elle tomba sur elle-même, l'air stupéfait. Encore une fois, elle fut perturbée par sa propre apparence. C'était à la fois comme se regarder dans un miroir et voir une autre personne avec le même physique. Son esprit cherchait à lui faire admettre qu'il s'agissait d'un simple reflet mais sa logique l'informait derrière qu'elle était face à une personne de chair et de sang.

La jeune femme plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche de son double du passé et parla vite :

-Tu sais qui je suis et ce que ça implique.

Elle se vit cligner des yeux tandis qu'elle sentait la femme devant elle réfléchir rapidement. Elle devait s'identifier pour lui faire comprendre qui elle était vraiment. Manquerait plus qu'elle songe à du polynectar. Hermione crut y avoir pensé, en fait …

-Pose moi une question, lui fit-elle soudainement. Que nous seules pouvons connaître.

Qu'avait-elle demandé déjà ?

-Qu'as-tu ressenti quand Severus t'a mise à la porte ?

Ah, oui. Hermione répondit du tac-au-tac, le cœur peiné mais affolé :

-Je ne me suis pas sentie assez bien pour lui.

Son visage se décomposa tandis qu'elle réalisait. Hermione eut pitié pour elle-même mais elle se secoua. Elle était pressée par le temps.

-Tu as utilisé un retourneur de temps. Tu viens de quand ? lui demanda son double du passé.

Merlin, qu'elle était intelligente. Hermione se serait jetée des fleurs si elle n'était pas si paniquée par la situation. Elle avait eu raison de venir se voir. Mais quand elle voulut répondre, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas de combien de minutes elle avait remonté le temps. Hermione ne connaissait que la réponse donnée par son propre futur quand elle était à la place de la femme devant elle. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper.

-Dans vingt minutes, lui répondit-elle rapidement en regardant dans son dos. Tu dois te dépêcher. Severus est dans la salle du Miroir du Risèd. Il est face à un adversaire très dangereux. Tu vas devoir faire attention.

L'Hermione du passé haussa les sourcils et contourna son double du futur. Elle tourna dans le couloir et lui dit :

-C'est formellement interdit de rencontrer notre alter ego dans le temps. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

-Parce que nous sommes Hermione Granger. Une tierce personne aurait eu peur. Nous avons immédiatement compris, lui expliqua-t-elle en la suivant à grand pas.

Hermione fut satisfaite de sa propre capacité d'adaptation et de réaction. Elle pourrait chercher le livre dans la réserve rapidement et son passé pourrait aller aider Severus.

-On y va ensemble ? A deux, nous avons plus de chances de …, proposa l'autre.

-Non, la coupa-t-elle vivement. Tu dois aider Severus dans la salle du Miroir. Moi je dois aller à la Bibliothèque.

La jeune femme se souvint de sa propre pensée et ricana elle-même. Heureusement que Ron ne la voyait pas.

-Pourquoi à la Bibliothèque ? l'interrogea son double, perplexe.

-Je dois retrouver le livre.

-On y a été, il n'y est pas.

-Il y est forcément, insista-t-elle, écartant ses arguments.

Hermione se vit commencer à s'affoler et elles coururent alors pour atteindre l'extrémité du couloir, là où il se divisait.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver dans la salle ? lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Tu verras. Tu comprendras très vite. On se sépare ici, l'informa-t-elle en avisant le chemin.

Les Hermione s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir et s'observèrent rapidement. Hermione lâcha :

-Bonne chance.

-A toi aussi.

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas et reprit sa course vers la Bibliothèque.

-J'y suis allée combien de fois aujourd'hui ? s'interrogea-t-elle avec sarcasme. Trois fois déjà ?

Oui, Ron rirait d'elle. Hermione s'engouffra dans l'immense pièce et courut sans réfléchir vers la réserve, partant du principe que le livre n'était pas dans les étagères. Quand elle parvint à la porte, elle voulut la pousser mais elle réalisa que la réserve était encore un espace destiné à Madame Pince. Hermione se flagella pour ne pas y avoir pensé et frappa d'énervement l'immense porte. Elle paniqua franchement cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? souffla-t-elle en regardant partout dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une réponse.

Hermione sentait l'épuisement et le désespoir s'abattre sur elle et elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle frotta son front en réfléchissant.

-Une solution : détruire le miroir. Mais même les sortilèges ne marchent pas. Le briser ? Inutile, se murmurait-elle, telle une litanie. Je dois sauver Severus.

Soudain, la jeune femme se souvint de l'unique être qui pourrait l'aider à passer dans la réserve et qui s'intéressait aux livres au moins autant qu'elle.

-Vinky ! cria-t-elle, d'une voix suraiguë.

Hermione attendit, prête à hurler à nouveau quand un crac sonore retentit devant elle. Elle avait beau s'y attendre, elle sursauta.

-Vinky, merci tu es venue, se détendit Hermione.

-La dame du Maître a demandé Vinky, croassa-t-elle lentement.

Hermione s'approcha de l'elfe dont les immenses yeux étaient agrandis par les lunettes sur son nez et s'agenouilla.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour entrer dans la réserve. Ton Maître est en danger et je cherche un livre pour détruire le Miroir du Risèd, débita-t-elle.

-Vinky peut aider le Maître ? croassa l'elfe, les yeux plissés.

-D'une seule manière, Vinky. Y aller te mettra seulement en danger. J'ai besoin d'aller dans la réserve pour trouver comment briser le Miroir du Risèd, insista Hermione, la voix affolée.

L'elfe ne broncha pas et l'observait, comme pour peser la véracité de ses dires. Hermione allait la presser quand l'elfe lui fit :

-Le Miroir du Risèd peut être brisé d'une seule manière et cette manière figure dans _Reflet des volontés enfouies_ d'Alfredo Grant.

Hermione cligna des yeux, hébétée par les paroles de l'elfe. Soudain, le jour se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

-Tu as pris le livre.

L'elfe eut un mouvement de recul et sembla se braquer. Elle répondit, sur la défensive :

-Vinky n'a rien volé. Le Maître autorise Vinky à prendre des livres à la Bibliothèque si elle les ramène.

-Non, Vinky. Je ne te le reproche pas.

Hermione lâcha un rire hystérique. Grâce à l'érudition d'une elfe de maison, ils avaient évité une catastrophe. Même Rodolphus n'avait pas pu voler cet ouvrage, l'elfe l'avait en sa possession.

-Vinky, tu es exceptionnelle, articula Hermione, estomaquée par la chance qu'elle avait. Tu as lu le livre ?

L'elfe sembla moins méfiante mais elle restait perplexe.

-Vinky l'a lu.

-Alors dis-moi. Comment peut-on détruire le Miroir ? S'il n'est pas détruit, un homme très mauvais va tenter de ramener des morts à la vie. Et Severus est avec lui en ce moment.

Vinky pesa le pour et le contre, l'air concerné.

-Vinky pense que les morts devraient rester dans leur monde.

-Moi aussi, je le pense. Vinky, s'il-te-plaît. C'est urgent, la pressa Hermione, apeurée par le temps qui s'écoulait.

L'elfe détourna la tête et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire :

-Le Miroir du Risèd montre les désirs et les souhaits des sorciers. Seul un sorcier heureux n'y verrait que son reflet.

-Je le sais, Vinky. Tout le monde a un souhait dans la vie et on ne l'atteint souvent jamais. Mais je veux savoir comment on le brise.

-La sensation d'être heureux ou malheureux dépend rarement de notre état dans l'absolu, mais de notre perception de la situation et de notre capacité à nous satisfaire de ce que nous avons, lui fit solennellement Vinky, un index levé.

Hermione cligna des yeux, réfléchit et lâcha :

-Le Dalaï Lama ?

Vinky acquiesça puis se détourna d'Hermione. La jeune femme se remettait encore du fait qu'une elfe de maison citait les paroles du Dalaï Lama jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Vinky s'en allait.

-Attends ! Vinky, je ne sais pas comment briser le Miroir !

-Vinky ne sait pas non plus. Le livre dit qu'il existe une solution mais il ne l'a pas donnée. Cependant, Vinky sait qu'un Miroir ensorcelé n'est pas destiné à montrer le reflet des gens, lui fit-elle avant de claquer des doigts.

Vinky disparut dans un crac sonore. Hermione haleta et cria :

-Je ne sais pas comment le briser !

La jeune femme faillit s'effondrer en pleurs mais l'image de Severus adossé au mur la rappela à ses priorités. Elle n'avait plus le temps de chercher le livre ou un autre moyen. Elle allait devoir retourner au sixième étage, prier pour arriver juste au moment où elle remontait le temps et mettre hors d'état de nuire Rodolphus.

-Tout un programme, souffla-t-elle avant de repartir au pas de course.

La jeune sorcière refit le chemin jusqu'au sixième étage. Elle espérait ne pas avoir trop tardé avec Vinky. Hermione ressassait les paroles de l'elfe, espérant y trouver un indice de comment détruire le Miroir même si elle-même avait avoué ne pas savoir le faire.

La jeune femme parvint au couloir du Miroir et trouva la salle sans problème. Elle n'eut qu'à suivre les cris de rage de Rodolphus. Hermione ouvrit largement la porte, prête à lancer un bouclier mais l'homme fit seulement volte-face.

-Tu es revenue par toi-même ? fit-il, l'air empli de rage.

Hermione remarqua du coin de l'œil que la table sous laquelle elle avait remonté le temps était retournée sur le sol, des feuilles pleine de schémas volant encore dans l'air. Elle venait juste de tourner le sablier, comprit-elle avec soulagement. Elle jeta un œil à Severus et vit qu'il avait repris connaissance même s'il semblait très mal en point. Le Doloris l'avait achevé aussi efficacement qu'une dose de morphine dans un hôpital moldu.

-J'ai réfléchi, se lança-t-elle soudain.

La colère de Rodolphus sembla fondre comme neige au soleil. Il haussa un sourcil et se recomposa un visage attentif, tout en s'écartant pour rejoindre l'arche du Miroir.

Hermione s'avança dans la pièce et fit face à Rodolphus et au Miroir du Risèd. Elle y vit son reflet, armé d'une baguette.

-Je suis une de vos expériences. Vous êtes parvenu à m'implanter ma propre baguette à l'intérieur de mon corps.

La jeune femme marchait au bluff pour le coup et elle espérait gagner du temps. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait en réalité mais le temps lui était précieux. Hermione attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et le souleva, dévoilant sa fine cicatrice, rouge et enflammée. Les yeux de Rodolphus s'agrandirent tandis qu'il étudiait d'un œil scientifique la trace.

-C'est un exploit, soyons honnête, lui fit-elle sans le regarder. Vous êtes le premier médecin à être parvenu à un tel résultat. Et vous l'avez constaté vous-même, votre expérience fonctionne.

-Je savais que les travaux de Severus pouvaient fonctionner, confirma Rodolphus avec l'air d'un gros chat ayant bu du lait. Il suffisait d'une pratique médicale pour parfaire l'implantation.

-Et c'est pour cela que je ne m'opposerai pas à vous, lâcha Hermione.

La jeune femme vit l'œil intéressé de Rodolphus et entendit le souffle de Severus se modifier. Elle devait le faire marcher dans son plan. Hermione plissa imperceptiblement les yeux alors qu'elle regardait son reflet dans le Miroir. Elle se voyait toujours, souriante, avec sa baguette magique à la main. Vinky lui avait dit que la sensation d'être heureux dépendait de sa perception de la situation. Hermione perdit le fils de son histoire mais se reprit.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je voudrais vous accompagner. Je suis le résultat de votre talent et je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez me tuer. Je suis la seule à exister.

-C'est vrai, souffla Rodolphus. Ce serait un tel gâchis de te perdre. Tu es la seule à avoir survécu et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai émis l'hypothèse que le lien entre le sorcier et sa baguette influait sur l'acceptation de celle-ci dans le corps humain.

Les paroles de Vinky la tourmentaient. Hermione fixa son reflet. L'elfe avait bien dit qu'un sorcier heureux n'y verrait que son reflet.

-Mais les Miroirs ne sont pas censés renvoyer les reflets, souffla Hermione, l'esprit en ébullition.

-Quoi ? fit Rodolphus.

La jeune femme tourna un regard surpris sur lui. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'Hermione ne comprenne enfin ce qu'elle était censée faire. Dieu, que c'était facile en réalité. L'elfe était un vrai génie.

-Je vous aiderai à ramener Bellatrix. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre protection, votre femme ne m'apprécie pas, s'attrista faussement Hermione.

Rodolphus plissa les yeux et répondit :

-Je saurai convaincre Bella de ton intérêt. Tu restes une sang-de-bourbe mais tu es mon expérience.

-Je n'ai plus de baguette à la main, articula Hermione, gardant un œil sur le Miroir. J'ai pendant un temps eu l'impression de ne plus être une sorcière.

Ces paroles semblèrent insuffler un nouvel élan chez Rodolphus qui s'approcha un peu d'Hermione, l'air emporté :

-Tu es pourtant tellement plus que les autres misérables sorciers qui peuplent cette terre ! Chérie, tu es l'évolution du genre. Tu es l'avenir des sorciers. Ta baguette n'est plus dans ta main mais elle est toujours avec toi, tu sais faire de la magie. Peut-être mieux que quiconque désormais.

Rodolphus ne le comprit pas mais il permit à Hermione de se convaincre de ce fait. Le reflet dans le Miroir tremblota et la jeune femme ne s'y vit plus. A la place, elle découvrit ses parents, ensemble. Parents qu'elle ne verrait plus en raison de leur amnésie. La jeune femme eut un faible sourire.

-Mes parents seraient fiers. J'imagine qu'ils sont heureux d'ailleurs. Peu importe s'ils ne sont plus avec moi aujourd'hui. Ils vivent, c'est ce qui importe, murmura-t-elle au Miroir.

Cette fois, Rodolphus fronça les sourcils. Hermione savait que ses parents allaient bien et même si elle n'était plus dans leur mémoire, peu importait. Ils vivaient, c'était le but de la manœuvre. Le reflet dans le Miroir changea et pendant la transformation, le Miroir craqua en un bruit sinistre.

Rodolphus fit volte-face et découvrit l'immense brisure de verre qui rayait le centre du Miroir. Hermione découvrit à la place de ses parents la silhouette de Severus, l'air détendu et impassible. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle sourit gentiment.

-Il n'est pas un souhait, souffla-t-elle, les yeux humides et le cœur ému. Il est là et je resterai avec lui.

Le Miroir émit un autre bruit strident, comme s'il hurlait tandis que la surface se fissurait encore. Rodolphus se précipita sur lui et passa une main dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna vers Hermione, l'air affolé. De violentes vagues de magie commençaient à émaner du Miroir du Risèd. La jeune femme leva ses mains en l'air comme pour s'en protéger et vit Rodolphus se faire écarter par un courant plus fort. Hermione haleta en regardant le reflet imperturbable de Severus.

-Je me fiche qu'il m'aime ou non ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, les pensées claires. Tant que je peux être là et le lui montrer chaque jour, ça me suffit !

Le Miroir se fissura et un instant de flottement immobilisa l'ensemble de la pièce. Rodolphus voulut hurler mais la surface du Miroir explosa en un bruit si strident qu'Hermione eut mal à ses tympans. Elle voulut crier de douleur mais le souffle de l'explosion balaya la pièce et la fit voler dans les airs. Son dos percuta une surface terriblement dur et son souffle se coupa net.

* * *

 **Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre ^^. J'espère que vous avez aimé la manière dont j'imagine la magie du Miroir du Risèd et toute la philosophie qu'il y a derrière le fait d'être heureux. Merci à vous ;)**


	14. Chapitre dernier

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous dirai ça sur cette fanfic ^^. Voici le dernier chapitre qui fait aussi office d'épilogue. J'ai hésité à le poster aujourd'hui car j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions sur la fin. Sachez que je ne voyais pas l'histoire autrement.**

 **Merci à Eury et Guest : je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu vos avis, qui m'ont encouragée. J'espère que la fin vous plaira tout autant ! **

**En quatorze semaines, je suis parvenue à poster chaque dimanche un chapitre. J'en suis absolument ravie. J'en suis à plus de 9 000 lectures, plus de 100 reviews, 47 favoris et 72 followers. Alors merci. L'histoire était avant tout pour moi mais si le partage que j'en ai fait a plu à d'autres que moi, alors je suis comblée. Merci un peu spécial pour les revieweurs (qui sont toujours les mêmes chaque semaine).**

 **Merci aussi à ma coloc' qui m'a aidée à trouver des synonymes et des indices pour vous mettre sur la voie (si tu arrives jusque là ti loup ;D).**

 **Bonne lecture et je vois revois une dernière fois en bas:)**

* * *

-Avalez, Miss, lui conseilla Madame Pomfresh.

Hermione grimaça mais avala difficilement. Le goût de la potion quotidienne était écœurant.

-Voilà. Vous pouvez vous lever si vous voulez. Mais reposez-vous ! Hors de question de courir aux quatre coins du château, la prévint-elle, l'air sévère.

-Oui, Madame.

L'air soumis de la jeune femme rendit l'infirmière méfiante mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de sortir de l'infirmerie. Hermione la salua, attrapa ses béquilles provisoires et sortit en clopinant. Elle avait reçu du courrier d'Harry et de Ron et elle devait aller à la volière pour leur renvoyer ses réponses. Ils lui avaient rendue visite de nombreuses fois ces derniers jours et elle leur avait interdit de revenir avant au moins une semaine. A la place, ils la bombardaient de courriers. Hermione en souriait. Leur attitude était attendrissante.

La jeune sorcière clopina jusqu'à la volière où elle dut faire un arrêt forcé. Son petit trajet l'avait épuisée. Elle prit le temps de souffler puis repartit tranquillement à travers les couloirs. C'était les vacances. Les élèves n'étaient plus au château pour encore une semaine. Elle pouvait donc traîner son corps abîmé sans avoir à faire semblant d'aller bien.

Hermione soupira sur le chemin et crut ne jamais pouvoir monter les étages jusqu'à ses appartements. Alors elle eut une idée. Elle avait déjà prévu d'aller le voir mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage ni la force physique pour y aller. Et il ne s'était pas déplacé pour elle. Hermione hésita dans le couloir et souffla. Elle avait une excuse : elle était fatiguée.

Persuadée que ça marcherait, elle bifurqua et entra dans le couloir étroit menant aux appartements de Severus. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait à sa présence. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant les portes de ses appartements et frappa quelques coups. Le silence lui répondit. Hermione se demanda si l'homme était parti mais la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. La jeune sorcière pencha la tête pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur et y vit Severus, assis sur son canapé et la baguette à la main. Il la fixait, patient. Hermione ouvrit un peu plus la porte d'une poussée de béquille et se racla la gorge, hésitante.

-Bonjour.

L'homme plissa légèrement les yeux et marmonna :

-Que puis-je pour vous, Miss ?

Hermione retint sa grimace et le coup de poignard dans son cœur. Elle avala sa salive avant de prendre un peu d'assurance :

-Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie et je comptais rentrer dans mes appartements. Mais je me suis fatiguée trop vite. Alors je viens vous embêter avant de reprendre mon chemin.

-J'avais cru deviner. Entrez donc, soupira-t-il en se levant.

Hermione sourit faiblement avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle referma la porte, clopina jusqu'au canapé et soupira de soulagement. Elle était arrivée.

Elle observa Severus s'activer tranquillement près de sa cuisine et Hermione devina qu'il faisait du thé. L'homme lui semblait juste assez accueillant pour qu'elle s'interroge sur l'attitude à adopter à son encontre. La jeune femme resta silencieuse et se mordit les lèvres. Elle laissa le sorcier s'occuper du thé jusqu'à ce que tout soit près. Il revint vers la table basse où il déposa délicatement le plateau de thé. Quand le moment lui parut opportun, la jeune femme se lança :

-Vous aviez l'opportunité de me narguer à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines et vous n'êtes même pas venu.

Hermione espéra que son ton léger détendrait Severus, bien qu'il cache à merveille sa nervosité. L'homme prit le temps de leur servir le thé avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à Hermione.

-Je suis venu, lui avoua-t-il d'un air détaché. Vous dormiez.

-Oh, fit Hermione, surprise. Madame Pomfresh ne me l'a pas dit.

-Elle ne m'a pas vu.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en l'observant mais ne discerna rien sur ses traits. L'infirmière était là toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione boive ses potions du soir. Dès qu'une personne entrait dans son domaine, elle savait. Si Severus avait pu passer la surveillance de Madame Pomfresh, c'est qu'il venait quand elle était dans son bureau ou dans son lit. Était-il venu la nuit ?

-Comment va votre jambe ? s'enquit Severus, y jetant un œil.

-Mieux, sourit Hermione. L'explosion m'a fait voler et je suis mal tombée. Mais la fracture est ressoudée, je boîte à peine. Et vous ?

-Aucune séquelle. J'étais à l'abri près de la fenêtre, fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Même avec le Doloris ? insista-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Même avec le Doloris, confirma-t-il en acquiesçant.

-Je m'inquiétais, marmonna Hermione avant d'ajouter pour s'expliquer. Vous sembliez avoir très mal supporté ce sortilège. J'ai cru que vous ne vous en remettriez pas.

L'homme sembla ne vouloir rien dire mais il pencha pour répondre sommairement :

-Le venin de Nagini m'a affaibli sur bien des points.

Severus reporta son attention sur le thé. La jeune femme n'osa pas poursuivre le sujet mais ne voulut pas le laisser silencieux pour autant.

-Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de la Directrice, embraya Hermione, la voix légère. Qu'en est-il du Miroir et de Rodolphus ?

-Le Miroir a été détruit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais il a explosé. Et Rodolphus est mort il y a quatre jours des suites de ses blessures à Azkaban. Il était criblé d'éclats du Miroir. Je soupçonne les Aurors de l'y avoir envoyé précisément dans ce but. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui irait m'en plaindre …

La jeune femme n'avait pas su pour la mort de Rodolphus. Elle inspira profondément. La mort n'était jamais souhaitable selon elle, même pour des êtres comme Rodolphus Lestrange.

Quelque part, Rodolphus n'avait pas été foncièrement mauvais, selon elle. Il avait opéré Hermione mais elle était toujours en vie grâce à ses soins. Cet homme avait voulu ramener sa femme décédée parce qu'il l'avait toujours aimée. Hermione n'était pas certaine que ses motivations soient vraiment condamnables. Même Poudlard avait accueilli Rodolphus en son sein pour le protéger du froid de l'hiver. Rodolphus s'y était sans doute terriblement mal pris mais Hermione ne pensait pas voir une justice dans sa mort.

Elle revint au souvenir de l'explosion du Miroir et crut bon de préciser :

-En réalité, c'est grâce à votre elfe de maison que j'ai pu briser le Miroir, avoua tendrement Hermione.

-Vinky ? l'interrogea Severus, haussant un sourcil.

Un crac sonore retentit et l'elfe en question apparut près de Severus.

-Le Maître a appelé Vinky, prononça-t-elle de cette voix croassante.

L'elfe aperçut Hermione du coin de l'œil et marmonna :

-La dame du Maître est là aussi.

-Bonjour, Vinky, la salua Hermione, ravie.

La jeune femme vit clairement l'œil mauvais de Severus porté sur son elfe et elle décida de prendre les devants. Elle fouilla hâtivement dans son sac et parla en même temps :

-Vinky, je voulais te remercier pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée à la Bibliothèque. Sans toi, tu n'aurais plus de Maître et je ne serais sans doute plus ici non plus. Alors, j'ai pensé te faire un cadeau.

Hermione sortit de son sac le lourd cadeau et le tendit à Vinky. L'elfe resta perplexe, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce genre de réaction. La jeune femme resta à tenir en suspend le lourd ouvrage d'une main tendue et attendit que l'elfe le prenne.

-C'est pour Vinky ? demanda-t-elle, la voix plus aiguë.

-Oui, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

L'elfe tendit une main hésitante vers le livre qu'elle attrapa à deux mains. Elle baissa les yeux dessus et lut :

- _Relativité dimensionnelle de l'espace-temps_ de Sergio Fraccielli.

Le vieux bouquin était énorme avec sa couverture de cuir rouge et relié à l'ancienne. Des dorures ornaient les bordures du livre et les tranches des pages avaient été également dorées. Les pages jaunies avaient été restaurées avec beaucoup de finesse si bien que la vieillesse du livre accentuait sa beauté.

L'elfe à lunettes releva des yeux humides et renifla sans grâce. Vinky fit un salut solennel vers Hermione et marmonna :

-La dame du Maître est trop gentille.

-Il te plaît ?

-Beaucoup.

Vinky parut trop émue pour dire autre chose. Hermione fut ravie de son présent.

-Si le Maître n'a pas besoin de Vinky, …

-Tu peux y aller, la congédia-t-il d'une voix neutre.

L'elfe acquiesça, jeta un regard timide vers Hermione et s'éclipsa dans un crac bruyant.

-Combien a coûté ce livre ? lui demanda Severus.

-Bien moins que nos deux vies, Severus, lui sourit Hermione.

-Que s'est-il passé dans cette salle ? fit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione sourit davantage.

-Vous savez ce que je voyais dans le Miroir ?

Severus resta silencieux jusqu'à secouer lentement la tête en signe de négation.

-Moi. Avec ma baguette à la main, avoua-t-elle d'une voix pensive.

-Oh.

Le silence s'étira un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reprenne :

-Avant de débarquer dans la salle, j'étais allée vous voir ici. Mais vous n'y étiez pas. Jusqu'à ce que mon propre futur me prévienne que vous étiez en danger dans la salle du Miroir. Quelle idée de vous en donner l'emplacement ! J'ai accouru aussi vite que possible. Je savais que si je m'étais vue, cela signifiait que j'avais remonté le temps à un moment. Quand j'ai vu le retourneur de temps, j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait. Ou ce que je ferais plutôt.

Severus resta silencieux. La jeune femme sirota son thé moins chaud et reprit son récit, pensive :

-J'ai sauté sur le sablier et j'ai eu la chance de remonter le temps de vingt minutes. J'ai couru jusqu'ici pour me prévenir de vous aider. Pendant ce temps, je suis allée à la Bibliothèque. Je devais trouver le livre dont je vous avais parlé plus tôt. A l'intérieur, se trouvait la solution pour détruire le Miroir du Risèd. J'en étais persuadée. Mais il n'était nul part et la réserve m'était interdite. Alors j'ai appelé votre elfe.

-Vous êtes en danger de mort, vous cherchez un livre et vous pensez à appeler mon elfe ? lui fit Severus, sarcastique.

-Elle était peut-être la seule assez intéressée par les livres pour l'avoir eu entre les mains, confirma-t-elle, sérieuse. Et j'avais raison. Si Rodolphus n'a pas pu trouver ce livre, c'est parce que Vinky l'avait emprunté. Elle vous a sauvé la vie, Severus.

-Elle commence à avoir l'habitude, souffla-t-il, un faible rictus aux lèvres.

Hermione s'interrogea sur le sens de cette phrase mais poursuivit. Il aurait explicité s'il avait voulu lui révéler sa signification.

-Cependant, la réponse ne se trouvait pas dans le livre qu'elle avait lu. Mais elle m'a dit deux choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir : le bonheur est un point de vue et les miroirs ensorcelés ne sont pas censés renvoyer notre reflet.

Severus plissa les yeux en la dévisageant.

-Vous vous êtes persuadée que vous ne souhaitiez rien, comprit-il lentement.

-C'est le cas, je ne souhaite rien, sourit Hermione. Ma baguette n'est plus dans ma main mais je suis une sorcière capable de magie quand même. Mes parents sont loin de moi mais toujours en vie.

Hermione s'arrêta avant de lâcher dans un souffle, incapable de s'en empêcher :

-Je suis amoureuse de vous et ça me suffit.

Severus ne broncha pas. Il resta dans une immobilité parfaite pendant d'éternelles secondes. Hermione finit par baisser les yeux sur sa propre tasse et fut surprise quand Severus parla :

-Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pensais d'une relation.

-Et je vous ai expliqué que vous aviez tort, rétorqua-t-elle sans force.

-Je sais que vous pensez depuis longtemps que nous avons des points communs mais ça ne suffit pas pour rapprocher deux personnes. Ça n'est que pure théorie.

-La théorie est pourtant faite pour être mise en pratique, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, reprenant textuellement ses propos.

Cela cloua le sorcier dans sa répartie et Severus resta encore silencieux un moment. Hermione le scrutait par dessous ses cils et vit clairement son attitude changer. Il semblait soudain plus las, plus triste et plus accessible en même temps. Il avait abandonné sa rigidité et Hermione le revit comme lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux.

-Je ne suis pas bon pour vous, lâcha-t-il en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

-Vous n'en savez rien.

-Je ne vous mérite sûrement pas, Hermione, soupira-t-il.

-La question n'est pas là, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas de moi, Severus et …

-Cette question ne se pose pas, l'écarta-t-il, balayant l'air d'une main.

Cela coupa la réplique d'Hermione. La jeune femme plissa les yeux tandis qu'elle comprenait doucement ce qu'il disait. Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait s'énerver mais elle demanda plutôt :

-Que voyais-tu dans le Miroir, Severus ?

L'homme dut s'attendre à la question car il ne broncha pas. Il ne la regardait pas non plus mais gardait cet air fatigué. Son silence parut clair pour Hermione.

-C'était moi, fit-elle, oscillant entre colère et tristesse. Tu m'as vue dans le Miroir, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Tu deviens narcissique, lui fit-il en se levant pour nettoyer le service à thé.

-Alors tu fuis ?

Severus se figea tout à coup et son corps devint tendu. Il eut l'air de vouloir se maîtriser quand il lâcha d'une voix coléreuse en regardant Hermione, l'air défiant :

-Je t'interdis de me dire ça. Je n'ai jamais fui dans ma vie.

-Devant Voldemort, tu ne plies pas mais devant une femme, tu ne sais plus quoi faire, se lamenta Hermione en se levant, s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide.

Severus sembla s'énerver quand il fit soudainement volte-face :

-Que crois-tu, Hermione ? Tu es tellement jeune. Tu peux bien affirmer que ça ne te préoccupe pas mais que se passera-t-il quand les gens parleront dans ton dos ? Que diras-tu à tes amis ?

Hermione sentit les larmes revenir mais elle tint bon. Cependant, Severus poursuivit sur sa lancée, la voix dénuée de colère mais avec la ferme volonté de lui faire prendre conscience de certaines choses :

-J'ai presque cinquante ans. J'ai eu une vie derrière moi. Tu n'as encore rien vécu et tu voudrais t'enchaîner à moi ? Je suis égoïste, Hermione. Bien assez égoïste pour t'empêcher de partir.

La jeune femme pleurait silencieusement. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça et voir Severus aussi tourmenté alors qu'implicitement, il avouait qu'il tenait à elle lui brisa le cœur une nouvelle fois.

-Et toi, tu es bien trop jeune pour vouloir rester une vie entière avec un homme comme moi, conclut-il rudement.

Hermione retint le sanglot qui faillit l'étrangler. Elle essuya une joue, refoula encore un peu les tremblements de sa cage thoracique et attrapa ses béquilles. Elle allait partir. Ça ne servait à rien. Hermione renifla sa peine et clopina pour passer entre le fauteuil et Severus.

Elle s'arrêta cependant près de lui, renifla encore et leva la tête pour le regarder tendrement. L'homme ne lui rendit pas son regard, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée derrière elle. La jeune sorcière prit appui sur ses béquilles et, se grandissant, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. L'homme resta immobile tandis qu'elle goûtait à ses lèvres salées par ses propres larmes. Le baiser fut maladroit et bref. Avant que Severus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour la repousser encore, elle lui fit dans un souffle tremblotant :

-Je vais partir. Mais je voulais au moins ça, sourit-elle à travers ses larmes.

Elle le dévisagea encore une dernière fois, incrustant son image dans sa mémoire. Elle se détourna finalement, clopinant jusqu'à la porte. Et Hermione s'en alla.

Après son départ, Severus resta immobile au milieu de son salon pendant d'éternelles minutes. Quand une bûche dans la cheminée craqua, il cligna des yeux. L'homme fatigué se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, en face du fauteuil où Hermione s'asseyait. Il fixa cet endroit longuement.

Comme d'habitude, il gâchait tout. Cette pensée tournait dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de colère frappe son cœur. Non. Il n'avait rien fait. C'était sa faute à elle. Hermione et ses grandes idées de la justice. Hermione et son envie de ne pas le laisser seul. Elle s'était amourachée sans qu'il ne fasse rien, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Et cette sorcière voulait d'une relation.

Severus frotta son visage à deux mains à s'en faire mal.

-Severus ? fit une voix effacée.

L'homme se redressa brusquement et aperçut sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il la dévisagea, l'air perdu. Oui, Eileen devait venir passer l'après-midi avec lui. Severus lui avait dit qu'il lui réapprendrait à faire des potions. Il se leva.

-La porte était ouverte … et j'ai croisé cette jeune femme, ajouta-t-elle d'un souffle.

Severus se braqua. Sa mère plissa imperceptiblement les yeux et referma tranquillement la porte d'entrée. Elle enleva son manteau, posa son sac à main et avisa le service à thé abandonné sur la table basse. Elle sembla comprendre et soupira :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien du tout, cracha-t-il.

Il dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif et effectua un vaste mouvement. Le service à thé partit se nettoyer tandis que la bouilloire se remplissait d'eau.

-Severus ?

Le fils déglutit mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il alla à sa bibliothèque personnelle et observa les livres sans les voir.

-Regarde-moi, murmura la voix tendre de sa mère.

Depuis quand ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de cette voix maternelle ? Des vieux souvenirs d'enfance surgirent avec violence dans son esprit. Il se souvint de sa mère lui chuchoter une histoire à la lumière d'une baguette, se cachant de son père. Il adorait la voix basse d'Eileen, réalisa-t-il.

Severus la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

L'homme eut un rictus et rejeta la question. Un long silence s'étira entre eux. Severus restait perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que sa mère attendait, craintive de le brusquer.

-Non, conclut soudain Eileen en observant son fils. Ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute. Tu as juste été cassant.

-Avec elle, j'y suis obligé, grogna-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu …

-Cette …

Severus s'arrêta immédiatement. Il savait qu'il était en colère et terriblement malheureux. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il était près à être insultant et il ne le voulait pas. Alors il préféra rester silencieux. Il crispa son poing et chercha le bouquin de potion pour sa mère.

-Elle ne reviendra pas, lui annonça-t-il, pensant cesser la discussion.

Il entendit sa mère soupirer. Ça l'attrista.

-A ce point ?

-Oui.

-Pour quelle raison ? S'il y en a une …

Severus se tourna vers sa mère, l'air dédaigneux. Eileen perçut l'interrogation.

-Tu as toujours eu le réflexe de t'infliger des douleurs inutiles. De ce côté, tu tiens de moi, sourit-elle après coup.

Severus devina qu'elle parlait de toutes ces années à rester auprès d'un mari violent et alcoolique. Eileen ne l'avait jamais quitté, et ce pour une raison que son fils ignorait totalement. Elle ne lui en parlerait d'ailleurs probablement pas. Jusqu'à sa mort, elle avait été près de Tobias.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le feu brûler.

L'homme n'aima pas la lueur triste dans le regard de sa mère. Il prit le partie de lui répondre pour la détourner de ses pensées.

-Elle a à peine la vingtaine …

Eileen l'observa à nouveau, resta silencieuse et lâcha de cette petite voix effacée :

-C'est tout ?

Severus se renfrogna.

-Ça suffit amplement.

-En réalité, tu es bien pire que moi.

Eileen se détourna pour terminer la confection du thé. Severus prit terriblement mal la dernière remarque de sa mère. Il baissa la tête et sentit son cœur pleurer pour lui. Le bruit de tasses ne l'éveilla pas. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui annonce, la voix plus légère :

-Connais-tu la solution de sa trop grande jeunesse ?

Severus soupira avant de dire :

-Il n'y en a pas.

Eileen sourit doucement et le regarda comme lorsqu'il était un enfant apprenant tout de la vie. Enfin, elle lui répondit sur le ton de la confidence :

-Le temps.

* * *

 _Quatre ans plus tard …_

Hermione sortit lentement d'un sommeil vaseux. Elle frotta ses yeux péniblement et poussa un profond soupir. Son corps se tendit un peu, comme pour s'étirer puis elle le relâcha. Elle roula paresseusement sur le côté et décida de sortir du lit. Cependant, un bras vint se glisser délicatement autour de sa taille et un corps vint se recroqueviller contre son dos. Le soupir derrière elle mourut sur sa nuque et Hermione frissonna. Elle sourit à travers son regard endormi.

-Où vas-tu ? souffla l'homme derrière elle.

Il avait la voix enrouée d'un homme sortant du sommeil. Hermione tourna lentement la tête et vit du coin de l'œil ses traits irréguliers. Il parlait les yeux fermés.

-Travailler, répondit-elle à voix basse.

Il souffla.

-Tu es chercheuse. Pourquoi se lever si tôt ?

Hermione se tourna pour lui faire face tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux pour l'observer. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire, le cœur joyeux et répondit à son oreille, comme pour lui dévoiler un secret :

-Parce que mes belles théories de métamorphose me réclament.

A cette phrase, Severus haussa un sourcil et eut un faible rictus amusé. Hermione sourit plus largement.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fit-il, plus éveillé. Toute théorie mérite d'être mise en pratique ?

Hermione rit doucement et embrassa du bout des lèvres celles de Severus. Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui, sachant qu'il l'empêcherait de partir. Elle roula dans le lit et s'assit sur le bord, nue. Hermione attrapa à ses pieds sa robe de chambre et s'enroula dedans avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Avant d'y entrer, elle jeta un œil à l'homme dans le lit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle y était arrivée. La jeune femme l'avait persuadé qu'elle serait bien pour lui. Dieu, ç'avait été terriblement difficile et la sorcière avait dû attendre plusieurs années avant de revenir vers lui. Hermione devait s'avouer, au moins à elle-même, qu'elle avait abandonné après l'histoire du Miroir. Elle avait terminé l'année scolaire évidemment mais après une entrevue avec Minerva, elle avait décidé de devenir l'apprentie d'un Maître en métamorphose et la Directrice de Poudlard lui avait fait des lettres de recommandation excellentes. Hermione avait pu choisir librement son Maître.

L'apprentissage avait duré trois ans durant lesquels Hermione avait parfait son éducation et sa nouvelle pratique de la magie. Elle avait mis dans la confidence quelques personnes, notamment la Directrice, ses amis proches et son Maître d'apprentissage, un homme de confiance mais terriblement bourru. Tous avaient été estomaqués par sa performance et la jeune femme en fit sa thèse de fin d'apprentissage.

Bien que l'implantation de baguette fonctionne, Hermione était limitée dans son utilisation. Une trop grande dépense ou un usage répété enflammait sa baguette et provoquait des lésions internes. La jeune femme avait refait un bref séjour à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste durant sa première année d'apprentissage. Hermione était ainsi persuadée que cette théorie n'était pas l'évolution en matière de magie. Un sorcier restait un être faible sans catalyseur et c'était peut-être aussi bien. La jeune femme avait appris à laisser faire la nature.

Avec son diplôme en poche, Hermione avait été faire un tour à Poudlard pour remercier la Directrice et pour apercevoir Severus. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle avait décidé d'insister encore avec ses quelques années de plus. Et Merlin, elle avait eu raison …

-Qu'y a-t-il ? lui lança Severus.

Hermione sourit à ses propres pensées. Curieusement, il n'avait pas été si réfractaire lorsqu'à vingt-quatre ans, elle s'était de nouveau présentée à lui. La jeune femme s'était souvent demandée ce qui avait pu changer. Severus ne lui avait jamais rien dit, mais la présence accrue d'Eileen dans leur vie lui avait indiqué que la femme n'était sans doute pas innocente dans l'affaire. Hermione s'entendait très bien avec elle.

Devant le regard curieux de Severus, elle referma la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers lui :

-Au Diable la théorie …

* * *

 **Plusieurs choses avant la séquence émotion : j'ai absolument voulu que le méchant de mon histoire ne soit pas un vilain pur et dur. Il avait seulement ses motivations. Le passage au tutoiement est terriblement difficile, j'espère que je l'ai réussi. Enfin, je ne voulais pas d'une Hermione trop jeune pour être avec Severus, ce pourquoi je l'ai vieillie un peu. Je n'ai pas voulu retracer leur début de relation parce que ce n'était pas son aboutissement qui m'importait vraiment mais plutôt l'évolution entre eux et la découverte des sentiments avec tous les obstacles derrière qui m'intéressaient.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, j'espère aussi avoir quelques retours de personnes que je n'ai jamais lu (histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez alors que vous en êtes arrivés à ces lignes ^^). Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et pour votre simple présence :) Ne pleurez pas pour la fin de cette fic (certaines m'ont dit être tristes), les personnages sont heureux là où ils sont ;D**

 **A un de ces jours !**

 **Madison ;)**


End file.
